


Freshman

by Invasion



Series: Invasion's Rainbow Six [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 136
Words: 121,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: A former Méxican Special Ops member and Psychology Graduate student from Stanford University, Marteño "Hypno" Fideli is recruited to Team Rainbow. After a quick tour and Q&A session, as well as dinner, he settles down to go to bed...





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you see:
> 
> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Then the chapter following probably contains rape. If you're fine with rape, then you may continue. Don't worry, though. The character is male and usually there is little pain, physical or emotional, described. However, if you are sensitive to rape then I'd skip the chapter. Also, some chapters contain somewhat gory information. It is (mostly) medically accurate (I hope) and some of it might be too gory. If you don't think you can handle that, then don't continue reading anything after it at least seems like someone was injured. If I remember correctly, every time something like that happens, the character from which you are reading his viewpoint visits the hospital. Sometimes he's the patient. Be warned. Most people have had more of an issue with specific fetishes, though.
> 
> If you think rape is bad enough to not even be able to read about it, you might not be able to stomach some of the things described in this fanfic. Please make sure you can handle all of the tagged fetishes before continuing, and if you can't, make an educated decision when it seems like it's about to come up of whether you want to read on or skip the chapter. That is, if I tag everything, which'll take a while. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Also, gay scenes won't be marked in advanced. It should be pretty easy to see them coming and skip to the next chapter. To be fair, though, I've had people tell me my fanfiction made me question their sexuality. So please read everything with an open mind and you might find something about yourself different.

You wake up to an alluring, female german voice attempting to get you to go downstairs to breakfast. It was IQ. She had shown you around the day before, and despite covering it well, you had a crush on her.

After getting ready, you oblige and walk downstairs to almost the rest of the team already getting food or eating.

You pick up the food that you informed Six you would eat when you were recruited to join. Two chicken biscuits, which you had loved since you first ate them when interviewing for college. Sitting down, you instantly notice Monika’s new outfit.

“IQ, do me a favor, and take you PJs off and put on real clothes.” The table laughs.

“Do me a favor and get more original jokes, Marteño.” she replies.

“I can’t help myself.” you reply.

“Actually, instead of doing that, do me a favor and stop dipping your buscuits in ketchup.” she jokingly replies.

“No but really, you need to eat healthier.” says Hibana, while eating her vegan veal substitute cut up into bite sized bits and put inside a salad.

“And you need to eat real food, but who am I to judge.” you say.

“Calm down, you two, it was just a joke, eat what you want.” says IQ in a more annoyed voice. This is when you start noticing nuances in everybody’s demeanor. 

IQ was smart. She went to two prestigious universities (Although it’s clearly inferior to your Stanford Cardinal), which you knew from the operator list and fact sheet, and she knew what she was doing. For the most part, at least.

After breakfast is over, you walk upstairs to your room, later than everyone because you had to clean ketchup and crumbs off of your plate, and open your door to put on the rest of your gear that you need. You hear a creak in your closet door, dismiss it to being the A/C system (which is much, much better than the Mexican sun), and leave it at that.

That is, until you open up your phone to pass the 30 minutes of downtime you get before training. Just as you get Reddit open, a familiar German jumps out of the closet.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IQ just jumped out of your closet and she's acting weird.

“What the fuck are you doing IQ?” You asked at her in an annoyed whisper, looking around the room.

“I saw the way you looked at these clothes. At my tits. Grace told me about how you looked at my ass when was walking up the stairs. You want me, don’t you..” By this time, she was already teasing your hard dick through your jeans.

“I mean, your cute, but this isn’t the type of thing we should be doing, and I’m new, and Monika, why me?”

“You’re going to have to hide it harder than that.”

“Now’s not the time for puns, IQ.”

“Ooh, interesting, you’re calling me IQ now. Call me Monika please.” she says chuckling, prompting you to chuckle as well, and begin to blush, pushing yourself towards the back of the bed before stopping, almost sat upright.

“Fine, I’ll admit it. I would like to have sex with you, is that what you want to hear?” You say, just as aggravated.

“I know it from your pants, you’re not fooling anyone here.”

“So why are you here? You wanted a confession?”

"There's something... else I want."

"What's that?"

"You know what it is." She says, still alluring as hell and touching your third leg.

"Listen, we've only got like-what- 25 minutes?"

“Don’t think you can last 25 minutes?”

“The issue is I would”

“Fair. But you’re not getting my pussy yet.” she says, slowly unzipping your pants, then proceeding to stroke your cock through your underwear. “It’s nice and big. I bet it’s juicy. Is it juicy?”

“Ye-“

“Shhh”.

“But you-“

“Let’s take this one thing at a time.” She grabs the waistband of your underwear, then pulls it down revealing your cock. “It’s so big. Better than any German. Jäger can vouch for that. And Bandit.

“You’ve fucked both of them?”

“Of course. It was a two hour flight, you know.”

“Funny.” Monika then begins stroking your cock, as if she had never seen one. Bandit must be tiny if this impresses her that much. Her movements were irregular and off-beat. As she gives you a handjob, she positions herself over your tip and begins to slide it down her throat. You let out little more than a gasp, like you had pent up weeks, if not months, of sexual tension, and it was just now getting a release.

The precum drips from your tip while you let out odd and even gasps of air, to the point where it sounds like you’re whimpering. Those almost virgin-like strokes brought you to your edge quicker than you had ever thought possible.

“Sounds like it feels good” she says, taking a short break between her sucks. She then stops giving you a handjob completely and begins to tease your tip. She licks it, then spits on it, then finally goes in for the deepthroat. Your 10 inch cock slides all the way down her throat and she makes choking noises. You pull your cock out.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m perfect.” she glances into nothingness before blinking out of it. “Perfect.” You slide your cock back into her throat a few more glorious times before taking it out and letting her hand finish the job on her outstretched tongue.

The cum tears out of your dick at a high velocity, reaching her orifice like a bullet. One huge load, then two, then three, then a fourth rack of ejaculatory pellets. It’s stringy and sticky, and is all over Monika’s face. She swallows what was in her mouth.

“I think you’ve earned me. See me after dinner.”

“I can’t guarantee the load will be as nice.”

“It better be!” She says in her cute, playful, and joking voice. She opens the door, with you still on the bed, half-nude, hard and awestruck, before leaving without looking back and closing it. Luckily no one had seen you, but you now had to get dressed in only five minutes.


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had just gotten dressed and ran downstairs to the range. You have to fiddle with the door for a few seconds to get in.

You run to the door, grab the handle. You pull it. It’s a push door and it says pull. You push it, and are eager to get to practice.

“A little late?” inquires Frost.

“Oh, fuck you, Tina.”, you say, "I’ll have to learn to deal with the fiber better.”

“There’s no fiber in a chicken biscuit, Marteño.” she says

“I ate a fiber bar when I got upstairs, I was still hungry.” you reply

“Interesting. I remember you not wanting to get out of your seat because you had eaten too much.” she says, getting on to your bluff.

“Well, you remembered wrong, Frost.” This lie was going too far. But you can’t confess you just fucked IQ, who you just walked by without even looking at her thicc ass. Can’t get too excited. Walking to your place in the armory, a room just across from her post on the wall, you pick up the weapons you had requested. An Alexander Arms Beowulf .50 and an FN Five-Seven.

Your primary gun, the .50, takes the shape of the standard recommendation for Rainbow, a full-auto AR15, however the bullet is much bigger than the 5.56. The Five-Seven also has non-standard bullets. Looking at the two next to each other reminds you of IQ talking of Jäger’s dick, which you haven’t seen, but can overly-vividly imagine.

After this brief pause of reflection, you go to an empty post, the one with “Hypno” and the icon you helped design yesterday, and fired a few shots down range. Every single one of them hit the bullseye in full-auto fire. 

“Not bad for a new guy.” says an American accent, right behind you. You turn around, and it’s Valkyrie.

“Thanks, I guess, Meghan.” you say.

“Want to do an exercise tomorrow?” she says.

“What, like, in the gym?” you ask.

“No, silly, a training exercise. Fill a room with dummy hostiles, and you have to kill ‘em.” she remarks, laughing.

“Sounds fun, I’ll be there. North yard?” The North yard was where the activities were held. When the team got together every month for movie night, it was out in the North yard. The grenade testing range was also easily accessed from there.

“Yeah, by the explosives range. We can work on your throw, too.”

“Heh. My throw is fine, Valk. Yours, however..”

“Oh, shut up, I’ve got a bad arm right now.”

“Yeah, yeah.” you say, condescendingly, and as you pull your pistol from it’s holster. You fire some rounds, and by now, you’re just hitting the fence behind the three inch solid concrete wall behind the target. A bell rings, signaling it’s lunch time.

 

— After lunch. —

 

When you get to walking upstairs, Six catches you.

“How did you put a hole through that wall so quickly?”

“With bullets.”

“Funny, Marteño. We replace those every day, but your .50s are too big. We are upgrading the wall by your stall to 6 inches. That should be plenty, according to the ballistics team at HQ.”

“Is HQ challenging me? It only took half a mag.”

“I didn’t tell them that. Wednesday you should have a more permanent solution.”

“Thanks. I might not be on the range at all tomorrow, Meghan invited me to do an extraction exercise by the grenade range tomorrow.”

“Okay.” she says in a doubtful voice, “Thanks for the heads up.”

“No problem.” You then continue to your room for the 30 minutes of downtime you’ve got.

What should I do? You think to yourself, just as you overhear Tina and Meghans conversation through the wall.

“It looks like Hypno’s got great abs behind that ballistic plate.” says Frost.

“I noticed that, too. But, come on, Tina, you can’t tell me you didn’t look at his crotch plating.” says Valk.

“Looks nice and hard. I bet he’s great in bed.” says Frost.

“Yeah, I mean remember the size of that plate? It went down his pants, to, I’d say about seven inches.” says Valk.

“Do you think he can hear us right now?” Your heartbeat grows higher, to the point where they might hear it.

“There’s no way. Those walls are thick.” You slow back down, and move your ear away from the wall, as they end their conversation and talk about 'girl stuff' that really killed your sexual attraction to the both of them.

 

—At Dinner.—

 

You walked down and Meghan ushers you to sit between her and Frost. At dinner, as opposed to breakfast and lunch, everyone ate the same thing. It wasn’t bad, Castle is a great chef (he makes the dishes at Breakfast and Lunch, too), but more liberty food-wise would be nice. Today’s specialty is a classic American burger with fries. In your time at Stanford, you had seen plenty of them. They were alright, so you took a bite into Castle’s.

“I spent eight years in America, and this is the best burger I’ve had.” you say to congratulate Castle.

“Thanks. My family has a recipe, almost as secret as my job.” he replies, causing Valk to laugh.

“Anyone else doing the exer-“ you say, before Meghan shuts you up.

“That’s our secret” she whispers to you. 'I’m not dumb. She’s luring me to have sex with her isn’t she.' you think.

“Sorry.” you whisper back.

“Do what?” asks IQ.

“Oh, nothing. I didn’t realize it was cancelled.” IQ might have caught on. Whatever happens, Six knows where you are, so if they try to kill you out there, at least she knows Valk probably did it.

You finish the burger with not much more room left for Fries, but there’s going to be a bit of exercise later tonight, so you eat them anyway. You excuse yourself to go to the restroom, and by the time your back, everyone’s left, so you walk upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You schedule a situational-based practice with Valkyire, which happens to be top-secret. You are also commended on your shot and stopped in the halls by Six to tell you that your groupings were a little too good for the wall behind the target and your .50.


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk into IQ's room and soon find yourself hitting a Welcome Mat and getting blindfolded.

You remember to go to IQ’s room, 10, which was 1 door down and across the hall from Frost’s, and 4 doors down from yours. You knock on the door and no one answers, but glancing at the doorknob, you see a sticker that says "Marteño welcome". You take the sticker off and open the door, and there’s no one. Deciding to wait for her, you go inside, and reach to close the door.

As you turn around, you take a short step foreword and fall to the ground. Your leg was trapped, and just as that happened, a blindfold was placed over your head and you were brought over to a comfy surface, probably the bed. Your foot’s trap was taken off and your arms and legs bound to the bed posts. 

“I stole one of Frost’s traps just for that.”

“Fuck you, IQ. Get this sack off of my head.”

“O-kay.” She said, faking an annoyed voice. Badly.

She was as sexy as sexy can be. The light from the second floor windows and the moon lit her up in just a way that matched her curves, as she took off her “PJs”

Her pink bra sat upon her 34a tits perfectly.

“Like what you see?”

“I do.”

“Now, let’s fill in on your side of the deal.” She says.

“Are you not going to take off your bra? Your panties? You said we would fuck tonight.”

“In due time.”

“That answers nothing.”

“Wasn’t supposed to.” She was playing with her control. Deep down inside you, you knew that you like it. As alpha-male as you are, something about this situation was perfect. Other than her boobs, of course.

She quickly stripped you down and untied the ropes around your lower calfs, just to tie your legs together.

“Hard already, again. You’re easy to impress.”

“You’re an easy impresser.” you say, just as she starts stroking your cock.

“Do you like my body?”

“Yes I do, Monika.”

“Do you want to touch it?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do you want to fuck it?”

“I do. A lot.” She then slid off her panties. Was this it? 

No.

She wasn’t going to give it to you that easy. She walked over to the side of the narrow bed, mounted on top of your head, and put her pussy on your face. You slid your tongue in and she let out a moan. You began to move it around her clitoris and she continues to moan, making you harder than you thought possible. She bent over and started to suck your dick but couldn’t do it. She got off of your face and took her bra off.

Her breasts are pure perfection. They aren’t so large the look fake, but aren’t so small they were nonexistent. They were too small to titfuck with, but it is easy enough just to fondle them. To play with them. They were hard and perked up. You run your hands across them.

“Like what you feel?”

“Yes. I cannot begin to describe how-“

“Great.” She then walks over to the part of the bed where your dick is, hops atop it, and slides it in. All ten inches go in. The feeling is indescribable. You begin again to fondle her tits, but she shoves your hands away. “This night is about you.”

“Then why the fuck am I tied up?”

“Didn’t think you’d like licking my pussy that much.” she replied in a monotonous voice, while shrugging, while your dick is in her pussy. She then bounces on your dick, each time making your pleasure even greater. “If any girl ever says they don’t like sex, they’re lying. Your dick is amazing.” she says. 

“IQ”  
“Yes”  
“I... I-. I love you.”  
“I-“ She cuts herself off.

She starts moaning even loader, so loud you are worried you’ll get caught. You then check the clock. It’s nine. Everyone went to bed at eight for the early wake. Everyone was sound asleep. As far as you know.

Her moaning grew loud and louder, just as yours was. You tried to keep the talk to a minimum but every now and then a "fuck" slipped out.

“I’m fixing to cum.”

“I know.” She kept on riding you.

“I didn’t put on a con-dom.”

“I know. I wouldn’t let you. I wouldn’t do it. Your veins, your size, the feeling. It makes sex.” She keeps on riding. After about 30 seconds, your moans getting louder and louder, you cum insider her, just as she orgasms.

“IQ, what the fuck?” You say in a serious tone.

“I.. I love you too. I want to keep you.” she says, almost reluctantly, and with guilt.

“But what about the-“ you say, getting cut off.

“It’ll be fine.” She unties you and you get dressed by the bed. You go to walk to your room. You start to open the handle.

“Sleep with me tonight. You’ll be okay.”

“Ok.” You lie down next to her. She’s only put back on her bra and panties.

“Was what you said, was that in the moment?” she asks.

“No. You’re the sexiest, smartest, and funniest girl I’ve ever met. I love you. What were you going to say?”

"I was going to say that I.. Marteño I love you."

“I hope it’s not because of my dick.” You say, giving her a playful and condescending look.

“No, it’s not only because of your dick. It helps, though.”

“Hey, did you let Jäger or Bandit fuck you?”

“No, I just gave them handjobs because we were bored. I’d never.”

“Haha, you slut.” you say, jokingly. She laughs and you both drift off to sleep, you looking at her looking at you in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fuck IQ and cum inside her, despite her not knowing a... thing about you. After fucking, it's revealed she loves you and wants to keep you.


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just fell asleep after fucking IQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

You wake up a little early and then wake Monika up by patting her back.

“I’m going to sneak back into my room so noone notices I’ve been gone.” You check under the door and the hall lights aren’t on, so you grab all of your things and wave her bye. She’s groggy and sad, but accepts it. She knows she’ll see you at breakfast anyways.

You exit the door and walk four doors along the right wall before checking the name and number above it and entering. You check your surroundings to make sure you weren’t caught and then settle. You realize that you were in the same clothes, smell yourself, and realize that in the heat of the moment, you didn’t shower. Neither did IQ, to be fair. But no shower is still no shower. You hop in and rinse off as much as possible in five minutes before getting ready for the day and acting like you just emerged from a deep slumber.

You were the first to get downstairs and to the table. You grab your plate and Castle explains he worked extra hard on it today.

Indeed he had, as it tasted even better than yesterday, although it is still a mystery what he puts in his food.

Instead of going for the 30 minutes of Reddit-time, you decide to get some extra practice in at the range so you don’t make a fool out of yourself in front of Meghan. After firing a few rounds into the target, you make your way to the building that Valkyrie texted a picture to you of. It’s about the size and shape of a house you’d find in the ghetto. It was a perfect test.

You walk up to it and look around it, waiting for Valk to jump in your face to scare you, but it doesn’t happen. You open the door and are instantly blinded and deafened. The only useful sense is touch, and you can feel something pushing you into the room, striping you down, and tying you up.

Your legs are spread, almost like you’re doing the splits. Your head is at a lower height, and both your ass and mouth are at crotch level, although your head is angled down.

“Not funny, Meghan.”

“I think it’s very funny.” The effect started to wear off and you see a nude Valkyrie and a nude Frost. Frost starts stroking your dick and it quickly gets hard, while Valkyrie plays around on her phone.

“Now’s not the time to play Flappy Bird, what the fuck are you doing?” you ask.

“I’m not playing flappy bird. Ahh, there got it.” She pulls up a video of IQ standing in the corner of a room with a Frost mat by the door. “Looks familiar?” she asks. It’s a tape of last night.

“How the fuck did you get this?”

“I’ve got cameras everywhere, Marteño, you sub.”

“Very funny, but what the fuck are you doing we have to practice.”

“I’ve got an endurance exercise for you. Here are the rules. If you cum too early, this video gets released to everyone anonymously. If you cum on time, it gets deleted. If you cum too late, I keep it for.. personal reasons.” she says.

“So your blackmailing me AND raping me?”

“That’s the plan. Unless, of course, you want the video to be shared, then I’ll let you free right now.”

“No, mistress Valkyrie. You can fuck me.” You say, reluctantly. You didn't want a sex tape to be released. It would seperate you and IQ, and there's no telling what insecurities she may have about herself, not having the largest tits on the team and such.

“Oh, I’m not going to fuck you. My pussy is off limits, but say, you do have two nice holes on you we could make do with.”

“You are a fucked up woman, Megh-.”

“Sshhh. You’ll want to save your voice for later, when we edge you.” She then takes out two strapons. They are open on one end and have a hole on the other. They’re shaped like a double dildo, so presumably they get pleasure while they fuck you. “This is one of Frost and I’s inventions. It gives us pleasure, stretches your asshole and neck, and when we cum, it goes into that particular orifice.” They put on their devices, and Frost walks to your head. She slides the 12 inch fake dick completely down your throat, causing your gag reflexes to set in.

“Oh, your too baby to handle a dick in your mouth. I bet your ass won’t like one in there, either.” Frost says, mocking you. Then, without using any lube, Valkyrie sticks her member down your anal canal, causing you to quiver. You try to make noises, but Frost keeps sliding her dick in your mouth. She quickly starts making noises of her own, and after about ten minutes of solid torture, she finally cums, releasing it all into your mouth, making it even harder to breathe. Most of your air was coming from Frost’s pussy anyway. The cum slides up your throat and starts dripping out of your mouth. As this happens, Valk cums in your ass. Luckily, it makes it easier for her strapon to slide in and out, but now there’s a gooey feeling in your ass. Once they both came again, Valkyrie stops her torment. Frost does the same, grabs some gloves, squirts on some lube and starts to milk you. Valkyrie then begins to set herself on your face, so you start licking her cunt.

“Lick my fucking cunt yes Yes YES!” She screams, deriving pleasure from this activity. You try to say that you are about to cum but you can’t so Valk gets up, gets on her phone, and starts playing you the video of you and IQ fucking.

“I’m fixing to cu-“ you try to say.

“Not yet, fucktoy.” says Valk, cutting you off. Frost continues to edge you for another ten minutes before you can’t take it anymore. Valkyrie, being the nice person she is, says, “Alright, you can cum whenever you’d like.” Then, after a pause for five seconds of Frost not even touching your dick, she says “Really, you could’ve done it ten minutes ago, but not now. Pathetic.” Frost grabs your cock and gives it one tug and you instantly shoot cum in the air. Tina collects it in a cup with a spoon and forces your load down your throat.

Both of them leave, with you still tied up. Valkyrie exited first and Frost exited when Valk said something. Something interesting. It sounded along the lines of, “Remember the tapes.” But what could it mean? It could be that she was reminding her to delete yours, but it was a multiple. Though she did say she had cameras all over, meaning you could divulge that other team members might also be having sex, or at least doing things they shouldn't.

You struggle with your right arm and eventually break through the thick rope. You then use your free hand to untie the other and grab a knife to cut the rope on the end of your feet, as your hands couldn’t reach without you pulling a muscle. You grab your stuff, get dressed, and check the time. You managed to escape just in time for lunch, and, after undressing, cleaning yourself up in a river behind the Situation house, you re-dress, and go to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valk's "Training" turned out to be a setup for blackmail and rape with both her and Frost participating, though Frost seems to not be nearly as willing and talks as if Valk has dirt on her, too.


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to lunch after cleaning up from Valk and Frost's torment.

At lunch, no one suspects that you had just "had sex", although IQ thought you smelled a bit funny. Once lunch was over, the two of you met up in her room to talk about some stuff.

You want so bad to tell her everything, but there’s no telling how she would react. Even her, the most open and beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, probably shames her own body.

You walk in and look in the top right corner of the room. It wasn’t hard to spot Valkyrie’s camera. It lit up the ceiling above it in a blue ring. You point it out to her.

"What's that, up there?"

“It could just be a motion sensor.” she speculates.

“Have you ever had the lights come on automatically? Plus, neither of us are moving, it’s constantly lit up.”

“Good point.” You go to your room and grab a silenced pistol that you carry with you wherever you end up living. You shoot the camera and feel like you can hear Valkyrie’s facial expression.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” you ask, setting the pistol on her dresser.

“Would you be open to.. experiment?” she cryptically asks you.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, I always wondered what it would be like to… I want you to try to..” She says, stuttering.

“It’s okay, get it out.”

“I want you to fuck all of the operators.” she says. Your face immediately goes blood red.

“Fuck? All? I don’t think I can seduce that many people, Monika. I wouldn’t be opposed to it, my family tree is very confusing.” She laughs. “Was this a test?”

“No. I honestly don’t care if you fuck anyone else, and I want to know what it would be like to have sex with, say Twitch, or Frost.”

“I wasn’t expecting this. Why do you want to know? It would be pretty much the same as when we have sex, but Twitch would be shocking my balls and Frost would restrain my movement and milk me all night.”

“Exactly, I want to know more about everyone here. Sexually.”

“Plus, you said “all the operators”. Who is all?”

“All of them.”

“Like the men, too?”

“If you wouldn’t.. mind?”

“I’m not bisexual.”

“Maybe you are and don’t know it. Why would it matter? Sex is sex. If you like it you like it.”

“Fair. I would want to know what it feels like before Jackal is balls deep in me, though. Plus, what if they don’t want to have sex. Anyone, male or female.”

“Well, I’ve got a strapon so we can try anal, and trust me, I can circulate some rumors about you.”

“So, let me get this straight. You want ME to have sex with everyone in this building?”

“Well, maybe not Six.” You laugh.

“I hope not her. So I assume then that you want me to describe the sex to you after I’ve had it? Describe the people, and their kinks?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Well, there’s something I want to confess.” Knowing she was open, you slammed her with what happened this morning. “Valkyrie and Frost work together. I think Valkyrie is blackmailing her, and they fucked me this morning.”

“They did WHAT?”

“They had some dirt on us. That “motion sensor” I shot down. I think it was a camera. She showed me video of last night.”

“That bitch.”

“Don’t come at her. I doubt she has much self control. But, yeah. That “training”, she probably has footage of yesterday after breakfast too that she was going to use. Oh, and don’t worry about Frost’s part in this quite yet. She wasn’t being herself, like I said.”

“Well, I guess, I’m kind of obligated to ask, what was it like?” She gets out her laptop and starts typing as you describe every last detail of the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IQ reveals her biggest secret. She wants you to have sex with all of the operators, including the men. You then describe the encounter with Valk and Frost, just as you were to do with all the other operators.


	7. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just got back from the awkward conversation with Monika, back to the North Field where you had been raped hours earlier.

IQ explains to you after that that your first target is going to be Finka. You keep that in mind, and by now it’s about time to go to the Situation house for an official training session.

Since Finka’s one of the newer people, she went only a few rounds before you. After clearing out the first room, she activates her nanomachines and gets the works.

Her aim gets even better and quicker, she walks a little faster, and she can take an extra bullet or so before losing.

After clearing out the house and extracting the hostage, you congratulate her on a job well done. She talks to you in an alluring, but almost turned on, Russian accent. You then hear Six yell.

“Hypno, Marteño, you’re up.” she says. You walk away from Lera and check the charge on your custom attachment, put your primary out of Safety mode and peak your barrel through the window, click a button by the trigger and the terrorists stop moving on their motors and they stop firing at you through the window. They instead begin to fire at random locations and, in some cases, each other, before you breach the front door and throw in a smoke grenade. You close your eyes and let off another charge.

The dummies start firing at each other again, and they knock a few of their own out while you, in the mean time, use their bullet trails to fire in the right places. You breach into the small kitchen where the hostage is, and throw your drone into the room. You find out where the hostage is, and clear out the room using the same tactic. You grab the hostage and exit out of the back door.

It’s a good thing the situation setup is small, or you’d run out of charges on your attachment, the 'Hipnosis mk5', 'Hipnosis' is Spanish for 'Hypnosis'. The mk5 is kind of random. It’s the fifth version of the attachment, but that only includes the finished versions. No in-betweens or versions that failed.

The gadget’s on the creative side, too. Fires a hypnotic sound in a given direction, causing enemies to lose accuracy and situational awareness for 15 seconds. The various revisions added on to this time. The first one was only five seconds, but as time kept it’s advance, it eventually shot to eight, then ten, then 13, then 15. You aren’t done updating it, either. Getting it to 20 seconds would be amazing, although the main goal is to add charges to it.

When you set down the hostage, everyone congratulates you. They had never seen your gadget in use before and, of all people, Blitz says it needs to be nerfed.

Not long after, everyone went to eat dinner.

Tonight, Castle had "cooked up" Quesadillas. They were pretty good, though, all things considered, however not as good as those from México.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your first "target" is going to be Finka, and you get the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself at a real situational training session.


	8. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, you get a text from IQ.

After dinner, you go to your room and see a text from IQ.

IQ: “Sleep tight! Tomorrow we are watching a show after lunch. The full first season. This is your chance to take your shot with her.”

Hypno: “Good idea. What show?”

IQ: “Flashpoint. Valkyrie says she can and will pause for and call out inaccuracies.”

Hypno: “Great! I love that show. Are you sure you can handle me doing this to you?”

IQ: “It’s not like you’re cheating on me, you’re just doin’ the thing.”

Hypno: “It is like I’m cheating on you. I just don’t want you to think you aren’t good enough. You are.”

IQ: “I just have always wanted to know.”

Hypno: “Okay then, I’ll take your word for it...”

IQ: Oh, and don’t worry about seducing her. I’ve worked my girl magic. She’s into you.

Still weirded out by her passion she wants you to exert, you close your phone and bury your face in your pillow. Tomorrow is Sunday, of an odd week. Odd weeks in the year are basically “days off”. No range unless you want to, the schedule is less strict. The only exemption is when you have to actually go through with counterterrorism if such an issue arrises.

 

— The next day, after eating lunch. —

 

You, with everyone else, walk outside to the North yard where there was a large projector screen set up. Being England, it is a gloomy day so the screen isn’t too lit by the sun to not see anything, although a few people were crowded around Valkyrie’s laptop, where she was streaming it.

You "decided" to sit by Finka, who was near the back and extremely eager, just as you were, to help Meghan spot minute details.

“Does this happen every month, or every Sunday or something?” you ask Lera.

“Once a month on an odd week we do this. One season. We were all debating in the group chat a few days before you got here on what we should watch, and Meg suggested this show, as she’d been enjoying it in her downtime. We’re planning on finishing it before going to other shows. That is, unless it’s dogshit.” You laugh. Hmmm. 'Meg.'

“I’ve finished this show. I won’t spoil anything, but I, too, enjoy it.”

“Same here, well, that’s not true. I’ve only finished this season we’re watching tonight. I also enjoy it, but some others have skepticisms about it. They say the name is too cheesy.” she says, just as Valkyrie shushes everyone to start it.

 

— Ten long episodes in, It’s 8:00, and Finka’s head is drifting where it probably shouldn’t be. —

 

Her head lays on your shoulder, as if she was telling you something. It was a silent exchange. She starts rubbing your back, and eventually you do the same to her. About halfway through this episode, she pats your back. You feel a little poke as this happens, and the next thing you know, you’re coughing. Being somewhat versed in medical stuff, she escorts you inside to “deal with your cough”. You walk with her inside, wondering if she’s just going to give you a Xyxal and take you back out or if there was something more sinister in mind. The second you walk inside, she clicks a button on her wrist and you’re fine, but she’s still telling you to move upstairs. Eventually, you are both in her room, you sitting on the edge if her bed and her, standing up in front of you.

“I’ve heard some good things about you, Marteño.” she says.

“Oh yeah, like.”

“That you’re carrying a… package the motherland would be proud of.” Her alluring accent only keeps getting more sexy.

“Am I?” you ask her, prompting the inevitable.

“Well, let’s see.” She bends over and starts to kiss around your right ear before slowly advancing to your lips. You two lock lips and French Kiss, as she massages your penis through your jeans. “I hope you’re ready for a long, long night. One that you won’t forget.”

At this point, you don’t risk it. You say nothing and let yourself get hard. She resumes kissing you, before lifting your shirt up, revealing your abs. She flings the shirt across the room and starts putting her hand down your underwear.

“I can feel something.”

“Can you? Is it nice and big?”

“It is, nice and large. May I receive this package?”

“Sign the dotted line.” you reply, as she grabs the two halves of your jeans, unbuttoning them, and then unzipping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You manage to seduce Finka, with the help of IQ, and she's already pulling at your pants. Something gives you the feeling the night might be a little "modified".


	9. nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finka has just gotten you hard right in front of her eyes. She's a master of foreplay, but it's only just begun.

"Misses Finka likes what she sees." she says, just before slowly sliding your underwear down.

As she does this, your cock springs into action. Finka then grabs your balls, gives them a little squeeze, causing you to slightly cower, then grabs a syringe from a shelf by her bed. She checks the label, takes off the protective plastic cover and jabs it into your balls.

You jump back instinctively, and then Finka calmed you down. She lays your head onto a pillow, before starting to lick your tip. Surprisingly for a Russian, she's extremely gentile, almost like she's a virgin, but there's no way that's true.

After teasing your tip, she starts putting the whole thing in her mouth, causing her to gag.

"Take it slow. We've got all night."

"I've got plenty planned."

"I should've studied for this test." You think.

After deepthroating you for about five minutes, you surprisingly didn't even leak any precum, which must be some sort of medical miracle. She continues doing this, and when the first bit of precum drips down your cock, she begins to give you a titjob.

She starts slow, but eventually is going so fast you feel like you don't even have a cock. Eventually she says, "now go ahead, try to cum for your misses." You try to push out even the smallest drop and your dick turns into a geyser. Her open mouth gets coated with cum and her face is so soaked it looks pasty. She swallows it.

"Mmm. Tastes good. My friends are working well in there. Just, do everyone a favor and don't try to cum until you've been edged. It might hurt."

"Oka-." Is all you can say before she is shushing you. She walks away, completely nude, and searches for a bag. She finds it, and has to bend over to get it. This gives you an amazing view of her ass, and she shakes it a little for you.

"Now, I'd like to try some specific fetishes with you. Technically I could deploy some nanobots that restrict your movement, but those are.. still in beta testing." She says, before giving you a few quick wanks and patting your knees, getting you to move to a central location on the bed, where she ties your arms up, then your legs. You let her due to your daze in what she's doing. You simply can't stop her, off of moral principle if anything.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go. There's just some... testing I'd like to do first." She gets another syringe, jabs it in your testicles, again, causing you to whimper, and then explains what these do. "This should make it so you are extremely sensitive. Every touch, drop of precum, it will edge you further, but you can't cum until I say so. I might have to... torture you a little if you cum early. We need scientific results here." Surprisingly, you still have a boner, after cumming.

She then puts on some latex gloves and touches your tip. One touch and you buck back into the bed.

“Perfect. Either they’re working or you have a terrible, fast acting allergy.” she says, before squirting some lube on her gloves and giving you a handjob.

Her hand basically moved itself. As your back thrusted with each sensitive shock to your tip, you rebounded back up, so she cranks down a dial on her watch and the effect is suddenly quite a bit less intense.

That is, until you reach your edge.

“I’m about to cum. May I?”

“Not ye-“ You cut her off.

“I can’t hold it in.”

“Your loss.” she says, as you send an eruption, many times bigger than the one before all over her tits and face.

“I guess you just want to be punished.”

“You edged me for an hour” you say, looking at the clock.

“You could’ve lasted another 15 minutes or so.”

“What is my punishment?” you ask, as she grabs another syringe and jabs it into your balls. She tapes over your mouth and says:

“Now you physically can’t cum until I say so.”

“When will that be?” You say, your words barely escaping the tape.

“Soon. Tonight. Maybe. But it'll still feel the exact same as if you could cum.” she says, revealing she can still hear you. She then cranks up the same dial that made you less sensitive earlier, to what is probably a max setting. She then put her mouth above your cock and started to deep-throat it. The feeling was immense and surreal. She continues to deepthroat you for what at least felt like three hours, before applying a condom and putting it in her ass. The constant tightness pierced through your dick to the point where you were sure that nanobots, nothing, could hold you back but you still don’t cum. She then starts giving you a titjob and then finally, a handjob before she unties your legs, still jerking you off, pointing your dick into your mouth, which she then duct-taped open and pressed the button.

“Time to see what you’ve been holding back.” Her aim was perfect and your cum went directly into your mouth, until it was so full it could only leak out. She then got the duct-tape and again, taped you mouth shut until you had swallowed all of it. Once that was done, she undid the duct-tape, and untied your arms, lowered the sensitivity level, and titfucked you. She explained while she did this that she would happily keep the sensitivity level changer if you wanted her to, you told her you don’t ever want to use that thing again, so she throws her controller on the floor and, for the first time that night, she came, and just as you did as well.

“I plan on leaving a good review in for you.” she says as you put on your clothes after taking a shower with her, you each washing each other’s bodies, you making her cum some.

“Sleep in my bed tonight.” she says.

“What if the team thinks we’re fooling around?”

“The ladies’l know.”

“Yeah but the guys..”

“No one wakes up until at least 9:00 on off weeks, so you could just wake up early and go to your room.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Can I convince you to go asleep with out clothes on, too?”

“Sure, Lera.” You both settle down in bed and fall asleep, your arms hugging her chest below her breasts, which you had reserved for your mouth's pleasuring every now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finka uses nanomachines to have her way with Hypno.


	10. ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning you wake up. It's a bit earlier than usual, but the circumstances had brought you to having to do so. After a few minutes of hugging and staring at Lera, you fumble around for your phone.

You open your phone, click the messages app and click “Start new Conversation”.

Hypno: I don’t like this negativity between us. Is there anything I can do for you to get on your… good side?

Valkyrie: Why the fuck would it matter?

Hypno: It hurts the team dynamic.

Valkyrie: I’m a defender, you’re an attacker, it won’t sacrifice any missions.

Hypno: Yeah, but we’re only doing those 1% of the time. Mostly we’re here. And here I’m with you, and I don’t want it to be like this.

Valkyrie: I may have a few ideas. My room, after dinner. Tonight. Unless you want to puss out.

Hypno: I’ll be there.

You close your phone and IQ knocks on the door.

“Come in!” you yell. She’s got her laptop ready and want to know everything. You’re still groggy from being up until 1 AM. 

“How did you know I’d be in here this early?” you ask.

“Did you go to sleep with her?”

“Maybe…” you say, then go on to describe everything to her.

“I-Didn’t know she could even be that soft. It even seems like she genuinely was just keeping a straight face when she was milking you, just because she could.”

“Yeah. I don’t think she had any other motivations. Just mah good ol’ dick!”

“Does it hurt?”

“What do you mean “does it hurt”?”

“As in, your dick, does it hurt?”

“No, It actually feels amazing. Sometimes after I cum multiple times there’s a small bruise that hurts to touch but I guess she’s a doctor.”

“Yeah, I guess. How would you rate the sex?”

“Rating? I’d give it a 9/10. You weren’t there, but I do enjoy the kinky stuff.”

“Even drinking your own cum?”

“You did it before, it’s no different, I guess. There was a shit-ton more of it. If these notes are for better sex, take note edging makes the orgasm better.”

“I could’ve guessed that. Otherwise I doubt she would do it.”

“Ehh. It was supposed to be “torture”, and it did hurt.”

“True.”

“So, who’s next, I think Valk is going to fuck me again tonight, to set things straight. I get to act like I didn’t expect it, too. Can’t wait.”

“After that, Twitch? Please?”

“I think we both know what’s going to happen. She’ll be an affectionate French lover that takes her time, makes plenty of baguette jokes, and zaps my balls right when I cum.”

“Have you done this before?”

“No. Just seems like that’s something she’d do.”

“I guess we’ll find out!”

“Okay, fine. I’ll fuck the French woman, if you say so...” you say, with a fake annoyed accent. She lets out a laugh and then the two of you go downstairs for breakfast.

As per usual, Castle killed it. It’s still a mystery…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get Valk to make amends to you and explain everything about the night before to IQ, as well as explaining what you had convinced Valk into doing.


	11. eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for some practice before going to Valk's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01110110 01101001 01100111 01100101 01101110 11101001 01110010 01100101 00111101 01100111 01110011 01110000 01101110 01101001 01101010 01101111 01111010 01100011 01111000 00001010 00001010 00100010 01101011 01100101 01111001 00111101 00111100 00101101 00111011 01101011 01100101 01111001 01101101 01101111 01100100 01100101 00111101 01110010 01100101 01110000 01100101 01100001 01110100 00111011 01110110 01100001 01110010 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00111101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100010

You hear a knock on the door.

"Who?"

"It's your sister. Just open up."

"It's unlocked!"

"Make sure to do something today." IQ says with the door open before leaving, for some reason.

You decide to spend the rest of the day training your "hand to hand combat". Being pretty strong, you can knock over the boxing dummy easily so eventually, you revoke your earlier decision and go to your room and listen to some music. You get a text from IQ saying that "if you aren't in your room by midnight then (she's) going to go to Valk's room and extract you." You reply telling her that isn't necessary, but she replies: "She literally raped and blackmailed you the other day, you're stepping in dangerous waters." so you reply, "Okay, I'll make sure to be there or be squared. It's probably for the best."

 

\-- Later that day. --

You walk into Valkyire's lair scared as hell. The room is dark, and your foot slips onto the familiar texture of Frost's welcome mat design, though probably the actual combat model and you expected to be blindfolded and then taken to the bed, tied up, talked to, teased, and then milked. What happened shocks you. Footsteps get nearer and the light turns on. You are on the floor, wincing in pain, but Frost takes you out of the trap.

"Oh my god I forgot she made me set that. I am so sorry."

"Are you fucking with me? Aren't you supposed to have me naked by now?"

"No. She wanted me to help in trapping you then she'd mind you but I stole your gun from the armory and hipnotized her. I got her tied up. She had some dirt on me, that's why I've been by her side."

"What kind of dirt?"

"Same as you, but 100x worse. She caught me having sex with..." she said, leaning in, then whispered a word to you in French. You remember your French I training at school. And then you remember the word.

"Why the fuck would you fucking fuck her? " you ask.

"It was my most recent vacation and I hadn't drunk since the one before that, so it had been over a year. My body couldn't handle it and me and her.. did the deed. To be fair, she was drunk too. We had aligned our holidays so we got some time together. She thinks I work in a different division to JTF2 than her that's overseas. She hadn't drunk in the same amount of time."

"At least you're not fucking your brother or something crazy like that. Did Valk know this? And how did she get the video?"

"She hates me. She's been following me, putting cameras into every aspect of my life just to find something. This is what she found, and she's been extorting me with it ever since. We have to delete that file but she won't budge. Her tablet with it is locked, and she won't open it. I don't want to use lethal force, so, I'm begging you, can you help me?"

"The fuck do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, threaten to cum inside her or something!" You tell her one of your most guarded secrets, a secret you haven't even told Monika yet. "But you came when I jerked you off the other day!"

"That's not how those work. There's still cum, just it's useless for reproduction."

"Why did you get it?"

"I didn't want to have to worry."

"So what do we do, then?"

"Remember watching Flashpoint?"

"Yes."

"I think Dokkaebi likes me."

"Really? I can see why, but she doesn't know you're that big."

"You must be the only person who didn't get IQ's text. She's been doing some 'PR' for me. I guess I can share this, me and IQ are sort of.. dating."

"Why would she let you get milked dry by Valk then?"

"I think polyamory is a fetish of hers. Not sure. She actively wants me to have sex with everyone. Just, please, keep quiet about all of this."

"I will, as long as no one ever knows me and my... you know.. did it."

"Your secret is safe with me." You say, opening your phone. "What should I say to Dokk? You should be good at this, you know how girls work."

"You could say... hmm.. "Can I have a favor?" Knowing Dokkaebi, she'll be interested."

"Okay." You text her that and she replies.

Dokkaebi: Maybe. What is it?

Hypno: I need you to hack a tablet.

Dokkaebi: Who's and what?

Hypno: Meghan's. Unlock.

Dokkaebi: Really, just an unlock? I might as well make Thatcher help you!

All of the sudden, the tablet display's Dokk's classic logo and is unlocked. She then texts again. 

Dokkaebi: I'll have to take you up on this favor, Marteño.

Hypno: Just a small favor! 

You turn your phone off and Frost finds the video, scrubs through it, and deletes it. She then gives it to you, and you delete all of the other video she has. Of you, Thatcher (who the fuck would want to see that?), Glaz, Dokkaebi, Ela, Jackal, Twitch, and a few others, just before temporarily disconnecting all of her cameras, and taking the tablet to Dokk's room for another favor. Frost stops you at the door

"I really owe you one for the help!" She says.

"Don't do this to me, too. I'm busy tonight." you reply, joking.

"No, not like that, silly." She says.

"It could've been like that. It could be like that. You just made a promise, Frost."

"This is why I need to keep quiet." she mutters to herself as you exit.

 

\-- In Dokk's room --

 

"So, you're saying you want to erase this thing completely, but keep her logged in to the team stuff? Why don't you delete it completely, which I hope I don't have to guide you through, then make her tell tech support it was an accident and she needs the stuff back?"

"Never thought of that. Thanks for the idea!"

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? You owe me something."

You quickly text IQ that you were done and it was fine, put up your phone, and get ready.

"What are you texting IQ for? You're "fine"? Were you worried about something?"

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spend most of the rest of the day training your hand-hand. After that, you go to Valk's room. As it turns out, your theory was correct. Frost was being blackmailed, although in a way much worse than you.


	12. twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out one of Frost's dirty secrets and asking for a favor from Dokk, you find yourself needing to redeem your end of the deal.

"What do you want me to do, grab you a water?"

"I can get my own water. What I want is something sweeter." She walks up to you and kisses you on the lips and you two make your way over to the bed, undressing each other. You run your hands on her tits and she runs hers over your dick. After a few tugs and rubs you're hard and she is giving you a blowjob.

"I love this dick." she says, taking a short pause, right before starting to get it all the way down her throat. She ends up not being able to take it and she resorts to giving you a titjob. Eventually, she says she's ready.

"69?"

"You fucking better!" She replies, playfully. She's much smaller and lighter, so she gets on top of your cock and starts sucking it while you eat out her pussy. She lets out moans until eventually she begins to quiver and shake, then lets out cum all over your face. She keeps sucking your dick until you can't take it any longer. Still eating out her pussy, precum drips off your dick and she licks it.

"I want more where that came from." She continues and whenever you say that you are about to go off, she pauses, waits a few seconds, then starts back up again. She keeps edging you for a half hour until you form a headache and you can't take it any longer.

"I can't be edged any-" She stops giving you a blowjob, but keeps jerking you off, just as she opens her mouth, cum explodes out off your dick, filling her mouth to the gravity-defying brim. Some of it drips out and onto your dick, but she keeps most in her mouth and swallows it, before collapsing on the bed beside you.

“I knew you’d be amazing. I think I can handle a few more favors.” You laugh and say that you must get going, but again, you somehow get convinced to go to sleep with her. You take a shower together, washing each other, and then fall in bed. You wake up early, as usual, and go back to your room, where IQ is waiting on you.

“Where were you all night?”

“Dokkaebi.”

“What about Valk? How could you even walk? Why did you have even more sex. How did you-?”

“Valkyrie just wanted to watch a movie together while she jerked me off. So we watched the prequels. True torture..”

“Really? That’s it?”

“Yeah. I had gotten a favor from Dokk to have her hack the lights on when I gave her the OK, but she told me they were already on, which was weird, but she had gotten herself set up, so I went to her room and asked her if there was something I could do for her, and she seduced me, next thing you know, we were 69ing.”

“She’ll be firm with a promise like that. And she does do favors. Interesting.” She says, finishing a sentence on her laptop. “Anything else notable about the Dokk fling?”

“She’s into edging.”

“Equally interesting. How long?”

“’bout a half hour.”

“You never fail to amaze me. Who do you have left?” 

“About nine girls, say I haven’t fucked you in a while.” She lets out a laugh, you turn on the white noise machine by your bed.

“Okay, fine!” You push up on her chest from under her, simultaneously taking off her bra and shirt and start to play with her tits. Then, she does a similar action with your shirt and then strips off your pants. You, in just underwear, reach into her panties and pleasure her for a little, until you feel some drops, then grab her panties, and tug them down, too, taking her pants with them. She then takes your underwear off of you and gives you a blowjob and a handjob at the same time.

Her hand bobbing with her head, she says “Lick my pussy!” You know what to do, and the two of you start to 69. She moans, getting loader and louder until you stop tell her you want to try anal. She gets off of your dick and turns over on the bed. You apply some lube from a bedside drawer and you begin to prone-bone her slowly. You get faster and faster, until eventually you’re thrusting at a normal rate. Eventually she stops you.

“I think we need more lube for this to work.”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s worth the pain for you, baby.”

“It does hurt. Let’s just skip it.” That extremely awkward but necessary conversation later, you’re inserting your dick in her pussy. “Are you sure we should keep doing stuff like this?”

“It’ll be fine. I have a vasectomy.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“Did you want to…”

“I.. didn’t. I was afraid we were, after what happened the other day.”

“I wouldn’t cum inside you if I didn’t have one.” She wiped some sweat off her face and said:

“Then I guess, fill me with cum, daddy!” she exclaimed, causing you to roll your eyes and then continue fucking her. She rubbed her clit and was moaning, louder, and louder, until you both simultaneously came, shooting cum into her pussy. Some of it leaked onto your dick.

Still straddled reverse cowgirl, she leans in and french kisses you, before she climbs into bed next to you. She faces you and continues kissing you until you both fell asleep for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You explain what happened with Dokk to IQ, leading you smoothly into fucking her and taking a nap.


	13. thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, you wake up to a siren.

You wake up to the sound of an all-to familiar siren. It’s standardized by CTUs to mean that it’s time to mobilize. You go to the armory and grab your gun the second you make sure IQ’s not dead or sound asleep still and go to the briefing room.

It’s a dark room full of computer monitors, displaying maps, pictures, and other information that might be useful to someone attacking, or defending, a place.

“The White Masks are back.” says six, “México City’s newest government office, constructed twelve years ago. You’ll be briefed on what we know while we’re on the way. 12 hour flight. Government cooperating, we’ve got blueprints.”

“Might not need them, I’ve been there hundreds of times, know the place like the back of my gloves.” you respond, slightly shaken.

“Great. Hypno, you should take lead behind Montagne. Oh, and by the way, Hypno, our R&D team has successfully recreated your attachment, but they still have no idea how it works. You’re an impressive man, Marteño.” she says.

“Thanks, Six.” You say, walking to the V-22 that will take you to the military airstrip. You can’t take an Osprey across the ocean so they have you in a B-52, and you’ll still need a lift once you arrive on foreign soil. About 100 miles of a lift, in fact.

 

—

 

You get on the huge plane, and there’s two men that hand out the mission brief. It’s what you would expect. Taking hostages. Possibly one or two dead, probably not yet, though. 50 high-level politicians are at gunpoint, and the White Masks are willing to kill all of them, just to make a point.

 

—

 

You arrive at the site and you, Twitch, Blitz, and Thermite teamed up to enter through an adjacent building. Glaz defends from across the street in a building, and the others are distracting from your breach. Thermite blows out the wall after everyone’s gotten to cover, and Twitch fires up her drone.

“No one in this room.. This one either. Found some. In the room, down the hall, first right. 10 hostiles, 1 hostage. Black hair slicked back, Face looks almost orangey, not too tan.” Twitch whispers.

“Black-haired the rich asshole?” you ask.

“Now’s not the time, we’re on a mission. But yes, if it helps.”

“Shit. Worse than I thought. Call in the others, they’ve got the president.”

“They have WHO?” Thermite asks, confused. He thinks your joking.

“President Jerald Nieto. Twitch, can I see your drone?” you respond.

“Should be on your cams.” she answers. You open up your phone. It’s him. 

“Yeah. That’s our guy. From now on, I’m Hypno. Get FEAM, they’d know Marteño. And get some Rainbows."

Minutes later, reinforcements arrive. IQ, Thatcher, Cav, and a few operators from your former employer, Fuerzas Especiales del Alto Mando. 

Caveira, guided by a drone, quietly runs through the halls and throws in an impact grenade from the other end of the wall. Then, she throws an extended-length flashbang and motions for the team to catch up with her. You use your attachment and they wipe out half of their own team, just before Blitz runs in front of President Nieto.

“We’ll get through this.” he says, barely reasuring Nieto, before he gets out of cover to fire a shot. What happens next, you’ll never forget.

Blitz moves his shield away from his body to make the shot, but a bullet from a White Mask hits him in his chest, causing him to collapse onto the floor next to Nieto, blood gushing from the wound. IQ, who took her G8A1 provided cover fire while you rushed Blitz and Nieto out of the room and into the tienda de café next door where you breached.

You were out of view from the media for the now, luckily, but you had to smuggle the president out of that coffeeshop without them seeing his face. You devise a plan.

You call in medical support, and tell them that they need to smuggle two people in the ambulance. They agree. You quickly run inside and find the others, give IQ your gun, show her how to use the attachment, inform the rest of the team you’re helping Blitz at the hospital, and leave in the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have your first mission, at the México City governmental office, of which you knew plenty. During the mission, Blitz gets injured protecting the President of México.


	14. fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital, Blitz wakes up to everyone, including Nieto.

Blitz wakes up next to the team and the Mexican President in the closest military hospital. You start off by telling him the bad news.

“You were shot in the chest, and by an extremely powerful round. The doctors so far could identify it as being “about the size of a .50 cal from a pistol”. Some of the White Masks did have Desert Eagles, so it makes sense. The fracture didn’t go through your body, it stopped on your ribcage, not before shattering it, though.” Then the good news.

“The doctors did manage to get you mostly healed, you’re coming home with the rest of us, and not a single terrorist survived. The casualties totaled at 6 for the good guys, 167 White Masks. The bullet, we could tell from the helmet cam, was probably meant to be aimed at the President as a retaliatory strike. You saved the life of the most powerful person in this country, Blitz.”

“Oh, and he’s here to thank you.” you inform him.

“If it hadn’t been for whoever you people are, I might be a pile of guts on the floor. Blitz, I don’t know what your real name is, but you are a national hero. I have been informed, however, that none of you guys can be in a ceremony, due to some NATO treaties, so take this, my medal of honor, and pridefully wear it wherever your life takes you.” He says, handing Blitz a medal. “How long did you say the recovery was?”

“It’ll be another two days.” you answer.

“Only two days?” Blitz asks.

“The anesthesiologist here did some amazing work.” you reply.

 

—

 

Three days later, everyone is loaded on the plane about to set sail over the ocean. It’s a long, boring trip. Luckily, the plane was special and had been outfitted with bunks, and most people slept, and with good reason, too. You took off at sunset just to be able to not arrive at an ungodly hour the next day.

 

—

 

Since you had just been on a mission (and Blitz had just undergone major surgery) , you got a few extra days off before returning to practice, practice which you’ll need, as you had noticed that your aim had gotten a bit worse over the odd week.

But now, now is not the time for that, as you had three more days off, and by god will they be maximized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niteo congratulates Blitz on saving his life and a few days later you arrive home in Hereford.


	15. fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back and settling in, you get a text from Caveira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

You get an unsolicited text from Caveira.

“Be in my room in five minutes. I want to talk over something about the recent mission.”

“Okay..” You reply. You bring your phone, your clothes, and your person to her door, and knock.

“Come in!” A Brazilian voice yells. You walk into the room and a bright light flashes.

 

After about 20 seconds of not feeling, seeing, or hearing anything, you ‘wake up’ and are tied up by thick rope on a bed and in nothing but your underwear. And in front of you were three women, also in nothing but lingere. One was Caveira, the others Twitch and Ela.

“How’s it going, freshie?” Ela said, after giggling.

“The fuck are you three doing?” You say through your tape. You pretend to be oblivious. They catch on, though.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun with you.” said the French woman, before smirking.

Ela then stepped forward to take the duct tape off of your mouth and asked, “So, you little sub, how ‘bout we fuck you”

Of course you have to take them up on the offer, so without thinking much of it you quickly reply, “Yes, Ela.”

“That’s Mistress Ela to you”, she says, before she tapes your mouth shut and starts teasing your already hard cock through your underwear. “It feels so big. I want it so bad.”

Caveira then walks up and sets her straight, “If anyone’s getting him first, it’s gonna be me.” She said in her authoritative voice. The other two just complied. They knew how serious she is. She then begins teasing your cock herself. “It’s nice and hard for your mistresses. Thanks for that, by the way.” She then gets her knife out and cuts your boxers off of you, brushing just past your dick, revealing it in it’s ten inches of glory. She then begins to stroke it slowly, then she puts some spit on as lubrication and goes faster and faster, and what feels like hours later you are leaking in precum, and ready to bust, then she just stops. Your begin to moan through the tape for her to begin again, when Twitch walks towards you.

“Stop moaning, newbie. I’ll take care of you. And you don’t get my pussy. Not yet.” She says, before taking off her bra and panties. She positions her head above your penis, and begins to bob it up and down and choke on it until she can’t handle it anymore. Ela walks takes off her lingere. Twitch shifts to the other side and they get their tounges out and each lick one side of your package, until eventually they both start stroking you at the same time in an almost violent manner. Twitch fiddles with her phone while doing so. Caveira starts to take off her panties and rubs her pussy until she has an insanely loud and intesne orgasm, only fueling the others and edging yourself. After a few minutes of these rapid handjobs, they both put their head above your dick, just as you can’t manage to hold it in anymore, Twitch’s drone shoots your balls, and you shoot out a huge load onto both of their faces. The two of them seem satisfied, however Caveira wasn’t as impressed.

“That’s all you can do? I’ll need to work on that.” She says, as Ela and Twitch leave the room. She unties the ropes and explains that you are free to go, “Oh, and expect more from all three of us. Not just me. We’ll have to meet up later, and have a more intimate night, though.” She leans in and whispers in your ear, “I don’t want those two to know, but I was impressed by your package tonight.” She then walks towards her bathroom. “If I find out you told anyone about that, your throat is gone.” She says, playing dominant. You know you can get her tied up in front of you. It’d be hard, but sexy nonetheless.

The second you get back to your room, you text IQ.

“I’ll be there right away!” she says. In no more than 30 seconds, she’s in your room and ready to document. As per usual, you spared no detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cav meets up with Ela and Twitch to surprise-fuck you.


	16. sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You describe fucking the three of them in detail.

“So you think.. That Caviera… Has a soft side?” asks IQ.

“Exactly. I just need to find it.”

“If you can, I need to know all about it.”

“Yeah, it’s just, the way she teases around, and how stern she is otherwise. She’s hiding something. Could just be something in her past. Maybe a parent died.” You say, before staring into space, remembering your own loss, your mother.

“Snap out of it! What’s wrong? Wait, Mar-Marteño? I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m-It’s we-it’s fine, IQ. My Mom died when I was young, just four years old. I never knew her. She might’ve been a terrible woman, I tell myself that and it helps, but.. If she were alive, I’m sure she would be happy of what I’m doing, at least, my cover story. My father, he doesn’t. He hated me. That’s all I had. Must’ve toughened me up, though.” Monika, after hearing this, was eager to change the subject. She checked her clock.

“It’s dinner time! Want to go eat?” she asks. You agree and you sit by her, faking a smile, just as you had been doing for all of these years. Faking a happiness that you knew so little about, an abusive father that didn’t agree with what you wanted to do in life, and no mother.

It was the only thing the two of you could bond about. He’d tell you a story about her, but it never made anything change. Every year you invited her at Dia De los Muertos, but those few days a year couldn’t heal the wound, the fissure inside of you that was a ticking time bomb. Your entire adult life, you had suppressed it, kept it inside because you knew if you brought it up you’d burst, and in front of the kind of people that never burst. The type that never knew.

You quickly ate, then excused yourself from the dinner table. In your room you can vent, you can cry, and no one will judge. No one will judge because there’s no one to judge, no one that doesn’t understand the pain that you feel, the last sixteen years of your life, being a disgrace to your father. Crying about it doesn’t help, but it’s all you can do. The only way you could honor your mom.

IQ knocks on your door.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“No. I want to sit this one out, it’s probably for the best.

“Are you sure, I can keep company.” You accept and cry on her until your dry out of tears. You hug her, and kiss her, and hold on to her, knowing that any day, for anyone here, it could be their last.

 

——————

 

The next day, you had recovered. It’s a sore wound, but one you can’t undo. IQ wakes up right after you and checks on your mental state.

“I’m okay, There’s nothing I can do. Plus, we’ve got a busy day.”

“You’re right.” You wake up, take off your PJs and put on your mission clothes, as IQ took off her PJs and put on her… PJs.

The two of you walk downstairs, and go to eat breakfast.

“You’re down here early” says Castle, still placing all of the meals at the right spots.

“It’s a big day.” You check your watch and realized that breakfast doesn’t start for another five minutes. The two of you sit down right next to each other.

Both of you already had your food ready, only one dish was still being made, and you started eating. Dokkaebi was the first to get down the stairs and see the two of you.

“Whoa, are you two.. like.. dating?”

“That’s an over-reaction, Dokk. No. We aren’t. Just got down here first.” you then look towards Monika, “If you want to, I mean, I’d be down”

“That wouldn’t be professional and you know it, Marteño.” she says, carrying on your lie.

“Right, of course. I’m not used to being up this early.” you say, taking a bite of your food.

Hibana then appears on the steps, and sits by Dokkaebi. They start to talk at a million miles per hour about, whatever girls talk to their bffs about.

After no time, everyone is downstairs and eating.

Being early, you continue the trend by going to the range and getting a few groupings done, fire some clips down range, and then go to do some situational practice.

After a while of that, you hit up the gym and lift some weights, something that you hadn’t done in a while.

In there, you meet Castle and the two of you start talking about weights and stuff.

“What’s the most you’ve benched?” he asks.

“C’mon, I haven’t benched in ages, I don’t know. I think I remember being satisfied at about 75 kilos.”

“75? Those are rookie numbers, Marteño. I hope that doesn’t include the bar, or we’ll have to kick you out!”

“No, of course, I didn’t count the bar. I’m frail, okay.”

“Well, I might be able to teach you some tips and tricks.”

“Will I enjoy those tips?”

“You better.” He says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You describe everything to IQ in detail, causing you to dig up something of your past you didn't want to uncover: your mother had been killed when you were four.


	17. seventeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle is seducing you.

He grabs two 50 kilogram weights, and the bar, and tells you to lie on the floor. Acting like you don’t know what he’s planning on doing, you ask him:

“But there’s a press right there?”

“Oh, we aren’t pressing weights.” he says, in a sinister accent.

“Then what are we-“ He cuts you off by slamming your torso to the ground, putting your hands behind your head on the floor and tying them around the bar, so you couldn’t push him away. He leans in and kisses you on your lips. He walks to the doors and locks them, before undoing the buttons on your shirt.

“Nice abs you got there, new guy.” He gives them a light punch, or what a man of his stature would call a light punch, and rips away your jeans, with your underwear going with.

“New guys got a nice cock, too.” He says, massaging and yanking it, trying to get it to budge. He can see it stiffen a little bit, so, satisfied, he turns you over and unzips his pants, then pulls them down. You keep getting harder and harder until he eventually penetrates your ass. The second he sticks it in, you have a thought. You haven’t even seen it, but you already know it’s got to be bigger than yours. He slowly starts thrusting, but keeps getting faster until you start panting.

“How—Long—Is—It—“ you ask, stuttering on your words.

“12 inches. Yours?”

“10.” He tells you to arch your back, and you oblige, then he spits on his hand and gives you a handjob while still fucking your ass. He gets faster and faster, until he eventually has to pull out.

“I want to see your prettyboi Mexican face.” You turn over, releasing the bar from your arms and in awe of the size of his penis. “Let’s take advantage of that face, should we?”

“Yes, sir.” you reply, before he grabs your hair and forces his big, beautiful, black cock into your throat. You feel some precum leak into your esophagus. His dick goes deeper, and deeper. Eventually, your face is pressed against his shaved pubes every time he thrusts it in. Once he’s had enough, he tells you to fuck his face.

“You want me to what?” You ask. He doesn’t give you an answer and manages to get you to stand up, then he sits down and slides your cock in his throat. You feel instant joy. Instant pleasure you never knew was within you. A reality which you had never considered. You start to thrust your cock in his mouth yourself until you are about to cum, when he sticks it out in front of his face and jerks you until the job is done. His face is covered in cum, but he hadn’t gotten a chance to be satisfied, so he goes back to giving you anal until he creampies your ass. You then both go to the kitchen where you ask him what he puts in his food.

“It’s a secret.” he says. By now, you’re smart enough to know that whatever it was probably came from one of his orafices. Then, you text IQ.

“You’re going to love this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a bisexual, apparently.


	18. eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to explain everything to IQ.

She walks into your room and gets set up. You describe every detail just as it happened.

“I knew you’d be bi.” she says.

“I don’t know how to respond to that. I mean, I’m not bi. It’s just.. experimentation.”

“You didn’t describe it like that. Listen, nobody’s going to judge you for it. You’ll be a Rainbow first. But you can’t use words like “He was a giant genital gentle giant. He handled me so well. He let me cum on his face, and I was happy.” and tell me that you aren’t at least a little gay.”

“That’s like saying that I’m gay for masturbating. Sex is sex, but I’ll put it this way, I wouldn’t marry a man.”

“I still think you’re bisexual.”

“If I was hiding something, I wouldn’t go to you in the first place.”

“Fine, you’ve got me convinced, you enjoy gay sex, but you aren’t gay or bi. Whatever that means.”

“Exactly. Something like that. Now, lets go to lunch.” You walk downstairs, a little after her so people don’t know you’re together, and bite into the second burger you’d had that month, when you felt a bit of paper rip. You open your burger and showed it to IQ, who had sat next to you ever since you told her about the rape, and the message read as follows.

I added some extra “Secret Sauce” to this one.

xo, Castle.

You put the note in your pocket and decide later that you’ll store any keepsakes you get in a locked drawer. Just as you put it in your pocket, Alibi, the newest girl on the team, leaned over and said:

“Whatcha reading?”

“Oh, this? I told Castle to cook it more Rare this time, I tend to enjoy juicier burgers.”

“Sure. You tell yourself that.”

“Fuck off Aria, that’s what it says.”

“Then can I see it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I crumbled it up. No reason to get up and waste energy going to a trashcan.”

“A likely story.” she says, trying to get the last word in on the conversation. 

You walk upstairs and go to you room, alone for the first time since the Situational practice that morning. Feeling like the day’s been put to it’s max, you collapse onto your bed and go on Reddit for some mindless scrolling, when you get a call from Alibi.

“I love the way you lie, Marteño.”

“It wasn’t a lie.”

“I read the paper, and you didn’t crumple it up. Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

“No.”

“What was the XO for, then?” you’ve been caught. Either that, or she made a really good guess.

“Castle and I go to the gym together and on occasion we’ll act like we’re gay for each other for a quick laugh. You happy?”

“And that would explain why they weren’t capitalized.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that, yeah.”

“Hypno, there’s something I would like to ask you in person. Come to my room.”

“Okay, then..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After explaining everything to IQ, you head to lunch. Alibi then talks to you about a message Castle sent you with his food. After calling you about it post-lunch, you walk to her room.


	19. nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alibi flirts with you, you get to her room.

“There’s something I want to tell you, and you can’t tell anyone else. I’ll be dead.”

“Shoot it at me, go on.” you say, almost excited.

“I’m.. gay for you.”

“But I’m not a girl?”

“And I’m not one either.” she said, closing the door behind you. You jump, as she seems to teleport in front of you, while also feeling on your bulge through your pants from behind you. You quickly realize she just threw a Prisma, which quickly disappears.

“Well, of course you are a girl, you’ve got boobs! Nice ones, at that.”

“I was born a guy, but my father forced me to change what I identify as when we moved to Italy. Eventually, I started rolling with it and got breast implants, so they look realistic. That’s why they’re so small, too. I didn’t want them to be obviously fake. But you, you want me to be a woman, but I don’t want to have any permanent surgery.”

“So, you’ve got a.. dick?”

“Yes, and I’d like to fuck you with it.”

“Oh, and before we start, what pronouns should I use?”

“Why would that matter? What are you, writing this down?” it said.

“Well, no, but in personal monologue.”

“Use female.” she said, and you give her an affirmative push onto the bed, where you take off her vest and then her shirt, unveiling a six pack and small breasts, similar to those of IQ. You then begin to kiss her (fake) boobs and fondle them and she starts to moan out in pleasure.

“I know you’re faking it.” you say, and she looks at you, guilty.

“I want this to be amazing for you.” she says. You go in to unbuckle her belt, then slide down her pants, and halfway down she stops you.

“Wait.”

“Okay.”

“I want to see.. yours first.” she says, leaning back up and, while you take off your shirt, she slides down your pants.

“I didn’t know they got that big!” She exclaims. “Can I suck it?”

“Go ahead.” you reply.

She grabs it, still soft, and slides it into her mouth. Her slobber instantly makes you throb.

“Is it getting harder?” she asks.

“Yeah. I wasn’t really expecting this.” She was slow in her execution, and gushed your dick in and out of her mouth, until it was throbbing, when she turned around, bent over, and pulled down her underwear. Sure enough, there was a penis attached to her body. You couldn’t gauge the size yet too well, but initial measurements are about six inches.

“Do you not want me to suck you off?” you ask.

“I want to please you first.” she says.

“Your pleasure is my pleasure and.. I’m afraid I might hurt you.”

“I can take it. Anything for you.” At this point, she kind of freaks you out a little. You reluctantly say “Okay” and slide it in, instantly it snapped for her. There was immense pain and she moaned way to loudly for no one to hear, but you kept sliding in and out and in and out until you felt bad for the short guy.

“I can’t keep doing this, let me suck your dick.” You say, and she turns around revealing the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. A baby-face, low-average dick, she just looked out of proportion in the best possible ways. You pleasure her dick with your hand and then start to put it in your mouth. Once she was at her hardest, her dick only grew an inch, so she kept the interesting proportions while you were sucking her dick, it landing in the back of your throat. She moaned and moaned until eventually you told her that it’s time she breached your ass. You go flat on the bed and then arch up your back, spreading your cheeks, all to make it easier for her almost laughable package. She breaches your ass and it’s nice. It doesn’t hurt or go too rough. She can go at an incredible speed because of her size, too. She fucks you for about 15 minutes before she stops.

“I think I’m getting close, edge me and I’ll give you a handjob so we finish at the same time.” You sit on the bed, across from her, criss-cross, her telling when she’s at her edge, until you do the same. You wait for a few seconds before you both start jerking each other off, you going slower, as you’ve adapted to her cum schedule, and you manage to get her off at the exact same time she gets you off. Both of you have cum-faces, and you fix that by taking the cum from your own face and licking it off your fingers. Satisfied, you lay in bed, waiting for dinner content.

After a few minutes of happy silence, she asks you, “You lied about the Castle thing, didn’t you.”

“You caught me. We had sex this morning.” you say, before the two of you drift off for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alibi seduces and fucks you, revealing she's got a dick.


	20. twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking the shemale Alibi and taking a nap, you wake up.

You wake up to a silent alarm you’d set on your phone, which only woke you up because it was under your pillow. You simply tap Alibi twice on the shoulder to wake her up and say:

“I’m leaving baby”

“Okay, see you at dinner.” She says, groggily. You make sure you have all of your stuff and exit. You instantly text IQ to be in your room. By the time you’ve reached your door, she had too, and you both were really excited to sit down and talk over everything.

“So, who was it?” She asked excitedly as you sat on your bed.

“Alibi.”

“Was there any sex with holograms? I have to know.”

“No, actually. There’s something about Alibi.” You were fishing for exactly what you got.

“What about her?”

“There’s only two “her” things about her, boobs and the pronoun.”

“What about a vagina?”

“He’s lacking in that department.”

“So, is there just, nothing there?”

“No, she’s got a dick.”

“Okay, I’m confused, so what are Alibi’s pronouns, what was he/she born with, and why is he/she now a Shemale?”

“She goes by she, she was born with a dick, but her dad made her change her identity when they moved to Italy. She got breast implants so that she would better blend in, but, secretly want to have a pussy, but the surgery would be obvious and explains that jerking off works just fine. Plus, I asked as we fell asleep, and she didn’t feel the need to switch after we had sex. I would also presume that I took her virginity, otherwise there would at least be rumors going around that she’s got a dick.”

“Interesting. But no holograms?”

“No.”

“Damnit. Dick size?”

“It was actually kind of cute, six inches.”

“Wow, you should see Jäger.”

“Maybe I will.” You then go on to describe all of the other details to IQ, then dismiss her to dinner. After waiting on someone else to walk down, you did, too. And sitting on your left, the shemale, still keeping quiet.

 

—

 

After dinner, IQ asks if you’ve got anything left in you, and for the first time, and probably the only time, you have to tell her no.

It had been a long day, and despite only cumming twice, your bottom half feels like it’s going to fall off, maybe because of all of the anal.


	21. twentyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a text after the exhaustion from the previous day.

You wake up to a notification on your phone.

IQ: I’ve been wondering, so could you.. try to fuck Mira?

Hypno: What, because she’s older?

IQ: Exactly, see where experience takes you.

Hypno: But how do I get a girl like her?

IQ: I’m not sure, but be working on it.

Hypno: Oh, IQ, I have a question. Are you… like me?

IQ: What do you mean?

Hypno: Bi?

IQ: I had never thought about that very much. Maybe I am. I’d need what you’d call “Experimentation” lol

IQ: Wait.. like you? So you are bi?

Hypno: I’ve really been thinking about it. As long as you’re the only one who knows. Until I’ve fucked them all anyways. I just can’t handle coming out. Especially during this “Mission” of yours.

IQ: Knew it!

Hypno: Save your joy. Something doesn’t feel right about what these White Masks aren’t doing; terrorist attacks

IQ: True. I’ll stay shook.

Hypno: lol

You close your phone, eager to work on fucking Mira. She seems like she’s been around the block a few times, and she’s definitely MILF material. Minus the whole “Mom” part. You then wake your phone back up to check the time, and Monika had gotten you up 30 minutes earlier than normal.

Maybe the whole “bi” thing needed more time. It just doesn’t seem like a logical possibility. You lay in bed, thinking about both of the men you’d been with. How they’d treated you. Even Castle, who was big, tough, and rough, managed to have a gentleness to him. Just like IQ the first time the two of you had fucked, he restrained you so you wouldn’t go running away. It was just so personal. And then there’s Alibi, who is in pretty much, in all counts, a man. She’s just so cute and petite you could never say “no”. After it hits you that you’ve said “no” to more straight sex than gay sex, you walk downstairs for breakfast, where you compile a list of who you’ve not had sex with.

The list is short, Nine girls and “All the guys but Castle”. You slip the list onto IQ’s chair just before she sits down, and tell her to read it after breakfast. For some reason, she thinks it will be some kink thing. You tell her it is, but it’s her kink. She laughs and then you start talking to Alibi in a quiet voice.

“Aria”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck was yesterday about?”

“I just.. couldn’t hold it in.”

“I couldn’t either. I shouldn’t’ve done it, but you were great. I just have that to say.”

“Thanks!” She said as you were getting up to put your dishes in the kitchen passthrough. As you get up the stairs, one of her holograms flashes in front of you.

“Kiss me. I love you, Marteño.” it says.

“I… can’t. I don’t… you’re a hologram, It’d go right through you.”

“Just the sight of it, kiss me.”

“Aria, I… we can do this later.” you say, just as the hologram closes.

“Who you talking to?” Says an alluring Spanish voice.

“I think Alibi’s trying to play a prank on me.” you say, turning around. Of course, with impeccable timing, it’s Mira.

“What are you “doing later”?” she asks.

“I’m honestly not sure, just didn’t want to deal with it all right now.” you say, on the landing of the stairs, turned towards her body.

“Don’t act like there’s no rumors about you and some of the girls here. I’ve heard a few myself.”

“Really? Who have I done it with?” you say, as she leans in towards you, getting too close for any uncomfort, with her armored tits nigh on scraping into your chest.

“Well, let’s see, Monika…” she says

“Pfft, I wish.” you reply, almost in disgust.

“Tina,”

“It’d be kinky I bet.” You say, trying to avoid using similar language, while also denying the claims.

“and Elena María Álvarez” she says, time slowing.

“But that’s you..”

“I know.” She says, leaning in, kissing you.

“But we haven’t-“

“We could.”

“Why would we?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” she says.

“Good point.” you reply, walking backwards while French kissing her. Funny how you’re doing something French and retreating at the same time.

After some fumbling with the top step, you manage to snake your way into her room, luckily it was only the second door on the left, and once you were in, you began to undo her armor, then take off her thick shirt, almost like a sweater. She was just down to her bra when she put her hand up your shirt.

She waved her index finger, as if to be denying you, and then, using that hand, tucked your shirt above your head from the front and got it behind your back. Your cock grew harder and harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the way back from breakfast, you bump into Mira, who seduces you with more than just her good timing, as you had just been told she was next.


	22. twentytwo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's got you hard and starts to milk you around.

She grabs on it through your pants, that were tight enough to clearly show your excitement, when she began to kneel down and open your pants. You take off her bra as she slides down your underwear, revealing your hard cock, as it swings in front of you at full mast.

“Me Gusta.” She says, in a faint, unmistakably Spanish accent. She pulls it around a little bit before putting it in her mouth.

She took it slow and steady. Your cock slid down her throat completely, and she didn’t even make the faintest signs of not being able to handle it. It’s almost like she was limiting herself, thinking the rumors weren’t true, and you had never done this before. She had been sucking for ages, or what seemed like it, before she stripped down completely and took you to her bed. Happy with what she had saw, she tied you up in a manner that felt sensual and not like a fetish. She delicately brushes your cock with her fingers, then squirts some lube on it and gets to work.

“Work” being jerking it off. It made satisfying noises and your hips began to slightly buckle back due to sensitivity. She slowed down a little after that. It was a moment, not of torture, but of sensuality and happiness. You had gained her trust and she had gained yours. Eventually she sped up and some precum leaked out of your dick. She squirted some more lube and went even faster, before using her other hand to fondle your balls. It didn’t even hurt. It pleased. It felt good, and when you finally came, she continued.

She continued to jerk you off, with no time in between. By now you were moving around all over the bed, and if she hadn’t of tied you up, you’d probably be on the ceiling. Your dick didn’t hurt, either. You were sensitive, but her milking was methodological, and you were fine. After you came a second time, she was almost done with you.

“Now, mistress Mira needs some pleasure. Can you help me with that?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” you can say, before she walks by the bed and sits on your face.

You reach your tongue into her mouth and she starts to move her entire body out of pleasure and spasms.

She cums on your face and when you’re finally done, she unties you, lets you put on your clothes, gives you a quick kiss while fondling your now-soft dick a little, then moves you on your way.

Luckily, IQ had finished her hand-hand training she had been looking forward to since the mission and was ready to hear all about it.

“She’s magical. The way she handled me was perfect. She got me to cum thrice in one sitting, which I’ve never been able to make myself do.” IQ chuckled, as if she didn’t think you’ve ever masturbated. “What, you’ll get bored during ops overseas.”

“If you say so..” she says, laughing at her own joke.

“It wasn’t restraint at all, she had me tied up and I trusted that it was for a reason. She made me sensitive, but she could literally have done that all day and I would be just as happy. It never hurt. She’s got the need for control, but somehow exercises it perfectly.”

“Sounds like you’d fuck her again.” IQ says.

“I’d be crazy not to, if given the opportunity. Also, that “PR” you’ve been giving me was her hook, so I’ve gotta thank you for that.”

“I was just reporting a cool guy to my people. Probably would’ve done it, just bragging, if I wanted you to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira made you cum a few times before you talked to IQ about the experience.


	23. twentythree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Monika about fucking Mira.

“Hey, Monika.”

“Yes.”

“I wanted to wait until we were in person to ask you, but are you doing this… thing because you think you aren’t.. adequate in the bedroom?”

“No, Mira knows what she’s doing because of experience, and I can’t just grow a dick, which apparently is something you enjoy.” She says, starting off calm, as if she anticipated this question, but getting more laugh-y as the words she spoke grew older.

“Very funny, IQ. But seriously, why do you want to do this?” you ask her, trying to get a better response than she’s given you in times past.

“I want you to.. I love you. And you know that, and you love me, but I knew you were probably still a virgin, so I wanted you to get some experience. Maybe I don’t think I’m adequate, but I want what’s the best for you. The first time I saw you, I fell in love. You were still taking in the base, but I saw your profile on my phone the day before you arrived, and that’s why I volunteered to tour you around. I knew you were cute, and I knew you were smart. The psychological breakdown was one of the highest marks I’ve ever seen, so I knew you were stabile. That’s why I pounced on you that second day. I knew you’d be in hot demand, you were already, I had to tell people off saying that I’d tour you, masking my excitement with being the one who’s been here the longest. One of the longest, at least. Especially for the girls. Mira and I both were talking that day I found your profile, right when the update came through, and she revealed to me that she was going to make you hers. So in short, I wanted you to know what you want, because I like the idea of knowing, and I know what I want. Marteño, I want you.” She said, visibly and audibly tearing up.

“It’s fine, Monika, I didn’t know I was such a hot topic. I’m not saying I don’t enjoy doing this, either. I do, as much as I love you, something about this experimentation really turns me on. IQ, when I saw your report on the phone they gave to me a few days before I was flown over, I fell in love just as you did a few days later with mine. I saw your profile, and saw you been in education at Caltech and MIT. I saw you liked traveling. But your picture did it for me. Your face, your hair. Everything about you is perfect, I wouldn’t take that away for anything. When I said I loved you, there was no debate in my mind. I love you, Monika.” you say, getting slightly emotional. You kiss her on the cheek, and she swivels her head so you’re kissing her on her lips, slowly moving your lips around. You grab the back of her head as you lean back and fall asleep facing each other, perfectly connected.

 

-

 

You wake up with your mind cleared a few hours later for dinner, and when your eyes finally open, IQ’s sexy body is sleeping across from you. It’s a view you couldn’t ever imagine you’d see in your life, a beautiful woman in bed with you, but it’s a view that you can’t get enough of. You twirl her stunning, blond hair, before getting up and going downstairs to get something done. 

Surprisingly, ever since the last attack, Six’s grip on when everyone did what slipped. More and more, people are setting up stations and doing things at their own pace. If someone thinks their aim needs some work, they could wake up, eat breakfast, and shoot at the range until lunch, then until dinner do the exact same thing. Or they can do what you’ve been doing, which is not much. It’s not like practice is something you need, you’re in the most elite counterterrorism force in the world, at most you need to just be “ready”. Of course, being ready is different for everyone. Some put insane goals on being ready, while others chill at the finish line. There’s nowhere to go at this point, so you’ve recently just been working on weights. Barely being able to pick up Blitz was embarrassing, as he only weighs 75 kilos or so. You’ve been working on picking up Castle, who weighs 86 kilos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika confesses the root of her feelings for you, causing you to do the same.


	24. twentyfour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing your feelings, you get a notification on your phone. It's a text from Jackal.

You get a text from Jackal.

Jackal: I’ve heard good things about you from Mira.

Hypno: Oh yeah? Like what?

Jackal: Not sure if they’re true… are there some footsteps you follow in?

Hypno: Some big footsteps?

Jackal: That’s what I’ve heard. But I’m not sure if she was bluffing. Why don’t you follow mine, see where the day takes us.

Hypno: I like where this is going.

Jackal: 019.

You close your phone and walk to his room, room number 19, and knock. At the first knock, the door opens. 

His arms are hanging onto the door frame, and you look up at the tall man, who’s not wearing his visor, or any of his gear for that matter. When you look up, you see his sexily shaved tan face. He backs away from the door and thrusts you towards his body, closing the door with his other hand. As the door slams shut, your lips lock and you give him a light kiss before he puts his arm on the back of your shirt.

He turns both of you around and walks you and himself to his bed. Still interlocked in a kiss, you explore the skin of his back and he does the same to you. You slip his shirt off and he slips yours off, revealing your abs. He continues kissing, sensually moving his lips down your neck and onto your chest. Then, he pushes you down and starts to take off his pants. It reveals a massive bulge, one you are very familiar with, and he slides his underwear down.

His cock springs up, at the exact level of your mouth and he lightly pushes your head onto his. You lick and tease his tip a few times before inserting his dick in your mouth. It’s just a penis, you think, as you slip his cock down your throat. It goes all the way in, then out, then back in. Each thrust the taste gets greater and greater, faster and faster.

He starts to make grunts, signaling it’s your turn to get pleasured, so you slide your underwear off, and begin to jerk yourself off. He walks to your side, and quickly begins jerking you off. You then turn to your back, where he sticks his dick in your ass and starts to jerk you off.

Knowing he’s done this before, you provide appropriate signaling when you’ve reached your edge. He slows down, keeping you there for 5 minutes. Then 15. 20 minutes have passed, and you’ve been barely keeping it in.

“I think I’m gonna-“ you say, getting cut off.

“Not if I get it first!” He exclaims, taking his dick out of your ass and jerking it, pausing jerking you off. His cum explodes out and onto your ass, creampie-ing you. He sits down on the bed, and invites you to finish on him. You grab your finger and lick some of the come out of your ass, then bury your hand in your ass to coat it in cum, and start jerking using Jackal’s semen. He starts giving your tip- and just your tip- a blowjob, while you jerk the rest off. You finally release all of your cum into his mouth, which had, amazingly, been over your dick the entire time. You thrust your cock into his mouth a few more times before you take it out, he swallows the cum that he hadn’t done already.

You collapse on the bed next to him, and you two fall asleep for the night, kissing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackal fucks you.


	25. twentyfive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up next to Jackal the morning after fucking him.

You woke up to Jackal giving your shoulders a massage from behind you. You let out a soft moan, as if not ready for the day to begin, but all things must take their course. As you contemplate this, you get up, still nude from the last night, and put on some clothes. You kiss him affectionately on each cheek, and then hold a kiss for a few seconds on his lips, your face brushing against his stubble.

“I’ve got to go, Ryad.” you tell him, breaking the moment. “No one can know we fool around.” You are, of course, lying.

“You were so fucking good last night, Marteño. Text me any time.”

“I plan on taking that offer up.” You say, sliding your shirt on. “You didn’t even talk to me dirty in Spanish.”

“I’ll work on that for next time.” He says, as you open the door to a dark hall. Without saying bye or waving, you close his door and walk to your room, where IQ is sitting on your bed.

“Did you fuck Jackal?” she asks.

“Fuck yes.” you say, going into the same immaculate level of detail as always. She snickers at some of the more homo-amorous things you say, but by breakfast time, you’ve got her all caught up and done your classic briefing on how good it feels to have cum in your ass and “a man’s touch”.

 

-

 

At breakfast, you notice in the corner of your eye for a split second when savoring your chicken biscuit that Hibana is talking to Mira and then looking at you. You ignore it, being too tired to actively solicit any sex, but would passively accept it.

Until the boredom kicks in. You open a text conversation with a good friend of yours.

Hypno: About that “I really owe you one” from a while ago?

Frost: Really, today?

Hypno: It’d be nice. I can’t imagine you’re doing much.

Frost: Meet me in the basement supply cabinet.

Hypno: Why?

Frost: Valkyrie cams.

Hypno: Oh.

You close your phone, put it in your pocket, and mentally prepare to be choked by a strap-on.

You walk downstairs, two flights, and see the entrance to the bunker as well as the R&D Lab. You wonder what exactly could be happening in there, remembering Six still hasn’t informed you that they’ve figured out how your attachment works.

You take a deep breath, open the door, and check the floor immediately. No Welcome Mat. You look ahead of you, then to the right, then to the left, and on the first ounce of a turn, you see Frost. She’s fully clothed, in uniform, her upper limbs secured via Welcome Mats, adhered to the wall and her lower limbs tied to the cart her ass is resting on. The cart is one of those crappy grey plastic moving carts that teachers use for just about fucking anything.

The surprised look on your face dominates the room, as you walk closer to her. There is a knife on the cart, so you do the only logical thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast and boredom, you decide to take up Frost's offer from a few days before. You expected her to be dominant, but when you walked in the room she was in, she was bound to the wall.


	26. twentysix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Frost's sub-side, you begin your torment of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

You put the knife in your hand and caress Frost’s vest with the sharp end. You flip it around a few times, and move the cold metal across the Canadian’s face. In doing so, some of the duct tape slips off of her skin, so you walk across the room and find some more tape. You rip the already applied tape off, causing her to make screams instead of her obnoxious panting. You let it drop to the floor, and her cowers are as loud as ever. You use the knife to cut the tape down to lengths and put five layers over her mouth. All you can hear in the room is the whine of the old lights and her pleading noises, all but silent.

You take the knife and cut the vest off of her chest, which severed into her jacket.

“The room’s a bit hot, don’t you think, Tina.” you say, expecting the same moans as you had gotten previously. That’s all you receive, and you pop a deadly smirk. You cut off the arms of her jacket first, then reach inside and cut off her bra. You take it off and force her to smell it. Her head moves with your hand to one side, but after she gets a good whiff of her sweat, you drop it to the ground and unbutton her jacket. She hadn’t worn a shirt, so you got a good view of her boobs. You take the knife and caress it like you did her face, then you drop the knife to the ground and grab her boobs, one in each hand, and feel them, she quivers around a little and you let out a satisfied grunt. You then move on to her pants. You undo the bowtie that was on them, then started to rub her clit through her pants for a few seconds. You then jerk at the pants, causing them to give way and fall, constrained by her feet. She hadn’t worn any boots, either.

In fact, she had worn no shoes or socks at all, so you grab the knife and tickle the bottom of her feet, causing her to giggle through the tape and squirm around, but there was nothing she could do. You then cut the pants, they hit the ground, and in two swift, decisive motions, cut open her panties. When they fall to the ground, they take some grool with them.

“Wet already, Tina? I’ve just begun.” you say, as you stick the plastic end of the knife into her pussy. You get a cut on your hand from holding the dual-edged knife, and you wipe the blood off onto her pants. As your cowering your hand in pain, some of the blood drops onto the Canadian flag of her jacket. Whoops.

You take off one of your socks and grab the knife by the blades again, and pleasure her with the handle. She manages to cum again, so you lick the knife, and unzip your jeans. You weren’t going to let her see the rest of your body, just what counts, and you started to very slowly jerk off in front of her. She begins to quiver, being brought to orgasm by nothing but looking at you.

“Wet again? You’ll be punished for that, Tina.” You squirt some lube from your portable lube bottle and get your dick nice and ready, then you insert it into Frost’s pussy.

Penetration beats sodomy and masturbation, hands down, and you wonder why you don’t fuck IQ more often. She’ll let you, but no, I’m going to go ass-fuck Jackal. After disappointing yourself for your behavior you begin to go faster until Frost is leaking cum all over your unprotected member.

You squeeze her tits and she gets wetter and wetter, until you pull out and blow your load on her pussy, creampie-ing her.

Her rear end is quivering and bucking from the pleasure, and you start to un-bind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You start out torturing Frost, but eventually fuck and creampie her.


	27. twentyseven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Frost.

You both know that you physically can’t give babies, so she says it’s okay, but you have plenty of questions.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dominant?”

“I’ll let other people trade places, see how it feels.” She says simply, “Now, how am I going to get a change of clothes?”

“I’ll run you some.” You say, and run up both flights of stairs to her room to grab one of her spare uniforms.

“Why’d you let me destroy this uniform?” you ask her after running down.

“I had eight, so it’s not that bad, plus I pissed myself in these last mission.” If you were drinking coffee, you’d be spitting it out right now.

“WHAT?”

“Could of told you but I was kind of restrained.”

“So the first time you were wet wasn’t you being turned on?”

“Yes, actually.”

“I was debating on licking your pussy. I’m glad I didn’t, and I will take a very long shower after this.” You say, before going upstairs and starting the shower.

It had been ages since you were in control of anything. For years, you were commander of an elite top-secret Mexican special forces battalion, but that wasn’t true control, you still had managers and the likes. No. Today was true control of the most personal type. As the cold water descends upon you, you begin to massage your dick, and eventually, you start to masturbate to the mental image of Frost. Her tits are as perfect as IQ’s, and the cum in her ass, just looked perfect. And, it helped clean your dick of piss.

You refrain from cumming, but imagine what normal sex with frost would be like. Maybe even a few times over with some nanomachines.

 

-

 

And of course, Monika wants to know everything.

 

-

 

“Oh, so you like knife play now, too?” she teases, as she gets up to go to lunch. You wait for the next person to leave their room before you go, as usual, and the next person is Frost.

To save getting that look, you opt to wait a few more seconds before walking down to lunch.

You eat lunch and go out to the range to make sure your groups are fine, when Six walks out onto the range.

“Haven’t seen you here in a while.” She says.

“Haven’t seen you anywhere in a while.” You respond.

“Looks like your still preforming well.” She says.

“Seems like it, yeah.” You say, avoiding complementing her.

“Look, I’ve got to set it straight for you. Here goes: There have been, and they could just be, RUMORS, about you having sexual relations with some of the members of the team. I can’t vouch for these being real or fake, but please, do what you know is best to not hurt team communication or cooperation. You were a psychology major, please don’t tell me you’re going psychotic.” She says.

“I wouldn’t do anything that would hinder the team, I’ve got no motivation to do so. I won’t vouch for the claims either, but take any “rumors” with a grain of salt and nothing more. A good investigation needs evidence, Six.” You say in response.

“Remember, it’s fine to do it as long as you are, without a reasonable doubt, sure that teamwork will stay completely intact after it.” she says, attempting at getting the last word.

“I’ve heard some of these rumors, most of them say that IQ and I are dating in an amorous extent, but think about the way she looks at me, the way I look at her. It’s not with lust. And remember the mission just a week or so ago? We worked fine. Theorize on that as you wish, Six. Now, if you’d excuse me, I plan on going to lift weights now.” You say, as you leave the room. On your way to the weight room, you brush Caviera.

“Watch it, dweeb.” She says, “Actually.. Theres something I want to do with you.”

“Here we go..” You say, annoyed.

“Oh trust me, you’ll like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You find out her uniform was drenched in piss and then go to the range. After working on your groupings a little, Six joins you. She had heard the rumors of you being a playboy, and warned you not to hurt the team in any way. On the way to the gym to lift some weights, you brush by Cav, who wants a word with you.


	28. twentyeight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cav begins to take you to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

She pushes you to disorient you, then grabs her knife and puts it to your throat, dragging you backwards and up the stairs. She drags you like this all the way to her room, before cutting open your clothes, scraping right past your dick. She ties your hands behind your back and shoves you onto the bed.

“Let’s make this quick.” You say.

“You better not.” She says, standing her ground, “Or I’ll circumsize you for a second time.” She begins to scrape the cold metal knife on your dick, causing light pain, but getting you hard quickly.

“Perfect.” She says. She then squeezes your balls, causing the first precum of the evening to leak out, and then ties your legs together, effectively putting a constant squeeze on your nuts. She then gets 1.5 inch or so thick rope and puts it into your mouth to stop you from making any coherent noises. She then grabs a dildo, turns you over (onto your hard dick), and tests it in your ass.

You squirm and squeeze in pain, only making your balls hurt more, then she moves onto a bigger dildo, and goes faster than the last time. She was still clothed, although it sounded like she was making some love to herself while testing your ass.

Her pantings grew louder and louder, until eventually she was quivering around so much you thought she was having a seizure. She uses the cum from her wet pussy as lube for the next dildo, which she got all the way up your ass, but had some trouble getting out. Without seeing it, you suspected it was at least 13 inches, then she set it on your back. The thing went most of the way up your torso, so you were impressed at what she had managed to pull off. She attempted to stick her hand and arm up it with some gloves, but it was too long.

She then got some smaller rope, turned you over, and tied it around your balls, which she gave an extra two tugs. She then rubbed her pussy a little, spit on her hand, and started to jerk you off with one hand, while the other was busy fingering and fisting your ass.

When she stopped with the assplay, she went back to the knifeplay. The cold metal made you buckle around a little bit, but nothing from the past half hour had been to different than what you expected, so you stay quiet, as if to make her want your cum more.

Obviously, she didn’t really care, but you not cumming made her mad, so she started stroking faster. Eventually, she got her other hand to jerk you off, and it took everything you had not to let it release, you start to squirm, pushing your balls in tighter and tighter.

“Missus, I’m about to cum” you try to say, but she keeps on going.

“Not yet.” and “Just a few more seconds.” took years to pass, but she eventually let you cum and you let yourself cum the same. She grabbed a small cup from her bedside table and scooped your semen into it, forcing you to drink it before… nothing. She didn’t untie you. She went outside of her room and left you there to squirm. You miss dinner because of this, but after dinner is over and everyone’s left, she comes into your room with some food. To assert dominance, she spoon/fork-feeds you everything, but she does so while slowly jacking you off.

“My little fucktoy needs to eat, doesn’t he.” She says in her alluring accent.

“Fucktoy?” you say between bites.

“Yeah. We’re gonna have fun all night long.” Once dinner is over, she grabs her knife and runs the sharp end along your neck, and in doing so opens a small wound. It’s not that bed, so you assume she’ll let it heal, apologizes if you’re lucky, but she doesn’t, she goes close to it..

And kisses you. Her kisses are juicy and intimate. They run their way up your neck until she is passionately kissing your lips. She strips down, rotates her body from the side of the bed onto the top of your body and inserts your dick into her pussy, by moving her lingerie out of the way. During her love-making, she reaches behind you and undoes the ties around your arms, while also bouncing on your dick and she laughs.

She laughs as if you were young, teenagers madly in love, taking each other’s virginity, but no. By now, you were both pros and could savor the youthfulness. She then turns around, sitting on your face while she bends over and unties your balls and your legs. She then starts sucking your dick, and now you and Taina were 69ing.

You could feel her tits bouncing on your skin, you could feel all of this and knew you won’t last much longer. She understands and inserts your dick into her vagina.

“You want me to cum inside of you?” you say, and she mutters back after a short pause:

“Yes.” This gives you the motivation to thrust her up and down, harder and hard and upon a crescendo, you both cum. Semen leaks out of her pussy as she lays down beside you.

“That.. was.. awesome.” she says

“Was that your first time to have someone cum in your pussy?” you ask.

“It’s the first time anyone’s dick has been in my pussy.” she replies, as if recalling a bad life event.

“You were a-“

“Virgin, yes. And I’m glad my first time was with you.” She kisses you for a little while longer and you fall asleep in her arms, wondering what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cav fucks you some and doesn't let you go to dinner. In return, she fucks you passionately.


	29. twentynine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cav fucks you and you find a more passionate side of her.

You wake up earlier than her, put on some clothes, and go back to your room. As expected nowadays, IQ is in there already, and all ready to document the previous night.

“So what happened?”

“Caveira happened. Remember how I said I knew she had a soft side. I found it. When it was just us and she had gotten her anger out on my dick, she was soft and affectionate. She did foreplay, and let me cum inside her.”

“The same Caveira that is in this group? That Cav?”

“Yeah, she was a virgin, too.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah. At first she had me bound, remember I wasn’t at dinner last night, well she got on my phone and texted you the cover-up, while I laid there, tied up. But after she came back, she fed me dinner, it was the weirdest, most insecure feeling I’ve ever had.”

“Well then, there’s no way she gave you a full meal last ni-“

“She did. She honestly loves me, that’s what I’m scared of.”

“Lets go to breakfast anyway.”

“Okay, I’ll wash up. Cum doesn’t smell good.” She laughs.

“See ya.”

 

-

 

You walk downstairs and as per usual, you walk by Cav, she pushes you around, and then you get to your plate. You had taken only a few bites by the time the siren sounds.

 

Everybody stormed to the briefing room, but not before getting their guns from the range. When the last person entered, you stopped holding the door open and Six shoots it straight.

“White Masks, World Trade Center memorial. ETA 8 hours. Briefed en route.”

You walk to the Osprey, that takes you to the military airport, where you load up on the same outfitted B-52, a relic of it’s time. Like Thatcher. You take off and 7 and a half hours later, you’re preparing for landing. The team lands 25 miles North of New York and completes the rest of the journey via the Osprey VTOL craft stowed in the cargo of the B-52.

The Osprey is unique because it can take off and land vertically like a helicopter, but twist it’s two rotors, one on each wing, and fly like a plane. The whole process is astonishing, and in no time, you get airdropped in. Ash and Thermite, being Americans, each took lead of their own teams. Their fellow SWAT members form their own two teams, and the four teams each find an entrance on their particular side. Your team was tasked with entering from the North, so you filed behind Ash, who was behind Montagne, and she breached the window.

Great thing about WTC-1 is that it is all window, so Glaz’s vantage point is extremely useful.

You file in one after the other, Montagne erratically flipping around searching for bullets to block when a smoke bomb gets thrown in the room from above. You frantically search for the safety of a thick ceiling and you find it, Twitch drones out the floor, declares the coast as clear, and you make your way to the stairs, the rest of your team behind you: Twitch, IQ, Ying, Finka, and Hibana. Your team was smaller, so you found your team made it’s way to the stairs quicker than the South team, the other team composed of Rainbow members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You describe the sexual encounter with Cav to IQ before breakfast, which is interrupted by a mission.


	30. thirty.

Once you reach the top of the stairs, Monty blocks the doorway while Twitch and Ash drone it out. They found three hostiles, so you and Monty push together and you single-handedly make them kill each other.

Another flight.

Another drone, another carefully precise attack.

Another flight.

“Shit, they’ve got hostages.” Twitch reports into the mic.

“How many.”

“Just two on this floor.” Ash and Monty go this time, and once they give you the all clear, you and IQ go to extract the hostages. She does a quick scan of them to make sure they aren’t booby-trapped. You laugh at that name, and then walk down the two flights of stairs with her, promising to be back in five minutes.

But shit, it’s gotta happen sometime.

When on the flight from the second floor to the first floor, you encounter two hostiles. One knocks out both of the hostages, who you throw down at the ground in your rush. You grab your pistol from it’s holster and fire it at them.

You knock both of them down, but they take someone with them.

“We’ve got three casualties. Two hostiles down. Two hostages down. Operator Weiss down.” you hold a cry into your mic, “We’ll need medivacs quick.”

 

You go to inspect the damage. The bullets seem to be lodged in her sternum, after penetrating her layer of body armor under her PJs and her PJs themselves. The wound doesn’t go deep, and she has a pulse, and is breathing, but with no time to spare, you throw her across her back to take her downstairs.

You run faster than you knew possible. Love had to find a way, it had to, but this. This wasn’t a way of love. This was hatred, terrorism. There’s one more hostile on the first floor, he tries for your legs but misses his shot, it’s a fatal mistake. You shoot him in the head and keep running at full speed. You make the ambulance wait so it can take you to the hospital to care for her. You get the two hostages down as well, but they were pronounced dead on the scene.

They weren’t waring any armor and the bullet caused major internal bleeding after hitting their body at god-knows-how-many feet per second.

 

The entire way there you hold back tears as best as you could, but crying isn’t okay. Not now. It’s never fixed anything. Doctors do. The doctors will take care of her, you think. The doctors will help.

They don’t let you sit in on the surgery, you have to watch from behind glass. They remove the bullet and put it in a bag. It’s a .50, just like with Blitz. And they saved Blitz. And they both probably have the same armor panels. The surgery has to work, and after 10 hours of tedium, she’s placed in recovery.

 

Over time, they gave you an entire small bag full of Shrapenel from the bullet. They explained that whatever she was wearing stopped it pretty well, but not well enough, causing it to shatter into little pieces as it severed the skin.


	31. thirtyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IQ was just hurt and she's now waking up from her anesthesiologic nap.

When she finally wakes up, she winces from the light above her. After her eyes get used to it, she asked what had happened. You describe to her what happened, while straying away from the emotional pain. Six was there. All of the members of Rainbow joined her minutes after the news came in, that she was awake.

She plays it cool, not calling you “love” or “baby”, but from her eyes, everyone in the room knew she was happy. You also refrain from mentioning the two hostages that died when describing the events. If she ever found out about that, she would blame herself for it, even though you were the one taking point, and the one to blame.

Over the day it took for her to wake up, you reflected on how it was your fault that they shot the hostages, and your fault that the girl of your dreams is sitting on a hospital bed with questionable vitals. You create excuses, good ones. Such as that if her heart rate is too low, maybe she is just too fit. Doctors will tell people that when the patient is skinny. They said it about your mom when she was in her hospital bed. Your mom was hit by a .50 bullet and died from it. She was always a risky woman but she stuck her head too high and had to pay the price, just like the two hostages that died in your care, no. Just like the two hostages that died in your attempt at protection. When Monika woke up, you shed a tear. Six started outright crying, and for the probably the first time in her professional career, talked to someone like family or friend.

When the rest of the team joined in and told you three the news, it was grim. Six SWAT killed, four injured. Thermite fell on his right arm and broke it. Then, the good news.

The team had managed to cut through these losses along the way and kill all the spotted white masks, thanks to the room-by-room, floor-by-floor approach. Since everyone thought that you and her were dating, you (and let’s be honest, who wouldn’t turn down this offer) and IQ flew back a week after everyone else did, as her wounds were some of the most severe in the team’s history. She was hit in her mid-sternum, but the fragments managed to break her rib cage, so standing up was tough.

Over the week, you visited many NYC attractions, as it was both of your first times there. Everything from WTC-1 to watching plays on broadway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IQ wakes up and chats around, soon being able to walk around some, causing you to go on some touristy visits around NYC.


	32. thirtytwo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving back in Hereford, you take care of IQ.

Once you landed back on English soil, you could relax in the comfort of your room.

It’s not like neither of you liked traveling, but it’s exhausting, and being in another time zone multiple hours away for over a week and a half only makes it worse.

You get a text after laying in your bed clearing your mind for about an hour.

IQ: Do you want me to keep you company?

Hypno: Do you want me to keep you company? I know your ribs still hurt, I don’t think you could be any more comfortable than laying in your bed. Plus, we just were together, alone, in NYC for a week. If you want me to be there, I will, though.

IQ: Pretty please :(

You close your phone and seconds later are at her door. She’s laying in her bed, patting a space right by her. She turns on the TV and the two of you start to watch a Doctor Who marathon.

The two of you snuggle together and quickly fall asleep. The next day, you hear a knock on IQ’s door.

“Quick, I’ve gotta hide!” You whisper to her, shaking her up, and elegantly fall onto the floor, not making a sound. You slide under her bed, grabbing the top of it with your limbs so you are harder to detect. Luckily, it’s Thatcher, giving his favorite electronic shooter some breakfast-in-bed. He leaves and you hop on the bed.

“Shit.” You say. "I’ve gotta go eat breakfast. I’ll be back in a half hour."

 

—One half hour later.

 

You climb back into bed with IQ and cuddle together until lunch, which is the same routine, and dinner, also the same. Luckily, no one suspects a thing for the next three days as you are one of the last ones downstairs for every meal, or at least no one’s vocal about it, and the team is very vocal.

Eventually, you were “kicked out” and went back to a normal daily routine. Fire off a magazine after breakfast, go to lift some weights, eat lunch, do whatever, and then eat dinner, then fall asleep. You wanted more different, but when you get it, someone goes to the hospital, so the same is good. The same is always “good for now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You continue to take care of Monika for a few days before going back to your normal routine.


	33. thirtythree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up a few days after stopping your intensive care of IQ.

You wake up to a text message.

Hibana: I didn’t want to send this but I forced myself to; Monika is my best friend. We have been that connected from the first day I was here, and you saved her. You got her to an ambulance as quick as you could, and stuck with her. I’m not going to question why you’ve been clinging around her so often recently, maybe it’s just because you’re scared for her, but if I must say something, it’s thank you.

Hypno: How would that count as saving her life? The doctors could’ve gotten to her and brought her. If both of us were shot, we’d be fine.

Hibana: Maybe you were in the heat of the moment, but after reviewing the helmet cam footage, I saw that you killed a White Mask on the First Floor, who would’ve almost certainly killed the doctor had he even tried to step in the building. You’d take a bullet for her if it meant she was safe. Hell, Dokkaebi got us into the camera archives, a bullet flew right past your shin, which would’ve rendered you motionless. You can’t say you didn’t help, so I’ll say it again: Thank you.

Hypno: You’re welcome I guess.

You close your phone at that to a knocking on the door.

“IQ, that you? You can stand up?” you ask.

“No. It’s Hibana. I’ve made a treat for you.”

“Come on in, Yumiko. Door’s unlocked.” She walks in, slightly slanted and biting her lip, as if to seduce you. “What did you say you made?”

“You’ll see.” She closes the door, the natural light shines through onto her body, and she’s in full blue paratrooper uniform. The clanking of the carabiners was subtle. She walks towards you, turns around and shakes her ass a little before the 125-pound woman sits on top of your lap, tweking around. Your dick was getting hard through your pants.

“That’s what I like to feel.” she said, before slowly undressing, with her back turned to you. She striped the top halve of her uniform off, and cupped on her bra a little. You stand up and unclip it from the back, before your hands wandered into her pants, sliding around from her ass to her pussy, and you start to pleasure her.

“Uh-uh. Not yet. This is a gift for you, remember.” she says, slipping her pants off, now facing you. You put your hand forth to take her panties off, but she moves her hand in the way, blocking you. She leans in for a kiss, and your other hands collide as you start to make out with her. She quickly takes off your shirt and resumes her kisses. They move from your lips, down your chest, until she is fully bent over and kissing your pubic stubble. She takes off your pants, sliding them from one side and downward to the other until you were just in your underwear, stained in precum.

She licks and feels at your package through your underwear, before she gives you an excited glance while jerking your underwear down.

She looks at it, surprised, despite knowing exactly how big it was. She began to lick the tip, then with the precum that spilled out of your head from that, she massaged it. Eventually, her hand started slipping to the base of your dick, and she inserted what wasn’t being jerked on into her mouth. There was a fluid, synchronized movement with her hands and her head, as it bobbed onto your dick, and when one got quicker, so did the other one. Once she got the signs you were at the edge, she turned around, taking her panties and stepping out of them. They were already wet, so she used it as makeshift lube while she grinds against your dick with her thicc ass. For the third time, you drench your tip in precum. You get in the middle of the bed and Hibana guides your dick into her ass, reverse cowgirl.

It was tight, but so easy. She sped up quicker and quicker, and started to lick her fingers and stick them up her pussy.

“I can’t hold it in.” You say.

“Go ahead, fill my asshole.”

“I want to fill your mouth. May I? Please?”

“Since you asked, okay.” She says, turning around to the side of the bed. She begins to jerk you off and you start to finger her clit. In no time, she is quivering around and moaning, and after a few minutes, you cum in her face, just as she squirts on your bedsheet and swallows your cum. You fall asleep together until lunch time, when she gives you a “goodbye” quickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibana gives you sex in return for helping Monika.


	34. thirtyfour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Hibana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

After eating lunch and giving IQ all of the details, you part your separate ways. Then you realize something.

Hypno: Only three girls here haven’t seen my dick

IQ: Good for you! Who?

Hypno: Ash, Ying, and Zofia. Although, I want to do something more intimate with Ela and Twitch separately.

IQ: So, only five more girls. And how many guys?

Hypno: Very funny, but I’m not doing that. My ass isn’t ready.

IQ: But how many?

Hypno: *sighs* 24.

IQ: Wow.

Hypno: I know.

IQ: You’ve got some work to do.

You close your phone, and think of the pace you’ve been set at for the last few months. You open your phone back up.

Hypno: I think I want to stay with you- and only you- for a while.

IQ: I was waiting to hear that.

 

———— Around Christmas time, a few months later ————

 

You fall asleep in Monika’s lap, reflecting on the past few months. It’s been nothing but smooth operations, both in the bedroom and out of it. No polyamory, either, although she had her doubts at the beginning, you’ve been loyal to IQ since you were recruited in early October. Since then, you’ve managed the annual Halloween party, took Castle’s spot in the kitchen for American Thanksgiving, and you and IQ have had great sex together. But you woke up today feeling happy, and not about that. Because today was the Christmas party prep day, and tomorrow was Christmas day.

To start preparing, you needed to work on getting some of the decorations up, although most of that was finished already, and needed to make sure the cake was being worked on. After breakfast, you popped into the kitchen.

“Working on the cake yet, Castle.” you ask.

“Yeah man, it’s looking tight.” He says, seemingly happy of his work. You two have been over the size you’d need so everyone got at least one piece, and he assures you he’ll make it plenty big, although most operations in the kitchen are held secret.

Turning around to walk out of the short hallway to the kitchen, you run into Zofia.

“Watch it.” She says.

“Okay, jeez, we’re all busy.” you mutter back, almost out of the door.

“What did you just say?” She says, somehow aggravated by your offhand remark.

“I made an offhand remark.” She walks back towards you and picks you up by your neck. She delivers a firm punch to your face, knocking the clipboard out of your hand. She delivers another two, your face moving with each punch.

“Walk with me.” She says, getting a chokehold around your neck, and acting like you had a choice. She dumps you on the floor of the restroom at the end of the hall. “I was just trying to got to the fucking bathroom in peace.” she said, with a quiet but aggravated voice. She cowered a little, before affirmatively taking off her pants, then her panties, and begins to pee on your face. “Open your mouth, fuckboy. That’s what you just do all day any way.” she says, now forcing your mouth open and her piss down your throat.

When she’s finished, she strips you naked and exits the bathroom locking it from the outside. You were still contemplating why it had that feature when she stormed back inside with a tubular machine and some rope. She tied you to a heated towel rack, turned on the heater, and placed the machine over your dick. She then exited the room, coming back with a large water container and a tube with a pump. She hooked the container up and started making you force drink. The machine started moving, then she went out of the room yet again, and came back with another tube. This tube took fluid out of the milking machine on your dick and put it in your water supply, meaning you’d be drinking nothing but piss and cum in no time. She then turns the lights off, making it pitch black, and leaves, checking to make sure the door is locked when she exits. 

Also, when she exits, the machine started to milk you faster, and eventually you were pissing and cumming against your will, it’s not like you could hold it off for a few hours before god knows what happens.

 

———— A few hours? later ————

 

You hear a few knocks on the door and are mostly incapacitaded (Vomit had nowhere to go) when you hear the sweetest sound you possibly could, IQ. She at first tried to kick the door down, though she had to resort to using a bump key, luckily was alone, and turned the light on and started laughing.

“Who the fuck set this up.” She could barely contain herself.

“Zofia.” you reply.

“So, does this, like count? Remember the list?” Ahh yess, the list, of everyone you haven’t had sex with.

“It fucking better, I don’t want to do this ever again.” You say, letting out a few squirts of piss. She quickly finds the off switch to the towel rack, unties you, and takes Zofia’s contraption off. You turn around to show IQ your back.

“How does it look?” You ask.

“Do you want an honest answer or an answer that will make you happy?”

“Honesty’s the right choice.”

“You’ve got bad burns, a few millimeters into your skin.” She reaches in to feel the tactility, but the searing pain you felt when the thing got up to full temperature only came back.

“Don’t touch it, it makes it worse.” You tell her. "A lot worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reveal how many girls and boys to go then decide you want to hold off on polyamory for a while. At around Christmas time when you are planning the festivities, you brush past Zofia, who decides she wants to torture you for a remark you made. She hooks you up to a milking machine and force-feeds you water, making you drink you own piss and cum. IQ saves you a few hours later.


	35. thirtyfive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are still describing what happened with Zoe.

“So how did you find me?”

“Castle saw the clipboard on the floor and gave it to me, asking if it was yours. I looked at it, realized it was, and, not knowing what was going on in here, went on to complete the list for you.”

“You’d do that for me? My chores?” You rub her clean, non-wounded back a little. “This is why I love you. Dedication.”

“So you’re not mad that I didn’t come find you?”

“I didn’t have to do the dirty work, and how could you’ve known?”

“I guess you’re right. I still want to take responsibility for this. It’s not like Zofia ever will. That was fucked up. How many times did you cum?” she asks.

“I lost count at six.”

“SIX?”

“Well, that’s when I lost count.”

“I fucking hate that bitch. Who knew she was into watersports, though.”

“Yeah, it’s weird.” You laugh, “See, I love our relationship because I was just raped for like, a fourth time while I was here and we can talk about it like it’s nothing. Oh, by the way, of course, down to four on the master-list.”

“I think you could finish that by the new year, I say we get back on that.”

“How would we do that, everyone knows we’ve been dating for months.”

“Ash, Twitch, Ela BOSAK, do you think they care?”

“Not really, but what about Ying, she’s quiet and affectionate, she wouldn’t be down at all.”

“Then she’ll be your first. Idea: So, we make a fake-breakup announcement, and Ying might be down to fuck.” Then the room lights up with a bright flash, disorientating both of you for a few seconds.

“Did somebody say Ying?” says Ying.

“I think that’s Ying, right there”, you whisper into IQ’s ear.

“You better believe it’s Ying.” Ying says, walking through the doorway.

“IQ did you set this up?” You ask her.

“May..be?” she says, before making an attempt at dashing out of your room, but Ying throws an unarmed Candela at her, causing her to trip on it and fall.

“Now, I want to see you two have sex and I’ll join in.” She says.

“A… Threeway?” You ask her.

“Exactly.” She says, picking up the Candela from the ground. Ela makes quick work of undressing you and getting into your pants while Ying gets undressed. Her naked body is beautiful. She’s got great boobs, bigger than IQ’s, but not too big, and a nice, large, round ass. “Monika, would you join me in hotdogging our main man, here?” She says as a demand. IQ complies and put her asscheeks over one half of your dick, and Ying puts hers over the other half. “Now, let’s spruce it up a little, shall we?” She says, grabbing a rope from the floor. She ties IQ and herself together above their bellybutton.

“Getting kinky, I like it.” You say.

“Sshh. There’ll be plenty more where that came from.” She says, bouncing even harder and even faster on your dick.

“Ying, I’m about to cum!” you say, strangling on your edge. She says nothing and starts going even harder until the tension in the room goes haywire. Some cum leaks out of you, but not an entire “nut”, so Ying unties herself starts giving you a boobjob while IQ sits on your face. Ying lends a finger to IQ, who gladly takes it up her pussy. Eventually IQ gets up from your face and starts to lick up and down your dick.

“I can’t.. hold.. it. innnn” You say as you explode in both of their faces.

“That was nice.” says Ying, “Let’s do this again sometime.” She puts back on her gear and leaves the room.

“How’d you get her to do that?” You ask IQ.

“I have my ways.”

“If I remember correctly, you came to Ying’s touch. You a Lesbian?”

“Funny. I’ll go with your same defense on that.”

“Fair’s fair.” you say, taking one of your now-infamous after-sex naps, your arm around IQ, just as always. The two of you wake up for dinner, then fall right back asleep for the next morning’s activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cross Zoe off the list and mention that Ying is going to be tough to fuck, just as she walks into the room and fucks both you and IQ.


	36. thirtysix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Ying and IQ.

You wake up the next morning to a painful shock from Twitch’s drone. You run downstairs and see that everyone, including yourself gave everyone else gifts.

 

—

 

Being the last person down, you were the last person to open your gifts, and it took 30 minutes before you even got to open one, and by then you were shimmering in your pijamas. You open up your first gift. It’s from Caveira. After taking off the paper, you see it’s an Assassin’s Creed-style Hidden Blade. You quickly open the box up, give Cav a hug and some pats on the back, then sit down, messing around with your new toy.

The next gift is from Thatcher, and after taking off the wrapping paper, you read the logo. It’s a “Bluetooth-enabled Iron Lady Vibrating Rainbow Dildo mk5.” You look at him and say, “It’s just what I asked for!” In smart-ass tone and flip him off. He just busts out laughing.

After that, you open the gift you’ve been waiting for; It was wrapped in thick brown paper, with a bow tied of twine.

From: IQ  
To: Marteño

You untie the twine, take the tape off of both folds of the wrapping paper, and carefully unfold it. The box glistens in the light, reading “Hardcore Bondage Kit”. Sledge, who’s sitting beside you, almost spit out his drink. At an un-voluptuous attempt at hiding the package from your team, it slips out of your hands when you go to kiss IQ for a good gift, and everybody started laughing. Realizing your mistake, you blushed and quickly returned to your seat.

“Tina, was this one of your recommendations?” Sledge spewed out his coffee.

“Tested and approved by the best!” She said, pointing to Valkyrie, who was visibly pissed at both of you. Constantly.

30 Minutes later, you open Twitch’s gift, which was a small, but mostly functioning Twitch Drone.

“The battery doesn’t last as long, and it doesn’t go as far.” she explains.

“I only need an 90 minutes.”

“You only lasted 30 with Caveira, Ela, and I.” The room winced at the tension between the three of you.

“Maybe it’s time for a rematch.” You respond. She mutters something to herself before rolling her eyes out of their sockets.

Your next gift was from Ela, and it was very similar to Twitch’s, but it was a GRZMOT mine toy.

“It lights up and shit.” She said, pissed off at you. Sledge began to open his gift from Twitch, and you began to realize that by the time most people had done so, and your gift was unique. As people opened their gifts from Ela, you realized she had made a toy just for you, too. Still pondering why they’d put in the effort despite how they act towards you.

As the gifts circulate around, eventually everyone had been through everyone else’s gifts. You manage to get all of your into your room in just two loads.

Once you’re upstairs, you knock on Twitch’s door. She asks who you are and reluctantly invites you in.

With one hand, she closes the door behind you, and with the other pushes your body against the door. She begins to assault your lips with kisses and lets you take off her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You run downstairs like a kid on Christmas despite being an adult to open gifts from your fellow Operator. Ela and Twitch, who both hated you, had given you custom gifts unlike everyone else's.


	37. thirtyseven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch begins to fuck you.

Now her top is gone and you unclip her bra. She arches her back slightly, inviting you to play with her boobs. While she is still kissing you, you are fondling her breasts and letting out whimpers of pleasure. You let your hands slip down to her clit, which you began to rub. When she seemed satisfied enough, you begin to walk towards her bed. You turn around and trip over it on purpose. You let her take care of your body, and she began to unzip your jeans with a passionate smirk in her eyes.

Being much shorter than you, she kneels down on your legs, giving her the perfect height to take off your underwear. Precum was leaking out of your hard cock as she began to stroke it.

She spat on her hand to lube it up after a few rough strokes. At first it was slow and sensual, then she went a little faster. You were reaching out your hand and rubbing her pussy when you got to the edge.

“Emmanuelle, I’m about to..” Were the first words either of you had said to each other since you crossed the threshold into her room. She gave an understanding nod and slowed to a halt. She hopped over to the side of the bed and you immediately caught onto her plan. You lay your head flat, giving it a rest, and moved your body backwards toward her pillows. She mounted on your head, bent over, and you began to sixty-nine.

Her orgasms lasted for an eternity before she started really bucking and quivering. Knowing this was it, you prepared to cum and she squirts a huge load into your mouth, just as you squirted one into hers. She gets off of your head and immediately begins to kiss you lightly, just enough to feel her throat guzzle your cum. You did the same then you rolled over to make room for her. You had just had sex with Twitch, and she didn’t even use her drones.

“Em, that was amazing.” You say, uttering the second sentence of the night. She turns to face toward you.

“I know.” she says, before closing her eyes.

 

-

 

You wake up to what was inevitable being in Em’s room, a shock drone. The shock could’ve been worse, but it’s the second day in the row you’ve had this happen to you.

“Was that really necessary?” you ask her.

“No, but it’s good fun.” She massages and pulls your dick a little, both of you still nude.

“Already want more?” you ask her.

“No, just teasing you a bit. Seems to be getting you hard. Whoops.” She says. The light from the sun illuminates her naked body and it’s just the beauty you remembered feeling. Large, perky tits, soft chest, perfect curves. The works.

She starts putting on some clothes to eat breakfast, sadly, so you follow suit. Remembering you’re supposed to describe it to Monika, you leave a few minutes early and, as expected, she’s ready to take notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch fucks you hard.


	38. thirtyeight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Twitch.

You describe everything to her, just in time to go to breakfast together. The two of you were beginning to separate a little emotionally after confessing the connection you and Twitch felt (she wasn't prepared mentally for you to enjoy other sex as she was when you arrived in October), so you go to the range together.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea, what if we switch weapons?” you say, almost to the armory door.

“Actually, that might be kind of fun!” She replies, excited at the idea. As you walk into the armory, you took in the blue ceiling glow and walked to your station, which had an entire spare uniform, a subdivided drawer full of ammo for your guns, some pre-filled mags, and, of course, the guns themselves. There was also a higher-up drawer, meant to be accessed less, with attachments such as secondary scopes, muzzle attachments, laser guides, flash lights, and more. A gun enthusiast such as yourself got hyped up every time you open the doors, ever since the first time you did so, when IQ was touring you around.

But now, time had passed and the two of you are much better acquaintances, and she trusts you to fire her weapon.

“Here’s my AUG.” She says cheerfully. You take the gun and get familiar with it in your hand.

“And my Beowulf AR15.”

“Okay.” she said, loading some ammo in.

After firing a few rounds, you get pretty comfortable managing the recoil pattern.

And then, you clicked the trigger on the last round. One in the chamber. Nothing happened. You tapped the side of the odd-shaped gun and nothing happened. Assuming for one reason or another that she’d get it to work, you work on your pistol reflexes and quick-aim.

Once Monika finished up having fun with your gun, you repeated the exchange in reverse, taking your own guns back.

You had fired a few shots before you had noticed she was cleaning it. In horror, you watched her fiddle with the trigger and the safety before attempting to fire a shot down range. As nothing happened, she assumed it was safe to clean and started to take apart the trigger assembly. Almost in slow motion from the shock and fear, you ran towards her booth.

It felt like hours had passed by the time you had grabbed the gun by it’s protruding barrel, but it was too late. A combination of the work being done and the rapid movement caused the 5.56 lead bullet rocketed against your upper arm’s muscle and taking a long trip through your arm, and you can feel it almost reach out of your dominant limb as you fall to the ground. Monika jumps into action and gets an ambulance quickly, wondering what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tell everything to IQ. You decide to switch around weapons. Misuse of her AUG caused a misfire on your part, which you brushed to the side on accident. She almost killed herself cleaning the gun, but you saved her, although in turn getting a bullet up your muscle.


	39. thirtynine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting shot.

After those last few squirts of pain, you felt nothing. For ages it felt like death but it couldn’t be. You kept trying to wake up. Could they not fix me? You think to yourself as you begin to hear voices fading in. Then the lights above instantly blinded you, and then you adjusted. You heard voices exclaiming their joy, Monika exclaiming you’ve woken. She’s sitting to your left on a chair. Your hearing has completely faded in when you felt again. Her soft and cold hands touching yours. It was bliss. She shoved your head into hers and you kissed her, cupping her hand even stronger. Tears shed through your eyes. A few members of the team were in the room, a few looked through the window. Once you became fully aware, your body wanted to get up and go, and Monika had to hold you back. You wanted home. A few tears gushed out of her eyes before she forced Doc to explain the surgery to you, presumably because the details were to grim for herself to share.

You had to man up to take the news: The bullet fragmented into several hundred pieces in your muscles, left major cuts where an exit wound would be, and then moved on to the timing of the surgery.

“It was eighteen hours.” Doc explains. The only words that can escape your mouth were exactly the same. “You’ll heal eventually, but they said you shouldn’t try to lift anything for the next five to eight weeks. Personally, I would say that number is closer to the ladder.”

You cough up some air and repeat his words in a much harsher tone.

“EIGHT WEEKS?” you said with every bit of might within you, collapsing back onto your bed.

“I think he’s going into some circulatory shock. Shit. IQ push the red button on the cot. His heart rate is skyrocketing! Now!” and then the world fades back into obscurity. When you are woken up again, you’re hooked up to an IV and noone but you, Doc, and IQ are in the room. He explains that you need to calm down and breath for a second before explaining what happened.

“You went into circulatory shock and then went into Hypoxaemia. You were stabilized and you’re hooked up to some sedatives, and probably will be for a good few days, but your heart is still unstable. Has anyone in your family ever been diagnosed with some heart disease or blood-oxygen based condition?"

“From what I can remember, no.” you say after pondering the question for a few seconds.

“Also, what are the scars on your back from?” he asks. You think back to your Christmas eve interaction with Zofia.

“I.. don’t remember.”

“You should’ve gotten immediate help when you noticed them, they’re deep. Do you remember when you might’ve gotten them?”

“I can’t remember much about them at all. My father had abused me as a kid, maybe it was from that.”

“They seem to me like burns, and recent ones. We stopped a growing infection on them.”

“Shit, well you’re doing good work, Doc.”

“Part of the job.” He says, leaving the room. What you hadn’t noticed was IQ next to you, still holding your hand just as she had the last time you flashed awake.

“It feels like we’re loosing you, Marteño. All at once. The infection, Hypo-say-mia?”

“Hi-pocks-ay-mee-uh.” you correct her.

“Hypoxaemia, the infection and the bullet. I don’t want to lose you.” Tears welled up in her eye. “We don’t want to lose you.”

“I’ll be okay, Monika.” You feel a paper slip on your chest. You read over it. Your smile quickly faded as you read the extent of your visit and recovery.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got to stay in the hospital for another week, and I’ve been barred from doing any heavy lifting or strenuous activities with my good arm for..” Your face gets pale and you get a cold sweat. Just as you read it, you say it aloud.

“For two months.” you say, with a grim expression. You looked at it, for the first time noticing it was in a cast. There was colorful pen all over it, and when you focused on it enough to read it, you saw everyone from the team had signed it. It gave you motivation that even Valkyrie and Zofia found the kindness to put aside your many differences and wish you a well recovery.

Glancing back to the paper, you continue to read it aloud.

“… the patient will also be recommended to stay in bed and relax for the days following discharge to guarantee a stabile heart-rate and breathing pattern. The patient will be ordered to stay away from any mentally or physically strenuous activities. If the patient’s heart rate crosses the threshold of 145, he may be subject to unpredictable nervous and circulatory system behavior, such as spasms, shock, or seizures.” you read, finishing off the paper you’d never hope you’d read. “Monika, I think you should go back. You need rest just as I do. Go to HQ and get some rest. We both need rest.”

“I can handle this, I won’t hear such nonsense! I am going to stay by your side until we can go back together, where I’ll stay right with you. You’re the love of my life, and I want to be here for you.”

“I- I…” you stutter on your words.

“Shhh. Calm down and get some rest. We’ll work on feeding you soon but for now you just need to drift asleep. It’ll make the week go by fast.” You cup one hand around hers on the side of the cot and close your eyes, eager to get out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You almost feel like you're dead, but manage to find the courage to wake up. Doc explains to you the surgery was 18 hours and that you'd be in recover for up to eight weeks. You also later find out you'll stay in the hospital for a week of that.


	40. fourty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after surgery's over.

—————————— A week later. ——————————

You arrive back at HQ and are treated to a kindly welcome party. You explain to them what you won’t be able to do, and Sledge yells out:

“So that means you can’t fuck IQ?” Everyone started laughing, making your face blush.

“Yes, it means that, but I also won’t be able to lift weights, shoot a gun, hell the way they wrote everything down it seems like I won’t even be able to think about doing any of that, with the whole cardiovascular instability thing.”

People preach their condolences to you and Sledge rubs you on your shoulder as you walk past him.

“It’s just a joke, man. I wish you well.” IQ had been bringing in some of the stuff you were brought, like clothes and get-well cards. To an extent you wanted to help out, but remembered you can’t, so you waited in the lobby for her. Once she had collected everything from the nondescript SUV, it was driven off to be parked and Monika walked towards you, putting her arm around your back.

“True love, those two.” You hear from behind you, sounding like it’s from Thatcher.

You walk upstairs and collapse into your bed, IQ after you, and turn on TV. You placed your non-dominant and unscarred arm under her pillow and used it to hold the remote.

 

For almost two months, it was the same boring routine. Doc gave weekly check-ins, IQ ate with you in bed, and she managed to get out of all of her duties to be with you (She claims she managed to flag at as vacation time.). You berate her every day on how she should be doing one thing or another, but it is unspoken that both of you would rather be there together over anything in the world.

Over the time you had, you read a few books, including some ones to help you learn French and German, as well as a few books on field trauma.

 

———

 

You’ve gotten to the point where you just want to lay in bed and do nothing: luckily Doc informs you that your full recovery should be on time: just two more weeks. After that uplifting check-in, you settle back down into full hermit mode, watching TV, cuddling with Monika, occasionally fondling her breasts around.

Over the course of time, the two of you got even more connected than ever before, finding out you both know similar references, enjoy similar movies and genres, hell, you both wanted to learn French.

 

——

 

With only a few days left, Six visits your room. You had just gotten to the commercial break of the TNT viewing of "Gone in 60 Seconds".

“What are you two romantics watching?” she says, as if caring.

“Gone in 60 Seconds, want to join?” you say in jest.

“No, I come bearing news. Hypno, it’s for you.”

“Oh fuck..”

“We don’t want you to do any situational training or missions for about three weeks after your out. We had some psychologists look at your report and they say it’s for the best.” This brought to your attention that both you and Monika had skipped 2 missions while you were ‘healing’.

“IQ, since he’ll be able to go to the range and such during the three weeks, the both of you will be forced out of bed.”

“Aww, I was having fun.” you say, again in jest. She shakes her head and closes your door, her footsteps echoing further and further away. Then, some footsteps get closer and closer to your door. It opens, revealing Doc.

“We can take your cast off now, you should be too acclimated to this environment to do anything too stupid for the next two days.” he says, walking to the side of your bed. You sit up and he begins to unwrap the adhesive bandage around the solid and fuzzy material doing the heavy lifting, so to speak.

“I take this off every little while to shower, Doc.”

“Ehh. I wanted this one to be special.” He says, winking at you and taking the cast with him. You move around your arm a little and it feels too easy to not be robotic. Any movement is amplified, so a little swivel feels way easier than you remember it to be. And, after a few days of in-room physical therapy, your arm was back to working. Once you successfully picked up the water bottle on your bedside table, you showed the achievement to IQ. She looks at your body, scans it down, winks at you, and rolls on top of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and IQ hang out together for a few weeks before eventually finding out you're about to be "discharged". Your cast gets taken off and after some brief physical therapy, you are able to pick a bottle up. After doing so, IQ rolls on top of you.


	41. fourtyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After IQ begins to seduce you.

She grinds her pelvis on yours a little before starting to undress on top of you. She does the favor of taking off your pants, and for the first time in months, starts to ride you. While she does this, you are playing with her breasts and eventually, she leans in to kiss you. It flexes your dick a little further than it should, causing you to slightly wince in pain, but she resolves the problem by going back to reverse cowgirl. Once you tell her you’re about to cum, she leans foreword once more to kiss you and you release two months worth of cum inside her just as she climaxes.

She falls onto the bed next to you.

“We’ll have to work on your endurance, you’ve really fallen out.” She says, jokingly.

“Yeah, yeah.” You say, panting and leaning to your right to nuzzle your noses together and then kiss. You hug her and fall asleep in her arms, just after she says:

“Today is our last day together like this.”

 

-

 

You wake up to the same siren you had woken up to twice over your ‘holiday’ and rushed your gear on. Monika couldn’t even stop you.

“I can do it.”

“You’ve had no practice, you’ll get hurt.”

“You also haven’t had any practice.”

“Fine, we’ll let Six decide.” she says, giving in. You run to the briefing room and Six delivers the news.

“Hypno, you’re not coming along, but stay in this room when they leave. As for the rest of you, attackers, including IQ, they’re back in the same building in México City. Defenders, we’ve got intel they were going to preform a heist in the Swiss National Bank. Government decided to cooperate. We’ve got layouts for both of them.”

“Why would the Swiss cooperate?” you ask her, and she shakes her head.

“ETAs will be provided on the way. Defenders, it’s a nonstop flight in the Osprey to Zurich.”

“Got it.” Says Rook, leading his team out the door.

“Attackers, you know the drill.”

“Got it.” Says Ash, leading her team out the door.

“As for you, come with me.” She says, pointing at you. Not wanting to fuck with her, you oblige and walk with her into her office.

It’s a futuristic-looking room with huge screens showing helmet cams, hacked CCTV cameras, drones, everything. She gives you a clear glass and begins to pour some wine in it.

“Aren’t we not supposed to drink?” you ask her.

“It’s not like a mission’s imminent.” She says, grabbing a second bottle of wine, this one much more empty, and pouring it into her glass.

“I feel like this is a test, Six.”

“It’s not, don’t worry.” She says, taking a sip of her wine. You decide to do the same. After a few minutes of casual sips and even more casual conversation, you begin to fade out.

“Si-Six, I’m feeling kind of h-hazy.” you say, just as your head slips out of it’s will onto the back of the chair, straining your neck. When you wake up, you look at your surroundings. It’s a large room, seemingly like the master bedroom of a house. You’re on a large bed, and restrained to it.

Your arms are held in place via shackles and cold metal handcuffs and your legs are spread apart with rope. You are completely nude except for your underwear, and Six is at the foot of the bed.

“Glad you’ve woken up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IQ and you fuck. Soon enough, you have to go on a mission, though you are told you can't. You go into Six's room and she hands you a drink. After a few sips you start to fade out. When you wake up, you're tied to a large bed in a large room, almost nude.


	42. fourtytwo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting drugged by Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

She begins to use her left hand to massage your length, and her right hand to feel on your chest. She takes off her bra, revealing perfect sized tits and then her panties, revealing she’s already wet.

You try and tease her about it, but you’re mouth was gagged, so any noise you make sounds like utter nonsense.

She shushes you and continues massaging you underwear until you get hard. Then, she reaches down into your underwear, pulling your dick and balls out, continuing to lower your underwear. She grabs a fleshlight from the side of her bed and begins to use it on you, playing with your balls.

Once some precum leaks out of you, she pauses and begins to tease your tip with her lips. Your dick starts to throb around more and more, until she squirts some lube on her hand and gives you a slow handjob. That slow ramps up over time, eventually she starts to edge you. Every time you began to really squirm around, she’d stop, lick your tip a little, and jerk you off even faster. Once you started to buck around, back and forth into her bed and start trying to tell her you can’t take it any more, she began to verbally tease you.

“Are you going to cum for your Mistress Six? Are you going to cum all over my face? Cum all over my fucking face!” She says, squeezing your balls, causing your dick to erupt like a geyser into her mouth. “Mmm.. Tasty. But I’m not quite done with you.” She took off your gag.

Once she got you hard again, she put her huge tits around your dick and began to titfuck you.

Once again, you exploded in her face after she edged you a few times. What she caught in her mouth, she let drip out onto your sensitive dick.

She then sat on your face and flicked the TV to the porn channel, a luxury only she got. You ate her pussy out and she came multiple times all over your face, but it wasn’t enough for her, so she sat up and got a familiar looking machine, placed it over your dick, and turned it on. Now the two of you were orgasming every few minutes until you couldn’t handle it anymore, and stopped licking her.

“Why the fuck did you stop?” She asks, aggrivated, and turning the milking machine to a much faster setting.

“My mou- my mouth is.. so.. sor..e” You say, your head collapsing to it’s side.

 

-

 

You wake up next to an entire large bottle filled with cum with a note telling you to “Drink- or else!”. Luckily the room was yours, so you were able to catch a few more ZZZs until IQ stormed in, tired.

“9 hostages died out of 50. President was main target again. All hostiles killed. No casualties from the Mexican special forces or Rainbow. What the fuck is that by your bed?”

“How are you back so quickly, and it’s some cum from… You know Six?”

“Did she milk you that much?”

“I guess, I don’t remember any of it.”

“You should drink it before it goes bad. Or else.” She walked over to it. “Damn that’s a ton of cum. And you remember nothing?”

“Nothing. I came twice still awake and then I was out.”

“We were gone for three days, so that explains why there’s so much.” she says.

“THREE DAYS? Alright. Do I really have to drink it?”

“I would, just to avoid any consequences. Six goes hard.”

“Don’t- say that.” you say, as she laughs. She then gets on top of you, restraining your leg movement, forces your mouth open and makes you guzzle the cum down your throat. In doing so, a key almost went down your throat.

“Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

“You almost choked me to death. I had no air.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Did you make her do that, IQ? You seem calm about this.”

“No, but it’s funny as hell.” She says, bursting out in laughter.

“How?”

“She’s so chill, but she raped you, and” She starts laughing, even louder now. “You— You keep getting raped, and by her, it’s just.. I’m sorry.” She says, calming down. “I can’t help myself.”

“Maybe I should work on getting fucked against my will by everyone on the team.”

“Maybe you should. May-be you should.” She says, settling down in bed next to you. She massages your dick a little.

“Are you, already hard?” She asks.

“No, why?” She pulls down the cover, then your underwear. Monika immediately laughs even harder. She grabs the key you found earlier and tries it on the chastity cage you were in. It lets you out and your dick does some exercises to fill it’s now more airy amount of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six milks you for three days before everyone arrives back at HQ. Monika forces you to drink the cum she had stored when you found a key. You made little note of it until you realized it was to a chastity cage she had put you in.


	43. fourtythree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of not doing too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

Soon enough, you were declared able to do anything you could have done a few months ago, and you begin to work on situational pistol quickdraws.

After eating lunch, you started to get more and more bored. You try reading some more into French, but quickly grow tired of it. You try laying down and watching TV, but it just felt like the same self-paralysis as you had still been enduring, just a few weeks prior. You had to do something, and then remember your time with Jackal.

Hypno: I might have to take you up on your offer from before.

Jackal: There was an offer?

Hypno: Yeah.. After we.. You don’t remember?

Jackal: I’m an old man, Marteño. What was the offer? What did we do?

Hypno: I’ll show you.

You close your phone, walk over to his door, slam it open and you locked your lips on his, engaging him in a kiss for at least 10 seconds before letting go. He walks you into his room and tells you to lay down. He then grabs a flashbang from his uniform and throws it behind him while locking the door.

When the effect clears off, you’ve been tied up, and down to just your shirt and your underwear. You were tied on your chest, going all the way to your hands restrained by the same belt, and by your legs, both above and below your knees, meaning the only way you could move was by squirming around. Jackal was in full gear still, and slowly stripped down to just his underwear, giving you a monster boner, before jumping on top of your chest and kissing you. You noticed he was already getting hard.

He grabbed a knife, cut your shirt open, ripping it off and throwing it to the ground. He then played around with your nipples before he turned around, making your gut feel the full force of the 80KG man. He bent over to mess around with your cock and you felt his package through his underwear, with his thick ass in your face. He once again grabbed the knife and cut through your boxers, with the sharp edge millimeters away from slicing your dick open. He ran his closed lips along the length of your penis, causing you to quiver a little, as he began to tease your tip.

He then got up, made you turn your head to the side of the bed he was on, and took out this package. He gives you a good few tastes before stroking it a little himself. He then grabbed you by the rope and turned you over. You assumed he was going to give you anal, but he walked away, opened a drawer on a far corner of the room and slapped something against his hand. He walked over to your ass, jammed his finger in it for a few seconds, and then began to swat at it.

Each slap rocked you around in your restraint, causing your dick to rub against his bed. After what seemed like thousands of hard, yet sensual slaps, he turned you back over, revealing precum had already leaked out of you. To punish your lack of longevitiy, he grabbed a small object that looked like an Allen Wrench.

“This might hurt.” He warns you as he jammed it down your urethra. You let out moans of both pain and pleasure at the same time. He eventually got a larger one, but you quickly made sure he knew it was too big. He then kissed your tip before slapping your balls a few times. He then walked to your side and forced his dick into your mouth. He started out slow and shallow, but in no time he was quickly pumping in and out of you completely. You made noises as if you were being constantly choked, as you were being choked. After presumably getting to his edge, he stooped, leaned over and whispered to you some in his sexy, deep Spanish accent. In one ear:

“Puta garganta” and in the other, “es la hora”. This made you leak a little precum, as he walked over to your dick and inserted it into his mouth, filling you with warmth. He took a quick break and lightly said, “ahora tus bolas” as he did that, he began to suck on your balls while stroking your cock. He then sat back on your chest to focus on jerking you off, with the occasional testicle flick causing you to writhe. He leaned over even more to suck you off, showing his perfect ass and allowing you to feel his dick brush against your skin.

"Tear apart my ass, please Señor?” You ask, choking on your words. He gave you a smirk and turned you back over.

“Debemos hacerlo justo.” he whispered into your ear. He walked over to your ass, gave it a few squeezes, climbed on top of your back, then inserted his huge cock inside it. He was slow and steady, causing you to whimper a little. After thrusts at the gentle pace, he began going much quicker. Your ass felt like it was going to tear as his balls slapped against your legs. He leaked a little precum, as did you, and went even faster. You numbed up a little before he blew his fat, juicy load in your ass, panting.

“What about now, Señor?” You ask. He turns you back over and grabbed on your balls a few times, causing you to leak a little bit more before he grabbed a smaller rope, tied your balls extremely tight, and sat on your dick. Since he was on top, he controlled the pace, which was very slow for ages. He ramped up his speed slowly, as to cause him little pain. When he had been going for about thirty minutes, you couldn’t take it much longer. You were squirming in place, but every time you told him you were about to cum, he instantly slowed down before going back up. When you told it to him yet again, for at least a tenth time, he grabbed your balls really hard, almost busting them inwards, and you cum in his ass so hard you don’t think there’s anything left in you. After about six or seven throbs, still leaking out cum, he got up, exhausted, Your dick was covered in cum by now, and it caused itself even more pain when it leaked towards the end of the bed, where the most sensitive part of your dick is.

“I’m not done with you yet, mi puta.” he says, calling you a slut once more. He grabs some tape, grabs you, and pins you against the wall, kissing you a little, before punching your balls, causing you to leak a little more cum. Postcum. He cuts some length from the tape and tapes you to the wall, tapes over your mouth, gives you a few quick deepthroats to make sure you’re hung up well enough and leaves the room. When the door trembles back open, you see multiple men enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some boredom sets in, you take up Jackal's offer. Instead of his normal, romantic self he's dominant and ties you up, using you until you cum then tying you on the wall, soon returning with a few other men.


	44. fourtyfour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jackal tricks you into bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

“How’d you get him like that?” Asked Glaz, pointing to you, struggling to get out of restraint to punch all of them in the face.

“The way he squirms is so cute.” Says Echo, excited to be here.

“As a soviet soldier, I declare I get the first go at ruining his night.” Kapkan… declares.

“Well I am, too.” Glaz says, starting a quirrel.

“Silence, everyone here knows that the best of the best are in the SAS.” Says Sledge, who brought his hammer.

“CALM DOWN everyone, let’s take it slow. We’ve got all night with this slut. Each of you will get.. your fair share.” Jackal says, before whispering to each of them quickly.. He then walks over to you.

“Aren’t you glad you took up my offer, perra?” He whispers to you. His sensual whispers make you get hard in front of everyone and blush. You try to respond, but words didn’t get through the tape.

“I call going first.” Says Echo, beating everyone with his own idea. Everyone quickly called a number, except Sledge.

“I’ll go last. I want some time with this bitch.” He says, looking at you menacingly.

Echo walks over to you and begins to jerk you off, making you squirm around. He then lowers his mask.

“I’ve always wanted this.” He says in a sinister voice, kissing you on your cheek, making you blush even harder. He then lowers his mouth to the level of your dick, feels up against it, and inserts it into his mouth. His wet lips make you shake a little in place. He then grabs your dick, strokes it some and yanks on it, detaching you from the wall onto his face, knocking you both on the floor. He unbuckles his paratrooper harness and takes off his pants. He straddles on top of you and sits on your dick with his six inch cock in your face. He jerks himself off and manages to get you to cum just as he does. After you fill his ass with semen, and blink out the cum in your eye, he keeps going, now only faster.

“Oh, by the way, Hypno, they each have to make you cum twice. And make you make them cum twice. At least.” Says Jackal. A “Fuck You!” Tries to escape your tape but it won’t budge. Echo is still riding you when you cum for a second time in his ass. He then yanks the tape off of your face and instantly sits on it, while still working on making himself cum a second time. You are forced to breathe what little more air you can get from your nose and eventually he brings himself to the edge, gets up, squats on his knees, still jerking off, and shoves his cock into your mouth just as he explodes into you. He then places one finger on your nose and another on your chin, forcing you to swallow all of the cum. He uses his other hand to grab more tape and tape back over your mouth, but Glaz stops him.

“I want to use this whore’s mouth, too, Echo.” He had already put the tape over your mouth, so he said:

“Whoops!” and ripped it off, causing you to scream in pain.

“Fuck all of you!” Escapes your mouth before Echo does that move with his fingers again, forcing your mouth closed. The door handle then wiggles around.

“What’s all the commotion in here, eh?” Asks a Canadian male accent before thrusting the door open. It’s Buck, who gladly joins in to go right before Sledge. Echo then walks out of the room, pulling his pants and mask back up.

Knowing it wouldn’t change anything, you don’t say anything before Glaz walks over to have his turns. He takes off his camo pants, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and shoves your head onto his dick. It doesn’t go very far down, and you realize why he was so quick to do so. His dick is only four inches or so. He grabs you by your throat, and you manage to push him back a little, revealing to his friends how short his package is.

“Guys, it’s not what it.. Okay, my dick is short.” He says, before turning to you. “But I’ve been known to last for hours.” When he goes back to revenge-“deep”throat you, you close your lips as much as possible around his dick and he cums within minutes, barely even filling your throat. “I’m gonna get your for this, Marteño!” He says, turning you over and bending you on the side of the bed. He signals for the still-laughing Kapkan to throw him the flyswatter Jackal had used on you earlier and he slapped your ass up until his arm was tired, which, admittedly was quite a while. At least you managed to make fun of him, and one of his seemingly deepest secrets. He then inserts his dick in your ass and starts to jerk you off, and by the time he cums, you weren’t even close, so he turned you around and deepthroated you until you came, and then again, when he, too, pulled up his pants and walked out, much more pissed than Echo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo and Glaz take their turns making you and themselves cum twice, revealing Glaz has a four inch pecker.


	45. fourtyfive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan starts to fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

Kapkan walked over to you with a dildo and put it in your ass. It started to vibrate a little, and then he took it out, put a little lube on it, cranked it up, and it was vibrating a lot. It wasn’t as girthy or as quick, or as long, as Jackal’s, but it was enough to make your sore ass hurt a little more. After Kap manually inserted and extracted the dildo a few times, he squirted some lube on your ass, some lube on his dick, and forced you onto his package, which you had yet to see. It was about eight inches long by your best measurements. He then placed his hand over your dick and told you to give yourself a handjob. Every thrust up was pressure relieved from his huge dick, but every thrust down opened your crack up just a little more. Once you got the hang of the best rhythm, you were giving yourself a handjob, with his hand, you deemed adequate while also not hurting yourself too bad, in an effort to get it over with.

He managed to hold it in until you came, not holding it in at all, and came exactly when you did. After that, he pushed you off of him, the unexpected movement causing you to rocket to the wall, and then he grabbed you by the large belt still tied around your arms and back, and made you sixtynine him on the bed. Again, you came with him, but once you came in his mouth, he spat it into yours, and then put his dick into your mouth, giving the cum nowhere to go but down your throat. After he grabbed your balls a few times, making you moan in pain and pleasure, he exited the room. Now there were only four of you in there: Yourself, Sledge, Buck, and Jackal. Jackal had had his round with you, and Sledge wanted his time with you to be alone, so Buck walked over to you, still processing all of the sticky cum in your mouth.

He had brought his pistol in with him, for some reason, although you quickly found out this reason.

He brushed it against your now soft dick, making it perk a little. He then brushed it on your chest, the cold metal making you shiver down your spine.

“Where I come from, it’s cold 24/7. If you want me, you’ll have to get through that cold first, do you understand me?”

“Ye-Yes sir..” you say, before he goes into the minifridge on Jackal’s bedside table and finds a few ice cubes. He shoves two of them in the area between your legs and your pelvic region, causing you to wince and try to let them fall through onto the bed. He then gets a third one and lifts up your tongue, putting the ice cube there.

It caused a cold sensation even worse than the ones between your legs, freezing up the bottom of your mouth and your teeth almost instantly. Your teeth felt like they were on the edge of falling out. He then took the final ice cubes and stuck them into your asshole extremely deep. He started to give you a blowjob and when you felt his cold skin touch your dick, you froze up even more. After not a whole lot of time the ice cubes in-between your legs melted, but the one under your tongue was still cold and nowhere near melting. His handjob was way to slow, though, but if you opened your mouth to tell him anything, the ice cube would slide down your throat, and he would replace it with an even colder one, so you didn’t bother telling him.

Eventually, he took off his pants and climbed on your dick, giving you slow anal, which is always better than a slow handjob. He jerked himself off at the same time and came before you, all over your face. He bounced on your dick even faster after that, until you came. He then put your cock in his mouth and when you showed signs of being near, he grabbed some ice, put it in his hands, grabbed your balls, and tilted your penis towards your face. He also exchanged the blowjob for a handjob, going much quicker with his gloves allowing him easy motion. The second you started to really move around, he grabbed your balls even harder, took his hands away from your dick, and ruined your orgasm onto your own face.

“I’ve still got to cum one more time with you, cunt.” He says in his deep, gruff voice. He checks under your tongue and finds the ice had mostly melted into cold water, so he got another cube, put it under your tongue, and thrusts his dick into your face, starting with a no-nonsense deepthroat, going all seven or so inches into your mouth. Your face was extremely pale, paler than Bucks was, actually, and his frosty dick combined with the ice under your tongue made the experience even worse. The water eventually washes down your throat, and seconds later, Buck is cumming inside your mouth, not removing his dick for another 15 minutes before the ice melts again completely, meaning you can barely breathe. Once he finally is done with you, it’s Sledge’s turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kap and Buck have their way with you.


	46. fourtysix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledge begins his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

Sledge grabs you and escorts you to his room, all the way down the hall, with you still nude and bound, where he turns you onto your back. He takes off his heavy clothing, revealing how built he is. He’s down to just his underwear when he picks up his huge “hammer” and slowly sticks it all the way up your ass. It still has a few more inches to go when he leans in and makes a long kiss to your cheek. The various ribs on the handle of the sledge-hammer stimulate you in ways you never knew possible, and he gets all the way to the end of the hammer, just as it can’t go any further up your ass. Somehow, he managed to get it all the way up your ass. You are screaming through the tape that was reapplied when you were transported, as to make sure you didn’t scream for any help. He then took the tape off and made an even longer kiss. He untied you completely and you hugged him, finally able to escape from the demons that were the restraints.

“I’m still going to milk the fuck out of you, though.” He says, trying to stay dominant while beginning to give you a hand job.

“At least you’re letting me move around a little.” You said, before pushing your faces together for a kiss. You don’t break that kiss for at least 40 seconds, when you collapse onto his bed, waving you hand on his chest. His body is tilted towards yours at 90 degrees, so you were able to get a good feel. After about a half hour of him rapidly jerking you off, you finally cum all over yourself, but he keeps going. And going. And going for ages until his sexy Scottish voice tells you:

“That’s all for tonight, but be ready in the morning.” You had came six times from those handjobs, and you feared what resided for you then.

 

-

 

You wake up to a few punches to the chest.

“Hey! No need to play rough!” you say.

“Just wakin’ ya up.” He says cheerfully.

“What did you want me to be ready for?” You ask, as you look up to find Doc, Monty, and Rook all ready to fuck you.

“These are my French friends, and if you put on a good show for them, then we’re friends, but if not, I’m locking you up and milking you non-stop until midnight, ya got that, lad?”

“I understand you Sledge.” You say, before he pushes Rook onto his bed from behind you. He hits his head on your feet and then licks them a few times. He pushes himself up and positions himself on top of your dick, but you roll from under him, jump on top of him, kiss his baby-face for a while, and sit on his legs. You start to stroke his cock, but someone from behind forces your head onto it, and you deepthroat it. Then, presumably the same person who pushed you, stuck their dick in your ass. You flip over Rook, grab his pants down a little further and the three of you anally fuck each other. You came seconds after whoever was behind you came, and he then walked away, satisfied.

You were still thrusting in and out of Rook’s ass when another dick entered your ass. Whoever it was going much faster than the last person, and just as you reached your edge, he jabbed a syringe in your balls. It was Doc. You began to have mini spasms of cum for the next 30 seconds, filling Rook’s ass and soaking your dick and Sledge’s sheets. When he finally came, he did the same, filling up your hole completely with cum. You laid down on Sledge’s bed.

“Was that satisfactory?” you ask him, panting.

“I need.. one more thing.” He says. The four of them huddled together and they walked towards you.

“Open your mouth.” Doc says. He sprays you with something and your mouth get’s temporarily paralyzed from your own movement. He was able to move it around just fine, and he opened it as much as possible. He then inserts his dick into your mouth, then Rook, then Monty. Eventually all three of them were getting oral from you, and Sledge was jerking off in the corner. They forced your head foreword and back and Doc, who had the longest package, was able to stuff his dick all the way down your mouth. They sped up until you couldn’t breathe much longer, and Doc grabbed a machine that supplied oxygen through your nose. After thirty minutes of nothing, Rook, then Monty, then finally Doc, all ejaculate in your mouth. Once they are done, Sledge finishes up.

“Now run across the hall. I’m sure Jackal will run your uniform to you.” So, completely nude, you storm across the hall and a few doors to the right and open it. IQ is already there.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, why so pale?” She says as you slam the door.

“It might’ve been my ghost.” 

 

You describe the sensuality of Jackal’s torture and Sledge’s understanding of your situation. You also described Glaz’s laughable cock to her.

“Seriously, you really need to hit up Jäger or Bandit, you’d die of laughter.”

You describe how Echo probably was just horny, and how you wanted a solo go with him at some point in the future.

“What’s the longest you lasted with them?”

“I was sort of fading out, but I think the last time he jerked me off last night, Sledge got me to an hour or so.”

“Wow, I want to play with that side of you!” She says, in jest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sledge, Doc, Rook, and Monty all fuck you.


	47. fourtyseven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After explaining everything to IQ.

The next thing you know, you are taking a shower with IQ to wash up.

“I was saving my shower for this moment.” She said, causing you to slightly recoil.

“I hope you took one last night.” You say. She didn’t answer. You washed each other, you starting at her tits, going around her back, and then down to her cute ass, which you circled over a few times before bending down to get her legs. You stroke up her legs and with one hand, start massaging her cunt a little, causing her to squeal from the excitement. You then squirt some shampoo and bring her in for a kiss, ducking her hair in the water, making it wet. You lean foreword to finish the kiss as you finish washing her hair. She had been hugging around your back during the kiss, and kept you close to her while squirting some of your shampoo onto her hand and playing with your slightly shorter hair. She then gets some body wash, and replicates the movements you made to her body. When she got to your dick, she wiped the soap off of her hand and stroked it a few times, before sucking your dick. Once you cum in her mouth, she swallows it and continues to wash your abs and nipples, playing with them a little just as you had done with hers. You got all of the soap washed off of you and turned off the shower. You dried off, pulling her to you with your towel. You rub her cunt until she orgasms, and the two of you walk down to breakfast, which Castle had warmed back up for you and you went to the gym.

You lifted weights together, doing lunges with each weight until you eventually bested her, flexing the same muscle that had been shot into just some months ago. Jackal then walks in and throws your uniform at you, but quickly dashes out when she sees Monika’s with you.

“What was that all about?” You ask.

“He can’t stand social confrontation, and he can be 100% sure, knowing me, that you’ve told me everything.” She says. You begin to put your mind to work piecing together his mental state, but his age seems to make that practically impossible. You pick up your uniform, take it upstairs with IQ following you, then walk downstairs for lunch.

 

-

 

After lunch, you go to chill in your room for the evening, when you get a text from Jackal. You read it aloud to Monika as you read the words for the first time.

Jackal: I’m sorry for what I did. There had been rumors, and they wanted me to get you in bed with them, so I assumed you’d be fine with it. Obviously they were a little… rough on you, and I’m sorry.

Hypno: It’s fine. If you promise to never do that again, we could fool around again sometime. I like your dick.

Jackal: What about you.. being with IQ? Wouldn’t that be a little weird?

Hypno: If she cared that much, she would’ve at least thrown a weight at you when we were in the gym today, if not more. Remember the first time we fooled around? IQ and I were already dating. We had been since the second day. She doesn’t care if I do it with someone else, as long as I tell her about it afterwards. In detail.

Jackal: I figured you two had been together since the beginning. You sat together every day, the way you cared for her when she was shot. You weren’t exactly hiding it well.

Hypno: Was it that obvious? lol

Jackal: Yeah.

Hypno: Then why did you let me fuck you?

Jackal: You’re sexy as hell.

Hypno: Reasonable. ☺

You shut off your phone and turn on the TV, finding something that the two of you would enjoy. You hear a knock on the door.

“Come in!” You yell with cheer. It’s Jackal, and in his hands, he held a gift. A small one, but a gift nonetheless.

“I wanted you to have the paddle I used, in case you two get kinky together.” he says, surrendering it to you. You swat it on your hand and it’s the same familiar shock you remember from the night before. By the time you could thank him, the door was already closed and his footsteps far away.

“You never told me he spanked you!” She said, trying to turn you over and look.

“We showered together, how didn’t you notice?” You say, sliding down your pants to show her the damage.

“That must’ve fucking hurt!” She said, giving you an extra slap, making you wince a little.

“I’m-I’m okay!” You say.

“I think you might be a little crazy. Sexy, but crazy.” She says, literally kissing your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wash up together then Jackal gives you and IQ the swatter he used on your ass the night before.


	48. fourtyeight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Jackal's gift.

When you wake up the next day, it’s to IQ slapping your ass, right in the center.

“This’ll be fun!” She exclaims.

“As long as both of us get a turn!” You say, acting like she cared. You kiss her and then get dressed for breakfast. She also gets dressed and the two of you walk downstairs for breakfast. You arrive early so you talk a little with Castle.

“Still not revealing your secret sauce?” You ask.

“Nope, not gonna, never have, never will.” He replies in a soft tone, obviously happy about something. You hug his side and give him a kiss on the cheek before he goes back into the hallway and disappearing through the first door leading to the kitchen.

“He seems kind of.. pumped up today, don’t you think?” You ask IQ using a quiet voice, just as Ash, Hibana, Ela, and Dokkaebi all walk down the stairs in mid-conversation. They wave to you both, or maybe just IQ, hello, and then sit down and dig into their food. You copy them, and IQ follows suit not long after. You are still contemplating why Castle’s demeanor was happier than usual when he delivers the final plate to Blackbeard’s seat, and moments before Blackbeard arrives, being the last one down every day very consistently. You want to pause him on the way back, but that’d make the whole interaction awkward and might make him lose his happiness, whatever it may be about.

 

-

 

You walk into the gym and it’s been completely revamped, to the point where Castle might call it a “gym” over a “weight room”. It’s got more machines, it is quite a bit bigger and has a door in the back labeled “OUTDOOR TRACK”. Somehow all of this was never told to anyone via email and occurred during your sleep over one night. Admittedly, the addon, accounting for about half of the new space, was taped off, still in construction (Although no workers were allowed in at day for obvious reasons), but the area already completed was much more densely filled with machines that would better work out certain muscles. You scan through them until you find one that helps out with your still kind of weak arms and do 10 reps before hopping off to do free-weights, then going back and working on that same machine until lunch. IQ worked on her calves, thigh muscles, and (most importantly) her glutes.

When you are about to leave lunch, Castle catches you.

“Have you been to the new gym yet?” He says, as excited as a buff African American could be.

“Of course I have! I love it!” You say, mimicking his joy.

“And did you see the end of the-“ he says, IQ this time cutting him off.

“The outdoor track?”

“Exactly! Imagine lunging around that a few times. I’ve peeked out of my window this morning, and it looks pretty long. Maybe an 1/8 of a mile or so.” he says, before walking to the gym door. The two of you continue to go to the stairs and start making your way up them.

“That man eats, sleeps, and breathes the gym. I honestly don’t know how is aim is any good, he probably should be breaking the trigger.” She says.

“Yeah. I think Valk has some pull up bars and stuff in her room so she doesn’t have to come downstairs. They’re the only two that work out on that level.” you reply.

“Promise me you won’t get raped?” she asks in jest.

“Ugh, I promise. I hope.” you reply, acting like you don’t enjoy it.

"Seems like I can't leave you alone anymore." She says in jest. She then kisses you quickly, on both cheeks then your mouth, and you separate into your rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some updates being done to the gym.


	49. fourtynine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch you need to pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

You quickly realize you drank more than you should’ve, at a combination of being the gym and needing constant hydration, and lunch, where you kept taking sips of your drink, having to fill it up twice. With no better thing to do or idea, you go to the bathroom.

Once you’ve been significantly relived, you flushed the toilet. When you got up, there was a bright flash of light and you were tied up on the floor, frogtied similar to with Jackal the other day, but completely clothed. You flash your eyes a few times and realize who it was: That damn Bosak. It seems like they really enjoy going to the restroom.

Above you was an insanely beautiful woman, completely naked. She has short, green hair, perfect tits, and a nice, large, round ass. She lowered that round ass on top of your mouth, forcing you to gasp for air before she put her pistol up to your face.

“Pleasure me, bitch.” She said, moving her finger onto the trigger. The second you noticed the gun was out of safety, you started to lick her pussy, causing her to moan.

Her moans grew louder and louder until her body was shaking so much the gun fell out of her hand and falling onto the ground next to your ear.

“Don’t stop, oh god, that’s it, keep licking, keep lic-!” She screamed as she started to squirt in your mouth. You pause for a second. “You better be swallowing it bitch, I’m not done with you.” You swallow her cum and she sits back on your face for another round. She cums again but doesn’t let you stop. When she finishes a fourth time, she finally lets you breathe. She then puts some tape over your mouth and eyes and leaves you tied up on your bathroom floor.

When the tape is removed from over your eyes, you see a face you hadn’t seen in a while. Thermite grabs you up and explains himself.

“I heard you squirming around and Ela screaming around through the wall, what.. happened?”

“I’m not sure. I was using the toilet and had just finished when she through in a GRZMOT.”

“Weird.” He says, in his Southern American accent. He helps you up and cuts the rope around your chest and legs when he feels your dick. “Are you… hard?” he asks, blushing. Your face gets a little red too.

“I guess I’ve got a thing for Texan guys.” You say, leaning in to kiss his lips. He finishes your lean for you and in no time, you’ve routed him to your bed. He falls onto it first, but he interlocked your legs together, and you fell down with him. He reaches under your shirt, his calloused hands effortlessly gliding across your smooth abs. With them still under your shirt, he reaches to the back of your head and pushes you towards him to kiss yet again. When you are done, he lifts the back of his arm up, taking your shirt off with it.

You do the same, rubbing your smoother hands on his scorched body, lifting his shirt up. You go to feel his package through his pants, but he stops you, pushing both of your hands above your head, kissing you yet again and turning you on your back. After you hear some fabric shuffle around and a squirting sound, his rough hands are sliding down your pants and applying lube to your smoothly shaven hole. You let him breach into it with your ass elevated up and his package slides in effortlessly. He is gentle and stays at that pace for a while before turning you over. You reach down and push your pants the rest of the way to the floor. Jordan then squirts some lube on your dick and sits on it. He is much, much tighter than you and it takes much longer for him to go all the way down, but once he is, he begins to jerk himself off at the same speed he bounced on you at. He goes a little quicker, but once you start to leak a little precum and grunt a little, he swivels around and inserts his cock in your mouth. He sticks yours in his and you deepthroat each other until you both get to your edge simultaneously. You take turns cumming in each others mouthes and swallowing it before falling asleep next to him in your bed.

 

-

 

When you wake up, instead of Jordan’s face, it’s Monika’s, so you take your shot and get the flyswatter. She turns onto her back and you rip the covers off and spank her once, really hard. The slapping noise alone was almost as loud as her wake up.

“Hey, that’s my toy!” She exclaims, yawning.

“What, me, or the swatter?” you ask her, climbing back in bed.

“Both.” She says, kissing you.

After breakfast, you give her the run down on the Ela incident and the sex with Jordan.

“I’m still confused, she didn’t even try to pleasure you? And the gun, are you sure it wasn’t on safety?”

“No, she didn’t, and I only will notice the safety if it’s off. She legitimately was fucking me at gunpoint.”

“Well, it’s not really sex, she just came a few times and left you tied up for the smaller fish.”

“I had much more fun with Thermite. His fish was bigger, too.”

“How big?”

“Bigger than nothing, smaller than something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finish going to the restroom when you get flashed by a GRZMOT mine and Ela forces you at gunpoint to lick her pussy until she cums a few times. After that, Thermite saves you and you two both fuck.


	50. fifty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner and sleep.

You wake up the next day to an excited IQ. Without saying a word, she pushes you down the stairs and shows you the Olympic Viewing party. There was a TV in the cafeteria and the rest of the team were watching the opening ceremony.

“Why is this so important?” You ask, groggily, and while taking a bite of your chicken biscuit.

“It’s in London!” Hibana squeals.

“Did nobody write this on the calendar?” You ask.

“Shh, they’re about to call out the countries.”

“Afghanast-“ The TV cut out.

“Hypno, stop it!”

“I didn’t do anything…”

“Then what happened?” IQ asks, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

“That’s weird, every other channel is working fine.” She says, to no one’s surprise.

“Shit. Guys, gals. get ready.” You say, then starting a countdown. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

As if on cue, the crisis siren blaired and everyone rushes to the briefing room to find out any information about what just happened.

“The White Masks are taking over the Olympics again. It’s a short flight. We’ll give you everything we know on the way there.”

As you pile onto the V-22, guns in hand, you mention to your team that “The defenders are going to have a viewing party without us.” Hibana really does love the Summer Games.

“Those cunts.” She says, sarcastically, while also kind of meaning it.

 

-

 

Once you arrive on about two third’s a stomach, you split into two teams plus Glaz. Glaz scaled up the side of the building, taking out the White Mask snipers and replacing their sharpshooting with his. Alpha, the one you were on, would focus on cover fire and disarming the bombs, while Beta would focus on getting as many people out as possible and locating any hostages for extraction. 

Luckily, your team got to have Hibana, Ash, Thatcher (who is the main one disarming the bombs), Fuze, Capitão, Zofia (all three of which would provide cover fire using their high-capacity weapons), Blitz, Monty (both of which are focusing on manually disarming as many bombs as possible), and yourself, of course. Both teams also got a few members from the SAS to assist them. Unluckily, however, IQ was helping extract hostages with Pulse, who really isn’t used to attacking, and the others.

Once a plan was laid out, your team got to work. Your specific job was to clear any room the team had to go through to get to the entrance to the stadium, as well as acting as a medic, or at least the best one the attackers have, due to your interest in General Trauma books on your medical leave.

You stormed in behind Monty, who took some bullets before you through a smoke bomb at the gunfire and put your gadget to work. You brought extra batteries with you, just in case you ran out of juice before you finished clearing the rooms.

Room by room, stealing some Smoke Bombs off of dead corpses and your colleagues, you eventually get to the main attraction. The Olympic Floor. By now, all of the athletes had been rushed to the village, so you sat at the gate, feeling like you had done it and became an athlete, even for just a few seconds, before snapping out of your father’s own persuasion and hypnosis.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a distinct white mask, so you aim at him. You talk with your teamates if it’s okay to start firing. Monty and Blitz put their back’s together and get ready to walk out. Thatcher grabs an EMP grenade.

“We’re ready.” Is all you hear, from someone, before drawing first blood. You grab little attention from the other terrorists you can see, so you aim at them and fire, still unsure of their totality in numbers.

Monty and Blitz move to the closest bomb and disarm it, while Finka is providing hefty amounts of cover via bullets. Capitão and Fuze both step in and help, with one waiting to fire only when the other two have to reload. A White Mask then drops down onto Fuze’s helmet, with both an entrance and exit wound. As the trifecta start to step out and walk over that terrorist’s body you notice something strange about him. He didn’t move around under their feet like a real corpse. An SAS member spots this and grabs the body, revealing it’s insides. As he throws it, it explodes in mid air, firing shrapnel in all directions. You check to see if anyone was injured, and all three of them were down. Another few bullets foley past you as you drag their bodies to relative safety.

“I’m going to need 3 medivacs, we’ve got our cover’s DBNO.” Upon further inspection, the explosion was more massive than you thought. You and Ash run to where you convened in the first place, you carrying Cap and Zoe, Ash carrying Fuze.

When you got there, ambulances were waiting.

“I’ll go with them and make sure the doctors have something to work with, you act as cover for the disarms with Hibana.” You demand. She doesn’t question your authority and runs back to help them. As you climb into the ambulance carrying Capitão, you inspect his wounds. They were countless, and he was to the side, so you could only imagine what happened to Zofia, who was in front.

You thought of her kin. You thought of how you felt when your mom passed. You couldn’t let that happen to anyone, so you informed the driver to get in the back of the convoy on the way to the military hospital.

 

—

 

When you arrived, they asked you questions about the three of them. You managed to answer them and they were admitted to the operating room. You spied on Zofia’s surgery the hardest, wondering what pain she must be feeling, knowing she’s got someone she needs to come home to. You look at Fuze and Cap in a different light, one you only wish you could have for Zoe. You walk back to the waiting room and watch the news. It looks good for the team, or what’s left of them.

After a few minutes of waiting, some of the defenders arrive. In the forefront is Ela, who started to run when she saw you. You set aside your differences and she thrusted herself into your arms, thanking you for getting her back in one piece.

“It’s not my job to fix her, Ela. I was just waiting here until you guys came.” You respond.

“You can’t lie to me, you inspected their wounds, you made sure she got here as quickly as possible, and when you were inspecting her wounds waiting for the medivac, you took out the largest bits of shrapnel. You did more than you think.” she responds, still holding you in her arms.

“I did what I was supposed to.”

“And that was the right thing.”

“Maybe it was. I have to go back to the stadium now.” you say. She pats you a few times before ending her hug, when you realize she’s tearing up.

“She’ll be fine. It will take a while, but she’ll be fine.” You say, before warning her to not watch her sister’s surgery.

After the rest of the team congratulates you on the support of your fellow operator, you use hospital non-emergency transportation to get back to the scene of the action.

 

-

 

When you arrive, you see a frolic of hostages being released by Beta, not knowing what to do next. You brush in between two of them to get back into the stadium. Once you get back to that same entrance gate, you are given an update.

“One more bomb until we’re done. We needed you to guard Thatcher. It’s on the farthest end of the stadium.” Ash says.

The entirety of Alpha creates a “don’t fuck with this guy” circle around Thatcher and your team fires left and right. Thatcher tells them to “open up” and the circle disbands and everyone starts to fire individually, looking for White Masks. Thatch throws his EMP grenade, wiping out the last bomb, and you felt a shooting pain in your leg.

 

-

 

Bomb Squad arrives once you were all sure the defenders had been eliminated, and they remove the bombs, dismantling them and carrying them away in pieces. Everyone hops back into the non-emergency transport and goes to the hospital. On the way, that pain in your leg grew stronger and checked that area. You then realize that you had been shot in the leg, either from far away or with a pretty shit caliber. You grab some tweezers from your uniform, inspect the bullet, and declare it a .22 Long Rifle, one of the smallest calibers, probably also shot from a distance. You patch the hole up with some bandage, your team shocked you took a bullet to the leg.

Once you get into the hospital, you are guided to your teammate’s rooms by Six. She knows people are really worrying about Zoe, so she opens the door to her room, and you see a perfectly healthy Zoe with some stitches on her arm, and probably hundreds more on her chest.

It’s not like you wanted to see her naked, but for medical reasons, you kind of did. Your eyes and ears shift to the news.

“The tragic attacks at the opening ceremony:” A British reporter begins the story. “Top of the hour, attacks on the Opening Ceremony of the Olympics. The Olympic Comittee explains their decision to postpone the Summer Olympics until an unspecified later date, saying this:” The female reporter then cuts to a feed of an old man explaining how terrorism works. Once you had stepped some more into the room to ask Zoe if she’s fine, she thanks you, and again you’re receiving thanks for no reason from a Bosak. They’re a peculiar people, the Pols.

Luckily, she’s okay, and you stop by Fuze and Cap’s room. A few others are with you when you check on them, and eventually team Beta joins into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are watching the Olympics when the feed cuts out. The Masks had taken over. In attempts to disarm the bombs placed on the field, Zofia, Fuze, and Capitão all get hit by a ton of shrapnel. You take them to the hospital, causing Zoe to almost be grateful.


	51. fiftyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After intensive treatment of Zoe, Cap, and Fuze as well as Masks at the Olympics.

When the three of them arrive back in Hereford one week later, they get paraded with love and support. Zofia walks up and hugs you. For a few seconds, you assume she’s pushing a knife to you, but she isn’t. She’s thankful for you.

“300 fragments all over my torso, arms, and thighs. I know you were interested. And thank you, once more. You did more to help me than you could ever know. The doctors said that the large fragments you pulled out of me would’ve been my ending within a few seconds. I hate to say it, but, I really owe you one.” She says, seemingly enthusiastic. “Also, tell the research team that the shards were glass. The doctor said he hadn’t seen anything like it before, and hopes he never saw it again.” You hugged her one more time, this time much longer.

“My mother was taken by the bullet when I was four. I didn’t want to see your kid lose a parent, so I worked as hard as I could to help.” You whisper into her ear, with audible distress.

After you had welcomed the other two back to HQ, you go back to your room. IQ knocks at your door moments later.

“Come in!” You shout.

“A job well done.” She says, climbing into your bed and kissing you. She quickly ends the kiss, but you bring it back. You let your hands wander to her breasts and play with them. She wasn’t wearing a bra for some reason. You fondle her breasts a little more before sliding her shirt off and ducking your head in to lick her nipples. She puts her hands into her pants and starts to pleasure herself, but you move her hands away and replace them with your own. She lets out moans of happiness, and eventually climbs atop you. You strip off her pants and panties, which she was wearing and reached back to massage her again. She was sitting on your legs and quickly pulled down your jeans and underwear in one swoop. She gave you a quick kiss before running her hand down to your cock, moved it to the side, pushed up on the bed and started to ride your dick.

She bounces on you faster and faster. You play with her breasts, barely keeping track of them from their swinging. You both cum at once.

“Again?” She asks playfully.

“Sure.” You say, as if not excited. Your cock stays hard and she gives you a handjob. She makes you cum again and again. She starts to sixtynine you, making emphatic noises as you bring her to orgasm a few times more. She eventually gets off your face after your cum a fourth time, basically putty, and lays beside you on the bed.

This impromptu sex was the best sex you’ve ever had with her, and you make sure she knows.

“I’ll make you cum more in the future I guess.” She says, taking in the sight of you, taking in the sight of her. “Stop looking at me, it feels awkward.”

“Stop being so damn cute!” You reply, falling asleep to her cute gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three of them finally arrive in Hereford. Zoe thanks you, surprisingly, and you even have some great sex with IQ.


	52. fiftytwo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling asleep to IQ.

You wake up next to IQ’s beautiful face, thankful yet again that she’s yours.

You go to breakfast and the gym together, but you leave her side while she’s still doing free-weights, as your arm started to hurt. When you walked upstairs you heard gasps and muffled moans coming from Ash’s room.

And, to make it worse, Ela’s door was open. Upon further inspection, she wasn’t in her room, or at least, visible.

“Ash, you okay?” You ask, knocking on the door and quickly standing flat on the wall beside it for cover.

“Tell him your fine.” You hear, muffled. Before Ash could even say anything, you kick open the door. You hear footsteps approaching it. When the footsteps got loud enough, you put your foot in the door and just as you had suspected, Ela tripped, wearing no pants.

You quickly tied her up and put her in her room, giving her a taste of her own medicine, and went to check on Ash.

“You okay, Elizah?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem. She did the same thing to me a while ago.” You say as you untie her. “Luckily, she’s loud as fuck.” You continue. Ash lets out a laugh. You begin to walk towards the door and she stops you.

“Well, I have to pay you back somehow, don’t I?” She says.

“Not reall-“ You say before she shoves her face into yours. She shoves her leg beside yours and closes the door. She stops kissing you. With one light push, you make her stumble over her bed and fall onto it, making a loud "Thwump!".

She brushes her hand past your dick and feels on it.

“Feels like I’ve been missing out, haven’t I.”

“I’m the one who’s been missing out!” You say in response. You kneel down to take off her shirt and it seems like you both had the same idea at the same time.

“Cut that out, silly!” She says, taking off your shirt. You take hers off and she unclips her own bra. She then pulls down your pants and underwear at the same time with one swoop, revealing your hard cock. “Nice and ready for me!” She says, “Breach my mouth!” now quietly yelling. She guides your dick into her throat and starts to go down on it. Eventually, your legs are stammering too much to stand properly.

“Mind if I join you in bed?” You ask.

“Not at all!” She says, scooting over a few inches. You lay down with her and she climbs atop your face and resumes sucking.

“I’m— abo- I’m about to- Cu-uh-u” You say. She gets off of your head.

“I’ve got one more gift, just for you.” She says. She then rubs her pussy. Her body then descends upon your dick and the two of you clash, intertwined in beauty and love. She starts off at a reasonable pace and gets quicker. Your hands drift to her breasts and her climax gets even louder.

“Do you want me to-“

“I’ve heard about you. Cum inside me, Marty!” That’s a new one. She goes faster and faster and the two of you cum, just on time.

“We should’a made Ela watch that!” She exclaims.

“That’d be giving her more pleasure than she deserves.” you say, still laying down next to her. She kisses you, tells you it was amazing, and then you leave, finishing the last girl on the list.

Marty. Marty. Hmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash fucks you bc you save her from Ela doing what she did to you to her.


	53. fiftythree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Ash.

Without hesitation, you inform IQ of the accomplishment.

“That’s them all, huh?”

“Yeah. Just need to get gangbanged, eh..” You check your watch, “two or three more times.” You say with a smile.

“It’s almost like you enjoy getting used.” She says, smiling even harder. You blush and the two of you kiss and then walk downstairs for lunch.

After lunch, you go back to the gym, which had been finished for ages. Just about every muscle in your body could be exercised individually inside, and outside you could go for a run. You do some Bench Presses and then decide to go outside to run. When you open the door and survey the track (no one has ever wanted to have a social interaction at the gym, ever), you see Echo. Paying no attention to him you get into the far lane and start to jog, before you speed up your pace.

Eventually, you catch up to Echo, and as you pass him, he stops you. Damnit.

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for what happened the other day.. I wanted to try you out.”

“No problem, man.” You say, trying to get going.

“I.. still want to try you out.”

“But we both came, twice, what more do you want?”

“I want you to…” He says before running to you and kissing you. His baby face touches yours. He grabs your hand and runs you to the side of the building. He runs his hands on your dick, then pushes a few buttons on his wrist. You see a bright, green flash go off, and the next thing you know, you’re in his room. You were laid down on the bed and your shirt was off, his too, and he was kissing you. Once he realized you were woken, he took his pants off, then his boxers. He climbs atop your chest while jerking himself off and feels you through your pants. By now, you were hard, so he buried his hand in your underwear, felt your dick a little, then turned his hand upside down and thrusted your pants to the ground.

He tickled you a little, making you giggle, then he started to jerk you off. You released a little precum, and he stopped. He then twisted his neck in both directions and put his mouth over your cock. He took a deep breath and slid the entire thing down his throat. He choked a little, but kept going. He had to take large breaths in through his nose, but he made it work, as your cock slid in and out of his tight face. You began to orgasm but he stopped you, making your dick throb. He then walked to the side of the bed, hopped on top of you, and started to sixtynine. He came and kept thrusting his cock in your mouth. Right when he came a second time, you came for the first time, after holding it in for a few minutes.

“I like you better alone!” He exclaims, falling onto his bed. You take a nap.

 

-

 

You wake up to a disorienting blast from Echo’s Yo-Kai, although it wasn’t nearly as intense and blinding as the one he got you to his bedroom in.

“Come on, Masaru, you didn’t have to do that.” You say, annoyed.

“But I wanted to, so I did.” He says, still in his sexy, deep, Asian voice. Moments later, your alarm goes off and you disappear to dinner, after getting a kiss on the lips.

When Echo came down the stairs, a few minutes after you, he was with Hibana and talking politics, specifically, those of the Tokyo prefecture and Japan. He notices you are looking at him, waves, and then goes back to talking. You lean into talk to IQ, but before you can say anything, she interrupts you.

“Were you going to tell me you just had sex?”

“Maybe I was.” you reply.

After dinner, the two of you washed up and she decided to sleep with you. Luckily, she didn’t try to fuck you, or you’d be fresh out of cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are on the running track where you meet Echo. You try to avoid him but he manages to talk to you, in that talk seducing you into fucking him alone.


	54. fiftyfour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you fall asleep.

As your eyes drifted asleep and closed, you began your dreaming. You saw the dream appear right in front of your eyes. You were in a field and someone wearing nothing but a green helmet was tied up to a cross. You’d notice that helmet anywhere.

Tachanka was always revealed to in jest by the team as a “God”, and now you knew why.

His cock was long and hard. You push your ass onto his cock, and it only goes in half-way before it can’t fit any more, so you do the next best thing, and put it in your mouth. You push yourself in, but again, it can’t go all the way. You decide to pleasure the lord by jerking him off.

He cowers as you do it, but doesn’t cum until the end of the dream, where the red sea gets parted and splashed on your face. You swallow what’s in your mouth and try your best to collect the rest of it and lick it up. His dick then shrivels down to a much shorter size, as that’s all the milk he can give.

Instead of continuing to another dream, your body jolts you awake, as if a nightmare.

IQ, being a light sleeper, woke up seconds after you and asked what just happened.

The sheets were stained with precum and she quickly took notice.

“Wet dream… Tachanka.” You say.

“You’ve never had a wet dream before, why him?”

“I don’t know.” You say, closing your eyes.

When you wake up, you storm to change clothes and eat breakfast. For the first time ever, you took notice of Chanka. You saw one of his eyes close, in what you (probably falsely) assume was a wink, but it’s impossible to tell from the tiny slit for his eyes.

 

-

 

After lunch, you return to the gym, having been after breakfast as well. You go out to run again and see Echo. You wait for him to be right next to the transition from the threshold to the track, and once he arrived, he stopped. He kisses you a few times before putting his headphones back on and leaving. You put yours on and run.

Every time he passes you, he slaps your ass. You groan, but inside you, you like it, so you don’t even speed up.

 

-

 

After an hour of running with the occasional slaps, you walk back inside to the gym where you saw Castle.

“Never seen you in here this late.” You remark, getting on the machine meant to work your triceps, which still hurt a little if shoved around.

“I come when I’ve got nothing better to do.” He says, without looking away from himself in the mirror.

“Still eye-fucking yourself?” You ask. He laughs a little.

“Oh, fuck off.” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go into a dream state where you saw Tachanka, tied to a cross. He was nude except for his head, covered in his helmet. His dick was long. You couldn't give him anal or a blowjob so you had to jerk him off. It takes ages to get him to cum but once you do the dream is over and you wake up, as if it's a nightmare and you've just died.


	55. fiftyfive.

Jäger started a group chat with you, Blitz, and Bandit.

Bandit: Jäger?

Jäger: Oh, hi you guys, so I was working on a device and I need some help.

Blitz: What’s it this time?

Jäger: You’ll find out, be in my room after dinner.

Hypno: For some reason, I don’t trust you.

Jäger: Why?

Hypno: Some reason. I’ll be there, though.

 

-After dinner-

 

You enter Jäger’s room to find he is working on a device, and one that looks semi-useful, at least.

He sits the three of you down on his bed and explains it.

“It’s an ADS that redirects it’s target.” He says, pulling up some moderately-drawn concept sketches. Your interest in it gained. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this. Anyways, I need your help working on it, wiring, power, Hypno you’re good at doing the maths on it.”

“Why did you need Blitz in here for this?” you ask.

“He’s been accusing me of not doing anything the past few weeks.”

“I’m sorry, but these drawings took you weeks, as in, multiple?” you ask him.

“Yeah, I’m not too talented. You got anything better?” He asks you, giving you a pen and paper.

You get to work on the diagrams, views from above and the top (it’s symmetrical on all sides), and some preliminary wiring diagrams.

“This might just work, Marius. Do you have any colored pencils or any of that?”

“Do you think I’m a fucking baby? Fine. Yes. Yes I do.” He hands them to you.

You begin to color the wiring, explaining what everything does.

“So this will check the velocity of the projectile and shoot a pellet towards the projectile, causing it to go towards the person who threw it at the same velocity, understand?”

“Yes, but why does the velocity matter?”

“Do you not remember, it’s speed and direction. The direction needs to be matched for this to be any use, and the speed needs to be matched because throwing speed messes with the distance of the throw, right?”

“I’m not an attacker, Hypno, but sure.”

“Great. I’ll start work on some 3d models. Bandit, you can work on giving it stabile power, and Blitz, you make sure it’s got some beefy shielding. Jäger, you can start work on the pellet design and I’ll model that, too. I’ll also see if I can borrow the 3d printer from the lab. Same place next week?”

“Sounds great!” Bandit says, leaving the room.

“I’ll be there!” Blitz says, following Bandit.

“See you soon, Jäger.” you begin to leave.

“Wait, Hypno..” he says, stopping you.

“What?” You say, looking backwards at him.

“I-I- Nevermind.” You shrug it off.

“Okay.”

 

After meddling around a little with some online CAD design sites, you call up the R&D Lab. You get an answer in an extremely German voice.

“Hello?”

“Hi, can I borrow a 3d printer? I’m-working on a gadget.”

“Sure. Room number?” You tell him and in a few minutes, the machine arrives at your door. You get it connected to your laptop and begin a print overnight.

 

When you wake up, the print finished and you get something very similar to Jäger’s already-existing ADS design, but more beefy. You phone them up again, asking for some spare servos and wires, and they deliver. You get just about the most gorgeous box you’d ever seen. Soon after, IQ walks in.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” She says, curious.

“A new ADS concept for Jäger.” You pick up some of the motors and pushers and wires and gates, place them on a table and start to follow your diagram, which was now implemented in 3D. You added an ultrasonic sensor to the end of a servo (so it can’t rotate off it’s axis) connected to some gears changing the movement of the motor to allow for accurate motion tracking, via a stationary wide-angle camera. You then get to work on the actual brains of the machine, getting an Arduino and coding a simple program to use the camera for tracking and image recognition, the ultrasonic sensor for distance recognition, putting it into a basic algorithm for determining speed quickly. You then create a simple neural network that recognizes all types of grenades from simply inputting an image. You start out with uploading a face for some testing. You point the thing at Monika and it swivels and tries to fire in her direction, even after she moved right before it shot. It’s a success, so you try it with two and hold it up like you’re taking a selfie. It “disarms” the both of you quickly.

“Why can’t you just use the sensor to determine what objects need to be shot at instead of a neural network?” You think for a bit.

“It would shoot at people.” You say, starting work on designing a “magazine” with the space left over. “Wasting precious ammo. It looks like it’ll have quite a few shots, though. 10 rounds by initial design.”

“Good work.” She says. You then create a system that constantly and quickly refreshes the pellets, just as you get the sketch for the pellets from Jäger. You open the email with a picture of the design and copy that into 3d space, queuing it after the magazine. You actually copy and paste the design a few times in the slicer so you can fully load it. Making sure to change the face image to grenades, you put it under your desk and walk to breakfast. Jäger catches you after you eat.

“Did you get my Sketch?” Jäger asks.

“I did. It’ll be printing once I’m done with the magazine. It’ll have 10 rounds, so I hope you’re ready for that.” His face lights up.

“10 rounds? I’m starting to feel like the two were just a scam.” You chuckle a little.

“Yeah. I tested it on face tracking instead of grenades, to not waste time and resources, and it could intercept both of us with little downtime in between, even if we move half a second before it tried to fire.”

“Awesome. We might have to reschedule the meeting to tonight or tomorrow!” he says.

“Yeah. I sent Blitz the model and he says he’s already machining some plating. Hopefully he’s done soon.” You say, walking towards the gym with IQ.

“Why are you doing this?” She asks.

“He wanted me to and I was bored.” you reply.

“I’m not convinced.”

“What, do you think we had sex or something?”

“Actually, I do.”

“Maybe we will.” You say, staring past her towards the blank wall. “And don’t you dare bring up Jäger’s dick again.” You say, causing her to laugh. You walk towards the same machine as usual and do the same routine, before going and running for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jäger reveals he wants to make a special type of ADS that can deflect grenades towards the thrower. You manage to 3d print, wire, and code the machine and get that info to Jäger.


	56. fiftysix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

The next day, you make the decision.

It’s a decision that’s hard, but had truthfully been decided for you for months.

It’s a pain that had been inside you ever since you went to the gym the first time with Castle.

The answer being in your mind, you grab the confidence to tell the group at breakfast. You hadn’t even told IQ it was happening.

You tap the side of your glass, causing the water inside to slush about. The room instantly quiets.

“I’ve wanted to do this for months. It’s been aching inside me as a pain that I couldn’t satisfy in privacy. Fellow operators, I, Marteño Fideli, am a bisexual.” You hear a few gasps, but most of the room is quiet for a second and looks at you. Sledge speaks up.

“Well, that’s some news, right lads!” He says, attempting to stir up the almost silent crowd. “Listen, Hypno, no offense, but we all knew it since you walked in. It’s in the fookin’ hair!” You blush.

“Actually, I-I didn’t.. know” Says a small voice from across the table. It’s Dokkaebi.

“And what about you being with IQ?” says Smoke.

“I wanted to say this- to come out- because I’m revealing my true emotions about life. It doesn’t mean I’d date one now, I’m extremely happy with Monika, but if we weren’t together, god forbid, or break up, maybe even worse, I’m open.”

“But you-you’ve..” Ash starts to speak up, but stops herself.

“But what?” Thatcher says.

“IQ and I are in a happy and polyamorous relationship. I know everyone has been keeping quiet about this, but there’s an overwhelming chance we’ve had sex, even though we’ve been dating since day one.”

“Day one?” Asks Alibi, in a very confused and worried voice.

“Yes, since the first day she showed me around. We liked each other.”

“I take it Alibi wouldn’t’ve fucked you if she knew you two were dating?” Asks Caviera in her smooth voice, as if she cared who fucked who and when.

“I… I would of.”

“Exactly.” You say. “None of you have cared so far. Since our announcement at Thanksgiving last year, I’ve fucked almost half of you and none of you gave a shit, so don’t act like now you’re turned off.”

“Oh I’m still turned on.” Alibi said, creating then quickly closing a few holograms.

“Listen up, if you think this is going to turn any of us off, you’re dead fucking wrong.” Maestro said in his thick, Italian accent.

“Did you just.. in front of everyone?” you ask.

“Your goddamn right, if your mission is to fuck everyone here, I want the fuck in.” Said Maestro, with Lion nodding approvingly.

“I’m not trying to, but you all keep coming at me, and since she’s fine with it, I really don’t refuse the offer.” You say, partly-lying.

“Then why’d you make this announcement, how many people are left that don’t know you might be into them?” asks Jackal.

“I don’t know the answer to that..” you reply.

“Oh, fuck off, you know.” he says.

“Okay, fine. fourteen.”

“How many girls and boys?” He says, reluctantly.

“Isn’t that the question you originally asked? The boys that don’t know I’d fuck them? Because I’ve fucked all the girls.” Hibana spits out her drink, and every girl in the room collectively blushes in their gaze. “Hell, I’d do it again.”

 

-

 

After explaining yourself much, much more to the room, you walk up. On the stairs, IQ questions you.

“The fuck did that come from.”

“The heart.”

She doesn’t question you, although shaking her head in jest, as she walks to her room. You feel a pat on your back. You check behind you. It’s Lion, and Maestro is to his side. They stay behind you until you walk to your room and they end up walking away, at least until the crowd dissipates. You hear rapid knocks on your door, and the two of them are there when you greet them in. You sit up in your bed and they get to talking.

“It was brave, what you did there.” You blush to Lion’s remark.

“It was from the heart, and necessary. I couldn’t go one more day without making sure everyone understood, it wasn’t me asking for sex even.”

“Interesting.” Maestro says.

“We’ve got a secret, too. Well, actually a few.” Says Lion.

“You see, we’re.. also gay.” Maestro comments.

“So why are you here?” you ask.

“We want to know what it feels like to confess such a personal and secret thing in front of so many people.” Lion says.

“Also, we want to know how you’ve managed to attract almost the entire team to you, even though most of those were when you and IQ where announced to be together.” Maestro adds.

“What’s your secret?” Lion says.

“I seduce-“ He cuts you off with a simple finger in front of your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You decide to come out to the team as bisexual. Most people approve. Lion and Maestro come to you with the news that they are gay and want to know how you got the confidence to come out in front of the whole team.


	57. fiftyseven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Maestro and Lion got into your room.

He replaces his finger with his lips and begins to feel on your dick, making you hard quickly.

Maestro then begins to strip himself down, then Lion, so they were both looking at you in their underwear. Lion, being slightly taller, bends his head in front of Maestro’s and starts to kiss him. You leak a little precum at the sight, and both of them began to get hard. While you looked at their dicks, they lifted your shirt and then pulled down your pants, revealing your hard bulge.

“Look what we have here.” Maestro says, disguising his obvious awe.

He strokes it a little and then climbs on top of it to kiss you. He reaches his hand behind him and feels on your dick some more, now almost unrestricted. Lion pulls down your underwear and your cock bounces up into the air. The two of them begin to both lick it at the same time, one tongue on each side. It was like a blowjob but tighter and more sensual. It’s subdued. Once some more precum leaks out of you, the two of them converge their lips for another kiss.

Once they break it, they take off their underwear. Maestro then climbs atop of you, causing you to grunt in pain from a lack of air, then quickly turns to pleasure as he begins to suck your dick. You give him some pleasure by sucking his dick. After a few minutes, you pause.

“Lion, you not gonna join in?” You say, a dick halfway in your mouth.

After a few seconds, Maestro stops sucking you off and climbs from on top of you. You get a quick gasp for air and then Lion grabs you by your head and spins you around. He sticks his dick in your mouth and Maestro sticks his into your ass, reminding you of Valkyrie and Frost gangbanging you.

Getting the thought out of your mind quickly, you enjoy it. Maestro very slowly jerks you off, as if to be saving it. After quite a while of thrusts, Maestro walks over to where Lion is and they start jerking each other off, very quickly.

They cum in your mouth and you swallow it for them. As your reward, they sit down on the floor at the foot of the bed and both jerk off your package at the same rate they’ done each other. Since you were already almost there, it only took a few minutes of jerking you off with the occasional lick before you came in both of their mouths and on both of their faces. Lion starts to take it off his face, but you stop him and clean it onto your hand for him. You do the same for Maestro and they both eagerly swallow your delicious, warm, viscous cum.

“So that’s why your name’s been getting around. We should go at it again sometime.” They say, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fuck you.


	58. fiftyeight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

It had been a few days, but eventually people started to congratulate you on "what you did the other day" and "coming out", calling you brave, obviously not understanding your message.

It had actually been precisely a week since your first meeting together, and Blitz finally finished the concept armor-shell for the new ADS concept. Bandit claims he's done with the battery, but it didn't take him nearly as long.

Right after dinner, the four of you walk upstairs together, all excited for the other's creation. You all go to your own rooms, before going to Jäger's to show him your creations. Blitz's plating fit perfectly around the 3d print, which was working quite well, and Bandit's battery fitting in well. He promises it'll be enough for at least the 10 pellets, if not more. You daze off for a few seconds thinking of how much more portable reloads would be over carrying a brand new ADS, not to mention having 5x more ammo to play with.

"We'll have to do some live testing tomorrow." Jäger says. You begin to leave, but he stops you with his words. "As for tonight..."

"Huh?" Is all you can mutter out before he swings out of his chair. You stumble and quickly fall down. Silenced by his gaze, he walks up to you. Blitz and Bandit were both paralyzed with you. He walks over to you, kneels down, and kisses you. He strokes his hand on the stubble on your jaw.

Something about him seemed a bit, abnormal. You were all the sudden scared by him, as if he was shining into your soul, telling you, no, forcing you to stay were you were. His gaze drifting to the others behind you. You tried to get him to stop but no words were let out of your mouth, as your vision began to flash to one "scene" then another, your emotions being bipolar between them. It's as if you were transporting through the outside of a TARDIS, through time and space. 

When your flashing ended, you were duct-taped to a wall by a few of your limbs. The little swivel your head could manage showed Bandit to your right and Blitz to your left. Jäger is in front of you. Your screams to get out didn't make it, this time because of duct-tape. He was still cutting more lengths of the tape when he noticed your wake. He walked directly in front of you and told you to close your eyes. Your brain tells you not to, but your eyes oblige. He uses that length of tape to blind you completely.

Your attempts at squirming were unsucsessful. Your dick decided to grow itself hard. Jäger took notice.

“I always knew you’d come out, Marteño. It was just a matter of time, but once you did, I wanted to be the first to get my paws on you. Now tell me. In the last week, have you had gay sex?” You thrusted your head as far down as it went. “That’s not good, is it now, my fellow German?” You hear their squeals exit through their taped mouthes. “Not good at all, and your Sir will now be forced to punish you for your amorous actions. Now tell me, who was it with.. Jackal.. Lion? Hmm?” You squirm and grunt even more than before. You hear a plonking noise and then feel some sharp scrapes on your face. You try to let out screams but nothing happens.

Blood gushes out of the wounds.

“In an effort to turn you back to the straight side, I’m making you look more like Finka, don’t mind me.” He ends the scrapes, but the pain never ends. “Your father, ‘that a sore subject for you?” You stop moving. “What about your mother, huh? Murdered by him. Shame. Do you know what’s even more of a shame? You killed your father. You shot him in cold blood, for not much more reason than to prove a point to his decaying corpse. Now that I’ve gotten your bitch-ass worried of how deep I’d dig just to torture you, I think it’s time I make you cum a few times. Now how many times did you cum for Lion, huh? Once..” You let out a grunt, hoping he’ll just match your numbers. “Only once, wow. You’re more of a bitch than I thought you were.” By now, you were shedding tears. He could hear them, loud and clear. “See, proves my point. You’re crying already, and I haven’t even gotten to the good stuff. Stuff you didn’t even know about yourself, you’ve suppressed it in your memory. Locked it in your vault. But I’ve found them. Number one, you killed him on the first day of Day of The Dead. Number two, you haven’t celebrated since, in fear his spirit would return. Dumbass.” He said, not trying to hide a mortal hatred of you. “Leader of the White Masks at the time, too. Oh, go ahead. Cry like the little bitch-ass-faggot cunt you are. I’m sure the tears help.” He was reaching deep into your soul, peering into your past like a brain probe. You felt an extremely hot surface touch your chest, searing into you. It stays on for what seems like hours before the heat lets loose. He then grabs your balls, and you instantly cum. You even know Blitz and Bandit have the same thing happen to them, as they let out similar grunts.

Your vision starts to flash again, your emotions even more bipolar. At first, the second scene is just as black as the first, but after a quick flutter, all of the noises from the torment were gone, and you were in bed. IQ was sleeping next to you, but quickly rose up.

“’Nother dream about the Lord?” She says, mocking you while yawning.

“It’s— it’s not that. We can talk ab-about it la-later.” You falter around a little.

“Hypno what’s going on, are you okay?”

“I’m- I’m fine.” You feel on your chest. There’s no pain upon touch, and whatever burned you was gone.

“We can talk about this now, you seem distressed.”

You begin to shed some tears. They roll down your shoulder and end up on your pillow-case. You turn it over to the other side, which just gets even more drops on it.

“I-I” You again falter, barely keeping recollection of what had just happened. “It was the scariest thing I’ve ever had happen to me. What day is it?” 

“It’s 1AM, October the 30th.”

“Fuck. It’s worse than I thought. I was with Jäger, presenting my creation, just as I apparently did hours ago, and when we all finished up. We went to leave and he somehow made us all drop to our knees and submit to him, as if he had, wait- Have you seen The Shining?”

“Of course I have. Wait, don’t tell me Jäger could talk through telepathy with you.”

“He had the shining. Even worse, he was able to control me and pull thoughts from my deep past. I have never said it before to anyone in my life, but he found it out. He used info-“

“Found what out?” She asked in demand, sitting up in bed.

“Like I said, not one soul other than my own on this planet knows this, but my father raised me since I was four, as you know. What you didn’t know is how she died. It was a shot from a fifty caliber bullet to the head, inflicted by my father.” You sigh, as if you were forced to give the information, “You also know he was abusive towards me, but I never told you why, other than a vague statement about my line of work. I found out why for myself when I had my first FEAM operation. My job was to take down the White Mask leader. We were in the briefing room, and tensions were high. FEAM’s equivalent of Six told the team something I had managed to avoid learning my entire life. The leader of the White masks since before I was even born, was my father.”

“Your FATHER?” She murmured at you, although moving her lips as if she was yelling.

“Being him, he gave into my ass kissing and let me into his house when I grabbed him by a chokehold and took him to a military prison. I interrogated him and played with my power for the first time. I didn’t even think twice before lining up the shot and killing him. He wouldn’t budge any of the information we needed, so I held up on my side of the deal.”

“So you killed your own father?”

“I did, and to this day… Fuck. This day. Is today Day of the Dead?”

“Yes.” She says after checking her phone for a few seconds.

“Day one? Right?”

“Yes…”

“This is the anniversary of the day I did that, the day I pulled the trigger, and never looked back in anything but vain.”

“How could you do that to your father, I know he was evil in every respect of the word, but he’s the reason you’re on the Earth?”

“I don’t let details like that win me over. That’s why I’m so decisive so quickly. He beat the empathy out of me.”

“That’s dark. So Jäger managed to pull all of that out of you?”

“In my dreams, yes. Nightmares, rather. It’s not something that could ever happen, unless you start telling people. I didn’t even tell the doctor doing the Psych evaluation that I had killed him, they’d flag me as crazy, not weighing every side of the story. But yes, he teased me, called me a faggot and a bitch and a cunt. I don’t know how I got from his room to here and asleep without realizing it.”

By now, it was late and you couldn’t process much more in your mind, so you cried yourself to sleep, with nothing better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You show your finished contraption to Jäger and then try to leave. In doing that, he manages to force the three of you to sit down and then your vision fades to you being tied up on a wall next to Bandit and Blitz. He blindfolds you and then talks about your past. Your father killing your mother at four and you killing your father.


	59. fiftynine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just woke.

Once you awoke from your slumber, you found a note by the side of your bed. IQ woke up right after you and the two of you read the note. When you read it, you found out it wasn’t a note at all, but an admit-two original ticket to The Shining.

“Chill, I printed them out after you fell asleep.” She says, laughing. You let out a sigh of relief. The two of you walked downstairs and ate breakfast together just as usual. Instead of going to the gym, though, you admit to her that your flick-shots weren’t doing so well in the occasional situations you ran through, and she admits to the same and the two of you grab your guns from the armory and exit the door leading back into the range. The two of you now got to shoot by each other, so you got to admire her cute features while also turning around 360 degrees and hitting the bullseye.

After a little more work with her own aim, she can do the same, but not without laughing.

“What is this, a 360-no-scope contest?”

“Could be, if you want to make it a contest.”

“I’m fine.” She says, finishing off her magazine doing the whacky movement.

“C’mon, it would be such a great little contest.”

“Not feeling it. Still a little sad and frightened of you from earlier this morning. Anyways, want to go lay out a Dia de Los Muertos shrine for your mother?” You begin to break down into tears but stop yourself. You quickly regain your composure.

“I’m not celebrating anything on this day but that one crowning accomplishment of my life.”

“I still think that’s fucked up.”

“You should’ve lived with him, you’d still be fucked up.”

“So is that why you went to the States for college?”

“Stanford offered me a full scholarship after I told them about him and my past life events. They gave me full Room & Board, meal plan, they paid for everything, and with him as my father, it’s not like he’s going to pay for me to go anywhere else, even if it’s more prestigious. Plus, who in their right mind would turn down that offer. It’s hard to lose. And all eight years, too. Must’ve been hundreds of thousands of dollars for all of that. It’s not like we didn’t have that kind of money, the Masks are insanely profitable, and he didn’t even have a day-job, but it was nice.”

“Wait, eight?"

"Yes, I could go teach psychology if I took the test and got my tenure."

"So they paid for everything?”

“Yep.”

“Out of pity?”

“I’m sure some of it was academic. But they knew I was well-built and would frequent the gym and play a variety of various sports. They knew I work good with teams. It was a lot of stuff, or so I’ve been told.” By now you were in your room, the both of you laying in your bed. You turn on the TV. It starts playing The Shining.

“I couldn’t resist!” IQ says, you simply shaking your head. “Actually,” She grabs the remote and turns off the television, “tell me more about your childhood.” The both of you sit up in your bed and you tell her stories about your dad, about school, about everything. After piecing some minute details together, she figures out the common theme in all of your stories, that they all end up tying back to either school or the Masks. She then asks you what time you were in college. You tell her and it clicks. “So you were in college right as Bartlett was going on?”

“Right on the mark, I was alluding to that. You noticed it. Actually, how did you get that theory?”

“I read some books on Psychology while I was out from the WTC mission. Didn’t want to tell you, but you’ve told me some pretty well-guarded secrets. It’s the least I could provide. But I think theres a little more I could say..” She began to recall her past-life experiences. They, unlike yours, had no likeness or correlation, as she stated half-way through, but were just as detailed and vivid. They were about growing up in Germany and how strict it was. About being told she looks like a Lesben, which you remember means “Lesbian” in German, and much more. It wasn’t long before you had exchanged nigh on all of your stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and IQ play around on the range and then talk to each other about your inner secrets and stories.


	60. sixty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first comes love.

You tell her to stand up and stretch her legs, and you let her walk first outside to the hallway. Instead of it being completely empty, it’s completely filled with people all crowded outside of your door. Jäger is standing right by your door and hands you a small box as you walk out behind her.

“What’s all this?” She asks.

“I wanted everyone to be here.” Six begins to walk up the stairs, wondering why not even Castle was downstairs. You get on one knee and both of you blush immediately.

“Monika Weiss, you’ve been the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen since I first saw you. I remember the first time we had sex like it was a dream, but the truth was it was just dreamy. You had surprised me. I wanted to surprise you. IQ, will you marry me?” She breaks down into tears.

“As long as you finish fucking all the teammates before the wedding!” She teases you, before her face goes much more serious and straight. “To be honest, Marteño Fideli, I could say the same to you. Your sexy as hell. Your face is perfect and the way you work me around in bed. It’s bliss. It’s dreamy. I thought something about you would be lackluster, something had to be wrong with you, a screw loose, but I’ve struggled to find one. You are a perfect man, and I want to give you the most perfect answer I can think of. Of course.” She leans into you and kisses you, tackling you onto the floor. Once she paused her kiss, you finished the engagement by sliding the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly and looked beautiful at the same time.

“Alright, you two lovers, time for some food and celebration.” Sledge adds, happy for the two of you, just like the others.

“I knew someone would bring it up, but this is the best Day of The Dead I’ve ever had.” You glance at IQ, she glances at you. “Ever.”

Castle had made a cake, although not as extravagant as the one you planned with him for the wedding, and the others, against your wishes, brought you and her both gifts.

After a little bid of careful consideration over cake and murmuring to IQ about it, you tell the same thing that Jäger had told you in your bad dream the night before, and that you had told Monika just a few hours before. Getting that pain off your chest and telling all of your loved ones made you feel connected, in a sense that almost replaced having any relatives still alive. Telling them made it hurt less. They all felt sympathy for you and understood why you made the decisions you did back in FEAM. Not only did the mission cause you to quickly gain respect from other FEAM operators, but you quickly rose the ranks to the point where team Rainbow noticed you. If you hadn’t of made that decision the same day so many years prior, you wouldn’t even be in Rainbow. You check the clock, and It’s 2:28 PM.

 

——

 

When you get back to your room with the now-engaged IQ, you hear a knock on your door. You tell them it’s unlocked and it’s Six. For only a second time, probably ever, she gets emotional.

“I didn’t know you went through all that. How’d you hide it from us?” She said, with a giggle. “No, but I’m really here to congratulate the two of you. Oh, and you didn’t hear this from me, but Thatcher can officiate the wedding.” She says, leaving you room with a quick smile, a wave, and a small amount of time. She was efficient like that, if that’s what you would like to call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then comes marriage.


	61. sixtyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you get back from the whole proposing thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

"Were you serious about me finishing fucking everyone by the wedding?" You ask her, in a fake sarcasm.

"You bet I was, but after the wedding, it's just you and me." She leans in for a kiss. "How many do you need?"

"Ehh... Ah, yes, eleven."

"Only eleven more? You could finish that in a week!"

"And when's the wedding going to be?"

"You're the one who's been planning this." She says, getting a little closer, and staring into your eyes with her cute blues.

"I know, but I wanted to make the decision with you."

"Fair enough. How about... this time next year?" She says, jokingly, "But really, hmm... How about January? Gives us time to plan, gives you time to work your magic, hell, gives everyone else a good amount of rest before seeing us kiss in front of them of them, yet again."

"They like seeing us. They're hiding it, but I know they like it."

"Maybe they do. So, how should I go about finishing my.. our list?"

“Who’s on it?” You tell her and she thinks for a while. “Got it. Disable Thatcher’s asshole or something, IDK, Seduce the two Germans at your meetings with Jäger, cross them, down to 8. Text Lesion something about wanting his Gu inside you, he’ll love it, down to 7. Tell Fuze something about wanting him to hold you hostage and pipe some bombs into you, down to 6. Make Pulse catch you masturbating through his heartrate sensor, trap him using my stolen Welcome Mat, down to 5. You’ve halved it already. Smoke and Mute should be easy, either wait for a new operator for them to haze, as they do, or” You cut her off.

“They enjoy hazing?”

“Check Alibi’s Pshych evaluation. And I quote, “Fortunately, Specialist de Luca seems to fit in well, foregoing the hazing that both the and the operators seem fond of inflicting.” Which reminds me, Blackbeard, too. Down to 2. Vigil and Cap. Hmm. I’d say you trick them into thinking you want to talk and trap or seduce them. That would finish off your list. Unless you’ve got any better ideas.”

“I really don’t.” You then hear a knock on the door. “You can open it!

When the door opens, a blinding flash of light from that of a flashbang goes off and when the effect wears out, IQ is tied up to the wall, just as you were in your nightmare, but without any of her eyes forced closed. She looks at you, winks, and looks at the party that just stormed in the room. It’s Smoke, Mute, Pulse, Fuze, Blackbeard, Capitão, Lesion, Vigil, Thatcher, Bandit, and Blitz.

“You were talking about us?” Vigil said, just as you noticed you weren’t even restrained. It’s almost like whatever they were about to do was supposed to be torture for IQ. You blush a little before replying.

“Uhh… yeah. We were.”

“What about?”

“How sexy all of you are.” You stay, stern.

“Oh for Christ’s sakes, the one thing all eleven of us have in common is none of us have been fooked by you.” Thatcher says. “So, do you want to finish this ‘list’ you two were talking about?”

There’s another blinding flash of light and the next thing you know, you’re restrained on the bed and all eleven of the other men in the room were mostly naked. For the first time ever, IQ would have to watch you have sex with someone else, too. You then noticed you were completely naked and developing a boner on the spot.

“Already getting hard, huh?” Says Blackbeard, slapping your balls. The way you were tied up made your ass go into the air, and Blackbeard was the first to take advantage of that. He grabs your dick and starts stroking it while ass-fucking you. Luckily, his dick wasn’t too big, and he was almost the biggest there, and you got through it. He came in your ass, but you had yet to have came so he pounded harder and harder, faster and faster. He was getting balls deep in you at least twice a second by the time you came all over your own chest, some of it leaking into your belly-button, the rest of it channeling around your thick abs. He gives you a slap on the ass and then gives IQ a quick kiss before leaving the room. You try so hard not to at least mentally shoot his balls off, but it doesn’t work.

The next person to use you, much to Monika’s (and your own, for that matter) horror, is Thatcher. He starts to fuck your ass, but since he was the biggest in the room, surprisingly, it hurt quite a bit and your common moans reflected that. Once they got a little too loud for his liking, he shoved an EMP grenade into your throat and continued, now going even quicker. Once he came, the thing exploded onto your face, filled to the brim with cum. The metal pieces luckily didn’t go down your throat, but quite a bit of cum did. What didn’t go down your throat was on your face from being rocketed into the air.

Next up was Bandit and Blitz. Bandit climbed on top of you to sixty-nine, and Blitz fucked your ass as both of the others had done. The Germans, who were the absolute smallest in the room, came quickly, and actually both came a second time before you let anything out. When you did, however, a quick shock pulsed through your balls, over-flowing Bandit’s mouth with your cum.

Once two of them left (Thatcher wanted to watch and jerk off for a few more minutes and Bandit wanted to continue his shock-torture for the rest of the session.), you were down to just a few more people, seven, to be exact. Pulse quickly talked with Bandit, supplied him with a cable from his monitor and walked over to you. He then explained you’d get a shock if your heartrate went too high, and not to “enjoy it too much”. He sixtynines you, but instead of giving you a blowjob, it’s just a handjob. Since his dick’s in your mouth, you can’t really complain (for two reasons), and after a few shocks to the balls from Bandit, you cum, although Pulse managed to keep going. It was obvious he was just trying to cum after you and on the extreme edge just a few minutes after you came, but there’s still not much you can do. When Pulse cums, Bandit gives you yet another shock. “Told you not to enjoy it, slut.” He says, walking out of the room.

Next up to the bed was Mute and Smoke, both dangerous in their own light. Smoke jammed a canister down your throat.

“You better fucking cum when I tell ya, or I’ll have to kill ya.” He says, as he sticks your dick into his ass and starts riding you. Mute sucked him off while ass-fucking you. He doesn’t let you cum until both of them came, but it’s still a while after that, you suspecting they’ve been fucking you for fourty-five minutes before you release your edge into his ass. “Okay, okay fine.” He says, taking the canister out of your mouth, stopping your gags but forcing you to gasp for air.

Fuze then walks up to you and sticks what looks like his cluster-charge in your ass.

“Same fare here.” He says, before sixtynining you. When he finally lets you cum, he presses a button on a detonator. It releases a fluid into your asshole, causing it to go completely numb. “Oops, I slipped. That might feel like that for… a few days.”

Capitão walked up to you, turned your head to the side and forced his BBC down your throat, causing you to gag a little.

“Can’t take a cock this big, huh?” He asks you, making you leak some precum. “But you like it, don’t you?” He shakes his head and grabs what looks like one of his bolts and sticks it into your urethra, causing you to whimper in pain, while he still is forcing you to give him a blowjob. He cums quite quickly compared to you, who had only the painful sounding to cum from. When you do cum, the room quickly lights up in Smoke and he disappears.

“We can still see your feet, Cap.” Lesion said, sticking his toothpick in his mouth. “Actually, what he’s done is a creative idea..” He said, sticking his toothpick all the way down your urethra. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad, but it still hurt. You leaked some precum from it. “Already excited I see.” Vigil then walked up to you, grabbed your balls, and put his dick in your ass. Lesion started jerking off onto your face and laughably quickly came, releasing not much of a load. He then grabs his toothpick from his mouth, scoops some of the cum off your face, and forces it down your urethra once again, but now for a little longer. Once Vigil came, your body had had enough and decided to cum, even though nothing was touching your penis.

The two of them walk out, and the list was complete, all in one night. You manage to get loose of your restraints and get IQ off her restraints on the wall. You look to the floor as your doing this and notice there was some buildup there. Once she’s down, you comment on it.

“Care to explain that?”

“We both knew that I’d enjoy that, come on.”

“I’m not cumming any more tonight. That was fucking torture.”

“But at least that finishes the list.”

“Yeah. I guess.” She leans in and kisses you for a second before you get a good shower and go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You manage to get fucked by all of the rest of the operators in one long night with IQ watching.


	62. sixtytwo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after fucking all the lads.

You wake up relieved but also with a little bit of pain. On the bright side, it was done, and you could relax, but something about it seemed wrong. It felt wrong. It didn’t hurt because you were milked almost dry last night. No, it hurt because you wanted it to be more intimate. Taken more slow. Obviously if they were going to go slow, they probably would have, but the possibility is still there.

During this reflection, the oh-so-coveted siren sounds. You quickly grab your gear and you and Monika are the first ones in the briefing room. Being a gentleman, you hold the door for everyone.

Once the last person, again Blackbeard, walks in you get the briefing.

“Hypno, you take point behind a shield. The White Masks have got bombs at Stanford. ETA 11 hours, briefed on way.” Six says. The team gets transported to the airstrip and the Osprey is loaded into the B-52, where you fly all the way to Cali.

 

—

 

You are soon to be airdropped directly onto “The Farm” as they call it. Stanford’s campus is huge, and there’s no telling where they’d be. It’s over 8000 acres, although most of it is just rolling hills and their radio telescope, the Dish.

What you did know from the briefing is that they’re on “academic land”, which only you really understood, except for Monika, who toured Stanford before going to MIT then transferring to CalTech.

You didn’t even figure that out until the ride over, so you suggested that the two of you lead your own teams. The other ops agree, and they divide themselves up.

When your feet touched the soil, you got instant memories of the first time you’d ever been far away from your father. It was gratification yet again. Quickly snapping back to the task at hand, a few FBI agents and SWAT team operators join each team, making them 20 strong each.

You led your team to where you suspected many of them would be, the main quad. A few unarmed Masks were attempting at digging up the time capsules, but you quickly shoot them down. The one that they did manage to dig up had a few simple things in it. One of the things in there is a plastic bag with some pizza in it, which you remember was discussed on the tour they had to fly you out to.

Again, going back on track, you enter the church. It was large and beautiful, especially for a school that has no religious affiliations. There were luckily only a few Masks you could see from the entrance, but a few were guarding a bomb by the organ. You quickly shot them down and Thatcher threw an EMP grenade, causing the lights on the bomb to go out and the gauges to all reach zero.

The meat of the Masks were in the art museum, according to the Alpha team led by Monika.

“They stole the gates of hell, it seems like.” She says on her radio.

“You can’t just steal the gates of hell, they’re heavy.”

“Well they did. We are now in possession of it, but they managed to move it quite a bit.”

“Still think you can’t steal the gates of hell.” You tell her, ending the conversation.

They obviously were in it for the art and the publicity. Nowhere else in the world can you get the two at this magnitude at the same time. The large casts are extremely rare and expensive, and the paintings are one of a kind.

Your team reaches one of the residential halls, where quite a few students were being held hostage.

You’d never had to deal with hostages before, but your team agrees from what you told them about your experience with your dad you should be the one to talk.

 

“You can let the hostages go right now, we might even not kill you. You, whoever the three of you are, don’t have to do this. I suspect fear took over you, so you joined, not knowing the full extent of the organization. They forced you to do this. I know from the trembling in your hand. You won’t speak to me, I know that, but all three of you share some.. commonality. All three of you.. The three of you are all fucking idiots.” You say. They had been paying attention to you, and not to your teammates, who got them all in a chokehold and kicked their guns across the floor. “Also, next time, wear gloves.” You pick up their guns and drop them in a bag before putting them into a giant pouch on your back, for collecting evidence and storing your AR.

You walk from hall to hall, finding more and more hostages each time, doing a similar distraction tactic. The terrorists get tied up for them to get taken to a prison later. The hostages get freed. According to a few of the older operators, it’s much better than Bartlett.

That is, until you get to the Themed Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get called in to help resolve a Mask attack at Stanford university, where you went for eight years.


	63. sixtythree.

Each house has it’s own fair share of blood-spattered windows and is overtaken completely by White Masks.

Each house a cell of it’s own, complete with suicide bombers and many, many armed terrorists.

Each one was holding the type of guns that the GSG9 would use, such as AUGs, 552s, and the m870 on occasion.

Glaz was able to strike a fair few from the distance but he couldn’t get them all, so you went into each house. Each door was heavily barricaded, being shut, locked, AND with an extra layer of wood on the outside.

Your first stop is the Mars house, one of the planet-themed houses. You bust down the door to a wail of gunfire, but only peek the door every now and then before throwing a flash, then a smoke, then firing in a charge. They take out their heavy-hitter, the bomber, and a few of the lesser-armored ones. You storm into the room and kill the few that were still alive, managing to only scrape by a few bullets.

You clear the first floor, then creep onto the second, where the hostages are reportedly being held. Caveira sees this and goes ahead of the team and manages to pull an interrogation.

“Where are they?” She asks, her knife grazing their throat. The poor fucker tells her everything, hoping to at least stay alive for a few more minutes. She grants no mercy and slits his throat.

You check your phone and sure enough, there’s people behind the wall in front of you. Since your bullets have the greatest penetration power and you decided to supress it, you fire a few shots through the wall and they get taken down.

You move on to the Kairos house, and then Kappa Sig, then the Vegan hall. By the time you finished clearing all of these out, it was 2AM and you were beaten up, at least mentally. Since no one was physically beaten up, you were all able to load up at the military base early in the morning and flew back. Another eleven hour flight, this time the time difference is eight hours ahead, so you arrive at a little before midnight anyways.

 

-

 

You wake up the next day a bit late from going to sleep at such a far-out time, but you’re with everyone on that, and the schedule for the entire day just gets put back by about 15 minutes, the most you could spare before your WAKE THE FUCK UP alarms went off.

After a groggy breakfast and a slightly-less-groggy go at the gym, you walk upstairs and begin to research stuff for the wedding, when you get a notification from your mail client. After PGP decrypting the message (as all internal emails were), you find out Six has given you a moderate stipend for wedding-planing.

You send her a thank-you and tell IQ.

She quickly runs back with you to your room and begins to help you plan every last detail. It’s going to be an almost-formal wedding, albeit with no Religious connotations, beautiful decorations, then you realized something.

“Monika… What’s your cover story?”

“I’m working on a top-secret long-term overseas investigative operation with the GSG9, why?”

“Your parents… Have you told them you’re engaged?”

“Shit…”

“Let’s write something out and explain everything. Say, the operation took you to Mexico where you started working with FEAM, their own special ops, and you met me. You’ve been going on dates with me ever since you saw me, you fell in love and attraction, and one day I proposed. You said yes and we’re getting married in January back in Germany. Then apologize for not being able to talk to her much over the past year or whatever.”

“I’ve been in constant contact with her though..”

“Umm… Okay then, say you couldn’t say anything about us because I’m special ops just like you and working top-secret, just like you. She’ll understand.”

“Okay. And.. sent. Does anyone have a video of the proposal?”

“Yeah, I do. I’ll send it to you. Should I cut out the other people’s faces if they show up?”

“I would, makes it go with the story more.”

“Alright.” You edit the video until only the two of you weren’t pixelated out, and sent it over.

“Perfect.” She sends it to her parents in the same group conversation. “Oop, Just got a reply!”

“Ahem” She clears her throat,”From my mom, “Monika, we know you’ve made the right choice in deciding to marry him, and we understand why you couldn’t say anything until now. We look foreword to the wedding. Keep informing us when you get more information, and remember if you need any help with anything, just text us! We support your decision, and, to be honest, he is quite the hunk. But that’s between the two of us…”

“Seems like she likes me and’s trying to hide it, but let it slip out.”

“She can’t control herself much.”

“How old is she?” She tells you. “So she wasn’t that old when she had you, then. Interesting. We should stop talking about her, wait what’s your parent’s names?” She tells you that, too, “about her and start talking about plans.”

“Right.” The two of you start an itinerary and call up people, and by the end of the day, you were collapsed on the bed, tired from a combination of stress, phone calls in German, and not getting but eight hours of sleep from the day before. Mostly the German phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You clear out the houses then talk to IQ about the wedding gg lads


	64. sixtyfour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little b4 the wedding...

It was January and everything was in full-swing.

You were flying in and out of Germany via Jäger’s kindliness, taking Wedding Photos and the likes. On the fourth or so fly-in, due to not being able to take off an entire month for something like some photos, you finally get to meet IQ’s Mom and Dad.

It’s not supposed to be as easy as Monika says it’ll be, but you roll with it, hoping to not get interrogated over a pretzel or something. To make sure it’s as smooth as possible, you talk in German, instantly translating their words to English in your mind.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weiss, how are you?” Her father then speaks up.

“I’m doing fine, thanks for asking. So, tell us a bit about yourself.” Her mother then corrects him.

“As much as you can, that is.” Mr. Weiss gives an approving nod. “Oh, and you don’t have to call us by our last names, we’re going to be family in two weeks.”

“To start from the beginning, as you know, my parents won’t be in attendance, and I feel I should finally share with you why.” You refrain from the gory and top-secret details, but explain your father was killed by your group and that your mother died at an early age.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Says Amara.

“It’s fine, he hadn’t been too great of a father. Anyways, like I-Monika mentioned in her first text to you about the two of us a few months prior, the details are pretty secure, but she was on a mission in México when we met. I’m from their own special ops group and caught a glimpse of her beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair and wanted in, so I started dating her whenever I got the time to. There’s still a few more months during that operation that we’ll definitely be together, but the GSG9 has been working on getting me cleared into German citizenship and even into the same department as her.”

“I’m glad it’s working out. How close are you to getting into the GSG9?” Mayer said.

“I’m already in, well, I’ll be in when the mission ends, the citizenship is the tough part, but a marriage visa will suffice.”

 

—— After taking wedding photos with her parents and a week at HQ. ——

 

The two of you were staying in a bed together for, if you asked Amara or Mayer, the first time.

The wedding was only in a day and, despite how untraditional the process has been so far, you still hadn’t seen her dress.

It wasn’t time yet for the dress, though, as it was the beginning of the rehearsal dinner, were you met most of her family for the first time ever.

After some casual and casually-awkward conversation, it’s time to make a toast. You clink your spoon against the side of your glass before raising it up.

“I’d like to toast to family, to friends, to merriment, and to passion.” You say and clink your glass against Monika’s and take a very very small sip, as to not get completely wasted.

“And I would like to toast to youthfulness and to hope, for guiding us through the journey of life!” You clink and take another small sip. She gets some compliments on the beauty of her toast, before her mom steps in.

“I know what everyone has been waiting on tonight. The stories of that youthfulness over classic German cuisine!” Amara suggests. 

“It’s time for dinner, everyone.” You add.

And being Germany, there are plenty of carbs you got to choose from in addition to the Wurst and various types of fish. There were also German Fries, which were somewhat thick shavings of potato, and for dessert, Quarkkäulchen, which are cinnamon-pancakes and absolutely delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rehearsal dinner.


	65. sixtyfive.

After loading up on food and watching IQ tell stories, and fabricating a few good stories of your own, someone asks you the question you’d just finished preparing for.

“What about you, Martey- Marteño, did I get that right?”

“Ja.”

“Do you have any funny stories? I know life’s been rough for you.”

“Not a whole lot, but I’ve got one or two. Alright, so we were mid-way through the day, it was getting tough, but the GSG9 was getting flown in that day, so we were all excited. But like I said, it wasn’t going good that do so far, until Monika’s Squadron showed up and started kicking some ass, right. Now, since they weren’t one of the original units being deployed on the mission, they didn’t get their own dorm. A few of them went into each one, and luckily this gorgeous lady climbs in the bed next to me. I play it cool, but the next day she realized I was ogling her. She was like “Like what you see?” and I was like “of course” and she started venting about how nobody had ever, ever, looked at her the way I did. And the rest is history.”

“So that’s how you met Monika here?” Her uncle said, patting IQ-who was still blushing at the lie-'s back.

“Yeah. Every date we had, which was a rarity when fighting off terrorists every day, was better than the last. A few months ago, I went ahead and proposed to her. Our entire hall was extatic when she said yes, but when we were planning how I was going to do it, they really weren’t surprised I did it, and they definitely weren’t surprised she said yes.”

Eventually, after many tellings of that story to the various people who approached you, it was time to leave and go to sleep, a huge day ahead.

In her bedroom, full of German flags, nicknacks, and such, you collapsed onto her bed. The both of you were tired.

"You're good at lying." She whispers to you.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"We'll see." She says as you give her a kiss and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finishing up rehearsal dinner and falling asleep.


	66. sixtysix.

You wake up and the first “unusual” thing of the wedding happens.

In England, there’s a tradition called “Wedding Breakfast” which stems from back when the ceremonies would be held after mass and thus the company and newlyweds would be eating breakfast after the ceremony. In an effort to revive something similar, on the day of the wedding (today), everyone in the wedding would eat brunch together. The brunch was the same as an American one, showing yet more cultural diversity.

There were biscuits, pretzels, monkey bread, bacon, waffles, eggs, grits, and much, much more.

The conversation over brunch is much different from at the rehearsal dinner, where the conversation was about how the two of you met and the more personal things. At brunch, the topics ranged from political ramble to complimenting the food, to just plain eating.

It’s not hard to fill a conversation’s gaps in with food, either. And the better the food, the better the silence is. Of course, there’s always the talkative relative, the one that tells you everything and NEVER hangs up. In this case, she’s IQ’s aunt, Maria. Maria didn’t stop talking, mostly it was ramble about herself and talk with her sister about all of the uninteresting things she had done in the past few months.

And then, there’s the quiet one. He sits in the corner, might make a few facial gestures, but rarely talks. The quiet one, in this case, happens to be you. You didn’t have any outstanding stories of your childhood and if you say too much then you might give away that you’re not actually working on a mission with her in México, but rather are lying to everyone.

So, you keep quiet. Monika is only slightly more vocal than you anyways, but her gaze at you tells a thousand words to anyone that looks.

 

-

 

After the brunch, you two split apart and went your separate ways. She was getting ready for the wedding, an almost all-day extravaganza, and you were chilling out on Discord. Soon, you’d have to get ready and prepare, but you had a few blissful minutes of downtime, so you decided to fill it with the internet. After you chat up the Rule 34 1/2 Discord Server, your alarm sets off, telling you to start driving to the venue. It’s the acclaimed “Central location Hochzeitslocation”. Many weddings in the past had been celebrated there, and the reviews seemed nice, as did the pictures. The first time you stepped inside was stunning, as well. It’s got lights, it’s contemporary, and could seat the 60 total people very comfortably.

At sixty people it was a very small wedding, too. Each original guest only got one +1, so at least one of you’d know almost everyone there. Of course, you would know hardly anyone, and it would be your very mission to meet people and talk with them, getting to know them better, before they do the likely thing of asking about “one of your dates” or “how you two met” and you repeat the same story you’d told everyone else the night before.


	67. sixtyseven.

Your first task was to make sure that everything had been put in the right place and it looked as you had imagined it. You saw the reception area, the dinner area, and a small patio area home to some vending machines. There was also a small room that connected all of those areas with a bar and a single table, although there were more outside in case someone wanted to drink in solitude for any reason.

Everything looked great in every place, so you moved onto your next job, setting up the Skype call with your fellow operators. They won’t be seen on your end by anyone, of course, but they will be able to see the entirety of the celebration despite being a two hour flight, plenty explanation, an overwhelming lack of trust, and some moderately strong treaties away. The main issue is the entire thing would go to shit if one of them refers to her as IQ, which they tend to do, not knowing her on as much of a personal level.

You got a few seconds with them when you connected the call to chat about how excited you were. Everyone was there, even the Bosaks, to watch both of you get married. You promised them the wedding cake was coming with you when you left.

And that’s a good thing, too. The cake is a large, gorgeous cake with enough size for plenty more people than who you’d all have to feed. It’s triple tiered and white, with a chibi of the both of you in full uniform on the top, made of fondant. There was also a Méxican flag leaned against a German flag, in addition to a few random swirls and flowers, which you never wanted but were sold on once you realized it means there’s more icing, which you and the entire team agreed on loving (except Ash, who you have a newfound hatred for). Theoretically, the top tier of the cake would be served first, then the second, and the third, which is huge, shouldn’t ever be finished, even after brought to HQ. Each slice is going to be a moderate sized square, as well. This means that it was really easy to cut off a bite, requiring just a fork, a knife, and little accuracy.

But that’s all dreams for the future, a future only starting in a few hours, but a future nonetheless.

After that contemplation and desire, you decide to jump to action with the next thing you needed to do, which was check where the seating arrangements were.

Her more direct family was in front and it panned out as the last names jump into obscurity.

After doing this you go to the A/V room where you made sure the mic was muted and then practiced your vows, trying your best not to stumble on your words.

The vows weren't anything special, either. Same old traditional ones, tried and true. It was a dilemma you had to decide on, normal or irregular vows, but you ended up choosing regular in the end.


	68. sixtyeight.

You walk down the center of the standing room.

A local retired judge is waiting for you at the end of the quiet and long walk.

“It is my honor to introduce the bride, Monika Weiss.” He says with his old, choppy voice. It almost calmed you a little. Yet somehow, when she turned the corner, you got even more calm. It was bliss; serenity. The dress had a long drape after it. She looked like a Disney Princess in her slow walk, with flowers trailed behind her. It was a classic and floral white dress. Your jaw wanted to drop, but you managed to hold it up. By the time she reached you, you had been cracking a smile with a few tears forming in your eye.

“Your.. You're beautiful, more than ever.” You falter.

“And you’re as handsome as I’ve ever seen you.”

“You may be seated.” The judge announces.

“Monika, through the past year, we’ve been through a lot. Both of us have been injured, we’ve been told it wasn’t going to work out, but the common thing in all of our hardships is each other. That’s how we cope and go through life. Since I’ve met you, my definition of pain has been changed. It’s went from having physical injuries to simply not having you. You have helped me through my darkest hours instead of turning away. And for that, I love you.”

“Marteño, since I first saw you, I’ve grown. I turned from a girl who didn’t know what she wanted to a woman. You’ve helped me learn what I want by being just who I want. You’re sexy, sweet, funny, and smart. Everything about you is perfect. And I love you, too.” The crowd is in a daze at your love for each other.

“You may stand up.” The crowd stands up. “Repeat after me. I,"

"I"

"Marteño Fideli,"

"Marteño Fideli,"

"take thee, Monika Weiss,"

"take thee, Monika Weiss,"

"to be my wedded wife"

"to be my wedded wife"

"to have and to hold,"

"to have and to hold," 

"from this day forward," 

"from this day forward," 

"for better, for worse," 

"for better, for worse," 

"for richer, for poorer," 

"for richer, for poorer," 

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish,"

"to love and to cherish,"

"and till death do we part.”

"and till death do we part.”

“I do.” You simply reply, more tears out of your eyes.

“And do you, Monika Weiss, take thee, Marteño Fideli, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and till death do you part?”

“I do.” Her gaze is indescribable, like…

“By the power invested in me, as a wedded couple, you may now kiss.” She puts her hand behind your head and pushes you towards her to make a giant, emotional kiss.

You can hear the crowd’s emotions, that their baby girl is now making decisions in her life, as if it was just yesterday she took that internship, as if it was just yesterday she was just a teenager. But now was the Prime of her life. She’s working, married, has a degree. Time passes by quicker with age. We adapt to those changes. We have to, if we don’t then we’re not popular, and sometimes, it can even damage our bodies not to listen to change. Changing someone’s life is easy, everything that happens in their day does just so, changing someone’s mind is harder. But you didn’t have to change Monika’s mind to date you, and that sticks. Everyone at school called you ugly, but after going to a multinational counterterrorism organization, you’ve gotten praise for your looks. Just because you were different or had mental breakdowns didn’t change you at all, but no one understood that. No one’s ever understood you…

 

Until Monika.

 

When dinner was served, it was very similar to the rehearsal dinner. Authentic German Cuisine, but there was more variety in the buffet. You decided to load up on carbs and one Wurst for the night, and after telling some stories of school and home fights to some of the men at the wedding, you finally found approval in something you’re sure couldn’t of garnered it; your fucked up childhood. The way the tables were set up at dinner, everyone could move around wherever they wanted, so you didn’t have to position yourself with the guys you didn’t really know two months in advanced instead of with your wife and her parents, who mostly told you embarrassing stories of her as a child, all of which she had neglected to tell you. The way Monika looked at you and her mom as she told this stories was pure gold. She was acting like her mom was lying, but her father was slowly nodding his head up and down in approval.

For example, when she was really young, about 11, she was going through a phase. She was into all sorts of weird stuff, and one time she walked into what she thought was Monika watching porn, but actually was her submerged under her sheets writing a song. She asked her what she was doing because her mom didn’t know and she was making load breathing noises, she told her, and her mom didn’t trust her. She uncovered the sheets and it turned out she was working on that song, and it was a Rock song that required an entire band. She said “where are you going to get a band?” and Monika was like “I’ll digitize one.” And that was the first time she used technology like that.

After a few more stories and allusions, it comes time to wrap up the night. You’ve checked your watch and it reflects that. So, you call for everyone to leave and get home by 10PM, which isn’t that bad for a wedding, especially for immediate family. Usually, they’ll help get everything from the venue, but the venue agreed to deliver all of the leftover items to your house. This included left-over custom plates, forks, knives, the cake, and anything else someone might ever want from their wedding. On the bright side, her family will be able to use disposable plates for the next year.

 

You walk into IQ’s room yet again. It’s decorated with a German flag, her favorite sports teams, and a few of her earlier electronic designs resided on podiums. She had enjoyed her past, you felt like, but now it’s time to enjoy the present. She turns the lights off and the two of you plop down into bed, full of stress and tiredness. You look at her, she looks at you, and you fall asleep for the first time married.


	69. sixtynine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you though i wasn't going to? too bad.

————— 2 weeks later. —————

The Swiss wilderness had always amazed you, and you finally had the chance to go, so you did.

The honeymoon was simplistic yet brilliant. Huge hills, stunning sunsets, staggering slopes, and married Monika.

It was your first day, you had just gotten to the hotel and unpacked. Your room had a corner spot and led into a private infinity pool leaning over a 5,000 ft drop, a view which you could see from one side of the balcony, although on the other side you saw even taller mountains roll across the landscape. Luckily the place is touristy enough to have people that know English at one of the reception counters, a sharp contrast from the wedding you had came back from just two weeks ago, where everyone spoke only German, except you and Monika who talked behind people’s backs in English.

She was wearing her PJs, as per usual when sexy time might be on the horizon.

As the day donned late, the two of you had a glass of wine, but much quicker, and you both got ungodly amounts of drunk.

Walking back up to your room, or, at least what you’d call the closest thing to walking you could do, you laid on your bed. With the same glare as your wedding night, she looks at you. You’ve always known that glare and only denied it a few times, but now you’re ready.

You roll on top of her and feel on her breasts through her shirt. She lets out a playful moan as you take her bra and shirt off in one motion and throw them across the room. She did the same thing to your shirt. You took off her pants, then she rolled the both of you over and sat on your lap, where she could feel your dick and you could feel her perfect ass. She shuffled around making you feel her ass even more. She leaned in to kiss you and simultaneously took off your pants. You use your legs to navigate them from your knees to the ground. She covers herself completely in the duvet for a few seconds and when she emerges she’s holding your dick in one hand and running her mouth and nose across it, breathing in. When she got to the top, she rolled over your dick, surprising you with another kiss and put your dick in her pussy, skipping the sodomy entirely.

When she first inserts it, you quiver around a little, just as she, as if you were both virgins, but as she starts slowly bouncing on your dick, the feeling of sensitivity is gone and it’s just pleasure. You feel on her breasts a little, making her only light moans a little louder.

“Don’t stop- don’t-ahh- don’t fuck- Keep going!” She exclaims. You obey her command as she bounces quicker and quicker, moaning louder and louder.

As your dick and hands drive her to pleasure, her body quivers around, and as her pussy and moans drive you to pleasure, your back and hips buck up and down, synchronized with the motion of her body.

“M—————Monik…uhh” You falter just as you release a huge load, amplified since you’ve not had sex since you’d proposed. By the time you finish ejaculating there’s cum all over your dick.

She gets off of you.

“Feels good to be back!” She exclaims before kissing you and falling to the bed to your side. You go to sleep completely naked with the occasional fondle.

 

-

 

When you wake up, she’s on top of you yet again and grinding her pussy on the top of your hard cock.

“I knew you’d be up soon.” She says, kissing you and pausing. “What’s for today? Skiing? Fucking? Eating? Hiking?”

“We’ve got a while here. Let’s take it slow. I say we enjoy the pool for a while and then go out to the slopes for some fun.”

“You know you’ll have to put on clothes for the skiing, right.” She says, chuckling.”

“But the pool’s heated.” You say. She shakes her head as if you were being extremely naughty and takes your hand and pulls you out of bed. You almost fall over, but once composure is regained, she runs you to the pool. It’s pretty cold outside, but the pool is nice and warm, almost hurting to get into. Luckily, you get used to it quickly after the -2 to 7 degree average of the Swiss Wintertime.

With goggles on, you submerge yourself in the water and swim to the edge of the infinity pool, quickly thinking over what might happen if the glass gives way. After this flash exits your mind, you feel a quick tug on your feet before getting ducked under water. You turn around and Monika’s also in the water. She grabs your shoulders and brings you to the surface.

“You look so much more sexy with wet hair.” You say as she kisses you. Your cock begins to get hard, fidgeting around a bit.

“Skinny-dipping helps, too.” She says before taking a deep breath. She ducks her head underwater and starts to give you a blowjob, having to come to the surface often for breaths. You grab her chin so she can’t duck back, flow your hand through her hair, and guide your dick into her pussy. She’s surprised by this, indicated by a gasp, thinking you just wanted to look at her face.

The feeling was odd, different to dry sex. The water added some friction to the movement in her probably otherwise wet pussy.

When you get closer to your edge, you let yourself float up in the water. You hold onto the glass behind you as a railing so you didn’t fall over the edge and let her give you a handjob until you finish on her face, covering it in thick cum.

"Want to race now?"

“You're on!” She exclaims. You beat her by a longshot, not even coming up for air. “The fuck was that?”

“I was on our school’s swim team.”

“Dweeb.” She said. “What if I get a 1-second kickoff, since you’ve obviously had some more training?”

“Fine.” You say, rolling your eyes. This time she wins.

“Well that doesn’t help, now does it?”

“It does, you needed to cheat to win.”

“You just kicked off, dolphin dived to the bottom and came back up at the other end, how’s that fair?”

“You’re right.” You kiss her and get out of the pool. She does the same and dries off with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they fuck twice aight mate


	70. seventy.

You return back to Hereford and finally unlock the wedding cake from it’s vault. You didn’t want anyone to eat it without you, so you locked it up in your day at the base in between getting home from Germany and flying to Switzerland. In doing so, you kept getting texts asking for “favors”. The only reply you had was “I’m a married man now.”, which shut everyone up pretty well.

For only the first time, the team got to see the cake in person. After many asking how your trip was, it was finally time to serve it up.

All things considered, it was just as good as it was weeks ago at the wedding, which was pretty good, even by cake standards.

By the end of the day, just a little over half the bottom layer is left, lending itself to the smaller portion sizes possible with box-shaped cuts that still fill a plate from end to end, tricking the person eating it into thinking they ate something closer to a plate’s worth of cake.

After cake and wedding story-telling you two walk up to your room and cuddle together. You had done plenty of that in the past while, but now you were finally home and could get some rest. You flick on the television and decide to fill that rest with whatever’s been going on recently, specifically on the news. The shot cuts back to the anchor just as you get to the channel.

“And in recent news, the UN declares all member countries must have an “Easily accessible means of engaging in a homosexual married relationship.” This just after the European Union puts heavy fines on member countries that don’t. The UN also declared that this also includes individual states within member countries, such as America, who’s president voted on such a clause being added. In America, anti-LGBTQ+ and anti-government protests are occurring, with some on the Far-Right claiming that this is the president’s last thing he does in office.” She says. Your arm around Monika grows tighter.

“Finally some change in that country. I’m sure there’ll be some legal loophole allowing states to not allow gay weddings, but the idea that they should is at the least, comforting.” You say.

“Yeah. I can’t even imagine what a gay couple in Mississippi or Alabama would do if they wanted to get married before this. They’d have to move because of their local government to a new place. It’s expensive and unnecessary.”

“Right, get it girl!” You say in a sassy inflection.

Not to worry too much about politics, you quickly switch it to Netflix and start to stream House, as they had recently added it back to their platform.

 

—— (A lot of watching) ——

 

The next day, you woke up to quite a bit of the left-over wedding stuff in a box by your door, in addition to all of the gifts, which you still had yet to open.

 

After opening almost all of the gifts, you start opening the very last one. It was the largest one, and you don’t remember seeing it at the wedding. Inside the large unmarked box (with no from tag) is a uniform that looks markedly similar to your current one, but much more thin, and a note.

“This wasn’t a wedding gift, well it is, but not from a wedding guest. We want you to beta test a new type of armor. It’s made of graphene. It’s expensive, but it should prevent you from death many times over. We haven’t run enough tests to qualify it with everything we could say about it, but it’s done excellent so far. There are also gloves attached, as you may notice. They consist of nanocellulose in the center, surrounded by graphene, surrounded by a hyper-hydrophobic fabric to protect the nanocellulose. This should keep you from getting your fingers shot off completely. You may also notice the slimness of the uniform. This is one of the “coolest” features of the armor, as it gives you what we’ve rated as “level 3 speed” and “level 3 protection”. That’s on a scale of 3. We hope you like it. We’ve been testing it, and don’t worry, there’s a slot for standard Kevlar/Fabric plating, but you shouldn’t need it. Also, due to the thinness mentioned earlier, it goes the complete way around the body, and although it’s a tight fit, it will be very hard for someone who isn’t you to take it off of you, to slit your throat, which it covers, or shoot you in obscure places, such as your little toe. Also, due to graphene’s highest ever conductivity rating, it is covered by many layers (500x as many as the graphene, for demonstration of graphene’s depth-efficiency) of super-compacted rubber with glass-fibers sprinkled in. Due to all of this, you are essentially a super-soldier. Use this armor in any stressful situation. You’ll be many times more fast and flexible while many, many more times as bullet-proof. We are past the point of bullet-resistance. -Much love and happy field-testing, Rainbow R&D team”

“So, what they’re saying is that it is basically indestructible?” You ask IQ, as if she knew.

“Well, you might feel shocks slightly more, the rubber can only do so much, and the armor will have to be replaced often as it flexes around when hit, as reported by studies from Rice University using tiny bullets traveling over 3 kilometers per second. That’s faster than any terrorist’s, and any of our, bullets.” She says, apparently knowing. You knew a little about graphene, such as knowing it is extremely good at conductivity, from paying attention to scholarly newspapers, but hadn’t seen much about it since that news sprung up.

“Alright, I’m calling R&D to see if this is actually their gift or if someone is fucking with me.” You dial their internal number. You explain the package to them and they cut you off.

“You finally got it? We can’t wait to see how well it works, but trust me, it’ll be pretty amazing. Just do me a favor, don’t reuse the armor after it’s been shot without at least adding a L4 plate to the carrier.”

“Okay.” You said, hanging up, then dialing Six’s office. She answers.

“Should I trust R&D, they-“ She, too, cuts you off.

“Trust them. Is this about the armor?”

“It is, it just seems too good to be true.”

“It’s true. I’ve overseen the testing, and even suggested you get it as your gift, although the rest of the team will be sure to get it if the tests prove successful.”

“What is successful?”

“With graphene, there’s no in-between. If it’s unsuccessful, and it shouldn’t be, so don’t worry, then you end up at in the dirt, but if it is successful, then you’re alive and well.”

“Okay. And thank you for letting me test this, I’m very excited.”

“No problem. And, I’ve never had a chance to congratulate you after the ceremonies, so congratulations on being a married man. By the way, IQ isn’t changing her last name, right?” She chimes in:

“Unless we at any point decide to get a child, adopt of course, in which it won’t matter towards the team anyways, we will be gone by then.”

“I predict the two of you are on the team for the long haul. And again, congratulations on the wedding to both of you.” She says, hanging up.

“There’s no way this can work.” You say.


	71. seventyone.

It’s the next day and the team has summoned you to the range after you told them the news at breakfast. You brought a small sample-cut you were provided so you could test the strength for yourself and put it in front of a ballistics dummy.

The shot rings out, the sheet falls to the floor like paper, although lighter, and the dummy’s head is completely intact. Not wanting to: A) get shot at yourself, and B) have to ask them for another set of armor, you don’t let them shoot at you, although you promise that you’ll be a little more ballsy with your speed and strength on the next mission.

 

————

 

Eventually, that bell rang and you started to get in on the armor. The process of putting it on was simple, yet biometrically sound. For starters, the mask that you didn’t even notice when the thing was all draped over itself in the box requires a positive retinal scan to even allow you to see out of it, which seems almost impossible, until you see the IR emitters above the eyeholes and IQ’s commentary on how when you close your eyes, it closes it’s own eyehole, meaning that when you get access it opens up. Also, there was an interesting Head’s up Display. It didn’t turn you quite into Iron Man, but it would show you useful information about the integrity of the armor, if Finka’s used her nanobots, and some other information that may be useful. The team even plans on tracking the shots left in your gun soon, giving an ETA of just a few weeks. Of course, the display needs to be shown somehow, so after some looking around you find two small projectors above each eye. 

You also presume that they added the light prescription as your vision was somewhat sharper. Movement in the armor had it’s own merits, too. You seemed a little faster, although this could easily just be a conformation bias that you are turning into the ultimate superhero, and it could really be that you weren’t used to wearing something this un-restricting. The “gloves” were cool, too. Your hands moved just as easily as outside, although you had suspected that the team had given you a small mechanical boost somehow, increasing your grip and strength slightly, meaning you could actually be moving faster than with nothing on. You had also requested that your uniform get a slight change the next time you need to replace the thing. 

As far as someone trying to take you out of it from behind, they really can’t. The only way to open it without getting plenty of bullets, which would still not open it enough for anyone to get in, which wouldn’t even let them see (you needed constant retinal integrity, making it blink when you blink and it close it’s eyes when you get out), is to use a voice command from inside it, which would only work when whispered. The command was only told to you once, and in one form only, by the R&D team. You were told to keep it away from IQ even, despite the fact she couldn’t fit in the uniform for many reasons. Even then, it should only pick up on your whisper anyways. The armor was stored open, meaning you never had to worry about using a code or another retinal scan or fingerprint scan to get into it. Yet another line of security is that if you ever said the code at full volume, it would generate a new one and send it to the team. Past that, your earphones are built right in, your face was covered in a solid mask, and it will allow you to have more heat/cold isolation in colder temperatures. Of course, you were more susceptible to electronic shocks and if you are put under too much water, about 20 BAR, your gloves would expand due to their cellulose. This means you could go on quite the swim with it before you feel the effects, though the team is working on trying to thicken the fabric as little as possible while putting what you could now call a “suit” in diving territory.

Other things the team was going to put in the “suit”, or at least testing out, include semiconductors allowing for magnetism to be stored and transported, a built-in gas mask better than your HEPA filter, quite a bit more stuff for the HUD, as mentioned earlier, a voice assistant, and better interior to exterior vocal isolation, not to mention color-changing pigments, better strength and running assist, heat signature masking, the list goes on and on, and despite you being bored by this point in the phone call out of the numbers of things being mentioned, you’re simultaneously intrigued that all of this will be tested for the first time all together on you. Of course, this might all make the suit a bit beefier, but the temperature-shifting was already being tested on your head, possibly protecting a quick peek from a heat-sensing sniper’s sights, a technology possible because Glaz has it. They are also working on making the graphene heal itself.

As you walk in, the team notices the change.

“Looks like you’ve gotten a little thinner. You wearing the new suit already?” Thatcher says, immediately realizing your a shitty combination of Deadpool, Spiderman, the Flash, and Thor/Hulk. Although, he might not know who they are too well with his addiction to hating technology.

“Sure am. Six, what’s the news?”

“Grim. It’s an entire American suburban neighborhood, wealthy. White Masks took over and it is suspected have taken all 60 homeowners and their families hostage, with at least eight white masks at each house. That’s at least 480 targets, one of our biggest missions yet. Their ransoms are 5 million each. They aren’t going down without a fight. And Hypno, you can take lead if you trust your new armor, if not, feel free to hang in back. ETA: 9 hours.”

You get a few pats on the back from people wondering what exactly was new about it except for your gloves, full-head mask, and built-in socks. You promise everyone you’ll explain on the plane-ride to the States.

You tell them everything, as you didn’t even know any of those buffs until after lunch that day, and hadn’t worn the armor for the first time since two days ago, making sure you could get into it and recite the code properly.


	72. seventytwo.

When you finally landed *near* then transported to *closer to* the neighborhood, full of rich people, cul-de-sacs, and approximately eight book clubs run by Karen is when you took a mad dash in an effort to prove that you weren’t a real life superhero to the team, even though you also wanted to be a real-life superhero.

You beat almost everyone, except for Ash, IQ, and Hibana. All of them got 3-speed ratings from the R&D team, just as you had, but were much lighter in their frames, being girls and all. Plus, you had an enormous sausage being carried around with you the entire time. It just wasn’t fair.

When you finally did reach the gate and knock it down, king of the guys, you spot a few snipers. It’s instantaneous, but almost surreal. Wait, have they- have they given me thermal vision and not told me? You realize at that moment that sight out of the mask was the same as Glaz talks about his OTS-03, but minus all of the fuzz. Only targets were highlighted yellow. You can quickly aim and take them out.

“How did you spot those guys?” Glaz asks.

“Something that’d make you jealous.” You say, joking about how you could now do his job in all aspects except super-long range.

“Do you have thermal-“

“Yes, I have thermal vision. Not grainy, either.”

“Go fuck yourself.” He says. “Actually, can your supersuit jerk you off, too?”

“Wish it could.” You reply before sneaking to the closest house, followed by one squadron you had divided on the plane, as another squad goes to the house across the street. Once yours had gotten to the South-East corner of the house, you started to clear the yard. You duck your head from behind the cover of the wall. A bullet grazes past you and a quick white light flashes in it’s direction. “Thanks for telling me I’m being shot at.” You mutter to your suit before taking your pistol and firing a few blind shots towards the back of the house. You hear what can only be described as a Wilhelm scream and a thump. You tell Monty to take point and go to the back yard to start clearing the house.

It seems that with your new toy comes another. Ash aims her breaching charge on the door, as suspected.

“Listen to this, Hypno.” She detonates her charge and it flies through the air, and explodes the door on contact. It makes no noise whatsoever.

“Made it so we didn’t have to hear that god-awful chunking noise?”

“Got R&D to make it quieter. Chances are, no one noticed unless they were by the door.”

Speaking of by the door, the second that you take point into the building, after a rock-paper-scissors with the only man more bulletproof than you, you turn to the left (where most people jump you from) and knock out a terrorist with the but of your gun. You pin him to the ground with your leg as a teammate shoots him and move your gaze to the right. A cowering terrorist is waving his gun at you. An inaccurate shot rings out, as shown by the red arrow on your HUD, and you quickly aim your gun at him and fire with no mercy. Your team pulls you back outside.

“The fuck, you just took a bullet to the face!” You check your phone. The screen being off, it reflects your face and you can see you’ve taken a hit, which you didn’t even register. Since you were wearing traditional armor plating in a plate carrier, too, level 4a (A standard developed by and for Rainbow only), you could take an even more insane amount of damage to your chest.

“It looks like I did.” You say, snatching your hand off of hers and running back inside, guns blazing. So that’s what red marker means.

After clearing out quite a few rooms and even taking another hit, the first house is cleared, except for the room the drones spotted as having hostages. Normally, the best view you get of the room they’re in is on your phone with the floor plans, however thanks to the HUD there is now a live view of where the marker is placed and how far away it is. You look in the drone’s view of the room, refresh the scan, and breach the walls on both sides. The terrorists weren’t aimed at the hostages luckily, as you got a Flashbang in from under the door. By the time the effects of it wore off on the people in the room, the hostages were free and the hostage-takers were 50% dead and 50% being escorted to prison.

“Sorry we’ve made a bit of a mess.” You say as you leave the hostages behind to recuperate from that situation. You had managed to already save someone 30 million dollars, so you act respectfully and in jest. The youngest of the group, who looked around seven, commented on how you look like a superhero with all the bullet holes.

As you continue to clear out houses like this, there are increasingly higher amounts of hostiles, although there is a slight variation in the trend line. Near the end of the neighborhood, you realize construction is still going on and theorize of the Masks were disguised as construction workers, but there wouldn’t be a need for hundreds of them. After all, it was only one house. Across the street is the team’s final house to go through. Both subdivisions worked together, as it was slightly larger and at the end of the road. Although it seemed to still have some work being done to it, it’s mostly complete. For some reason, by the garage there is a platform jack. It was peculiar, but interesting. You breached in from the front of the House, which you had yet to do anywhere but the other team had been doing the whole time, and were met with gunfire from the banister above and the kitchen on your same level. It wasn’t hard to snipe out the upper-level attacker, at least from Glaz’s vantage point, and the one in the kitchen wasn’t too hard for you, who had quite a few bullet holes in his suit by now, but was overall completely undamaged. Only one hostage had been taken here somehow. She was in the master bedroom, leading you to believe that the Masks had a kinky side. She wasn’t naked, so your first thought was “Well, they missed that opportunity”, and your second thought was a reflection of how fucked up you are. Extraction was easy and you got everyone out safe.

For some reason, hostages wonder if they’ll be asked to testify, as if you knew. Obviously they didn’t know you work for a multinational counterterrorism organization, hell, for all they know it was just a home invasion, but your answer was always the same; “Judging by the fact that these guys were caught in the act by an elite team of special operatives, and that half of them are dead, I would presume not.”

It’s also getting dark, meaning the flight back to Hereford will be fun.


	73. seventythree.

You get back to Hereford and head to the basement to give the R&D team your armor back and to get a new suit, which you’d suspected they’d been working on as you were in combat.

“We’re calling it the Mk.2 Notice anything different?”

“Other than a grate on the mask and a little weight, maybe the uniform is missing?”

“Good eye. We’ve added many of the things we teased you about. For starters, your mags have been replaced. Now they track how many rounds you’ve got left and report it to your suit wirelessly. It’s encrypted, yes, before you ask. You noticed the change in how it looks, too. This is because we implemented the color-changing effect we promised. Basically, microorganisms change their color to your command, which leads to the voice assistant and vocal isolation. As long as you think about wanting the assistant, it’ll be listening and completely suppress your voice from the outside.. It’s cool neural science stuff that’d go over your…” The young scientist chuckles. “Head!” He bursts into laughter.

“Calm down, what else are you letting me play with?” You ask with a smile.

“You can change what any part of you looks like, so if you want to look like an… I don’t know, inverted White Mask, you could do that. We’ve got diving depths, too, so don’t worry about being killed by the ice bucket challenge, and we’ve got the gas-mask implemented, as you noticed. We’ve been working on the HUD some, not too much but visual changes, you’ve got more strength-assist on your speed and arms, slightly, and the biggest of all, self-healing. We’ll call you up when we finish with making you Magneto with the transportation of magnetism and giving you the heat-signature loss.” Your jaw was on the floor.

“Can I- Can I try it now?”

“Go ahead.” You put on the suit. After it identifies you and you whisper the code, it closes. "Look like Iron Man", you think. The scientist in front of you cracks up and leads you to a mirror. You look like someone painted Iron Man on you, and very well. 

“It works on a database and retrieval system. We’ve upgraded internal storage so you should be able to store thousands of these guys. A neural network based here quickly creates a color 360 degree model to the suit from a few pictures from Google Images with similar colors, and you then reap the rewards. The recent 500 will be stored locally, so don’t worry if you end up 50 feet below the ground of solid concrete, you’ll be able to be Iron Man, in addition to the pre-loaded ones.”

“So you’re telling me that I can look like anything I want?”

“Exactly.”

“And how far is this from being mainstream?”

“DARPA would plot a heist on this guy.”

“Damn.” You reply before trying to run around. You notice the extra speed, as it is noticeable, and find a PC under a desk. “Can I pick this up?”

“Go ahead.” You, with little effort lift it above you. It’s a large machine, too, as the scientist explains. “That thing has two systems in it, both water-cooled. It weighs about 100 pounds.”

“100? That felt like 10!” You exclaim.

“We’ve cheated and played with some of Finka’s developments. She frequents here often to show off what she’s been doing. One of the things was super-strength, so we decided to pop some of that and add some more mechanical stuff, so you should be able to… How much do you bench unassisted?”

“100 kilos.” The frail man looks you over, as if he didn’t know you were strong. After a bit of supposedly running calculations, he gives you a number.

“You’ll be able to bench 150 kilos at least.” That’s a 100 pound difference. And that’s an at least, it could be higher! “Finally, you should try and test the HUD, as that’s as much as we want to test in here. It should be a little more fluid and you should be playing more with AR than a HUD.”

“What do you mean?”

“Want to view the floor plans in 3 dimensions?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Eye tracking and hand tracking, now built in. You should be able to interact with it using your hands and eyes. Shift your eye over to the right to the 3 blue lines.” You do, and a menu pops up in 3d. “Now, this will only pop up if you are thinking about it popping up, so don’t worry about drifting eyes in the field. It isn’t too obtrusive, either. Now, ‘click’ on the “Hereford Base Plan.schematic” file.” You do so, and it opens up the exact floor plan, with access to cameras from the same UI. “You can also access it via voice commands from the robot, but it’s less fun that way. Now pinch around the plans.” This scales the base around, and you click on the camera labeled “2F Hallway”. Sure enough, it pulls up the camera on the hallway on the second floor. You exit by pinching with your fingers. It’s so intuitive and brilliant.

“I can’t thank you guys enough for letting me test this stuff out. I got shot to shit last time, as you may have noticed.”

“Yeah, that looks like, what, 15 bullets? You’re getting more ballsy with these uniforms. Do everyone a favor and act normal using it, it’ll make it much more safe. Graphene can break, and might if you get shot, at this thickness, about eight times at the same place.”

“EIGHT? That’s more than half of the bullets I took, in the same place. I’ll be careful, but I can’t promise I’ll be nearly as safe as without using something that can do that. And thanks yet again, by the way.”

“No problem. Also, we used a different rubber which should insulate you more, meaning you are much more shock-resistant now.”

“Nice. By, and I hope to see you soon with a mark three. One more question, though. Do I have to take this thing back here or should I just let it heal if it gets shot?”

“Let it heal. It’ll fix itself. Only come down when we need you.”

“Great. Bye!” You say, already on the edge of the stairs. You quickly run up the stairs to tell everyone about your new buffs, and the three who beat you challenge you to another race.


	74. seventyfour.

Ash, Monika, Hibana, and yourself all lined up at one end of the hall. Rook was at the other end with a checkered flag and a stopwatch, while Jäger would start you off at your end.

“3, 2, 1, GO!” He says. Everyone immediately begins to run. Without the need to check your “rear-views”, you know you're going to win. You cross the checkered flag an eternity before everyone else.

“Ash, fourth place, with 16.072 seconds. Hibana, third, 15.784, IQ, second, 14.648, and Hypno, first, with 10.008 seconds!” Rook announces seconds after Ash crosses, causing her to get cross.

You get back to your room. Monika joins shortly after. You still had your suit on.

“I know you’re quicker than everyone, but you don’t need to Naruto Run. So, is that *all* they added?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I did text them just before you got in, asking if active cloaking would be possible in a revision.”

“What did they say…”

“They said “possibly”.”

“That’s… wow.”

“They said my testing has been great and that if I wanted something to ask them, IE if I want an update to my gadget, they’ll work on it.”

“Good for you. So, are you going to use those favors for anything?”

“Not at the moment, no. Plus, they had trouble replicating it. It’s more for features of the armor.”

“Like shapeshifting?”

“In theory, and it’s just a theory, but, that might be possible.”

“That’s crazy. So, what are they working on next?”

“Storing the power of magnets in an openable semiconductor loop so I can harnass a shit-ton of magnetic power without needing a huge magnet on me and loosing my heat signature on more than just my head.”

“Interesting.”

“Very. So, I’ve got a question, on the AR display HUD thing, can you see Black Eyes?”

“Valkyrie’s cameras? Unless she gives me or the entire attacking team access manually. Although, if I wanted I could get Dokk to sneak it in.”

“Imagine Dokk having this thing. She’d be rolling on the floor now. Also, is the glass bullet-proof?”

“What do you guess?”

“Yeah.”

“Exactly. So, with all this assistance, what if Dokkaebi hacks you?”

“She can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“She can’t hack this thing.”

“She’s the top hacker in the world.”

“I know, but at best she’d be able to see how much ammo I’ve got. The system that gets the color-changing thingy working, which is connected to the internet, is completely seperate so I can’t get hacked, except physically. It’s technically on the same system as the password-changing thing, but it’s pretty encrypted and shit. Not too well-versed on technology and hacking, though.”

“What about the floor-plans?”

“Added manually via USB that requires getting into this thing AND sealing it closed, which requires the passcode.”

“Hmm.. So what’s the most damaging thing you could do to this thing’s internals?”

“Making it play me Eminem’s Revival.”

“Damn, that’s a burn. Let’s watch some TV. Keep that thing on, though. It’s kind of sexy.” Since you weren’t “disguised” as anything at the moment, it was just a skintight rough-surfaced black suit with colorful and shiny accents, in the colors you might find off the floor at a retro bowling alley or movie theater. The surface, as mentioned, is rough, feeling like the surface of Kevlar, but with glitter almost. When she says this, you turn to a picture of yourself for a few seconds.


	75. seventyfive.

The alarm rings and you report to the mission room.

“This isn’t as urgent. You are all being positioned as undercover agents on a plane. We’ve got word that terrorists might be active on the plane, and even that the copilot might be a Mask. Your job is to neutralize any threats. You’ll be in day-day clothing. Hypno, try your best to not look like you’re wearing a mask. Try to blend in as best as you can, but you’re going to need your suit. You’ll be taking off from Heathrow. Plane is an A380. Flight is from London to Vegas, so try your best to get lucky.”

You all hop on the Osprey and fly to somewhere on the outskirts of London, then drive into the city to the airport, in separate cars. You brought a carry-on, but no baggage. Luckily, your suit wouldn’t go off in the metal detector, however you did have to bring a weapon. Luckily for you you had a spot for that in your carry-on. It was a large bag, but it’d do the trick. To hide your guns, R&D had to work on a fabric that stopped magnetic signals. For now they say it’d work.

You got past security and your passport checks out (as Marteño Fideli, too). When you got to the gate, you started profiling your fellow passengers. You saw a few people that were suspicious. 

Like clockwork, the crew switched. This was the most important ID of all, because you probably wouldn’t see the pilots again. Then, they did something you wouldn’t have ever guessed they’d do or seen a crew do. They introduced themselves.

“Gather ‘round, mates. ‘Ello, all. My name is Jeremy Felos, I’ll be your main pilot.” said someone wearing a pilot’s uniform in an English accent. Next to speak is an American accent.

“And I’m Alfred Fideli” Fuck. You can feel your team’s short glances at you. “I’ll be your co-pilot.” Next, the flight attendants introduce themselves. Your team goes to the first/business-class lounge to discuss what just happened, but people were there, so you staggered and texted each other, backs to the wall, away from cameras.

Hypno: The fuck was that? That’s my uncle!

IQ: You didn’t invite him to the wedding?

Hypno: I haven’t talked to any of my family since FEAM.

Ash: That doesn’t matter now, do you know if he’s got a questionable history?

Hypno: I don’t know, but the few times we’ve talked he said he “worked with my father”.

Ash invites Six to the conversation.

Ash: So your uncle is taking down the plane then?

Hypno: We can’t be sure, that’s why we didn’t tackle him right then and there. If anything, though, he’ll check the manifest and find my name. If he finds it, I doubt he’d even be consolable. Especially if he knows I killed his brother.

Hibana: You do know that you should probably be taken out of this mission, then, right?

Six: He’s staying on the mission, he’s the only person who can bargain with him. And his name's on the manifest already.

Thermite: That’s true.

Six: If all else fails, you’ve got parachutes, but don’t use those until the last minute. Plus, he can’t “invite you to the cabin” as a special guest because he won’t recognize you whatsoever, with the mask on.

Ash: Yeah. Just remember, we’re not alone on this flight, so don’t do anything stupid. And please, Hypno, don’t act out of rage here.

Hypno: Fine. But if we come back alive, I’m telling you guys some stories about him.

IQ: They’re juicy.

Hypno: I haven’t even told you all of them.

Hibana: Whatever. It doesn’t matter who he is anyways, he’s one of the ones we’ve been advised against.

Six: And it could be multiple of them, too. Good point, though, Hibana. Now close your phones in a stagger.

You all leave the room at different times, you even opting for going to the bathroom before the flight, despite going before leaving HQ.

 

-

 

When the flight boarded First Class, you were stopped.

“Are you wearing a Mask.”

“Yes, and I can’t tell you why for identity’s sake. Would you like me to take it off for you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, but you may put it on in the jetway.” By now, the pilot had been in the plane for a while, so you whispered the code and stuck your head out.

“You may pass.” Said the gate attendant, freaked out. There was nothing she could do, either. If White Masks boarded the plane you couldn’t even stop them. It makes sense, too. What didn’t is that you looked like you were wearing a full-body suit with a picture of a person projected onto it. Because you were. For obvious reasons, this person wasn’t you, though, which might of led to the confusion of the kind woman who doesn’t care about her job anyways.

By the time you had put away your carryon and got in your seat (It’s 1-2-1 with a divider for the 2 on Lufthansa First Class, so you didn’t worry about a row seat), you got out an iPad Pro, put up your divider, and started writing about the “experience”.

When the person who was sitting next to you got to their seat (one of 4 who wasn’t on Rainbow), the peeked over the divider.

“Hey, I’m Marcia!”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Marteño. This is something I do to de-stress, I write about everything surrounding me.”

“Cool, also, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you wearing a mask?”

“I can’t legally tell you, neither can I take it off. At least you don’t have to worry about looking at it, I know it’s weird.”

“Not that bad, I think it’s kinda sexy.” She winks at you and goes behind the divider. You hear her seat move around as if she’s never flown in seats that turn into beds before the co-pilot talked about the flight.

“It’ll be a 10 hour 45 minute flight with nonstop service from London-Heathrow to Las Vegas, Nevada. Your flight attendants will inform you about the safety features of the plane once we have closed the doors. In the mean time, read over the safety features of this A380-800 aircraft in the information packet in your pocket. We don’t have quite the full flight today, it is quite early for this fight, but we do expect that if you are taking the connection from Vegas to LA, that plane should be full. Have a great flight!” Says your uncle- No! Says the co-pilot. You knew he was hiding something behind that cheerful voice. You had only heard it a few times, as the means of getting from Denver, where he lived, to your medium-sized town in the middle of North México wasn’t exactly cheap or quick.

The flight attendant later spoke and demonstrated about the safety features you hadn’t been reading about. It was all the standard fare, but you had to look past that into something more important for the job at hand, her voice. You assumed that for obvious reasons the suspicious one wouldn’t have volunteered to demonstrate safety, but it sounds like she, or one of them, had.


	76. seventysix.

The person on the row you were on also seemed like they were being forced into something. It’s as if they had joined an organization and now they have pressure on them to act normal. They weren’t acting normal, and it was, to you at least, obvious. Something interesting about the A380 is that it has quite a few cameras. And if you know Dokkaebi, you know you were looking at those real quick.

The first thing you realized was that you didn’t have easy view of the cockpit. You had to look on your cameras. Of course, you could display these constantly through the HUD, but it was still quite the hassle.

After pinning a few cameras near (and one inside!) the cockpit to the ceiling, you looked back down and continued typing around about what all was going through your mind.

The plane eventually took off and you decided to wait it out on the cameras, so once you got to cruising altitude, you leaned your chair into a bed and stared at the cameras with some music on quietly.

 

-

 

After a quite a while of doing this, IQ texted you. You opened it on your mask.

IQ: Want to join the Mile High Club?

Hypno: Let’s make it quick.

IQ: That’d be your fault then.

You close your phone and go to the large bathroom, not locking the door. 

“Someone’s in there right now.” Says the Flight Attendant you heard earlier. The door then opens.

“No one’s in here!” Monika’s voice says, walking in. She closes the door behind her and quickly strips completely. You had done the same already and you instantly start fucking.

Her pussy gets to quivering as if it too knew you’d get weird looks from everyone when you exit. You thrust in and out of it while fondling her breasts.

After about 10 more minutes of rough fucking her pussy, you cum inside her while she orgasms. It wasn’t too bad a feeling. She leaves and you hide in the shower for a few more minutes, which was on to disguise your noises, and then leave, unlocking the door. The attendant wasn’t paying too much attention and could probably care less.

When you got back to your seat, you looked across the aisle and winked at her. She winked back, and you lay down.

Not even 30 minutes later, drinks and food were being ordered. You had brought some in your carry-on, so you got it out and started to munch on the Pringles, when you heard a knocking sound on from one of the cameras. You notice one of the pilots wasn’t in the cockpit.

And you then noticed the one that was in it. You hopped on the group chat and instantly texted away.

Hypno: It’s happening guys. My Uncle is the only one in the cockpit and he’s not letting anyone in. Check cams.

Ash: I hear it too.

Hypno: Someone from Premium-Economy ask to go to the restroom but check on the pilot. He should still be there.

Sledge: I’ll do it.

Sure enough, one of your cams has Sledge talking to the pilot.

“What’s going on here?” He asks.

“Nothing, I’d go to the restroom, I’ve got to work some stuff out.” says the same English voice from earlier.

“It sounded like you were locked out. I won’t tell anyone, but you have to cooperate. We can get you in there, you just have to tell us what you know about him, what might be going on.”

“Why should I trust you not to tell, even after saying “we”, and who is “we”?

“”We” refers a team of Air Marshalls who had gotten tips this might happen on one of your services today on this route. Please, just tell us anything you know about Mr. Fideli in there.”

“Fine. He’s been acting weird lately, as if scared, but he hasn’t ever given a clear response. I told him that he should rest through this shift but he keeps saying he’ll be “fine”.”

“Sounds like there’s an outside force in play here. What about the attendants?” By now, you were on the stairs with your Five-Seven tucked inside a pocket.

“The attendants also looked skeptical. Hi, I’m with him.” You chime in.

“How did you hear us?” He asks, confused

“I’ve got my ways, now, please, have you noticed anything about them?” You reply.

“They were similar to the pilot, but to a lesser extent.” he says.

“Then why did they give the correct bracing?” Sledge asks.

“The new bracing requirements by the FAA? I’m not sure. False sense of security, I guess.” The pilot responds.

“Then why aren’t they holding the plane at gunpoint or you at gunpoint?” You ask.

“They go through security.” He replies.

“So do we.” You hint at packing.

“Well then, how do we get him out of control of the plane?” The pilot continues, “That is, without making me unable to land it.”

“This is an A380-800. Largest commercial aircraft ever built. Knowing this is helpful, do you know why?” You reply.

“Why?” He continues your set-up.

“Because it’s been designed to a tee. Yes, it’s over 400 million dollars, but that means it’s safety is top class. We’re flying with Lufthansa today, and you guys are great. You’ve given ever passenger a parachute. It was secret, but in the cargo bay, everyone’s got a way out in the worst case scenario. We’ll make sure that they don’t have to use it, though, as also in the cargo bay is a way to both lock one of the pilots in their seat and disable their control of the plane. They won’t be able to get to your seat, but also can’t fly the plane. He’s been on our watchlist for years, your co-pilot. Not sure why they let him fly but they did and now we’re here. So, we’ve got a warrant for his arrest, enough products to briefly incapacitate him, and a way to disable his control of the plane and lock him in place.” You reply.

“How do we incapacitate him, and how do we open the door?” The pilot asks.

“Leave it to me.” Sledge says, going for his carry-on.

“Airplane fire extinguishers. Contents include CO2. Can displace the oxygen in the air. Both of us have a gas mask…” You say as Sledge returns with a hammer, “And he’ll be locked in place. But we need you to lock him in.”

You guide him through a secret trap-door into the cargo bay. It’s got no reason to exist, but it does. 

Once you near a control panel, you check the camera in the cockpit. He’s in his seat, so you tell the pilot to open the panel.

He complies and you push a few buttons on it. On your camera he gets locked in place and starts to try to squirm around. Half-circles had gone around his legs on the chair and his arms were done the same to the keyboard. You then push two more and a noise sounds within the bay, although it wasn’t quite loud enough to go to the cabin.

You climbed up the hatch and the three of you walked towards the cockpit.

An attendant was talking to him through the door.

“Are you okay in there, sir?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Great, oh! The pilot is here… with… friends? You do know you can’t entertain anyone while in-flight, right?”

“I do know.”

“But the pilot’s locked him out of the cockpit. Ma’am, we are Air Marshalls, step aside.”

“Yes sir.” She steps aside and Sledge lets all of you into the room, except the Attendant.

You quickly grab a fire extinguisher and fire it into his face, causing him to wince.

You use an override on the pilot’s side to get him out of his restraint and grab him out of the cockpit to put him in the cargo bay and tie him down.

When you open the cockpit door, a gunshot rings out, flying past you into the head of the pilot. You duck and then curl foreward. You feel shots fired at you as you take someone down, co-pilot no longer being dragged by a rope, and look at who you’ve thrusted onto the floor.

It’s that same Flight Attendant. You pick up her gun, signal for Sledge to throw the fire extinguisher at you and he does. You incapacitate her and tie her up with the co-pilot before returning to the cockpit to check on the damage.

You contact the FAA.

“Hello. I’m part of an unnamed aerial counterterrorism force. I am on the Lufthansa flight from London to Vegas and the pilot’s been assassinated. Copilot and Flight Attendant together in their plotting. Might be more involved.”

“Alright, do you know how to fly a plane?”

“I know how to land one.”


	77. seventyseven.

After landing in Vegas, you stay in the cockpit. Once everyone had de-planed on their planned route, you exited and were driven to a different airport, where you knocked out your uncle again, and where you flew in the ol’ B-52 back to HQ.

 

-

 

Back at HQ, you were congratulated for landing the plane as well as getting everyone to safety, except for the pilot.

“So, did anyone ever ask why you were wearing a mask. It is obvious.”

“I had to show the gate attendant my face to get into the plane and the girl next to me in my seat wondered why.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her I couldn’t tell her.”

“Operator Hypno report to my office.” Six booms over the intercom.

You go to her office and she has it set-up like a meeting. She tells you to sit down.

“So, what happened between you and your uncle that’d you’d do that to him?”

“What, that I made sure he was still alive? I want to know his motives.”

“Do you want to interrogate him?”

“I’ll pass, but please do tell me the details afterwards. And I’ll write you up everything I know about him if you need some dirt for the interrogation.”

“Alright. Go do that, and you may return to… whatever you were doing.”

 

-

 

After writing a quick report on some of his tendencies and even some recollections of your few memories with him, you mail Six the report. Seconds after, you get an email from the R&D department. It tells you to go down to their office.

You do so, and a researcher meets you with yet another suit. It looked a little bulkier and had a small backpack-looking device on it.

“It’s all healed by now, I don’t need a new suit.”

“What if I told you that we’ve got a new version so great we’re naming it mk.5?”

“I’d laugh and ask if there were 3 other versions while I was gone.”

“There… There were 3 failed versions, but this one works, and very well.”

“So, what’s new?”

“Glad you asked. You know those semiconductor tube loops I told you about?”

“Yeah, the ones that store magnetism?”

“They seemed a bit off the chain, too large, but we’ve made it smaller, now, can you see the flashlight below your right hand?”

“Yeah.”

“And below your left hand?”

“Yes.”

“Both are flashlights, but they also are the nozzle for the magnetic charge release, so you should be able to use this suit to push and pull ferromagnetic objects.”

“How’s it powered?”

“Strong electromagnets. And that’s only one thing in the backpack. Another is a small power-generation device for the next features.”

“What are they?”

“Complete temperature hiding, easy enough, somewhat convincing cloaking, easy en-“

“You got that WORKING?”

“Yeah. Just a camera on your back, not as hard as you’d think, and propulsion.”

“As in a..a jetpack?”

“Yeah.”

“What type of power does this run on?”

“Basically, very similar to Nuclear.”

“You’re making me Iron Man.”

“Iron Man isn’t real.”

“I’m real. You’re making me real Iron Man. How much does this thing cost, any way?”

“10 million dollars in parts, plus plenty of R&D.”

“So how long can I fly with this thing and how does it work?”

“Good question. At first we were going to use really really fast fans, but that didn’t work as predicted, so we turned to a ton of tiny air jets all over it. They don’t seem like a lot, but you should be able to lift up pretty damn long. We bet over 2 hours. It runs on pushing two abundant but hard-to-separate elements together at a high speed. We’ve managed to make power by pushing Oxygen into Nitrogen that we separated from the air. So, we put that in here. There’s also a battery that it runs on, that’s just a generator for when you aren’t flying. It’s not too bad, weight-wise, either. It weighs 50 pounds more but with the suit on that feels like nothing, which leads me to the next developments in strength and speed, which I don’t really need to explain too much.”

“So I can fly for 2 hours, run fast, pick things up that are really heavy..”

“You could bench 100 kilos now it should be 500.”

“Wait 500 kilograms?”

“Yeah.”

“You guys are insane, plus I’ve got invisibility and can erase my heat signature.”

“Yeah.”

“Plus everything I already had.”

“Yes.”

“Honestly, I love you guys.” You pat him on the back.

“So, when will everyone else get this stuff?”

“We decided it’ll just be you. The way you got those looks on the plane, it could jeopardize a mission and makes you easy to spot, and it’d make the team easy to pick out.”

“What about just a few people?”

“No can do. You’d still be the strongest and still get targeted, plus it’s expensive. 10 million dollars, as mentioned earlier.”

“Okay then. I’m not exactly mad, but it did seem unfair. I understand now. Hopefully I’ll see you guys soon with some other crazy idea.”

“You just might. Keep up those missions, they are like good luck for R&D somehow.”

“I’ll tell those terrorists then!” You say, jokingly as you walk up the stairs.

“Guys, I’ve got some good news and bad news.”


	78. seventyeight.

Everyone was eating dinner now.

"Good news: I can fly and cloak and shit." You say, as you disappear.

"That's pretty obviously just a picture of the wall behind you."

"Not in a combat situation. And, the bad news, you guys aren't getting one."

"I thought the goal was the whole team." Twitch says in disbelief.

“Too expensive and you’d draw too much attention in a crowd. If the Masks, or whoever did that earlier, keep this up, we’ll be on planes plenty. We just can’t identify ourselves as that type of people or people will realize that when we are on a plane or at an event, shit’s going down.”

“Fair.” Hibana says.

You go upstairs and return with the suit off and start eating. Dinner had only just begun so you had plenty of time to eat and talk, especially about your Uncle, who had just been revealed to be high-up in the Masks.

 

When you got back up to your room, IQ joined.

“You were great back there on the plane.”

“Just doing my job, killing terrorists.”

“No, silly, the sex.”

“Oh, that? I had thought you would be mad I finished so quickly.”

“15 minutes ain’t bad, I’ve had guys that last three.”

“Let me guess, Jäger?”

“Ye-Yes.”

“Knew it.”

“So, can you shape-shift yet?”

“No, I cannot turn into something I’m not.”

“You can disappear.” She remarks.

“There’s a camera on its back and its front.” You say in a monotonous voice, as if displeased or stating the obvious.

“Makes sense then.” She replies.

“Want to have some ravaging victory sex even though it’s only 7:00?” You ask.

“Let’s do it.” She says.

“Oh, by the way, I want you to milk me tonight, I haven’t had my fair share.”

“Okay then.” She replies as if in anger.

She kisses you on your cheek and sits you up, making quick work of stripping off your white tank-top. She grabs your boxers and juts them down towards the floor, your only form of pants since you took off your suit.

You were yet to be hard by the time you had asked her, as it was a quick decision. Soon enough, after plenty of kissing, you had a boner. She made you sit up on the bed and bone her while she held her legs to her head full-nelson.

You put your dick in her pussy and thrusted it in and out. After a while of these thrusts, her moans grew loud.

“Don’t fucking stop, don’t st- don’t stop!” This makes you go even faster.

“Fuh-Fuck!” You scream as you get really close.

You reach your orgasm and cum inside her. You take your dick out of her pussy and lean in to kiss her. She lets you and then rolls you over to your side of the bed.

“I’m not done with you. Stay right there.” She says as she briefly leaves her room. When she comes back she has a bag. She sets it on the floor and begins to take out some of it’s contents. You see some rope, some lube, and some other stuff before she walks over to you. She ties your legs together and then to the corners of the bed. She does the same to your arms, tying them together and then to the bed frame.

She gets out two tubes and places them by your head. You try to look at them, but they block your head turning far enough.

She then ties a smaller rope around your balls, gives them a squeeze, causing you to writhe, and then walks away once more.

When she comes back, she blindfolds you and gives you a quick and light slap before beginning a handjob.

Your dick hadn’t begun to accept that you still needed to pump out some more, so for a few seconds, Monika was jerking off a flaccid penis.

Soon enough, though, you were hard and throbbing around.

She grabbed some lube with one hand and squirted it on your dick, rubbed it around, and then went even faster. The noises grew louder and louder of her hands sliding past the moist skin on your shaft, stimulating it.

“You better keep yourself on the edge, too, as long as you can.” She demands when you start to really squirm and buck. When she finished you for the second time, you still had quite a bit of cum left in you. It squirted out of you fine, but the third time, there was less, but it took longer. This trend continued for the fourth, fifth, and sixth time. Before you could let out a seventh load, you had fallen asleep.

The next day, you wake up. IQ is on the bed next to you, with some cum still on her.

“I just finished milking you an hour ago. And only because you weren’t hard any more.”

“How long? How much?”

“Got a cup. Drink up!”

“Fuck you. Fine, but fuck you.” You down the glass quickly and notice you were still restrained. “You gonna take me out of this?”

“Maybe.”

“Come on!” You say. She gets some tape and lays it over your mouth, patting it.

“Now you’ve just made me mad. See you after breakfast!”

You try to mutter “damnit” but it doesn’t come out through the tape.

“That’s lunch now.” You decide to keep quiet. When she does come back, you are still struggling to get out of her restraints, but can only pop a few strands. “Baby can’t handle it?” She says, shutting the door with some food in her hand. She almost reminded you of Cav, how she baby-fed you. She did have to open your duct-tape, though. Since you were starving, you gave way and opened up your mouth. She grabs an entire container of apple sauce and empties it into your mouth, guiding it with her spoon. She does this twice more and then tells you to “Swallow!”. You do, trying your best not to gag it back up. “Remember Zoe? How she pissed all over you? Did you like that?” Your eyes were closed. To not provoke her farther, you answer:

“Yes, Mistress Monika.”

“Good to hear. Would you like your mistress’ piss?”

“Yes, Mistress.” She grabs your nuts, yet again making you writhe.

“That’s Mistress Monika to you.” She says. She unzips her pants and seconds later you feel her climb atop you. She puts her pussy on your lips. “Lick me.” You do and she quivers around, before releasing piss for what feels like ages into your mouth. It was trying to make it’s way down your throat but you blocked it with your tongue. “Let me see it.” She climbs off of the bed. “Looks like you really did enjoy it. Now swallow.” She says, tugging on your hard dick and grabbing your balls. You swallow all of her piss. “You get a treat now. And no, it’s not letting you out. I’m not changing my mind on that. You enjoy cumming, yes?”

“Yes I do Mistress Monika.” She licks your hard tip.

“Then don’t. I lied. You get no treat. You did as you were told. If you cum early… I’ll… Hmm… I will…no that’d actually…Got it! If you cum early, that’s an extra day! How’s that?”

“Very good Mistress Monika.” You say, trying not to make it worse.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” She says, squirting lube on your dick.

She then begins a blowjob. She starts off already very quick, but she eventually ramps that speed up.

In no time, you are pushing your chest in and out, yourself rocketing up and down on the bed in your restraint just to get a few more seconds at the edge.

“Mistress, may I cum?”

“You better not!” She says. You whimper a little, but manage to hold it in.

It takes every fiber of your body not to cum, but you want to get out of bondage too bad. She starts playing around with your balls. You can’t handle it any longer. It squirts out of you and enters her mouth, leaking out of it back onto your dick. She closes her mouth for a few seconds, balls up some spit, leans into your mouth, and spits all of your cum into your mouth.

“Fine then. I guess you enjoy this.”

“I couldn’t hold it in, Mistress.”

“Do I hear an excuse? I think I do. I have places to go.” She takes something from her bag. Seconds later, you find out. “Hopefully you don’t cum too much while I’m gone.” She says, putting a milking machine on your dick and tying the rope on your balls a little tighter.

 

—————

 

She has came back.

“Oh, so you have managed to not die. Great! I was actually worried. One last thing for me…” She says, taking the milking machine off and untying the rope around your balls, “Drink up.” She lifts the tape on your face and slowly you digest what seems to be an infinite amount of cum. Once it stops and she takes the blindfold off for the first time in days, she explains more to you. “I haven’t been feeding you anything or letting you drink, sorry about that by the way, so I was pretty worried about you. We just had so much to do over the past few days. Anyways, the team wants you at lunch to congratulate you on getting well again.” By now, all of the ropes were untied and the cylinders by your head were lifted from whatever kept them in place. For the first time in days, you could finally move around. It wasn’t too much of a shock to your system, you had been quivering constantly the entire time, but now you could move in more directions, so it was a weird feeling.

When you got to lunch, most of the people were there. IQ was holding you with her arm around you neck, as you were limping.

“Whoa, how sick were you?” Hibana asked.

“Turns out I broke my leg dropping from the ladder to the cargo bay on the plane. It’s fine now, but I haven’t been able to move around much since I found out and had to restrain myself. What have you guys been up to?” You say, now at your seat.

“We’ve been doing situational stuff based on public locations, such as if Disney World got Mask’d.” Replies Ying.

“Interesting. I’ve updated my SuitWare, it should now resist falls much better.”

“Really, SuitWare? That’s the best they could come up with? They can make you fly, but that’s the best they can do?” IQ Replied.

“You’re the one who wears PJs every day to work.”

“Ha-Ha. Very funny.” She says as you eat your food.

“So why didn’t you go to a doctor about all of this? Your foot being broken.” Says Doc.

“Doc, I’ve been through Pre-Med you know.” He laughs.

“Still, you’re limping, you might want to see a professional about that.” He says in reply.

“It’s fine, I just didn’t have the stuff for a cast and brace so I had to immobilize my foot, now it’s not used to going everywhere.”

“That’s what us real doctors call “Mom’s Medical”.” He says.

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny. I should of known someone with wealthy parents would have what us Méxicans call “Madres”.” You say.

“That’s just hurting yourself, Marteño.” He says.

“The wounds been long sore enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milk.png


	79. seventynine.

After lunch, you take IQ to your room.

"What the fuck, I wanted you to milk me once or twice, not 48 fucking hours!" You whisper to not make a noise, as if that would change anything.

“I wanted it to be special. I got no pleasure from this, so don’t look at me.”

“Then who the fuck do I look at?”

“You? I don’t know. Look, if it helps, you can do this to me…”

“You’d let me… I can…”

“Yep. Use me like a slut.”

“Three questions: Can I call you a slut?”

“Sure, torture me. Do what you want. It’ll be our special deal.”

“Safe word?”

“I trust you.”

“What about now?”

“Whenever you’d like.”

“I’ll wait until after the next mission, so there can be an excuse why you’re gone for… a few days.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She says. The two of you kiss and then go to the gym.

You wear your suit everywhere now, as it is important not to lose it, and it can play music, too.

“Go back to my Moments album

Most of you people

You probably don’t know what i’m saying

Hold up!”*

“I can hear your music, Marteño. I’m not even sure how, isn’t that thing supposed to not let anything leak? Marteño?” She rushes towards you. You pause the music.

“What?”

“Your music was really loud I could hear it from across the room.”

“Oh. I was just turning it up until I couldn’t hear anything else. I was thinking of fun things to do over the past while.”

“So your shaking things up by damaging your hearing?”

“Actually, it won’t damage my hearing as the only reason you can hear it is because I’ve got it set to the “let me hear everything” mode, where I’m supposed to be able to hear my surroundings better than just with my ears thanks to a microphone, but this also opens the soundstage some so it leaks out of the seams and stuff. I’m fine.”

“Okay then. Carry on. Just, don’t make it that loud please. I’ve got on noise-canceling headphones.”

“Wow.” You continue to play the music.

“Step in the booth and I murder it

You never heard of a rapper that kill it like I do

I sleep on the couch in the studio…”*

“I can still hear it!”

“Sorry!” You say, finally turning it down to a much more safe point.

 

-

 

You finish walking the track and finally can walk normally. Which is great.

 

 

——

 

Sure enough, after quite some time (and a ton of long, sensitive sex), the alarm rings and it’s time to mobilize. You already had everything with you, as you were at the range, so it was just a quick trip to the briefing room.

“Redmond, Oregon. We’ve found where the Masks brainwash their recruits. Our goal is to take it over. They’re going to have bombs set up if they’re smart. Maybe hostages, although unlikely. 12 hour flight. Briefed en route. And Hypno, do you think you can do this, your leg still seems a little impaired.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Got it.”

 

-

 

You get airdropped at what looks like a construction site. The teams are split up into two. Your team will take from below and the A-Team will take from the top.

You go through the Bunker into Bunker Entrance, taking a few Masks with you. After holding the angle for a minute or two, you breach from Boiler into Electric room where you encounter a few more. Some rush from Supply into Electric, but soon enough Supply gets cleared, too. That’s when you hear the heavy breathing.

“Guys be quiet.” The room goes silent. “Who’s breathing?”

“Shit I hear two. They’re bombers.” Ash replies, just as the door busts down and a bomber walks in. The breathing instantly grows louder. The entire team’s guns go off, almost in unison. Seconds later the bomber’s dead, but the breathing is still loud.

Monika is by the door to Electric. The second she turns around, she starts to fire her gun, signal to the team, and run at the same time. The timing wasn’t good enough. She manages to run a little away but a bomber suicides, throwing her onto the floor and rocketing her a few feet forward. 

You rush to her side and call for a Medivac. She’s still got a pulse and is breathing fine, but she’s bruised up badly and knocked out. You check the corridor and supply closet, both were empty, with the team before clearing laundry and rushing her to the Medivac.

The two of you are taken to St. Charles Hospital and she’s admitted for her blast. There’s no surgery, but she does need an MRI and a full-body xray.

 

Later, the Radiologist informs you of his results.

“Whatever hit her must’ve done it hard. She’s broken her kneecaps, femur, dislocated her radial head. The list goes on.” He hands you the sheet of paper he was reading from. “Luckily most of her damage was done either to her arms or her legs, but she might need a neck brace, although if you’d like to debate that, you may reject this decision. She’s already in all the casts she does need, but if your neck hurts Monika, tell me.”

“It doesn’t hurt too bad, not as bad as everything else.”

“Right then. You can leave when you’d like, but whatever you do, make sure you keep movement to a minimum for the next week or so. Use a wheelchair to move, and stay in bed for as long as possible.”

“Thanks, Doctor Carson, for all of your work on her.”

“Just doing my job.”

“Well you’re darn good at it!”

“Thanks.” He says before leaving the two of you together.

“Will you be fine staying here alone for a while, it’s fine to say no?”

“I really want you here but I’ve got no reason. You’ve got reasons to go fight so go ahead!” She says. You kiss her and then leave.

On your way out the door, you bump into the team.

“Hey, done already?” You ask.

“Yeah! We got ‘em all down. She’s the only one injured. What’s it going to be like?” Alibi asks.

“She’ll be fine. A week of little movement, in casts, too, but she’ll be fine.”

“Does she have to use a wheelchair to move?” Buck asks.

“Yes, she does. Both of her femurs are broken. Complete healing could be up to 6 months, though, so I wouldn’t trust much of what that doctor says. I just haven’t told her it’ll take that long. Until now, that is.”

“SIX MONTHS?” She screams.

“Yes, dear, I’m afraid it could be 3-6 months for the fracture to heal in your femur, you’ll be in the bed for longer than I was. By up to 3 times. She isn’t bleeding, meaning she shouldn’t die, but she could get pneumonia, an infection, or blood clots. All of which could kill her from this fracture. It was a serious blow. Although she shows no symptoms, thank god.”

“I thought you were an Atheist.”

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - NF - Intro


	80. eighty.

On the way out, you find the Radiologist.

“May I see your Medical ID, sir?” You ask him. He jolts forward a little. He then turns around, slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. He fires it at you, but you were in your suit. “Nice try, fucker.”

You knock him out with a swift punch, rocketing his body across the room, hitting his side on the wall. You pick up your phone and dial: 541-693-6911

“Hello this is the Redmond Police Department Non-Emergency Number, how may I help?”

“Dr. Martin Carson, Radiologist at St. Charles Medical Center claimed that a femur fracture would take a week to heal. I’ve been through Pre-Med, and I know for a fact it takes a minimum of three months, so what can you do for a malpractice case? Also, when I asked to see his ID he fired a gun at me. I managed to survive this wound, however.”

“Will you be able to testify in court?”

“No, but there is appropriate documentation and evidence for you to put him on a list of doctors who shouldn’t be practicing, as this is blatant abuse of patient negligence.”

“Alright, we will get a warrant and find as much information as we can, and if we get another person who is able to appear in court, then this information will be used as evidence, is that alright?”

“Yes, that’s perfect.” You say. She asks for some information, but soon enough you are out of the call and back in the van with the team, who had been waiting on you.

“What took you so long?”

“I had to make sure that certain details of this case can be used against him in a malpractice suit if it ever comes up. With Monika’s consent, of course. Speaking of which, how are you doing back there?”

“Just fine.” She says.

“Great.”

 

-

 

Back at HQ, you were with Monika in bed. She wasn’t too excited about not being able to move for what a real doctor says is going to be just three months. Somehow, you managed to convince Six to allow most of that as vacation time. According to her, you have to: Be on missions, either go to the gym or shooting range for at least 30 minutes every other day, and feed her. This was shockingly easy to do.

“Hey, Monika.”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what the worst part of having a messed-up femur is?”

“What?”

“The femur is one of the most useful bones for identifying someone from a forensic anthropologist’s standpoint.”

“Why do you know that?”

“Reasons.”

“Why did you say that?”

“To comfort you. It could be worse. You could be dead.” You say as you turn on the TV and flick through some of the channels.


	81. eightyone.

After feeding her every day for about a week, you finally start to get tired of it. Luckily, by then her Radial Head is intact and she can take her cast off and feed herself, but you still had to bring her the food. Luckily, you can’t get tired of talking to her. As cliche as it seemed to you, cliches exist for a reason. True love knows no bounds.

After this realization, you clear your mind. But something about being with her just makes you calm, and you couldn’t figure out what exactly it was.

 

——————— Three Months (and three lonely missions) Later ———————

 

After she is finally out of her bed, you are tasked with giving her makeshift in-house physical therapy.

It’s not like you thought that something about seeing your wife struggle to get out of a bed was hot, but something about it made you a little “excited”.

“Already warmed up, huh?” She jokes, almost falling to the ground.

“Let’s not make this too hard, eh?”

“Out-punned.” She replies as you carry her as she did you after you were bound for two days a few months ago. But she couldn’t move even more than you had. You took her to the gym, which required going down the stairs, which requires stumbling of many variety. Once she was down there, you got the bar from the Bench Press and held it up so she could use it as a guide to start walking herself. She walks along the length of the room, stunningly, without toppling any which way. As she moved, you did, thus she never ran out of guide. On the way back, you got rid of the guide, and after a few catches, she was already able to walk for the most part. You then took her to the Leg Press, where she struggled at first, but was soon able to lift to a reasonable amount. 

You check the time on your watch and realize that the she had been doing rehabilitation for about an hour. Soon enough, Doc came in.

“Got her doing Leg Presses already? Good job. I’m going to need her for some X-Rays, you may “tag along”, as the Americans say.

You do and in no time, you are downstairs in a small medical lab you never knew you had. You confess this to doc as you go through a door marked with *WARNING - RADIATION - WEAR PROTECTION* written on it. He tells you to step behind the glass and he ushers Monika to a table. She lies down and Doc gives the same procedure she was given months ago for her full-body X-Ray. Doc looks at the results for a few seconds.

“The two of you are free to go. Her femur is intact, her radial head is, of course, intact, as it was months ago.” He says. You walk out of the door, down a corridor, and then exit into the basement, walk up the stairs, and into the gym where she would continue to do various leg and arm exercises for a few hours while you lifted a few weights and, eventually, go upstairs to chill.

When she joins you, she’s sweaty.

“Had a good work out? What did ya bench?” You ask in jest.

“Funny. Didn’t bench at all. Wouldn’t change much. Did surpass my record on the leg press, somehow.”

“Interesting. Maybe it was motivation. Maybe you just didn’t leg press enough.”

“I don’t know.”

“Anyways, can I take you up on your offer?”

“What offer?” She says, falling into your trap.

“After you milk-“

“That offer? Maybe in a week.” She kisses you on your cheek. “See you then.” She says in her most alluring and sexy accent.


	82. eightytwo.

Monika had rushed upstairs mid-dinner, which was weird. You finished a little quickly to look for her. She wasn’t in her room, so you check yours.

You walk into your door and see her, completely nude, spreading her ass cheeks on your bed.

“It’s been a week already?” You ask.

“You going to use me yet?” She says. By then, you had already closed the door, walked to your bed and started feeling on your dick.

You grab one of the things she had laid on the floor, a paddle, and tapped her ass a little. She moaned.

“You’re crying already?” You say, delivering a second slap. “Actually, we can’t have this.” You say. “Lie flat on your back.” She does, and you tie her legs together. “Hands behind your back.” You say. She does, and you put on handcuffs and tie her elbows around her chest. You then completely undress, and begin to deliver a few more spanks, but her moans get very loud. In response, you take the gag she had supplied you and put it on her from behind. She still moans, but it’s a little quieter and she’s constantly being gagged. You then put on a blindfold while you’re there and resume your slaps.

After doing quite a few more, you turn her over for the more pleasure-inducing endeavors.

You get the vibrator she had provided, with wonder in your mind of why she has it, and tie it to her pussy. You turn it on and sit down in a corner of the room and masturbate to her screams of pleasure.

You then grab the dildo Thatcher gave you the first Christmas you were on the team and put it in her ass with no lube. You turned it on, wirelessly connected it to your phone, and fiddled with it for a few seconds before turning it onto it’s highest setting. Her moans kept growing louder as she came a few times, so you grabbed some tape and tapped over her gagged mouth. You continue to jerk off to her screams until you turn everything to a lower setting for the night.

 

—

 

When you wake up the next morning, the bed was drenched in her cum. You decide to take the dildo out of her ass and turned her over to use your own dick, again with no lube.

Your dick being longer than the dildo, which you were sliding in and out of your ass at this point, her moans were starting to get through the tape and gag as she woke up. You continued to prone-bone until you came in her ass twice, got dressed, then went to get breakfast.

Doc looked at you funny as you brought her food up to her yet again, but no one else batted an eye. You took the tape off, took off her gag, and fed her as she orgasmed. You turn off the vibrator and climb on top of her. Your clothing was still on.

“Master Marteño, why did you stop it?”

“I can’t do this to you. It doesn’t feel good. I just want normal sex. Not this milking stuff. Although bondage is fun.” You get up and untie her legs, causing them to spread. You untie her hands, but leave the cuffs on. You proceed to take your pants off and tell her to sit like she did when you found her and started to torture her. She did, and you started to fuck her pussy as you take off her handcuffs. Her hands begin to roam around her body. You feel on her breasts. Eventually you drive her to an orgasm as you cum inside her and collapse next to her on the bed. She had taken her blindfold off.

“I do like it when one of us plays dominant. Something about seeing you helpless turns me on so much. It’s not the pain or the sensitivity, but the feeling. For now on, we’ll do bondage, but it can be more hardcore, but we can only cum once or twice. We’ll have a safety word, too. Artichoke. And most of all, we’ll do this out of love and respect for each other.”

“What do you mean more hardcore?”

“I mean sounding, extreme testicle play, fisting, wax-play, forced lactation, felching, more pain, knife-play, extreme anal, etc.”

“Maybe that would be kinda fun.” You reply. “Hurts, but fun. Oh, and what about like food-play?”

“Food?”

“Yeah, like people will shove a banana up their ass, fish it out and eat it.”

“Sounds gross.”

“So does felching.”

“True.”

“Or, what about foot-fetish stuff?”

“How is that BDSM?”

“I cum early, you sit on my face and jerk me off with your feet. Maybe you make me lick your feet? Maybe it doesn’t have to be BDSM.”

“I guess. Also, did you really like that whole piss-play thing?”

“The water-sports, um… I actually kinda do.”

“Would you be willing to… eat… shit?????”

“Hey, I’m tied up and can’t see anything, maybe I’ll like it.”

“Phew. I wanted you to tell me how it tasted. Some people seem to like it.”

“I mean, it’s not that hard to just shit on a towel and down it.”

“Yeah, but it’s the feeling of it all. You’ll stop yourself ten steps before you even sit down to shit.”

“True.” You reply.


	83. eightythree.

It seemed like ages of the same classic routine had passed before anything exciting happened. There weren’t any missions for a few weeks after your open discussion that night. You rush to the briefing room to get the latest from Six. Once Blackbeard arrived, you closed the door.

“There’s a chalet in Courchevel, France. You’ll take the Osprey there, briefed on the way.” Six says.

 

-

 

Once you arrive, you split into groups. Just as had gone with Oregon, you were going to take the basement-route and the A-Team was going to breach through the upstairs and meet in the middle. This time was different, though. After clearing buildings, you were to 3-Dimensionally scan them so they can be used in Virtual Reality for enhanced training.

The clear was quick enough. Only a few terrorists dared to meet up with your team, although you got one of the reported two bombers, and the A-Team had gotten one as well, so your team moved up the stairs. The move made you take a few bullets, but you managed and shot the terrorist. After clearing that room, you almost shot the brains out of Ash, leader of the A-Team.

Together, your teams cleared the last two rooms, the Bar and the Game Room. Once every terrorist had been killed and the only hostage taken rescued to the relative safety of the cold French winter. You quickly ran through the area with the ridiculous-looking scanner attached to your helmet before letting the rescued hostage back in his house.

On the way back, you checked over the 3D scans of the chalet. It looked pretty good, so you chilled out for the rest of the flight.

When you got back onto English soil, you showed the scans to the R&D department, who then ordered you to scan some of the other locations you had been to, as well as Bartlett University in a few months during the break.

 

You scanned all of the suburban houses, your own base (it’s another thing they wanted), the cell in Redmond, Oregon, an Airbus A380, WTC-1, and the Mexican Government building, all in the name of training.

After running through a few of these simulations, you vouched the team for their accuracy, although you couldn’t guarantee them that Bartlett’s scan would get that same approval.

This whole process only took you a month, although with a very tight schedule. 

When you finally did come back and give the seal of approval, you could settle down with IQ for the first time in a while.

“I didn’t realize how much I love you until I wasn’t with you for a month.” You say.

“Tends to do it to people.”

“Monika.”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad I settled with you.”

“I am too.” She says as you fall asleep next to her. “I am too.”

 

-

 

You wake up to some good food for the first time in a month. You recently had told Castle you want waffles instead. He asked you how many, as if he didn’t already know you.

When you got to the table, your plate was piled about six inches high with classic Belgian waffles, with a small receptical for condiments to the side. You squirt ketchup in, much to the dismay of those around you, and begin to demolish the tower.

By the time everyone else was finished with their “normal amount of food”, you had finished your much more normal amount of food, six waffles dipped in ketchup.


	84. eightyfour.

The routine kept going. There was an occasional mission, but nothing happened that was quite remarkable. At the reverse peak of this almost depression-like state was if you just got hit with a few bullets. There was action, but it wasn't any fun, it was just the same. Your missions brought you around the world, but you still couldn't go anywhere fun there. You went to Spain for a week, but stayed on the same party-island for the whole time. You went to a consulate, a bank, it was all annoyingly monotonous.

Until it was eventually early September.

It was only the eleventh of the month when the attacking operators were called to the briefing room for Six’s… briefing.

“The White House. White Masks. ETA: Eight Hours. We’ll give you all of the info on the location on the way. We don’t have much, though.”

 

On the flight in the B-52 you begin to spin around some ideas.

“This has to be motivated by the President in some way. They’re smart enough to know the Senate would’ve kicked the government into total lockdown much more than this. Unless…” You gasp, “Unless they just want attention. This isn’t terrorism at all, is it?”

“Good point, Marteño, but I think they are genuinely that dumb. When else have they just wanted to wreak havoc for the press?” Ash replies.

“The chalet and cell in Oregon, those were just their headquarters. Think about if the press found out they had kidnapped the Méxican President, and planes bring tons of press already. The attack on Elizabeth tower got them a ton of attention, too.”

“True, but why would they need it?” She responds.

“There’s something bigger in the works. A grand finale. There has to be. Remember the way my uncle talked to the interrogator before he was extradited to America for Capitol Punishment. He talked about how we “ain’t seen nothin’ yet”, which is hillbilly for we haven’t seen the full height of Mask outbreaks.”

“He lived in Denver.”

“Everyone from the US’s got some hillbilly in them. I’ve used “ain’t” before. And I’m from México.”

“Fine then.”

The rest of the flight you think of what could be more important than the President of the United States. Then you think of it.

“I’m not sure, and I’ve got little evidence, but I think they’re going to hijack the UN General Assembly.”

“That’s out of left field.”

“Think about it: the leaders of all United Nations member countries meet up and make decisions and shit, it makes sense that they’d try to hijack it. They’d get attention, and, if done “well”, they could hold every one of the leaders of the most powerful and rich countries on the planet hostage, for god-knows how much money, not to mention they’d get fame. They could even go as far as to shooting people if we take a step. They’re ruthless, you guys know this.”

“When?”

“Could be the next meeting or could be in a decade, we’ve got no way of knowing.”

 

When you land a little North of DC, you fly in via Osprey and land on the White House lawn. It was revealed during the briefing that the President had quickly been taken and locked into a bunker, along with the Vice President and quite a few other notable staff members, by the staff.

On the march to the door, your feet stop in their tracks, almost as if they foresaw what happened.

The west wing exploded out from the Oval Office via an incendiary round, lighting the old building on fire. You told your teammates to run as fast as they could, as you flew over to inspect the damage.

Once you landed, it looked grim. The President’s office had been exploded, along with four White Masks, the President’s Secretary, and his study. Firefighting services quickly extinguished the flames under the cover fire of Zoe, Cap, and Fuze. You enter through the giant hole in the Oval Office. You quickly kill two Masks in the corridor before shooting down the blockade to the Roosevelt Room, where a few of them were talking, and a few staff members were chained to the desk. You throw in a Flash Bang and by the time it wears off, they are all tied up except the staff, who you let free moments after.

You clear the offices of the Chief of Staff, Vice President, National Security Advisor, and Press Secretary.

By now your teammates had arrived, so you split into teams. Your team took the western half and the B-Team would take the eastern. Both would convene for the central area.

 

Together, both of you take the first floor completely, then the second. Finally, you had cleared out most of the third floor. You walked into the Solarium to make sure it was clear. It was, but when you walked out of the door, you heard a click.

“Don’t move Hypno. They’ve trapped it. What do you weigh?” Says Ash.

“85 Kilograms.”

“Alright.” She leans into her walkie-talkie, “We’re going to need an 85 kilo weight to Crystal Skill this motherfucker.”

Moments later a large weight is placed between your legs. You reached out your hands. Sledge grabbed onto them from afar and pulled you away. You hear a click. You can’t say anything by the time that gas flings towards your feet. You feel your legs hit the ground but your movement doesn’t stop. You are still rocketing forward as you feel the firey blast touch your legs. The pain as it sears your toes is completely immeasurable, as the long milliseconds past, you felt yourself finally glide to a stop. You felt yourself picked up, and next thing you are being carried down to the main level. You try to stumble onto your legs but they don’t let you.

“You’ll be fine.” They say. You look to your feet and your legs and they’re completely fine.

You’re awake the entire way to the hospital. They admit you for a burn. Once you are set down Sledge describes how long you were on fire.

Wait.

“I was on fire?” You ask.

“Yeah, and it was gruesome.”

“So I’ll need a skin transplant then?”

You are later taken out of the hospital, still not being able to feel the burn. Which as you remembered, means the nerve endings in your feet were destroyed.

—

You end up getting a skin graft and about two weeks later are back in normal health at HQ. Surprisingly, you never really thought you needed anything until you saw your burn and how leathery it was.


	85. eightyfive.

You kept thinking back to the incident at the White House, as if you could’ve prevented it. Luckily you didn’t die, but it kept crossing your mind that the weight should have worked. That is, unless the pad was directly under your feet and you stepped on it on complete chance.

Whatever happened, you were just glad to be alive with nothing more than some skin procedures having been done.

“Still thinking about what happened?” Monika asks, barging into your room, reminding you that it’s almost breakfast time.

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t. Should just leave it in the past.”

“Don’t sweat it. Come on, it’s breakfast time.”

“Don’t have to say that twice.” You reply as you begin to get dressed, then run down the stairs behind her, who’s gait was comparable. As expected, your place was piled high with waffles. Of course, 2500 calories of waffle and 78 grams of fat wouldn’t go down by themselves, so you had to go to the gym afterwards, where you hanged out until lunchtime. The activity tracker built into your suit read that you had burned 2000 calories in the gym. Of course, this was accurate, as it even disabled it’s assistance during the workout. It knew how much you lifted, what your heart-rate got to, and even told you if you were using a machine wrong, which was a huge UX update that had just been delivered when you got back and asked them about thermal resistance. 

Of course, they told you they’d get working on something to help not get burned by napalm. By the time you were almost healed, they had done it and it turned out to just be a software update that used the heat-signature masking tech to keep the external temperature to the same on the whole suit.

Since you hadn’t burned off the whole breakfast, not to mention lunch, 1000 calories of chicken biscuit and 3.5 grams of sodium.

By dinner you were yet again tired and hungry.

Castle went a little more healthy today, too. Luckily the suit instantly identified the nutritional contents of everything, so you could balance your health, with the newest UX update.

Since eating a BLT, worth 550 calories and about 250 calories of French Fries wasn’t too bad, you finished the day in the clear.

 

-

 

The next day, you wake up to a mission alarm, so you get dressed in your suit and head to the briefing room.

Once everyone had gotten in, Six started talking.

“We’ve got a great lead on the Masks. Some fucker went to their recruitment site without an encrypted connection. Security agencies tracked him down, we’ve got him at a warehouse now. Dokk hacked the cameras, good job by the way, and found quite a few Masks waiting there. It’s an American warehouse, ETA 9 hours. More on the way.”

 

-

 

When you land and flew closer to the site, you split into the same two groups. The target building is a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, and it is supposedly housing at least 30 Masks, plus one recruit, who wasn’t supposed to arrive for another 10 minutes. You rappel up the side of the building with your team while the other team were going to be reinforcements later on. The reason this mission was so important was because the person that signed up and is getting recruited had escaped from prison and was an extremely good gunman. Your goal was to find him. To assist in this, Caveira was tagging along with your team despite being a defender.

You cleared the rooftop of the warehouse first, then breached through the top floor’s windows. They were old glass, so you could use a simple swing of the rope and dismount to get in and then fire at the first people you saw. Clearing that floor wasn’t difficult, except for Cav, who had to hitch a ride, reluctantly, on your back.

Once you got in, though, she dismounted and walked for herself. Since she was almost as fast as you, she led the charge into the next floor. After the team cleared that floor, she told the team to hold back.

You all complied and seconds later you hear bullets, a flashbang, and then silence.

“Got your guy.” Cav said. “I’m going to take him to the slammer, catch up with you guys later.”

“Alright.”

Your team finished clearing the warehouse and took out all of the Masks. It wasn’t a hard fight, either. After a few hours of waiting in the plane, Caveira returned in the Osprery. When she exited, she did so with a man.

Later, he identified himself as Tom, although he never told you his last name. He was an American, and apparently was the one you were out to get.

He also explained to you that his mother killed his father for the same reasons your father killed your mother, as well as gawking at your suit.

 

-

 

Later, after discussing what his ability would be in a team-meeting with Six, you were informed that he would be staying in your room for a week.

 

 

———

The week past as quickly as the others, over time he managed to score Hibana, Twitch, and even get raped by the R&D team, which you never managed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103451?view_full_work=true for Tom's perspective.


	86. eightysix.

It wasn’t too long before you encountered another mission, and although you hadn’t seen Tuface(AKA Tom)’s training, you hoped he would be good. He overtook an entire prison starting with nothing but his bear hands according to recordings of Caveira’s “interrogation” in his cell. This interrogation, as one might expect, involved copious amounts of post-orgasm torture, of course. Something you knew plenty about.

“We’ve got a situation. Middle East, Masks are holding up a border crossing. Egyptian government won’t cooperate. Don’t know why. You’re flying into Bir Tawil.”

“Bir Tawil, the ungoverned land between Egypt and Sudan due to a border dispute, why would they want either of those countries to fear them?” You ask, loading onto the B-52. No one could give an answer, so you just sat the flight through, rethinking what you thought you knew about the Masks.

 

—

 

When you finally land a few hours later in the Bir Tawil Triangle and take the Osprey to near the border crossing, you got to see the state of the place.

There were Masks holding the outside, the cams showed Masks inside holding every angle. Your team started in the valley and climbed on top of the Pedestrian Customs and entered through the door to the Eastern Stairs, after taking down at least ten terrorists. You check the cameras and find out that there was a guy in the main hallway. You stuck your gun out to fire, but something grabs the gun, taking you with it. You find out it was the bad guy. At least ten shots are discharged into you by an automatic 552 Commando by the time he falls to the ground. Tuface shot him in the dome.

“Thanks, man.” You say as you charge into the break room, past gunfire from the first floor. You stop to shoot down, but the Masks hid behind cover.

Taking the Break Room is just as easy, although Tuface did most of the work. He then runs through the hallway into Armory, and you choose to go through the outside.

After taking out one Mask, you almost shoot him.

“A little bit quicker, aren’t I?” He says, mocking you.

“Yeah-Yeah.” You reply, 

The team assists you in clearing offices and then go down to the first floor.

For the most part it was an easy clear, until you got near the Customs Desk.

When you got near the door, you were pulled in and shoved onto a chair. Your eyes and mouth were covered with calloused hands while yours were tied onto the back of a chair. Your legs were also tied. The room was crawling with Masks, three of them. By now, the door was barricaded shut.

“What do you want with us?” You ask, hoping the team outside would give you some time to find out.

“Why do you think this shithole was so defended? We don’t want your team. We want you.” Said an American accent in front of you, holding a large shotgun.

“What about me do you want?” You say, still struggling. You had gotten through about half of the rope.

“Stop struggling, or we’ll make this harder than it has to be. You’re wearing a very nice suit that we’d like to get our hands on. So how are we going to take it off for you. I’d let you do it, but… I don’t trust you.”

“You can’t take it off me, and if you do it won’t work OR fit, so good luck.”

“We’re not in it to wear it. That’d be insane!” He says, laughing. “No. We want to research it.”

“You’re an idiot. Do you know why?”

“You’re not one to talk, but okay, I’ll bite. Why am I so dumb.” He says as you glance upwards quickly.

“Two reasons. Number one, “Dumb” means “not able to talk” which is obviously not true, and number two, you were stupid enough to let my team rescue me.” You say as you twist your body completely around, making you and the chair fall to the floor.

Just as that happened, Tuface drops from above directly in the rear of the Mask. He bashes his head with a gun until he’s unconscious and then shoots a Mask behind your chair.

“Shit, out of bullets.” He says, as he throws the gun towards the other Mask, knocking him out. Just as that happens, the barricaded door blows up with a volley of bullets towards the last Mask. Tuface had fallen on top of your chair as it rocketed up. You had gotten loose of the rope and flew both of you to the hatch, where you both got up and dropped back down, knocking the main Mask even more out. You then use some handcuffs you had to escort him to a military prison nearby. The entire team watched your interrogation of him.

 

He woke up, tied just as you were when he went out.

“So, you want my suit. Interesting. You know, I always wondered if I’d get spotted in a crowd when I look like the galaxy, or Steve-O, or some shit like that. Now, obviously, I could make this easy for the both of us. Let you rot in prison for how long it may be, or I can be the 3 people or groups you don’t want to face right now. First, I’ll be the judge. Let’s see, you’ve been with the Masks for how long?”

“Eight Years, worshiped under your uncle.” He says, almost too complicit.

“Woah! Good information then. It’s a cult, too. And you know who I am. Tell me. How do you know?”

“You’re easy to spot. All we had to do is get the gate attendant to check everyone’s face. She was in on it. She told us that there was a man in a mask, super decked out, and that it was a Marteño Fideli. Your uncle knew that name, obviously. At first he was going to hijack the next flight, but he saw that name and knew that you’d be on the flight, so he prematurely executed the plan. Didn’t work out too well. But we knew from you getting shot at that that suit was special, and we wanted to have it for research. You know the rest.”

“How many people have you killed, Cruise?”

“Me? Only a few. About thirty of our own rose up against us. All dead, we used their meat to feed our dogs for months.” He laughs. “Plus maybe 100 or so CTs in my years. I’m a new man, but I couldn’t get out. I was revered to as one of the greatest commoners, as they called them.”

“You’re not getting out of this one, though. Now, time for me to be the jury and the judge, all at once. I find you guilty of 130 counts of murder, plus what, 600 or so charges of attempted murder. Death row, then. We’ll extradite you to the States, they’ll take it from there. Or, you know what? I can do my job here and fulfill the third persona. I’ll be the executioner. You know, this is only the second time I’ve done one of these. I’m beginning to like it. You know who I killed first, though, on my first interrogation when I was just 28? Do you?”

“Who did you kill?” He asks, still complicit.

“I killed the man who’s sperm was used in my now-dead mother’s body to birth me. I killed my father. And without going into too much detail, I used this here gun. It’s a .357 Magnum and I’ve not used it too much since then. None at all, actually. But today is special. Because today I kill you, Cruise.” You point the gun at his face and pull the trigger. His head recoiled around before settling forward, shifting his weight to almost topple him over. “Let’s clean this up, boys.”


	87. eightyseven.

When you got back to HQ, you and the team basically worship Tuface’s accuracy and how he incorporates movement into his clears. There hadn’t been a situational training event yet, so no one really knew how good he is until now.

 

The next day, at breakfast, Him and Cav sat together. At first, you wondered if she was pulling the same shit that Valk was, but you quickly found out it was something much different.

“Guys… Girls…” He winks at Cav, “Me and Caveira are…”

“We’re dating.” Cav finishes. The room has an awkward silence as it looks towards the two of them.

 

“Good for you two. At least you didn’t keep it a secret for two fookin’ months like the couple to your right.” Thatcher says, referencing you and IQ.

 

“Hey, she didn’t know how it would turn out if everyone knew we were together and I was trying to.. to fuck all of you.” You say in protest.

 

“Yeah, but for one whole month of not telling us it was just the two of you, wannit it?” He replies.

 

“It was a big decision. Hell, I’m sure Tuface over here would REALLY like to look around. There’s something he sees in Cav. I haven’t seen him since yesterday, but both of us know some stuff about Cav that you guys don’t.” You respond.

 

“And they better not, Marteño.” Cav adds.

“What are you gonna do, rape me?”

“You think I give a fuck if your married?”

“I would hope so.” You say, ending the conversation.

 

After everyone’s left, including you, you went to the gym. You had some calories to work out again. You had kept wondering if it was even worth spending almost an entire day working your ass out just to not gain a little weight.

After a while, Tuface comes into the gym with you. The two of you talk every now and then but for the most part you just listen to music. After an hour, he leaves, explaining that he was going to pitch to Six opening a freerunning gym. You had supported this idea, as it’s something you could use and might be a more interesting substitute for working out on equipment, but still moving about and grabbing onto things, hell, upper body strength is something you needed to work on anyways. He was going to be the teacher there, and even said he might have “office hours” just like Doc.

 

—

 

The alarm rings again. The briefing was nice and concise, but seemed to hit your partner in crime a little hard.

“The Masks are holding up a large highschool in the USA. It’s been presumed every class has at least two Masks taking them hostage. ETA 12:30 hours.”

 

“What school is it?” He asks.

“Tupelo High School in Mississippi, why do you ask? Wait, Tom, you might not want to-“

“I have to.” His response was similar to yours when you were ill-advised to go onto the mission to take your father.

 

-

 

Once you landed in Tupelo, the place Tom was born, he started to tear up a little. He explained that he kept thinking of all of the good memories there, but also kept talking about what building’s what, and even asking around if it was a good idea for the two of you to work together for one building, as you were the two most powerful operators.

Since most people agreed to let you and him do that, you planned the specific building. The easiest choice was “B Building”, the Math and Science Building.

When the Osprey finally landed on the campus of the huge school, you saw just how intense the coverage of the Masks were. You had sensed it was a personal attack on Tuface, although not well researched enough to realize he didn’t even go to that High School.

After about a half hour of Glaz’s suppressed sniper rifle killing the exterior enemies, you could finally breach in.

The wood holding the door closed was easy enough to kick into itself and you went to the first classroom on your left.

Tuface was the first to speak up and bargain with the terrorists.

After a long speech that distracted the Masks, he managed them to aim at you (since it would do nothing if they shot you) and used such a chance to kill them both, then releasing the kids.

 

“Sorry you had to see that, kids. Sorry about all of this. Don’t mean to romanticize violence here, and a human life is precious, but… But… Damnit. They were in safety.” He says, inspecting their pistol before collecting it into your back pouch.

You then exit the room, Tuface taking a Mask out on the way, and go across the hall. You were to do the talking and shooting this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tupeloschools.com/uploaded/THS/THS_Map_with_sidewalks.jpg


	88. eightyeight.

“What do these kids mean to you two anyways?” A Mask asks, his gun pointed at a fearing students head. You knew as he said that you’d end up shooting him, but at least not killing him. You got R&D to make you a new type of bullet that will knock someone out into a coma until you wake them up using a button on an app.

“Him? Oh, he’s Kyle. Kyle is a STAR on the Baseball team. Everyone looks up to him. His parents were always supportive of that, but also lean towards him getting a more stable desk job. Still, Kyle persists. His GPA isn’t too good right now, either, but he’s working on it. Kyle’s a good kid. Has tons of friends. Getting a Girl, too. People love Kyle. Why would you end it all for him. He’s scared right now for good reason. You are pointing a device that could end his life in a matter of milliseconds. Everyone that loves him, his parents, his girlfriend, his friends, everyone wouldn’t ever talk to him again. I know that you’re as scared as he is, if not more, by the people that put you here. But please, drop the gun, it’s for the common good of all of us. If you simply didn’t exist anymore, would you like it? You wouldn’t. So please, just drop the gun, both of you. Abby’s got people that love her, too, you know. She’s had plenty boyfriends, has a large friend group, her parents love her to death, and she’s quite the teacher’s pet. Good grades. Even has a bit of a naughty side, Abby, I see you. Guys, just drop your weapons. No? Okay. Kids, look away.”

“You fire one round I’m killing this fool.”

“I’m not going to fire bullets, for now at least.” You say before chunking a Flash Grenade under your crotch and closing your eyes. For the next two minutes, you could do whatever you wanted. You decided to do the right thing and put both of them into a bullet-induced coma.

 

“These bullets won’t kill you. They’ll put you into a coma that can be easily be undone with the push of a button. And we want some intel out of this, that’s why we’re giving these corpses and that button to the FBI, so they can handle these guys.” You explain to Tuface. You feel a bullet hit your back before you see Tuface rocket onto the ground going towards the door you entered in. You check his pulse. He’s still alive. “Medivac, stat!” You scream into your radio.

“Roger that, on it’s way.” You hear. Moments later, you are next to Tom, him on a cot, making your way to the North Mississippi Medical Center.

It’s a huge hospital for a city of 40,000. It’s got multiple wings, tons of buildings, all the such. But you were being taken to the ER, where you explained what was happening. You were able to keep his identity a secret despite the city being as small as it is and him growing up there.

People kept asking you if it was that Tom Clancy, though, and you had to keep saying “No”.


	89. eightynine.

While explaining to Jackal and Dokkaebi how the BIC/S system works (Bullet Induced Coma/Savior), he wakes up. It was a long surgery, despite the fact that they were still fighting.

 

“NMMC huh? Third largest rural health care system, did you know that?” Tuface asks.

 

“I didn’t, but it seems like it. You were shot in your back twice, I was shot once but you know how that goes.” You reply.

“I thought this uniform had graphene…” He says.

“About that, you were shot in the back in the precise same place, so it broke through. Only one bullet actually did much damage. You’ll be healed in a week or so, just get some rest. I’ll be staying here to keep you company and make sure you don’t storm out of the building and go eat Mugshots or something.”

“You know about-?”

“I’ve had the time to do some research, yeah. I know about Connie’s, I know about how academically challenged that school is.” You laugh, “I know plenty about Tupelo. So did you grow up here?”

“Yeah. I lived here until the beginning of High School. I would’ve gone here, but instead my father’s job took us down-state to Meridian. That’s where the bad memories are. Luckily here is just good ones. It’s where I learned to free-run, shot my first gun, built my first computer, ate Connie’s. The list goes on and on. Meridian is where my father died. Shot by my mother in the head. She forced me to watch. Told me that’s what happened if I talked about her work to the wrong people. I was old enough to know the real meaning of that bullet. It was a .357, the same caliber I use in my ‘Volver. It’s symbolic. My father was a great man, but he snitched. It was in Bonita. There’s no cell phone signal. It’s the first place to look for a missing person. She used a silencer, too. Never knew how she got it. I’ve always thought that maybe if I just close my eyes the sound would get washed out by nature and I’d forget what happened. It’s never worked. She was never caught until years later when she was killed by government agents. She was the most deadly woman in the US, and probably the world. That was back in the good ‘ol days when the Masks weren’t really terrorists. They’d act more like a cartel. But the world loves fear and the rush you get when you find out a famous place was attacked. That’s why I don’t understand this. Why this place?”

 

“Wait. I think I’ve got it…” You reply.

“Share.”

“They’re looking for you. Think about it. The clear for the others now, it’s going a little too smooth. People are just dropping their guns and surrendering. Their objective was to shoot you. They’re acting like a cartel again. And that’s why IQ in the Oregon thing, that’s why she wasn’t given a proper diagnosis. The Radiologist was being paid by the Masks to do malpractice. He got a gun to protect himself from our wrath, and only did the least he could do with it still counting as malpractice. If I- if I showed up in court for that case I’d be dead. Along with Monika. I’m telling the others.” You say before saying something similar over the radio.

 

——

 

Back at HQ a while later, Tuface’s Parkour Gym was finally done.

It looked pretty tough, but after the three allowed practice runs, you managed to earn second place, only behind Tuface himself, who has speed and strength over everyone.


	90. ninety.

“Tuface and Hypno report to the Briefing Room.” Six’s voice says over intercom.

The two of you meet in the hall and run downstairs to the Briefing Room.

“You’ve got a duo mission. Just the two of you. And don’t talk about random stuff again, you’ll end up failing it.”

“Why the two of us and no one else?”

“It’s another Mask member joining. We didn’t need to use all of our force to grab you, Tuface, so we aren’t using it all”

“Are we recruiting anyone?”

“We aren’t. But if you two don’t stop that guy from joining there will be an issue. He’s as good as you, Tuface.”

“Why wouldn’t we want him?”

“He’s got no record of having any sort of situational intellect.”

“Got it. ETA?”

“Warehouse outside of London, about three hours.”

“Got it.” You say before piling onto the Osprey and taking the quick flight to London, landing in VTOL mode a ways away from the warehouse.

It’s similar to the one you found Tom in. Decrepit and such. Now, though, you were dealing with the British. It was shorter as well. Only a few floors but much larger.

You started the mission by staking out and waiting for the new guy to walk up.

He’s wearing a fancy coat, as if he is doing business. You manage to catch his attention from behind the bushes. It was, of course, raining, so you had good noise cover if you have to negotiate. He walks over to inspect your whistles. You pull him over by his coat and force his hands into lock between your arms.

“Who are you guys?” He asks, calmly.

“I’m Special Agent Marcus Flynn with the CIA. I have no jurisdiction here, but all I can ask is that you do the right thing and don’t join.” Says Tom.

“The Masks? Get off me, man. I’ll call for backup.” He replies, still calm.

“And you’ll regret it. Those guys brainwash you until your brain is a terrorism machine. You’ve got no way out but death or custody, and by then you’ll get the death sentence anyway.”

“Not in England, there is no death sentence.”

“And you’re telling me they don’t have foreign ops? I was recruited to them in America, ‘fore this guy got me in with him,” He tries to look behind him but you tap his head.

“No looksies.”

“Oh, now a Hispanic? Why don’t you guys do me a favor and go into that building right there and surrender. I don’t know who you two are, but I’m doing this.”

“Why?”

“The fuck do you mean why? It pays well!” He replies, flustered.

“You never told me there was money in it for you.” You say to Tuface.

“You can make well over 100 grand a year going around the world, shooting some people. You only do work maybe a few weeks out of the year.” Tuface replies.

“So that’s why, you want to provide for a family, don’t you? My dad was a Mask and he killed my mom ‘cause of it, his was the other way ‘round.”

“I don’t have a family. I don’t have friends.”

“Then why shouldn’t I shoot you?”

“Because the guys in that building are the most elite terrorists on the globe. They’re probably listening to this conversation by some means. And if they found out you killed me, you two will be in big trouble.”

“Oh yeah, those guys already hate our guts. What’s to lose?”

“Not sure then. But you could kill me, or I could be your greatest asset.”

“How so?”

“I’ve already been told all the secrets, plus if I get in then I can be a rat for you guys.”

“Thought you said they were elites?”

“They are, but most of the Masks aren’t. They hold themselves high up enough that they never see me enough to find out I’m ratting. So, you can interrogate me, one time use, kill me, no use at all then, or let me go in, give me a burner and let me find out everything else.”

“They’re gonna make you crush any devices the second you walk through that door and they’re going to strip search you. You’re at your most vulnerable in that building. Something I lied to you about now, I’m not CIA, something else I lied to you about, I’ve got jurisdiction, not to mention that I’ve got the laws of Sovereign Immunity, Good Samaritan, and Qualified Immunity on my side if I was CIA. I’m taking you to get interrogated. By the Méxican, too.” Tom says. You wrap some handcuffs around his hands, then some rope around his arms, and then pat him down, before blindfolding him, putting him in the Osprey, and taking him to get interrogated.


	91. ninetyone.

“Why didn’t you call reinforcements…” You check a clipboard on your chair, “Raymond?”

“I didn’t really want to join to be a terrorist. I was going to be a rat then license my services to the SAS or something. Who are you guys, by the way? NATO?”

“Not NATO, but a product of it. Now tell me, what do you know about the Masks already?”

“I know their leader is Aromaru Clancy. You guys might know about him. He’s a high roller, too. Buys a warehouse for each one of these they do then uses them to store munitions, drugs, dirty money, vehicles, shit like that, and-“

“Can you hold up one second, I’ve got someone to talk to, unless that dissuades you.”

“Nah I’m fine, go ahead, not like I’m not going in jail for the rest of my life after this.” He says. You leave the room.

“Hey, Tom, do you know that guy?”

“I didn’t know he was their leader. He-he’s the one that bet me money I wouldn’t join.”

“Any familial relation?”

“He’s my uncle.”

“No fucking way. We’ll talk about this later.” You say, walking back into the interrogation room. “Thanks for that info, anything else?”

“Yeah, as long as you promise me something.”

“What’s that?”

“As long as you promise me that I won’t get life or death in the slammer.”

“How many people have you killed? What sort of illegal things have you done?”

“I’ve probably killed 1 or 2 people. I’m not sure, though. I don’t like to kill. I’ll hurt ‘em. Make ‘em black out for a little. None of these have any evidence, though.”

“Why did you kill those people and hurt those people?”

“The people I’ve killed was because the hurting went too far. The people I’ve hurt, a dozen or so, they were people that tried to hurt me first.”

“So it was self-defense?”

“They had threatened to do stuff. It was defense against a pre-meditated crime that had yet to happen.”

“You should be fine, but I can’t make promises. If those cases have no evidence, and especially with no witnesses, the charges might get dropped. I can’t do much to help you, but you can help us. You can help us end the pain of hundreds if not thousands of people we can’t save.”

“Fine. I don’t need a promise, nobody keeps them anyways. I also know that they’ve recently only been recruiting top people, good fighters with good reflexes but bad intent, like me. I’m not sure but it sounds like they’re going to do something massive.”

“UN takeover? DC takeover?”

“Might be. I can sense something big but like I said, I’m not sure.”

“So they want good people then, do they do any research or just use people as living turrets?”

“They don’t value human life, obviously. I’m sure they’d protect their high-ups, like me, but most people you see won’t be making but less than 30k a year or so and have no protection whatsoever.”

“Interesting. Anything more?”

“Not off the cuff, but if I think of anything I’ll tell you. What’s the best way to do so?”

“Here’s a business card. I’ve given the prison specific orders not to take it and to give you plenty of phone calls to that number.”

“What about other numbers?”

“You’ve got no family and no friends. Thought you wouldn’t need it.”

“Aight then. Hopefully you guys can see I’m trying to get rid of these guys, maybe be a witness in court?”

“Legally, we can’t, sorry bud.” You say as you pat him on the back and then leave the room. Guards are waiting at the door to escort him to his cell. You made it nice for him, due to his cooperation. Gave him a single with plenty of time and on a corner with nice windows and shutters.

On the Osprey back to Hereford, you begin your talk with the nephew of the highest power in the Masks.

“Do you know anything?” You ask.

“I didn’t know he was the leader until today.”

“Could you find anything out? As in, be a rat if Six approves?”

“He’ll kill me if he ever sees me again. He knows I ditched the join and has been in touch ever since, trying to bet me even more money to join.”

“I guess. We need some way into the Masks, though.”

“Why didn’t you kill him?”

“What do you mean? He’s an asset.”

“Why didn’t you put a bullet though the head of someone who’s killed multiple people on “accident”?”

“That’s like saying why didn’t I rig that warehouse with explosives or plant a bomb on it. I don’t really trust him too well, but that could mean I don’t trust his story about going and being a rat. He could be compliant while also lying. The jury will tell me what I should have done.”

“I know that guy.”

“What?”

“I know him. It’s coming back to me. Even worse, I think he was lying.”

“Why?”

“He knows me too, and he wanted to be able to put a bullet in me.”

“Why would he want to-“

“He was hired to kill me, probably by someone I’d been hired to kill. Never could. Got him injured, bad. He might’ve even been lying about my uncle being their leader.”

“We’ve got to tell that to Six or she’ll get you arrested going in alone, if not with only me as backup, and undercover to interrogate your uncle.”

Jäger, who’s piloting the thing, eventually does land at HQ and you rush to the briefing room. Six isn’t there, so you rush to her office and knock on the door violently.

“Six, don’t make him go undercover.”

“I can hear you on the plane, you know.”

“I-You can?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Shit, how am I not fired?”

“I can’t fire anyone, I’d have to kill them and you’d outrun me and outlast our bullets.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You’re not worth killing, even for making me watch you and IQ fuck on the way back from your honeymoon.”

“Not in front of Tom, come on!”

“I’m sorry Marteño.”

“Hey, we’ve all got secrets.” Tom pitches in.

“And yours?”

“They’re secrets.” He says with a smirk.

“Get lost you two, don’t want to kill ya.” She says. She was oddly up in arms about something. Could be that you’ve got someone who claims to know plenty about her greatest enemies, but it felt like something else. Maybe she’s got a child now. You texted Tom about this by his side. He agreed that she was acting like a “normal American Black woman”.


	92. ninetytwo.

Hypno: Hey, do you think I could work on other hypnosis settings?

R&D: What do you mean?

Hypno: You know the MIB Neuralizer?

R&D: That’s all?

Hypno: That’s easy?

R&D: Yeah, anything else though?

Hypno: Convince someone to tell me the truth, convince them not to fire a gun. That sort of stuff.

R&D: We need you to come up with ideas man, that’s crazy, but it might work. You’re a psychology major, correct?

Hypno: Get me in a test and give me tenure and I could teach it.

R&D: We might need you down here at some point to work on memory replacement. The other two we might need you as well. Anything else?

Hypno: What about a gun built into the base of the gloves? Could use the same barrel as the flamethrower.

R&D: Also a good idea. What caliber you thinking?

Hypno: For the flamethrower’s sake, preferably a thick one. .45 ACP or .50 AE might do the trick.

R&D: Got it. We’ll work on those mods soon, but we’ll need the suit when we get these working to modify it. Should take less than an hour to affix them, though. See you when we need psych help.

Hypno: Got it and thanks.

R&D: No problem.

 

——

 

Not even a week later, you’re called down to the R&D lab yet again. This time, though, you won’t be working with Theta waves, but instead lending them the suit for a bit to add the mods. In the time since you had requested that they also allow the helmet to be taken off, relying on finger print sensors for biometrics, or maybe even retinal scanners from below.

When you arrive, you find the suit with a nozzle/barrel combo in the arm, slightly larger backpack, and a second helmet, which is almost entirely clear. There’s also some headphones.

“Why two?”

“The helmets? One, as you can see, has the same tech but it’s less covered. Glass is still bullet-resistant, but you get a bit more FOV and it’s less creepy in public places, though you can take the helmet off outright if desired. Also, I’ve got a surprise. The pack on the back is a bit larger, due to a new power generation technique. Lithium isn’t too rare, so we thought: “Why not use it to make power?”, so we did, and now you’ve got a Nuclear Fusion reactor turning Deuterium and Lithium and water into power. Of course, didn’t want the thing to weigh any more, but you may have realized with the old suit that putting a small particle accelerator in a backpack is big and heavy. The Fusion reactor and it’s supplies weigh a pound less and can generate power for up to 24 hours flight time from full battery or two whole years of passive operation, meaning you’re using it. No way of knowing how long it’ll last just keeping the security running.”

“So what happens if I run out of coolant or Lithium?”

“It’ll stop on 10% automatically, but you can view the stats easily from the HUD and it’ll alert you at 25% and every 5% below that. That’s for water, Lithium will start those alerts at 10% then alert every 2%. Since the retinal scanners have to be less accurate from below like that, it uses both retinal and finger prints. You should be fine, if not then go to one of the helmets fast.”

“How easy are they to take off?”

“Nigh on impossible from the outside, easy from the inside. If the helmet comes off, so does your head and one of three people who knows the code’s.”

“Smart. You got the new Hipnosis?”

“Mark 6 for everything, baby!”

“Nice! Anything else you squeezed in?”

“With the attachment, no. However, we did get a working system for telescoping eye lenses, IE zoom, and you can now see when the safety of a gun is on or off. Might be useful, after that whole school situation.”

“Nice. And the facial recognition?”

“That will take a while, but it’s just a UX update.”

“Nice. Thanks you guys, and see you later!”

“No problem!” You hear as you rush up the stairs to try out the new suit. Monika’s already in your room, reading a book for some reason. She glances up at you but quickly returns to her story.

“New suit?”

“Yeah. And new attachment. Watch this!” You say before firing your attachment at her and rushing out the door. Moments later, you walk in.

“New suit?”

“Yeah. And new attachment. You wouldn’t know it because it’s so good but I just Men in Blacked your cute self. Forgot the last few minutes.”

“Cool. I think you’re lying, but of course I am.”

“Works then.” You say, stripping naked. You are just about to put on your tank top and underwear when IQ sat her book down and ran over to you. She gave you a quick kiss before licking your nipples for a little. You quickly become hard. “Ri-“

“Sshhh…” She replies, putting her index finger to your mouth.


	93. ninetythree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

She massages your hard cock before throwing you onto the ground. Somehow, you missed the Welcome Mats she had set, which your hands were now locked in. Sitting on top of your chest in her regular old GSG9 uniform, she began to strip. First her vest, then her jacket, then her shirt. She ran her hands up your abs before turning around. She gives her ass a nice shake and then thrusts your legs a little forwards to meet with more Welcome Mats. After the first few painful seconds of the smaller traps ends, she puts her ass a little closer to your face, shakes it a little more and then strips on top of you.

She’s now down to just her panties and bra. In little time, those are off, too, revealing she was already wet, though by then your precum had told a similar tale.

Sitting back down on you, allowing you to feel her glorious pussy, she reached to the side and grabbed a candle.

“Remember when we said we were gonna do some more hardcore stuff?”

“Now? Really?”

“Yes.” She says before tipping the candle over. Since she was sitting on you, your jolts of pain as the 140 degree wax dripped onto your body. After she had ran out of wax in the bit of reservoir she had, she moved on to another fetish.

This one was probably going to be more painful if she had been preparing for it for this long.

She grabbed a pencil and shoved the eraser down your urethra. Your writhing was yet again silenced by her beautiful thick ass rubbing close to your face. After a few goes at that, she moves on to a similar technique to Jackal: a Hex wrench. She got the biggest one in a toolkit and shoved it down your urethra, again with some squirming in order but no major pain. She then took something off of the 3d Printer’s bed.

There were multiple rods, all different sizes, and a holder that goes on a desk. She had already had the need to go to the third highest size. Engraved is a number, which you assume is a measurement. This one was quite big, but the next one was the largest size in what you assumed was already banned on Thingiverse. It was the size of a computer key, but round. She had some trouble getting it even into your urethra. Pain entered your body and it wouldn’t leave until moments later. She then grabbed a much smaller bit from the Sounding kit and thrusted it in and out of your hole. It eventually hurt just as much, to the point you were worried of swelling.

She then left your exhausted body overnight just laying there, nude.

 

When you wake up, she is laying on top of you. You struggled around and found out you were not restrained. You put your hands on her back and rubbed her awake. She was nude, too.

“Baby what happened last night?”

“Torture.”

“Wh-Why?”

“Wanted to. Tell me more about the suit upgrades…”

“Ummm… Ok-ayy. .50 AE Integrally Suppressed and Flamethrower in the cuff, it now uses Nuclear power, a second helmet that’s all glass, or you can remove it outright. On the OG helmet, you can “zoom” with the eyeholes.”

“Neat. Last night was your payment to R&D through me then.”

“Now it makes more sense. What book were you reading?”

“Orwell’s 1984.”

“Interesting.” You say, putting the suit on for the first time and walking down stairs to get breakfast.

After that, it’s the standard fare of going to the gym, lunch, parkour course/range (if needed), dinner, then bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is rape. At least, Marty didn't ever consent and certainly didn't like it, not to mention that there was no implied consent and the opposite was actually enacted, so yes, I'm counting this as rape.


	94. ninetyfour.

This goes on for a while. Eventually, some good news springs up. Everyone's getting moved into temporary housing for a week while the rooms are expanded. You and IQ were getting conjoined rooms with a King sized bed, which was exciting. The rooms were gaining a floor on top for just the bed and more personal stuff while the downstairs has a couch/chair and TV. They would be linked by a ladder, too. The changes brought everyone excitement, but for a week you were to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor of the hallway, barely being able to rest to the loud construction.

This also means that you and IQ couldn't fuck, which was devastating, even after the realization she's into stuff as hardcore as what she did a few nights ago.

 

Once that finally passes, you get to see your new room. It's wide and has a sectional sofa in the middle with a large TV pointed at it. There was a coffee table, too. Climbing up the ladder, you see the bed. As promised, it's a king bed, and it's much more comfy than the old much smaller beds. They did do a survey for the type of bed everyone wanted, as far as soft or firm, cooling or passive, support, and even whatever "point elasticity" is. You both got your own settings and managed to pick something that worked well.

You knew this because you tested it out. In doing so, IQ copied you. She climbed next to you. You lean over to look at her for approval. Her face is lit up.

"Like it?"

"So much room for activities!" She exclaims.

"Oh yeah, like what?" You reply.

"Like this." She says, grabbing your shirt. Since you weren't in your suit, you were just wearing a plain white tee-shirt and khaki shorts. She brushed up on your chest, revealing your abs and taking off your shirt. She giggles a little. You deliver her more kisses and she then disappears under the covers. You let your hands roam around her under her shirt as she strokes your bulge through your clothing.

Once she had apparently had enough of that, she slid your pants off, then your underwear. You were still on your side when she begins sucking your dick.

You let out a few soft whimpers as she continues. Her pace was medium, leaving some room to get quicker, but also not making it unbearably slow. She then takes a quick break for air and when she comes back, it’s at full force. She goes at an even higher speed and only gets quicker and quicker. After holding your edge for a few minutes, you release it into her mouth.

The cum shoots out of your dick. You are quivering around a little. Her mouth was still enveloping your cock. It was still sliding, too, though not after long she stopped and came out of the covers.

“Want anything in return?” You ask her.

“I want you…” She reaches below the bed. You hear some plastic rattling and she brings up a large gummy worm. On the packaging, it explains it’s size. “To double-dildo with me.”

“I’ve got multiple questions. First of all… why… second of all… how…”

“Why? You can take 13 inches up your ass, we know that, and I’ve got some secrets of my own…”

“Fine then, if you want it to be like that, take that motherfucker out.” You say. She tears open the box and takes the clear plastic bag off of the worm. It’s over two feet long, as advertised. She takes the covers off the bed and positions herself. She grabs the blue end of the worm, rubs her pussy some and then sticks it in. “Wait, you’re not putting it in your ass?” You ask. She lets out a laughing gasp.

“Hell no!” She exclaims, sticking the whole Blue Rasberry part in her pussy. You then hesitate some. After getting some lube down your ass, as well as a test shot with your finger, you look at Monika. She looks at you. You let out a sigh and then stick it in your ass. It’s 3 inches of girth take some time to fit, but you manage to gape yourself enough to let it work. At first you only can get one inch, but soon enough, you’ve finished inserting it completely.

“Monika?”

“Yes?”

“What now?”

“Well we… I didn’t think this far ahead… I guess we just thrust it in and out?”

“Umm, I’ve got an idea, what if I eat it while you fuck yourself with it?”

“But you put it in your-”

“It’ll be fine, I’m clean.”

“Oh god, bad wording.”

“Would you rather me say “sterile”?”

“I guess not.” She says. You then slowly take it out of your ass and then bite on it.

Bite by bite you manage to eat the entire thing until there’s nothing left but what was in her pussy. Eventually, it got lodged in it. You stuck your hand in, fished it out, and gave it to her to finish, while you ate out her pussy.

“You know, it’s hard to eat when you’re getting eaten out.”

“Yeah, I know.” You say as she reaches yet another climax and finishes up the gummy worm. You collapse on the side of the bed, burp, and then go to sleep, knowing well that you won’t have to eat until tomorrow despite it only being after breakfast.


	95. ninetyfive.

You woke up to your alarm, meaning you had been so stuffed you slept until the next day. When you did finally gather the courage to get up, you walk downstairs to the couch. After dismounting the ladder halfway down, you notice there’s a few packages at the door.

“Honey, they’re here!”

“What’s here?” She says, obviously tuckered out.

“Our stuff!” You say. She climbs down the ladder and checks out the boxes.

“Oh, that stuff.” She says.

“Help me take it upstairs.” You say. She grabs a few boxes, piles them atop each other and goes out the door and to the stairs to the upper floor, where you accessed the upper door and unpacked everything. Breakfast was fast approaching, so you left everything in its packaging.

After eating, you return to build each other’s gaming PC and desk setup. For a while you had the dream of doing it, but never had the space. Now that you did, you ordered the parts. Thanks to a nifty Amazon Prime subscription, you got everything in due time.

“I also got the Development team to work on making a video game based on the team. It’ll be really fun, it has all the operators and places we’ve attacked. It’ll be fun!” You say.

“VR support?”

“It uses the same levels as the VR simulator of everywhere we’ve attacked, so kind of if you want to go downstairs. Also, we don’t have a VR setup up here.”

“Fine then.” She says, still unpacking everything. The two of you then assemble part-by-part each other’s computers.

Soon enough, you had built her build. They were very similar, so there was no reason not to build them for each other. Soon after, she finished yours. Both of them POSTed fine and connected to the ultrawide monitor and peripherals perfectly. You stuck a flashdrive in and after a few minutes, tons of Steam games as well as the custom one R&D made just for members of the team were loaded onto the HDD. You did the same for Monika and signed into the Steam accounts. A few minutes later, it detected all of the games. By then, it was time for lunch, so you both quickly rocketed down and devoured your food before running back up and both starting AND finishing Portal 2’s Cooperative Testing Initiative by dinner. After that you settled in bed.

"Psst, Marty, remember last night?"

"Yeah. With the snake thing?"

"I've got a real double dildo this time! Wanna try?"

"Ummm... sure?" You say, taking off your pants and lifting up the covers. You ratchet down your underwear and grab a pink curved cylinder from IQ's hand and some lube from the bedside table's top drawer, squirted it around, and then stuck it in little by little.

She did the same to her ass and slowly tapped it in. You could fit it in better than her, too. After some struggle, you both manage to make your assholes meet together. You lifted your body up with your hands and slid it in and out as much as possible. Eventually, you took one hand away and used it to jerk off. Monika did the same and started rubbing her pussy.

She drove herself to an orgasm quickly, yours taking a little while longer. When she was finished, though, she took out her end of the dildo and used it completely on you while sucking you off. You eventually came on her face and you laid down on your side of the bed and went to sleep.


	96. ninetysix.

When you woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs to watch TV. Soon after, Monika joined you. After flicking through a few channels, you settled on BBC, who was marathoning the old Top Gear seasons.

“Never liked those new presenters.” Monika says.

“Well, life takes its course.” You reply, making light of the situation. After watching most of the rest of that episode, it was time for breakfast. You had some Eggos in the mini-fridge and a microwave, but hadn’t told Castle that you weren’t eating in time, and there was no reason to waste a Six inch stack of waffles, so you joined everyone else in eating their food.

“Where were you guys last night?”

“We ate a huge snack and didn’t have enough space in us to merit walking downstairs, though it would have been fine to at least talk down here with you guys.”

“Eh… We don’t miss ya.” Thatcher says.

“Mike, do you just hate everything?”

“Never call me “Mike” again in my fookin’ life, first off, second of all, yes. I do.”

“My question was rhetorical.” You say between bites. After finishing up, you went to burn off everything you had eaten recently in the gym, putting the weights at the highest setting you could manage to lift, press, or push.

Soon after, you joined Monika on the track and started running, and did so for about 45 minutes until lunch, where you ate most of your meal before returning to the great outdoors and running the parkour course a few times over.

Your suit claims that you burned just over 3000 calories by dinner, meaning you were about halfway to what you needed to be at.

The next day was the same thing, but instead of parkour gyming for two hours you spent most of that time on the track running, and managed to change your net gain to a net loss by dinner.

The day after that was a little less strenuous, as you spent more time freerunning and shooting on the range, which was occasionally being upgraded bay-by-bay with stronger and movable targets. They were also adding onto the range, adding more situational stuff where one or two people compete to shoot as many targets in a given time, though this wasn’t finished yet.

 

However, it didn’t take too much longer for it to be completed. At first, you were winning by multiple seconds, though Tom eventually got very close and later even tied with you. One day, after breakfast, you set up a competition with him. You were to go against each other ten times, and whoever gets the lowest time by their tenth go wins bragging rights.

“You’re on, Tom.”

“Oh you better believe I’m bringing my best skills in, Marty.”

“Alright then.” you say, pointing your gun up at where the first White Mask cutout is. Since you were spending more time on the range then Tom, it seemed like a clear win for you, but to be sure it would take some pure competition.

“3… 2… 1… Go!” Monika says, hitting the button to start the round. It takes you 17.503 seconds on your first go. It’s Tom’s turn now. He finishes in 17.198, giving you plenty of a run for your money, though not coming close to either of your bests. Nine rounds in a downward trend continues.

“Did I ever tell you, Marteño, that I was a cop?”

“You were a hitman, a terrorist, a convict, a child, a teenager, and now a Rainbow Operator. That’s all I know.”

“Yeah, I was a detective in the Windy City, so I bet you I’ve had more time around guns than you have.”

“Bet you have then.” You reply to him as you stick a final mag in your gun. You were winning so far, but only by a tenth of a second. You pulled back on the charging handle and got your best time yet, 9.016 seconds. An info sheet under the “start” button Monika was manning explains that the simulated best possible time is 7 seconds, so you assumed you were doing pretty well for not practicing before the tourney.

Then it was Tom’s turn. He slides back on the charging handle, takes his gun out of safety, and lets it rip. You two had differing strategies. He used the semi-auto mode, and you used full auto. Due to this, he had better control over recoil and managed to take the crown, getting 8.962 seconds.

“Fuck off, Tom.”

“I’ve just won, I think I should be the one telling YOU that.”

“Haven’t tried it with pistols!” You exclaim. He just shakes his head and walks back to his booth to work on some groupings. You storm up to your room to take a nap and awake only for lunch, where the results kept getting shoved in your face.

Maybe it was a mistake sitting by him.


	97. ninetyseven.

A few days later, you wake up to a weird noise early in the morning. You flash your eyes open. A familiar Canadian had snuck into your room. You were too tired and shocked to say anything, so you watched. She was stealing the spare key to Tom's bedroom for some reason.

You had seen her and him hanging out at meals, so you assumed she was sneaking in and fucking him or something, but your curiosity got the best of you. You waited a few minutes and then sprung out of bed to check it out. You put your ear to the door.

“Ela knocked on the door about 40 minutes ago and let herself in, tried to make me decide on her and when I said I needed more time she tied me up, stripped me down and sat on my face while torturing my balls.” You hear through the door, so you bust in.

“And that’s what I was going to warn you about.” You say. They look shocked.

“Marty? Why are you here?”

 

“Frost woke me up. She’s really bad at being quiet. Now give me my key back.” She throws the spare key to you. Interested in what’s going on, you walk towards their bed and sit on it.

“Well maybe, you’re just bad at sleeping.” Frost says.

“Maybe.” You give a wink. “At least you got to be nude for it, I was fully clothed and there was an un-safetied gun to my head.”

“Damn. Well, I’m glad I’ve got you guys. And I think Frost and I will be together for a while, as long as she doesn’t almost kill me.”

“You’ll be down, but not out.”

“Great. Marty, you might want to go back to bed now, we’ve got a while before the morning.”

“Alright, see you guys at breakfast.”

“Cya!” Frost says as you exit. You shake your head and walk back to your bed. Somehow, Monika hadn’t woken up in all of the commotion, and it stayed that way as you fell back asleep. 

You wake up and go to breakfast and could see a few death glares between Ela and Tom and a few seductive glares between him and Tina and yet again more death glares between him and Hibana. You knew he had been attracted to her ever since he got out of the Osprey for the first time and saw her, and wondered why he went for Frost instead.

Nevertheless, you went to the range. You had decided to forgo the gym today and instead work on your shots, as you needed some amount of critical training to be as good with a gun as Tom, who you had been looking up to as far as his gunmanship ever since the first mission.

Just as you started to fire some bullets, though, he walked in with Tina.

“So you’re going on legit dates now, huh?” You ask.

“Yeah. Say, haven’t seen you in the range in ages, why’s that?”

“As in why am I here now or why don’t I go to the range?”

“Both.”

“I don’t normally go to the range ‘cus I shoot just fine, I’m here because I don’t shoot fine enough.”

“Interesting. Want some lessons?”

“Eh, you’re busy with Tina right now, but if you’re free sometime?” You say as you stick a silencer on your AR15 and fire a few shots.

“I’m not busy with her at all, in fact I was going to go over some things with her here, so if you want to join in?”

“I’d be glad to.” You say as you bring your guns one bay over so you could see him better.

He was in there talking for a while before it was lunch time, in which you fanagled your way to sitting together so you could finish up your conversations.


	98. ninetyeight.

After dinner that day, Monika was preparing for sexy time, and you were forced to wait in the hall. Only a minute or so later, Tom did the same.

“Why are you out here?”

“I could ask the same towards you.” You respond.

“She’s changing into her PJs and didn’t want to hop down the ladder. But you’re married to her, so you can’t say the same, why are you out here?”

“She’s… cheating… on… me?” You stutter, making up a lie. He leans in to whisper to you.

“Is she getting her sex stuff ready?” You ask.

“Yes, Frost?”

“Same.”

Seconds later he is summoned in and seconds after that you are, too.

You walk in and immediately are assaulted from behind with a forced kiss and a hug. She throws you backwards and you manage to land on the bed. She’s wearing a bikini with the German tricolor and her helmet, for some reason.

“What was the commotion in the hall?” She asks in a playful manner.

“Nothing, Tom was just walking up and down the stairs a few times for some last minute cardio.”

“Interesting.” She says, now massaging your length. She leans in for a kiss and gets it.

“Why all the prep for a bikini?” You ask her, staring at her tits.

“Oh, there’s more, don’t worry.” She says, now in a seductive manner. She gives you another kiss, this time longer. She pushes your arms behind your head.

Just as you begin to feel tape circle around your wrists, the kiss ends.

“Oh, now I see.” You say, smiling. Without reply, she turns around and sits her ass on your hard dick and shakes herself around. After that, she ratchets your jeans and underwear down, revealing your package.

She slips down her bikini, revealing her grool-dripping wet pussy and thick ass, which she hotdogs on your dick for a few seconds. After this, she turns around and takes off her bra. She gives your length a few tugs before sucking on it. Your eyes closed as you filled with euphoria and ecstasy. She keeps blowing you, even after she throws the helmet to the ground.

“Monika I’m close!” You say, causing her to slow down to a halt. She takes her hand and places it over your dick with a firm grip.

“Finish yourself now!” She says with a laugh and innocence in her eyes.

You buck your hips up and down until you finally fill the air with pellets of juicy cum.

“Good boy.” She says as she uses a knife to cut through the tape. When your arms are free, you immediately grope her breasts. She lets out some playful groans and simply lays next to you in bed and looks towards you on her side. You do the same, and you’re nose-to-nose.

“I love you so damn much, Monika.” You give her a quick kiss.

“I love you, too, Marty. I love getting kinky, I love how you look, and I-”

“Can say the same. Your blond hair is fucking gorgeous, and-”

“Your black slicked-back hair is sexy as hell, not to mention your-”

“Ass!”

“I was going to say your ass and your dick, thickboi.”

“And I was going to amend tits.” You give them a squeeze. She squeezes your balls in retaliation. “We need to have couple talks like this more often.”

“Yeah. We do.” She gives you one last kiss. “Now let’s get to bed.” You both roll over and close your eyes.


	99. ninetynine.

When you wake up, you hear the same loud siren you were used to. You jump down most of the ladder after putting on your suit. You run out of the door and to the briefing room.

“Hypno, you were right. UN General Assembly at the UN Headquarters in New York. ETA: 7 hours 40 minutes.” Six says when everyone arrives. Moments later, everyone was in the Osprey on the way to the airport, including Six. A few minutes later, you’re loading onto the B-52.

“Quick question, Six. Why are we based in Herefordshire if we’ve had more missions in North America than Europe? Two missions in NYC, one in DC, one in suburbia, one in the middle of nowhere, USA, one in Palo Alto, two in México City, it just doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s just where we started. It’d be hard to move.” She replies.

“I guess, it just seems like our response time even with the AI early warnings is really slow.”

“Yeah, anyway,” She speaks up, “I’ve got an announcement. As you may see, we’ve got rooms instead of just bunk beds on this plane now!” She says. Everyone lets out rejoice and rushes to find their room. IQ joins you in yours.

“Now we can take it slow…” She says, taking off her vest and unzipping her jacket.

“Can’t help but notice you’re not wearing your PJs.” You say, stepping out of the suit.

“It’s safer. I’ve put in ¾ inch of AR550 steel in the carrier, just because I wanted to not die. They’re gonna go all out. Downside is, it’s heavy.” She says, stripping your underpants off and stroking it until it gets hard.

“Really, right now? We did this last night.”

“You gonna stop me?”

“*sigh* No.” You say. She starts sucking it. “Is it at least graphene reinforced?” She takes a break to answer.

“Yeah, both of ‘em are. Same for Twitch’s other uniform, and all of those.”

“Interesting.” You say, holding in your loud moans. She keeps sucking until you cum on her then you fall back onto the bed and finger her for a while before falling into a lousy nap.

You woke up to an alarm you set every time you boarded the plane, telling you to be ready fifteen minutes before it lands. The measure had came in handy now that you had to put on your suit. You woke up Monika and put it on.

You were the first to get to the chairs near the Osprey, Monika being second.

Soon, everyone had joined the two of you, and a little later it was time to drop in, which you had only done a few times before in Rainbow, though you made it nigh on standard for your FEAM unit you commanded before being recruited to R6.

You deploy your parachute abnormally close to the ground and make a smooth landing and lead your team to a safe spot to go over the plans.

“We’re clearing this floor, it’ll be very open, then proceed up the stairs in the Delegate's lobby. That’s the hall. We enter from the back at the same time the Beta team breaches in from the front doors and clear the room. After, we’ll head up the front stairs, one team on each side, to the next two floors and clear those. After THAT, we’ve got to clear the rest of the Headquarters. We’ll convene for that later. Go Alpha!” You say as you lead your team to the door.

“What about the basement?” Monika asks.

“SWAT’s clearing the basement and helping with the Conference Building.” You reply before kicking down the door. There were barricades behind it that fell with the swinging of the door off its hinges. Your gun was aimed directly in front of you and you fired a shot at a Mask who threw himself in front of the door. You collect a bullet or two before falling back and taking it a bit slower.


	100. c.

Monty blocks the door as you quickly peek in and out of the room, firing a few more rounds from your AR, which you had recently modified to be belt-fed. The belt you were shooting from was huge, too, 300 rounds of 400 grain .50 Full Metal Jacket ammo, all stored in a reservoir in your backpack.

After killing a Mask ducked behind the information desk, you shifted your shots over to the lobby stairway, where you shot a few hiding on the steps.

“We’re clear for entry, me and Monty taking point, follow.” You say.

“Copy.” the subteam responds as they follow you into the lobby. A few of them got some shots out from vantage points on the stairs while a few stuck with you to clear the Meditation Room. You could hear a few shots ring out from the Conference room in the basement below you as well as some directions, probably from SWAT to SWAT.

One Mask was hiding behind the Tour Desk. You creeped up on him and gave him a nice stabbing before calling for your team to rejoin you. You clear the Hospitality room and then lead them upstairs to the Indonesian lounge, where a few Masks were hiding behind the stairs.

You shoot them and then get ready to breach the doors to the General Assembly hall.

“Alpha’s ready to breach into GA hall, Beta do you copy?” You report into the comms.

“We copy and are ready to breach. On 0.” Tom, the leader of the Beta subteam, responds over the walkie-talkie.

“3.” You grip the trigger on your gun, careful not to apply all 3 lbs of force it needed to fire. Ash adjusted her hold on her M120.

“2.” You let out a deep breath.

“1.” You blink.

“0.” You hear loud explosions go off, both near and far and peek out of your cover to scan the room.

“We’ve got a situation.” You report.

“We know.” Tom responds.

Every leader of every member-nation and member-state are being held at gunpoint, each by an individual Mask.

A few of them look around in wonder and a few look around, as if scanning the room for you, and a few look around in terror.

“What do we do?” You ask your subteam and Beta into the comms.

“We could show ourselves, possibly get shot and risk the lives of extremely powerful politicians, or we could use my secret weapon.” Tom says.

“Secret weapon? Tell us more about this “secret weapon”.” You echo into the microphone in your helmet.

“You know those special bullets you used at the THS mission? I’ve got that in gas form and- oh shit.”

“What?”

“They have Six.” Just as you hear that, a Mask speaks up. He’s the one holding the President of the United Nations General Assembly for this session hostage.

“We know you’re here, Rainbow.” A few faces turn shocked at the intel the man has. “Now if you pay us our requested ransom, which we’re sure you can do, then we won’t kill anyone, however, if you don’t pay it then we take on life every five minutes, starting with this fine dark-skinned lady right here.” He nudged his head at Six, as you saw on the cams.

“How much do you want?” Glaz yells from his vantage point on the fourth floor.

“Oh, I don’t know. Actually, what about $10 billion US in untraceable bitcoin. Our wallet number is on our website. The second that transfer is confirmed, we will leave, as long as one last request is met.”

“And that is?” Glaz asks, again from his perch.

“As long as Rainbow leaves the premisses and we all get out scot-free.”

“Good try,” Glaz says. You can hear through his mic, which he left on so you could hear him better, “But we aren’t...” he pulls the charging handle on his rifle “that…” he pauses for a second, presumably aiming, “stupid.” A shot rings out and you check the cameras. The man speaking to you had been killed. He was probably pretty high up, so you made a point in your head to check his corpse once everything was said and done.

Just as that happens, you get another transmission from Tuface.

“Should I deploy the gas?” Then a shot rings out.

“Shit guys, that wasn't’t me.” Glaz says. You gaze upon the cams.

“Holy fucking shit guys. Deputy Director Six is down.” You report to the team.

“Fuck it, I’m throwing those canisters.” Tom says as he throws a few- what look like smoke bombs- into the room, revealing he was with Glaz at this point.

The room fills up with green smoke and everyone inside starts to cough.

“Leave it to me, guys, I’m going in.” You say, nodding your head and implying that it was because you had the most armor and the best gas mask. 

“I wouldn’t, this shit’ll go through any gas mask.” Tom says.

“Not mine, this thing is a tank.” You say. You walk into the room and your vision is tinted green just as the threshold is crossed. You felt a little hazy, but could deal with it as you escorted Six to a more safe territory.

“Need a medivac, now.” You echo into the emergency services band on your radio.

“Copy.” They reply. You change back to the team’s comms.

“Hey Ash, do me a favor and take Six down to the ambulance.” You request to her. She immediately follows orders.

You walk back into the room, stepping over a few Masks and slowly escort each and every representative, starting with the higher-profile countries, until the smoke clears and the rest of the team joins in.

After all the reps had been taken out, you gather the Masks and take them to the first floor, where SWAT carried them to the conference room 4, where you woke them up after overseeing them all being tied up. This woke up the reps, too, so you quickly rushed upstairs to make sure they were all okay.

After doing that, you lead your team slowly into the conference building, and after clearing the building, you decide to let SWAT worry about the other buildings and Secretariat and pulled the team to the road.

After playing chicken and finding a car, you confiscated it (with the help of Tom’s old detective badge), and took a few teammates to the hospital Six was at. It was a little ways out of town but was said to have doctors worth the drive. Soon enough, it was reported all of the others were on their way.


	101. onehundredone.

She was laying on the bed, seemingly lifeless. There was a stitched hole in her cheek and another in her jaw, and…

“She’s got a heartbeat guys.” You say, almost crying. The commotion must’ve woken her, too.

“Did we do it?” She asks.

“That’s not important right now, what’s important is that you’re fine.” You reply, holding her hand. The doctor knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Someone says.

“She’s expected to make a full recovery. She was shot in the jaw, small hole. The hole will heal in a few months time, but it should only hurt for 5 to 10 days, Miss… Redacted?”

“Thank you doctor, thanks to all of you.” She replies as the doctor leaves the room. You think you can hear him mutter “what a bunch”, but no one else could.

“How bad does it hurt?” Finka asks.

“It’s not that bad.” Six replies.

“Nonsense, I want a number.” She says in her strict and classic Russian voice.

“Like a five? I’m probably on tons of meds.” She replies.

“Oh, you’re on tons of meds.” You remark. “Actually, I’ve got a question for the doctor, I’ll be back.” You say before storming out of the room and chasing after the doctor.

“Excuse me, how long is Miss Redacted going to take before she can leave?” You ask. He turns around.

“We could discharge her now if you and your… team?”

“Yes.”

“If you and your team need her. We’ll just need to give you the pain medications.”

“Alright, if we could have those because we’ve all got a flight tomorrow at 0600 hours.” You were, of course, lying.

You squeeed back into the room Six and the rest of the team was in.

“We can leave tonight, the doc just needs to get the meds.” You report. Minutes later, the doctor returns with a bag. Its contents were two containers of pills.

“Remember, two in the morning and two at dinner.” The doctor says.

“Alright.” You say. The instructions were on the bottles, too. Finka helps Six up. “Alright, check us out.” You say. The doctor complies and disappears. The team escorts Six to the cars outside of the building and you load up. You drive her and a few team members to the airport even further out of town. Its a top-secret military base about two hours away, so you had time to explain to her everything that happened.

 

When you got back to Hereford, you laid Six in her bed and put her pills in a pill planner you bought in a CVS you stopped by on the way to the airfield.

After that was done, you went back to your room. Monika was already there and on her computer looking at a 3d model of a skull.

“So this is the hole, so I’d say she was hit by a 9mm.” She said as you gazed upon her screen in silence.”

“That’s what you’ve been doing? Looking at a 3d scan of her skull? How’d you even get it?”

“I asked.” She replies as she clicks a button on her mouse. The 3d printer in the sound-isolating chamber you constructed for it on the desk lit up and started getting hot. “It’ll be a gift when she recovers.”

“This is unlike you Monika, but okay.” You respond. She cracks a small smile.

“Anyways, wanna play some Siege?” She asks.

“Sure! I call playing me!” You exclaim as you jump to your PC and power it on. While you wait for Windows to boot, you propose an idea.

“What if we did a LAN party?”

“With everyone?”

“Sure. We can have a bracketing system. Tom and I curate over it and choose Team Captains. Captains choose 4 teammates. 4 5v5s, the winners of those games face off against each other. 2 more 5v5s then the winners of those face of for one more 5v5 match.”

“Makes sense. Does everyone have a device to play on?”

“Not sure, but we only need to have 12 computers. 2 for Tom and I then one for each team member playing at that time. And we’ve got two of those.”

“True. I’m sure many people have a decent rig by now, it gets boring, and I’ve been here for what feels like decades.”

“I’ve been here for almost a decade, if not more, so I don’t doubt that. Time’s kind of fishy in my mind. Especially thinking towards the past.”

“I’m not even sure what that means.”

“I’m not either. I’m going to send an email really quickly to everyone with the rules of the comp.”

“Alright.” By the time you had finished writing it, Siege, the basic game R&D created based on the team’s experiences, had launched.

Monika joined your session and you started a vs AI game, a mode they call “Terrorist Hunt”. However lacking in creativity the name is is made up for by the quality of the bots. They resembled White Masks very well.

After quickly clearing the “Chalet” map, you checked your email.


	102. onehundredtwo.

You had gotten a few responses. As it turned out, there were enough gaming-ready PCs in the building for the LAN party plan to continue, so you walked down all three flights of stairs to the basement and got it ready for the various laptops and gaming setups to be there.

You got on your phone and opened up the team’s mail client to set a time and date. For the most part, people were ready “whenever”, so you sent another email with the schedule. Everyone must be present with thier computers in the conference room after breakfast the following morning for team picks and everyone’s schedules would change based on the team picks and how their team did. In addition, spectation may be done in person or (preferably) by a live stream you set up as one of the security cameras on everyone’s devices.

After that was sorted out, you quickly ran your and Monika’s PCs to the conference room and their peripherals. Not too long after that was done, you went to dinner.

“Everyone excited about the LAN party tomorrow morning?” You ask. Most responses were positive. Near the end of dinner, you announced to Tom that you and him needed to wake up early to get everything set up, so he set his alarm a little early on his phone.

The next day, you woke up to a vibration alarm and snuck your way out of bed down the stairs to the conference room. Tom was already there.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” you say as you turn on both the computers. Your lights up blue and Monika’s lights up a hot pink, which you actually personally preferred.

Being queer and all.

You quickly boot her computer into Windows. Tom did the same to yours.

"Really? "Homework"?" He asks. You fake a blush.

"Check it." You reply. He shakes his head and opens up the launcher for Siege, only seconds distracted from yours.

The game quickly loaded and you then went to allow people to join your game. After a few minutes of chilling and reminiscing with Tom your other alarm rang, revealing it was time to go to breakfast. Since you were already dressed no one else was there. You continue your conversation on psychological anomalies in pathological liars as Monika walks down the stairs.

 

Soon enough, it's time for the tourney. You collect all of the computers from participants as they come in and after a few minutes of waiting everyone was ready in the conference room fro the team picks. The first two team leaders elected were your and Tom's SOs. Monika and Tina, of course, got preferential treatment. You also had elected with Tom over text conversation the other 6 team leaders: Ash, Twitch, Sledge, Bandit, Buck, and Jackal. You took the duty of informing them. They all were happy with their positions.

Before playing, though, they had to pick members. You went in order of announcement and they each picked four teammates.

The first match, according to a random seeding algorithm Tom worked on, was Twitch's team vs Frost's team.

Twitch had chosen Hibana, Jäger, Cav, and Rook, while Frost had chosen Echo, Lion, Vigil, and Lesion, going for an all-Asian team. The rest of Rainbow disappeared to their rooms to watch the casting from a distance while you and Tom set up the computers.

Not after long, the game began. Twitch's team was defending first. Everyone played as themselves (as were the rules for all games until the finals) and managed to abrogate Masaru's plant in B site on the standard map you were playing, the bank from a while ago. Frost's team won all but that round that game.

After that, it was IQ's team vs Sledge's team. Due to your rampant cheering, Monika's team won every round, much to the dismay of Mute, Thermite, Castle, Ying, and Sledge. This means that it would be IQ vs Frost in the semifinals.

Team Bandit vs Team Ash was a lot closer, taking it into overtime. In the end, Ash's team was lead to victory 5-4. The last of round one was Buck v Jackal, two people you enjoyed very much in the bedroom, though you had to be impartial when commentating over it, especially after Ryad's team lost by two points, making the other semifinal Team Ash vs Team Buck.

Before that, though, it was Team Frost vs Team IQ, where you felt it was allowed for you to be rooting for Monika over Tina. Tom thought the other way around. Needless to say, the game went into overtime.

It started out with a fresh plant by Alibi giving a quick point to bae's team, but they shot right back into a tie the next round with some cheeky peeks and tactics denying a plant completely by trapping the room, thanks to Frost. The points went up like that continually until it was 4-4. Then, to your hatred, Tina's team won the OT and the game, sending them to the finals while putting Monika's team in the Bronze match.

Then it was Ash vs Buck. Both teams were extremely competitive. At first, Ash's team scored a two-point lead from a successful defuse then learning from Buck's team's mistakes by making a good, well-covered plant in the kitchen. Right after that, though, they got into a loosing spree, three in a row. But they weren't done yet. Sébastien's team lost one more round to Ash's team, but it wasn't too discouraging for them and they won the game.

Canadian vs Canadian. Frost vs Buck. Tina vs Sébastien. And their teams. You could tell a rivalry was in the air. Buck's team played attacking first. They were spawned into the game. Buck played as himself but everyone else stuck to the new rules and took advantage of being able to play as someone else. Buck, IQ, Finka, Thermite, and Thatcher. It's a hell of a good attack. Frost's team wasn't playing around, either. She also stuck to being herself, despite neither of them knowing what each other was doing. Her teammates did the same as Buck's, too. Castle, Valk, Cav, Lesion. Not to mention the Bosak's dynamic as Valk and Cav would be undeniably good.

It started off as two good team's game's should. Defending team scores each time. That is, until it was 3-3. Buck's team is defending. They deny a plant and hold the defuser until time runs out. 4-3. The next round, they make a good attack and kill all the defenders. 5-3 and a win. Tom's face sinks. He slouches in his chair. He doesn't talk at all until you wrap up the events and Frost consoles him.

"What's wrong, I tried my best!" She says after giving him a hug to cheer him up as you unplug the computers from the casting box and closing out of Siege. He gives her a kiss.

"I know, it's just that I thought that you would win it. Doesn't matter anyways. A stupid gaming tourney." He stands up. "Besides, this gives me good basis to-" he leans in and whispers to her. You can't quite make out what he said but could take a pretty good guess. She blushes and starts running up the stairs.

"Catch me if you can!" She exclaims, already on the next floor. He chases after her and you shake your head and carry your and Monika's computer stuff back to your room. You start a draft on Thunderbird once you get your plugged in.

'Dear Six: Elevators, please?' You save it then finish taking everything up and join Monika in bed, where you plan on staying until dinner.

"Shit." You say, "We didn't do a bronze match. Doesn't matter, I'd know you'd win, honey." She blushes and cuddles you tighter and says nothing. You fall asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the match bracket, go to: https://challonge.com/R6TourneyFF.


	103. onehundredthree.

You wake to a screaming sound from across the hall. It sounds like Tom.

Must be another one of his sexual hijinks.

You run quickly to his room and knock the door open.

"Holy hell are you actually a slut or something Tom?" You ask.

"Very funny, just please untie me. Or even her. PLEASE." You respond with a simple eye-roll.

"I was going to anyways." You let out a slight chuckle and then get to work. "Just stop letting folks into your room. Anyways, who was it this time? Zoe?"

"Buck."

"Ahh. I would've hoped you would've had a more consensual time with him. I enjoyed my noncon with him, though, no matter how much i hated it then."

He laughs.

"I remember that one, it was like 6 dudes in one night. Such a shame you couldn't initiate your own thing before you were married." He replies.

"Yeah, I fucked up on that one, but I already had the ring and wanted to get over with it." You say; finishing slicing the ropes on his legs. He gets up. "Really, you're wearing a buttplug now?"

"No, he squirted cold water in my ass and plugged it."

"How much is too much, asking for a friend?"

"IDK how much he gave me. You've got someone you can experiment with, Marty." He says, popping the plug out of his ass as you rescue Tina. You just shake your head as you leave the room.

Moments after getting to your room you realize from alarms that it's dinner time, so you run down and eat, carefully studying the interactions between Buck and Tom. Some of the glances were what you had envisioned; angered, and some were provocative in a more sexual manner.

After dinner, you cuddle in bed next to Monika.


	104. onehundredfour.

You wake up the next day feeling a bit weird, and voice that to your wife.

"Hey, Monika.. I was wondering; what's left?"

"What... do you mean?"

"Like, we've done so much. We've tried all the fetishes. We've done couple-y stuff. What's left?"

"I mean... not all the fetishes.. We haven't done scat, -"

"Fuck no. I'm not doing anything with shit involved unless it's actually into a toilet."

"Okay, what about breath control?"

"Breath control? Is that what I think it is?"

"It, in fact, is. Not to mention that we've not done anything public, sidenote I've got an idea for a sexy game involving that, we haven't done chastity, we haven't done actually painful- well no, we have, haven't we. Hmm... And that's just fetishes. I kind of want to teach you a thing or two about foreplay."

"Do you?"

"I do. Anyways, what do you mean we've done all the couple stuff. We haven't even been on but one vacation together. For being together for all these years, we've been busy doing other things. Anyways."

"Oh, by the way, you were talking about the vacation together? Did you not get the email?"

"There was an email?"

"Six sent out one last night. Team trip to the beach."

"Is it at least a nude beach?"

"No. God knows no one wants to see Thatcher naked. Well, both god and I."

"Okay, well that's cool. Maybe you'll get to see Cav's sexy ass again.."

"Actually, she's not going now that you mention it."

"Why?"

"She wants to take the time to visit her family in South America. Mostly Brazil, I guess."

"Well, that's... interesting. Also, you know how I had the whole polyamory thing going on?"

"Yeah.. Have you been exercising that quirk of yours?"

"No, but I want you to know that you can feel free to have all the gay sex you want. It'll help us in the long run. Especially since the only things we haven't done are pretty dangerous, I wanted to let you know that if you want to have sex with, say Jackal, you can. Hell, maybe you even want me involved, too."

"Thanks, I guess. Are you sure, though?"

"Yeah. Fuck those vows about loyalty. I can't give you anal like a man can. I can't make you suck my dick. I don't know what exactly makes you tick. A man would. Plus, you never got to have good sex with all the guys. I'm sure Buck would be amazing in bed, given the proper chance. Well, actually... Maybe I'd wait a while. He probably knows you saved Tom. And not gonna lie, he's sexy as hell."

"You know what, Monika.. I've had all the fun in this relationship. I think you should be able to fuck a girl if you want. After all you just told me I needed some foreplay coaching.."

"I mean, we just kinda jump to sex. It'd be nice to have something before the sex. And are YOU sure? I guess this is how you feel.. It just doesn't seem right, you know? Of course you know, actually. Well I'm sure we both plan to both exercise this."

"Yes."

"So, what about the journal? Are we gonna keep telling each other about everything?"

"Why? You've got your reading material.."

"I guess. Plus, with your blessing I can do other things."

"Wait, that wasn't serious, you masturbated to those stories?"

"You basically wrote smut for me, how could I nut- I mean not?" You let out a chuckle.

"I mean... You've got me? I guess? Doesn't matter. I don't blame you, honestly."

"Alright, well. This conversation was interesting. Let's just go to breakfast."


	105. onehundredfive.

You arrive downstairs walking next to Monika.

"Should we announce that we're open?" You ask her while sitting down in a whisper.

"I guess.. How else?"

"Guys, so you know how he's pansexual?"

"I thought he was bisexual.." Hibana replies.

"Nah, he didn't do any research. The difference is minimal, anyways."

"Yeah. We know."

"Well so am I..." You slightly blush.

"You owe me five bucks, Seamus." Thatcher says, extending his hand towards him.

"Damnit!" he replies.

"You guys bet on me being queer?" You ask.

"Yeah, but why does it matter if you're attracted to pans (As a pansexual person writing this, please stop using this joke. It wasn't funny the first time and it's not growing on anyone.), when you've got a hubby?" Thatcher then adds.

"Well... We're both polysexual, but we're also both polyamorous..."

"Wait, you two are still gonna be sleeping around?" You take a bite of your food.

"Only with those of our same sex, just to make it fair." She winks at you. "That's why."

"So?" Jackal says.

"What do you mean?" You reply.

"So, you're open for me again."

"Yeah." You give him a wink.

"Hell yeah. This time it'll be closer to what you consented to, sorry again about last time.." You blush a little.

"It's fine. That was still a good night." Your mind wanders to that feeling; helplessly getting fucked. Something about it seems so right. Like it's how sex should be. Nevertheless, you are excited that this door is opened for both of you.

When you get back to your room, you get a text from Jackal.

Jackal: Now?

Hypno: I... guess? This feels weird still.

"Hey honey, I'm gonna go fuck Ryad. Be back in.. an hour or so." You put your hand on the doorkn

"Aight. See ya." She replies. You walk to his room and knock on the door.

"Come in!" He exclaims. You open the door. He's sitting on his bed, scrolling on his phone. He shifts his glance up to you. "So, I've got some questions about her boundaries. One, if I were to flick on straight or lesbian porn as you nut, would that be cheating on her?"

"Intercourse is same sex only if it's extramarital. I don't think either of us are watching-or reading any porn."

"Okay then. Not gonna do that, but if I did, good to know she won't flip out."

"I don't have to tell her anything anymore. Don't worry. Everything today is between me and you." You were both looking at each other; madly in love but not knowing where to start. You push your face in for a kiss. When you do so, he grabs you and rotates you on top of him. You thrust your body forwards, massaging both of your dicks through your clothing while still in a kiss.

Your lips depart, though you remain touching at the nose. He then flips both of you over and is now sitting on your chest, and even though he weighs 78-odd kilos, you could handle his weight perfectly from the strength of the moment. You lift your shirt off, then his following. His sexy body sitting atop yours, both of you half naked.

He keeps his nose to yours.

"How are you gonna fuck me?" You ask him, attempting to slide his pants down.

"Hard and fast." He says after an under-his-breath giggle. He sits himself up, making your arms move away with no avail. "I'll handle that." He says, kneeling on the bed and slipping his pants down til he was only wearing his underwear. He then does the same to you and slips your dick through the hole of your underwear, revealing it's throb.


	106. onehundredsix.

He then takes his underwear off and sits on your dick. It bends a little but goes in pretty well.

"Fuck!" he exclaims as he continues bouncing on you. You put your hands on his hips and help him go up and down on your shaft, stimulating your tip as he goes.

"Oh shih--" you say as he continues to bounce on you. You take your hands off of him and lay back, just enjoying the ride.

"Fuck this hurts. And I don't think you like it _too_ much, either." he says, now climbing off of you. 

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy." you say, putting your hand on your cock and starting to stroke it. "What now?"

"Sixtynine?" he asks, basically nonchalant. Your answer comes in the form of rotating atop him in his bed and turning until your dick is above his throat. He takes a long gasp for air before you slide it into his throat. The sound of his choking makes you wish you orgasmed right then and there. It's sexy as hell, or at least it is until you start to suck his cock and remember what causes that sound. You bob your head back up for more air before going back down on him while bucking your hips to force your cock down his throat. You looked like a worm trying it's best to do _the worm_ , but didn't care is it felt so good.

You can feel your semen begin to collect at your tip. Then a little precum leaks out. You slow down a little to accommodate for yourself, but keep going at full speed blowing Ryad before you feel his precum leaking into your mouth. You are much slower now, though your instincts guide you back to a full pace at which you get close again.

You feel your dick throb and contract as it reaches it's edge. Just as your's does, Ryad's does the same. You were both on the brink of cumming. You start blowing just his tip and only giving him yours. He stimulates it via licking it and it gets your further along. After one last throb your body can't hold it anymore and it releases all of your cum into his mouth, just as he does the same to you. You quickly swallow it.

"Tastes great, as always." you say, now laying on the bed right next to him. You turn over to him and give him a nice, long French kiss before climbing out of his bed. "I promised her I'd be back in an hour. But I'll be back eventually, don't worry." you say, now at the door with your clothes in hand but completely naked.

"Shouldn't you put clothes on?"

"No. We've got a... nude meetup after this." you open his door and walk a few down until you see your door and open it. Monika's scrolling on her phone, though completely nude, otherwise just as Ryad had been doing. "Honey, I'm back."

"How did you like it?"

"Not as good as you, but worth that awkward announcement at breakfast. Now, you wanted to talk to me about foreplay?"

"Sure. Let's do this. So, fuck me."

"Just like... fuck you? Okay.." you respond, walking over to her. You drop all of your clothes on the ground and put your dick in her pussy and start thrusting. She gives you an stink eye. "I'm guessing this is why you wanted to talk to me about foreplay."

"Yep. Kiss me. Let your kisses guide you to my pussy then eat me out. Lips to hips, that is. That's what sex is all about. And don't tell anyone... but you could also finger other holes.."

"So, I assume you want me to retry fucking you." you reply, already thrusting your body on top of hers and kissing her on her lips. You then shorten the kiss and trail them down her neck, then down her chest. You continue showing them down all the way to her pussy, where you stick in your tongue while pleasuring her clit with your finger. She grabs your head with her hand, forcing you to keep eating her out, though you didn't want to stop. She lets out moans and gasps. You can feel her pussy keep getting wetter and wetter.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" she adds, getting you to leak a little precum from your hard length. "Fuh! Fuck!" her hands loose their grasp of your head and rocket to the sides of the bed, holding her in place for, what you assume to be, an orgasm. Her pussy contracts and you can feel her pussy get even wetter than before until she eventually does orgasm and squirts over you and in your mouth.

"Fuck, now my tongue is sore."

"You didn't have to eat me out to an orgasm, you know. You can still fuck me."

"I know, but I just fucked Ryad, so I'm good." you reply, despite really wanting to fuck her no matter the situation.


	107. onehundredseven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess notes go here. I'm not sure what those'd be, but do tell me what you think I should put here. Anyways, this chapter is a little later. Note that this chapter uses the operator's real names, so check above in the characters list if you don't remember one.

"Alright, are we all sure we've got everything we need for the trip?" Yumiko, who coordinated this trip with Six, asked.

"I've got all my stuff." Masaru adds.

"It was partly rhetorical, Masaru. Anyone else?" she replies. No one says anything, so she turns around and points to the door. "Well let's go." she then adds. You all walk with her to the Osprey, defenders getting on one of them, and attackers, including you, go with her on a second one that was only used when both teams had a mission at the same time.

It quickly takes off and soon enough, you're deposited near an empty beach on a stretch of road with yellow and blue police-style road blocks on each side, with three large houses sitting 20 meters or so from the water.

"How'd you find one so... nude?" you ask Yumiko as you step off the Osprey while the other one lands.

"You didn't know we had a private beach?" she replies.

"No.."

"Well we do. Anyways, they had to buy those houses so that, say Masks, couldn't rent them out and get us all without our shit, so go ahead and move into one of those, they're all 5 bedrooms, so you'll have to work something out, be glad we brought inflatable mattresses. And don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Fideli, you've got your own room, I made sure of it."

"Well, thanks Yumi." you say, leading Monika into the house she gestured towards. It was a classic beach house, par the size difference, and was colored in a light blue- almost _baby_ blue- paint.

You walk inside to the front room being a quaint kitchen then find a good bedroom, that is, along with all of the other people who ended up getting put in that house. Since you and Monika were reserved a room together, you just found the largest bed and claimed it. There was a closet, so you moved in all of your stuff, along with helping Monika with hers. There's also an attached bathroom.

"We chose a good room, didn't we?" you ask, rhetorically.

"That we did. Anyways, time to go to the beach?" she replies. You look at her to check if she's ready and she was already wearing a hot pink bikini, the same color as her usual bra and panties, which you knew very well, almost as well as the intricacies of her curves and the proper way to stimulate her nipples.

Which, by the way, you planned to take use of, whether it's on the sand or in the sheets, while you were on the vacation.


	108. onehundredeight.

You finally manage to get to the beach after kerfuffling with various outfit ideas, with you ending up in a pair of blue trunks with orange octopuses on them. It's the same sandy apocalypse as you imagined and saw it as; though you had never been to a beach before living in Central México. The closest thing to a "beach" is Fisherman's Wharf, which you visited a few times for fun in San Francisco back in your college days, though Psychology isn't exactly an easy major, and most of the time you spent doing anything was you doing work.

You manage to find a chair and moved it closer to the water; which you had intentions of getting in later.

"You sure that won't get taken in by the ocean in high tide?" you hear Yumiko say, catching you while setting it down.

"I-uh... I'm not. Are you?"

"Somewhat. I wouldn't do that, Marty." She pats you on the back and walks back to the rest of the group. You decide to not risk it and carry the chair back to the same level as the group and then put on your glasses and lay in the sun; something you had missed from your childhood and indeed quite a bit of your adulthood.

"Not gonna get into the water yet? And I'd recommend sunscreen if your gonna stay out here." Monika says. You smoothly apply some sunscreen across your built abs and muscular arms, then on your legs and sandy feet. "What, do you think your not gonna have those pants off today, too?"

"Not yet, and this won't last all day."

"Fair. Anyways, some swimming is in order?"

"I don't know.. The closest I've been to swimming is a tub full of water..."

"You haven't even been in a _POOL_ before? Jesus fuck your family was pretty poor, weren't they?"

"That's the facade Cuerpo put on,-"

"Wait, you're gonna refer to your dad by his first name?"

"I try to think away that he's got a familial relation to me. Anyways, he was actually one of the top 50,000 richest people at one point. Masks have huge profit margins if they pull it off. But now that Rainbow's a thing, I guess it'd be a bit worse of a job." you respond.

"Well, anyways.. Let's go swimming." she says. You take off your glasses and replace them with goggles, making you look nerdier than Twitch with her Green hair out wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, as she sometimes did these days, you silently and naughtily hoping she was wearing no panties and no bra; though you never were able to see nipples or any wetness in her pants.

You run with Monika to the water, and like a giddy schoolgirl jump in. It's cold. You quickly realize that that's how it's going to be, though, and descend further into the water. You feel something grabbing you. It pulls you further in, making your ass plop onto the sand.

It continues to pull you further until your head is underwater, revealing your goggles weren't on tight enough; flooding your eyes with the salty water. You try to seal your body completely so it doesn't fill up but it's to no avail as you quickly run out of air and instinctively slightly open your mouth, leaking into it with the ocean's body as well. Eventually the tugging stops and your body floats to the top. Monika's staring at you, her hands descending on your shoulders.

"Found a sand bar."

"Fuck you, Mon. You scared me!" you say, playfully, before giving her a huge kiss.

"What? Did you think there'd be something in the waters? You a thalassophobiak?"

"I mean... It's my first time in the ocean. I don't know the statistical likelihood of-" she cuts you off with another kiss, giving cause to your blush. "Mo-Monika? Are you insisting that we-"

"The pool at that Swiss hotel was a salt water pool. We'll be fine."

"Just.. try not to get us caught..."

"Oh, come on! They know we aren't platonic!"

"Yeah, but the idea of seeing someone you know so well fucking someone is just... weird, you know?"

"Why?"

"Do you want the psychological breakdown of why? Because I can give you that.."

"No, I'm fine.. But I'll be careful, I guess." she says, before taking a deep breath and submerging underneath the water. You feel your pants get thrown down and Monika comes back up. "I'd've thought that you'd be hard by now.. Maybe my titties will help?" you blush _even more_ as she flipped her bra upside down under her perfect breasts. Your hands glide to them and fondle them as you quickly gain a hard-on, with some extra thanks to her hands rubbing and stroking your then-flaccid length. She disappears under the water with a huge breath and you quickly feel her mouth begin to suck on your dick; somehow she was able to not run out of air almost instantly with her mouth open.

You sum it up to your cock blocking the water from flooding in as she continues her sucking before coming up for air.

"Not bad." she says after a huge gasp of the surface-level freshness.

"Jesus christ, you could be a rapper with that... breathing technique."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well I know you listen to KAAN, Em, Biggie, and a few others, so you're familiar with the genre already. Listen, we can talk about possible side-careers later." her hands start to pleasure your cock, "now is... fucking time?"

"How'd you know?!" she exclaims.

"You're as loud with the headphones as you are giving head. Not that hard to hear. And Smalls has other songs than Hypnotize and Back to Cali, by the way."

"Yeah, I know... Anyways. I uh-- Didn't think this through too well.. My lungs hurt like hell with that little suck session right there so do I just jerk you off until you cum in the ocean? Actually, that sounds _extremely gross_."

"What sounds "extremely gross"?" a female French voice asks.

"Nothing, Emma. Just a married couple talking about gross things, you know?"

"I wouldn't, actually." she submerges herself underwater.

_shit._

You hope the murkiness hides your stiff shaft but there is evidently no avail when she cum- I mean comes back up with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Just as nice as I remember... How can you keep it all to her?" she asks, almost seductively. She bites her lips and looks you over as if she hadn't seen your naked body before.

"And the guys, remember last week?" you say, trying to take her mind off of _why_ you weren't wearing pants.

"Yeah, them too.. Just us girls enjoy some large dick, you know?"

"First-hand experience."

"Yep. That you have.. Well, I'm off to go tell the others you two are fucking, later." your eyes widen to the statement before you assert your own.

" _WHAT?!?!_ You can't do that! Please! Don't!" you reply.

"What are you gonna do about it? Well... Actually.. You _do_ have that dick of yours already out.. Wouldn't hurt too bad if I played with it some?" she replies, dubiously.

"Monika? Do you care _that much_?"

"Like you said... it's pretty weird.. But how do we know you won't tell them anyways?"

"When have I not kept my word?"

"When haven't you?" you both reply in unison.

"Fine, I've got something to prove. Well, I'm not going to tell them, as long as you let me fuck you out here." she replies.

"Hold on, I've got something to talk with Mon about, one second." you turn around to the ocean and Monika does too. You lean in and whisper to her, "Are you sure you're okay? They know we fuck.."

"Listen, to be honest, I don't even care if you fuck other girls, I just want them to think it's forced, at least for now. It's our best bet until people realize that we're married more for the hell of it than to be exclusive life partners. That doesn't make any sense."

"To me, either, so," you turn around, revealing Em was half-way back. You are now yelling. "Emma! Come back!" she turns around towards you and submerges her body underwater and makes a few splashes as she dolphins towards you. She re-emerges with wet hair.

"She would rather not.. but you're giving us an ultimatum. Fuck it, go ahead." you say. Monika acts surprised and play-slaps you, making you play-recoil your head to the side.

"He's already consented, it's too late.." Em says as she walks closer to you. She wraps her hands around your dick.

"And you act like he hasn't been raped before?" Monika replies.

"Has he?"

"You didn't know?" you reply, not knowing that you hadn't made it public that you were a multi-time rape survivor.

"No! I never knew he could... handle that torment.."

"It wasn't sadistic rape. Don't you fucking dare hurt him or I'll-"

"Stick your RED up my pussy? Kill my drone next mission?"

"Fuck you, Em. Just fuck him. Gives me something to... watch." Monika says, standing back to watch you and Em fuck.


	109. onehundrednine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fuck. I gotta use these. So, uh... you'll like this one, I guess? Still don't know what to write.

She steps towards you once more and gives you a long, silencing, passionate kiss. Your eyes close from autonomy as her hand slips to your dick and discreetly pleasures it in the gross, murky, and salty water. As the kiss comes to a close, you open your eyes, revealing Monika was behind Em. She reaches her hand into Emma's swimsuit (a one-piece) at it's base and pleasures her clit, making her head recoil back slightly, pulsating to the beat of Monika's fingering.

She continues her... salty... handjob, making you come closer and closer to the edge. You stared at her with a dubious intent; eyes interlocked with passion.

You were about to cum when you hear a yell.

"The fuck are you three doing over there?" It was Ash. Twitch's hand releases from your dick just as you cum, accidentally ruining the spiteful orgasm.

"Uh... Nothing, Eliza.. I was just looking.. at.. Emma's.. face?" she, too ducks underwater.

"Not only are you cheating on... your.. Monika, you're okay with this?!?!"

"I mean... it was either that or everyone found out _we_ were fucking out here.. Didn't really have a choice."

"Well I'm telling the others. Have all the sex you want, I guess, but I'm telling them."

"Please don't! I can give you a good time!"

"I'm not a slut, Marty. And I've got an SO now anyways..."

"Who is he?"

"It's a she.. More of a crush, actually.. She's... one of our recruits. You'll see her in a while. I just have the inside scoop thanks to some favors I took up from Six. By the way, thanks for giving me another."

"You can't tell HER!"

"Yes I can. And I will." 

Fuck. You stick your hand in Monika's swimsuit and finger her until she, too, cums as Emma walks away shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so maybe this is not too bad of a way of introducing another character. who knows, maybe the next female ubi pulls out of their ass will be sexy enough to ship with ash. or maybe something else...


	110. onehundredten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dk what to put here.

You wake up to an unsolicited picture of a dick from Alibi.

Alibi: I know you want it ;)

You quickly show it to Monika, who had always wanted to see what it looked like, then responded.

Hypno: Oh come on, I'm getting sent to 'sex training', whatever that is, thanks to Eliza catching me in the act. It's pretty dangerous apparently to fuck..

Alibi: I've got a room to myself. And the door locks. Plus, I know what you like. And what you love. And you _love_ dick.

Hypno: I'll check with Monika.

Alibi: Just don't show her the pic, please? I'm still not out, yet.

Hypno: I won't.

Obviously, you already had, but she had no way of knowing. Obviously, she was okay with it so without asking you winked at her, gave her a kiss, and then disappeared into the hallway to find her. She had, luckily, stayed in the same house as you so she was just down the hall. You find her room and knock the door. You don't get a response, so you fiddle with the handle and the door gives way, opening inwards to reveal a slightly distraught bed with no one in it. You walk in, as if you by now didn't expect to trip on something and fall to the ground then get tied up; though you wondered why Aria would do that as it's not like her.

And as you walk inside the door, you feel your ankles give way to something, probably a wire, and your nose, cheeks, forehead, then rest of your face, then whole body, hit the floor. Your attempts at getting back up were in vain as something holds you in place from above you, seemingly a foot. Your back is arched over the wire that tripped you. You had nowhere to go, or at least until she took her foot off of you, closed the door, and forced your hands behind your back, which you "begrudgingly" accept. Handcuffs (that's a new one) are secured on your wrists and she walks you to her bed and throws you on it. She's wearing her full uniform except her cock was sticking through her fly, just as the picture she sent you. She comes close to kissing you, but denies it, her head inches from yours as her hand violently strokes your soft cock through your pants, which she quickly thrusted off.

"Kinky too? Maybe I picked wrong.." you tell her.

"I heard that!" Monika yells at you.

"It was me being kinky too, Mon. I still love you!"

"I know! It was a joke!" she yells back.

"Shhhh..." Aria says, her hand drifting to your mouth and blocking it with her index finger. She was still wearing her gloves, you notice. You quickly stop _thinking_ of talking and re-center on what she was doing. Your cock, now hard, throbs around at the thoughts as you begin to get lustful. You close your eyes thinking of what she might have in store for you, your lips autonomously getting bitten by yourself. "And stop thinking anything you'll like will happen.. I.. uh... You'll hate this.. It's nonconsensual! Yeah! You hate that, don't you.." Your eyes open and your mouth moves back to it's normal position.

"Sorry.. Uhh.. Oh fuck please stop!" you say, trying to act, but failing as per usual. She shakes her head and starts sucking your dick. "Wait.. You're torturing me by sucking me off?"

"Uhm... I'm not good at this.. It's my second time, ever."

"Wait.. I took your virginity?" you ask her, trying your best to prop yourself up.

"You... did. And I've never done any bondage before, so this is gonna be kinda awkward.."

"I've got some experience with it, so it'll be even worse than you think. We could do something more... vanilla, if you want."

"No, I like kinky stuff.. It's just, I'm not good at it. So it might be.. less kinky."

"It's fine. Sex is sex, love is love."

"And I love you."

"And I'm not sure if I can say that I love you, trap-girl, but I-" She slaps your face.

"Not that loud."

"Sorry." She slaps your balls, making you writhe. "If you're also doing sadism, that's how, by the way."

"Then I'll do it more."

"Please don-" She interrupts your objection with another, harder slap. Then another. She resumes sucking your cock, but now with a firm grasp upon your balls.

Her grip gets tighter, which doesn't help you refrain from cumming. You keep trying to hold it in, though, for her sake.

Then you hear a knock on the door before it's opened, seconds later.

"THE FUCK‽‽" you hear Eliza say, "I don't even think this is unusual anymore. Just, Marty.. You've got a mission with Twitch and Valkyrie. You're getting flown back to the base. 10 minutes, be dressed and at the Osprey." Ash slams the door shut and you rustle around your chains.

"You gonna.. let me out?"

"No. Not until you cum."

Luckily you were already pretty close and had handcuff keys in your shirt, which you had done to all of them, _just in case_. You were able to get out before cumming.

"Sorry Aria, duty calls." You deliver her a kiss before thrusting yourself upwards and slipping from underneath her, putting _her_ hands behind her back, and using your key to lock _her_ up. You rush to your bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Monika asks as you frantically slide on underwear and a tank top.

"Gotta surprise mission with Em and Meg. For some reason. Anyways," you slide on some shorts, "see ya in a few days, hun."

"See ya. And be safe." She gives you quick kisses and pats you on the back before you leave.

"One minute late, not good, Marty." Meg teases you as you run in your trashy outfit to the Osprey, which she and Emma were already in. You climb in and you take off, going to Hereford for the briefing.


	111. onehundredeleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig people like it when i put notes even if nothing's in them. like this. this is useless. and it takes your time. but you still read them. why?

You arrive at Hereford and walk in, taking the first door on your right for the briefing room.

"Alright, so we're deploying you three to Bolivia. Basically Caveira's in trouble with the cartel. More info on the flight."

You quickly board the Osprey and take off.

"The fuck? Why aren't there more of us? And what the fuck did she do?" Meghan asks.

"I guess we'll learn.."

 

You, in fact, learn. Her brother was working on a mission against them and she came to help but got deeper than what she could take in the gang war, and though she wouldn't ever request it due to her ego, she needed all the help she could get.

 

You land in Bolivia, specifically in Caimanes. Valkyrie didn't exit the Osprey when you and Twitch got off, though.

"Why are you hanging back?" you ask her.

"I'm gonna be working on this with the Ghosts. You two are going to be out in the field with a few of them, though."

"Alright." you simply say before the Osprey peels off to go _somewhere_. A few minutes of waiting around with Emma, a few Ghosts land in a helicopter.

"So you must be Twitch and Hypno?"

After some mild conversation, you hop in the helicopter with them and fly to a crash site, though to be Caveira's work.

When you finally land, you tell the Ghosts to hang back while Emma and yourself examine the wreckage.

"Knife wounds to the neck. This's her." She also manages to use a tracking device the truck had in it to find out where it started it's journey. You fly over there.

When you land, there's nothing there.

Well, there is, just no people. A Ghost finds the signal and traces it back to a building, which they enter.

In there, there's one lone person. After a quick, and mediocre by Taina's standards, interrogation, he knocks the man out.

"What'd you get?"

"He ordered backup because Cav came in and killed everyone, due to some "Dengoso"."

"Shit, they'll be here any second. Get ready for a gunfight."

A few waves of helicopters and Jeeps later, with the bulk of enemies taken down by Ghosts, you radio in your findings.

"So we found a name; she's pursuing a "Dengoso". Ring any bells?"

'Wish it did." Valkyrie says, "But I'll look it up and see what I can find."

A few minutes later you get a transmission. Valkyrie again.

"Policia Federal. Undercover, and infiltrated the Santa Blanca cartel. Helped smuggle cash from Brazil to Bolivia. I've got the location of his apartment; be there ASAP and see what you can find. It's our only lead."

"Got it."

 

You arrive and find a way into the apartment and climb the stairs with the Ghosts and Twitch.

"We'll have to breach the door, I bet it's locked. Who here brought a charge? I forgot mine." you say.

"Ghosts like to be.. like a ghost. Silent, if you will." he says, picking the lock. You find your way to a phone and check previous messages.

"Taina if your there, please pick up! I'm in trouble. Santa Blanca found my cover. I ran, but they've got me at the Libertad Chemical Institute. I smuggled a phone, but I've got to ditch it. I just don't know how long I have. You can save your little brother one last time."

"Taina. Let me guess."

"Caveira's first name." Twitch confirms.

You quickly rush in the heli to the location mentioned; the Libertad Chemical Institute, where you assumed you'd be able to find, and save, both Cav, and whoever "Dengoso" is.

You can hear her classic interrogation through the open door of one building.

"Cav? You left your tracks marked." you say as she finished killing the sicario.

"Why the fuck are you two here? And who are the people behind you?"

"We were sent here to help extract you. You can't fight 'em all alone."

"Fuck it, let's do this." she says, punching her open hand.


	112. onehundredtwelve.

"Listen, when I said we needed to go out more, I didn't mean _this_." Emma says.

"Then what did you mean?" Taina replies as you walk with her to check out the chemical plant.

"I think everyone here knows what I mean." She gives Taina a wink, "Now, I'm gonna get some high ground, see what I can find."

"Alright."

After taking down a few cartel members, you manage to breach in. A few enemies instantly snap to you and fire, but they aren't easy to take down before you breach yet another door into a chemical lab, where a few more sicarios died. The team manages to fight your way up the stairs, then back to the main stairs where you breached yet another chem lab and in a closet..

"I like the makeup, sis."

"Oh, shut up. We need to get out of here."

"And they called reinforcements." Twitch adds.

"Shit, let's move." You append. Everyone follows your lead down the stairs, where you manage to fight all the way, retracing your steps, to the outside.

A ton were waiting on you, but the Ghosts were able to handle them as you and Twitch escort the family to a car. The Ghost Recon team follows and you escort them to the rallypoint.

The leader of the Ghosts tries to extract some info from Dengoso about what he found out about the Cartel, but he was in too deep of cover to reveal anything.

"Fucking hell." you say, helping him out. "Cav, next time, you really should tell us about this stuff. We can get a larger team on the ground and coordinate-"

"I don't want everyone mixed up in my familial business. Calm down."

"Fine. But you worried me. I really like you."

"I... love you, Taina." Emma adds.

"Wait _WHAT_?!?!" you respond, in awe.

"You heard me.. After this, it goes to show you're a strong woman. One of these days we need to take some time off- real time, that is- and go on a date or something. Maybe I can tell you again over some beers. Anyways, the beach trip'll be over by the time we get back, so don't look forward to the hot sun and freezing water."


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise is waiting for you when you get back from vacation.

You arrive at the base later, and it's not too lengthy of a time before you realize Emma was right about having no more vacation time so you chill out in your room with Monika.

"How'd it go?" she asks as you walk in and slam the door.

"Great, as great as it could be, really. Taina got mixed up in family business and tried to take down the Bolivian cartel single-handedly. Luckily we got both her and her little brother out of there in time, but it sucks that I couldn't stay for the vacation. Anyways, did Aria ever get out of her cuffs?"

"That was _YOU?!?!_ We thought she just had some crazy fetish and bound herself up when you left. Luckily I got there first so no one knows she's... a he. Anyways, don't you have 'sex training' with Six or whatever?"

"First of all, that training was for both of us, and second of all, she called it off since I obviously was able to function in a mission just fine after sex."

"Nice, I guess.. But still, let's be more careful about where we fuck next time, okay?"

'Oh-kay.." You climb in bed then hear a shocking, intense, and tearing yell from Six's voice.

"HE'S DEAD!"

Like Usain Bolt, you jumped out of bed, Monika not too far behind you, and out into the hall to see where the noise was coming from.

Tom's room.

Of all the people; Tom. You rush in and hold your emotions until you see him.

It's Tom. His neck is secured in a noose and he's hanging on the ceiling through it, a stepping stool kicked over onto the floor. You fall to the ground in tears right next to the stool. One of your tears drips onto a sheet of notebook paper with ink writing on it. You use your shirt to clear up the welling in your eyes and try to read it.

It's long.. and a suicide note.

Tom had a bad childhood, which was pretty public knowledge, but no one knew it was as detrimental to his mental health as it would have to be to the point of killing himself.

He saw his father die, in front of his eyes, from a bullet of his mother's. This was what happened to you, though opposite parents, when you were 4.

You couldn't perceive emotion yet; so you just shrugged it off as her being another person dead.

But Tom was going into high school when it happened. He knew right from wrong, but he also knew his mother would kill him if he told anyone. He got kicked out and had to fend for himself; it was tough. But not that tough.

And now he's dead. His body still on the rope, and all of his colleagues in the room, sobbing.

"How could we forget him?" Yumiko asks, breaking the silence. "How didn't we realize he was gone until now? I don't think he ever even got on the plane to the beach.."

"I.. I feel bad for raping him just before.. this."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Six yells, "You guys need to calm down with the sex, or I'll chop all of your dicks off _personally_."

"Now's not the time to be funny, Six. Tom just fucking killed himself and none of us can handle it, I'm sure that's why you're doing what you are. It's confusing. I don't even know how to handle this, and I've got a degree in-"

"Psychology, we know. From Stanford. Just shut the fuck up, Fideli." Zoe interrupts you.

"Calm down."

"No, I won't calm down. Because he's fucking dead and that's something you shouldn't be calm about." She storms out of the room.

"What- What do we even do in this situation?" you ask into mourning air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NOTE:
> 
> To whom it may concern:
> 
> It may be obvious to you now, but I'm not living any more.  
> I didn't want to dignify living again; another day of pain.  
> Another day of hatred and agony, for what?  
> I've got nothing else left to do in life; I never have had anything.  
> No purpose.  
> I try to drown it out. That's why I did what I did when I was younger.  
> It was easy to think of other stuff when you had constant pressure to solve a case.  
> So I worked 20 hours a day.  
> I didn't need the money.  
> I was an insomniac. I was doing bad on some days, but I had nothing to come home to; so I kept going.  
> You guys are the most open and amazing people I've ever known. And I've got something I wish I could say to you all.  
> But three of you are my best friends, and I couldn't do this without telling you one last thing.  
> Marty: You're talented as hell, and I wish I was able to get dirty with you at some point, but it's too late. Sexy, too, I guess that's why you got Monika on your first date. I hope you feel my pain here.  
> Monika: You're attractive and funny, and I love you for that. Barely ever operated with you, either. It's a shame.  
> And Tina. My Frost. I love you. This isn't a washed-up last compliment. I really do. You're sexy as fuck and..  
> I'm gay.  
> I'm sorry, too.  
> I really do love you, and I wish that I could keep you, but I've made up my decision.  
> I don't want it to end like this, I want to end on good terms, but I couldn't do this without telling you. I want all of my secrets out.  
> I eat ass and love dick; so sue me. It's a choice.  
> Just like this one. We all have choices. I don't want my last to be ending it all, but I've got no other option.  
> I could try to tell you some bullshit you've heard a billion times.  
> "I'm sorry."  
> But that's not who I am.  
> Though I really am.  
> This is the last time I'm talking to you all and I hope that you understand that I pass in peace. I know there's nothing at the end of my short life, so there's no reason to keep it going. I've got no god to come back to, no parents to help me, no family at all.  
> It isn't your fault, any of you. You were all great. But I can't live with that image in my mind.  
> Father murdered, by my mother, cold blood, I felt fine.  
> Last few seconds of his life before I cried.  
> But I felt no emotional pain as I whined.  
> My mother disowned me shortly after, I was on the streets.  
> Went to school, got a job, rented a place, a home to sleep.  
> But now as I hear my mental alarm clock beep.  
> I realize that life isn't worth living when it throws you these curveballs.  
> One after the next, I ended up in Rainbow.  
> Doing insane work with amazing people.  
> I really don't want to go like this but I don't want to do anything anymore.  
> I've lost my drive, and no I don't mean porn.  
> I can't do this anymore.  
> I can't do anything anymore.
> 
> So to whom it make concern. With my body elevated off the floor. Please, realize that this is me. I've been about to do this for years, but only recently has it gotten bad.
> 
> Might be PTSD, I'm not sure.
> 
> But just know, with my neck on a rope, I'm dead. gone. nothing left. i'm flatlining, can't handle the pain. i'm sorry there was nothing you could do but it's chronic. i want to say one last goodbye.
> 
> One last message before I die.
> 
> I love you all, and wish there was something I could've done to help myself, and to help you. But please, don't keep this on your conscience. Forget me; forget it all. Repress this. There's nothing you could've done. And it's not your fault.
> 
> It's mine.
> 
> so fuck it all


	114. onehundredfourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, someone, for the love of whatever spirits you do or don't believe in, help me write this fucking chapter. I can't do emotion.

Your senses finally return to you when you're in your room and laying in bed, reflecting on all the good moments you had had with Tom. You were bawling in a fetal position.

 

"Look, he said it himself, there was nothing we could've done, the past is in the past."

 

"There was, though. People get through PTSD and depression and suicidal thoughts.. There were so many options.."

 

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better we could-"

 

"Fuck? Now? I just don't feel like it. It feels wrong." you say, still crying your ass off.

 

"I guess.. But if you need me to work away that stress, you know me, I'm always horny."

 

"How aren't you taking this worse?"

 

"He's dead and there's nothing that can change that right now. Unless... I don't know.. Invasion decides to bring him back, he's dead."

 

"I'm not going to, Monika." a Godly voice echos from nowhere, and everywhere at the same time.

 

"You know what, you're right. I shouldn't be this mad over it. He was talented, sexy, and was gonna go places, but now he can't- and I can't change that. It took me so many years, too many, to realize that about my mother.."

 

"Don't think about that, it'll only make it worse."

 

"I know.. And I guess I could use some sex, too."

 

"I knew you'd come around.." she says, in a smirk. "You gonna sub as always?" she continues with a chuckle, climbing atop you.

 

"Oh, we're getting kinky? I see.." she gives you a quick, playful kiss and gets up. You take the notion to stay in place and she walks over to the dresser and pulls out the bottom shelve. You knew exactly what was in there: her bondage stuff. You act as if you didn't know what it was, though.

 

"Close your eyes for my surprise." she says. You oblige and by the time she tells you to open them you were nude and tied up, as you expected. You attempt at struggling but it's too tight for your "opposition" to go anywhere. Though you both knew that each other liked it. "What's wrong? Tied up in something? Let me straighten that out for you." she says as she lays on your chest, forcing you to let out a sharp exhale.

 

She then grabs some lube, which you hadn't noticed she had gotten out, and squirts it all over both your hard dick and her hand, making it throb a little from sensitivity on the tip. She then gives it a spit for good measure and starts to slowly jerk off your shaft and pleasure your tip with her index finger.

 

You writhe back from this and in little time are about to cum, and without even saying anything, Monika stops and squeezes your balls for a few seconds, getting tighter with time's constraints.

 

When she lets up, she goes back to doing the same thing as before, with an occasional nutsack squeeze.

 

And in no time yet again, you are melted into putty and ready to cum, trying your best to hold it back for Monika.

 

And yet again, she stops. Off of the floor, she picks up two things. First a roll of duct tape which she secures over your mouth. You raise an eyebrow at what might come next for you, but that space is quickly replaced by your eyes widening as she picks up the second thing; a violet wand. She gives you a quick shock to your ribs, making you buckle back a little, but not too bad. She then delivers a shock to your inner thighs, which were much more sensitive. She climbs back on top of you, slowing your breathing, and squirts on lube as she had done before, onto your now much more sensitive shaft and tip, which she continued to milk using the same technique, jerking off your tip with one finger and long shaft with a whole hand, going faster and faster.

 

The speed increases as you barely manage to hold it in. She grabs the wand with the hand she had on your shaft and shocks you in various places, making you writhe and squeeze around. She gains four more fingers on her hand she had on your tip and then bottoms it out to the base of your cock before taking it away to squeeze your balls. As she does that she shocks you heavily with the wand for the length of your violent, shaking orgasm. Cum explodes into the air all over your groin, with some ending up on your chest and some on Monika's shaved groin and hips.

 

She climbs off of you and slowly licks all of your cum off of you while jerking your sensitive and shrinking length off at an equally sensual pace. She turns over, climbing back onto you, and rips the tape off slowly before kissing you, again slowly, and letting some of the cum seep into your mouth, which you gladly swallow.

 

"But muh-Monika wha-what about yuh-your pleasure?" you falter after the kiss ends while she's still on top of you and you are face to face.

 

"I'll get it." she says with a smirk as she climbs on top of your soft dick and puts it in her pussy.

 

"But Monika.. I'm soft.."

 

"Ever felt a dick get hard in you pussy? It's amazing."

 

"You've felt a dick get hard in your pussy? I thought I took your virginity? And we've been together ever since.."

 

"Oh.. Uhm.. Did I not tell you? Jackal seduced me while you were doing the whole Bolivia thing, I guess he knew we were open again.. I hope he did.."

 

"That's... interesting.. I guess.." Both of you were blushing, but your dick, sure enough, got hard, then she started to bounce on your sensitive cock, with occasional long, agonizing pauses.

 

She keeps going and going until you cum inside of her, getting her "fill", and collapsing on the bed next to you.


	115. onehundredfifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting updates in a while. School + Other fanfics + Getting a boyfriend = Not posting updates to a fanfiction that's so dense and creatively limiting, not to mention putting me in a hard place. I can't write for any of my other long ones, as FFH is dead, Black Snowflake is going to merge here soon(tm), and writing for others I've got no emotional connection to at this point seems weird to me. Most of the stuff I've been writing has been for my boyfriend, and his eyes only due to his demand, so sadly I can't put it here. But it's good, so if I were you, I'd get in line.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm kidding, it's trash as always. I'M BACK BITCHES.
> 
>  
> 
> Still kidding, this update is gonna take days to write and will be worse than before and I won't update it again for a while, probably.

You wake up the next day, crying, the realization of Tom's death coming back to you.

"I don't think sex fixed it, Monika." you say, "I'm still sad."

"Well, maybe there's nothing we can do about it. He's just dead..."

"I know, and I'm not sure why I keep stressing over it. We were good friends, but I've never formed an emotional bond with someone like that before. I've never really formed an emotional bond with people other than you and him, period..."

"That... sucks..."

"Did that just leave you speechless?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that people could not form bonds like that. Seems like a psychologist, of all people, would know a thing or two about that."

"Nope. I don't get it, either. But it's whatever, nothing I can do about it, and there's nothing I can do about Tom's passing, either."

"I wonder when the funeral will be."

"Same he-" you get cut off with a notification on your phone.

"Is that about the funeral? If so, that's some good timing."

"No, you would've gotten that, too. This is a text from Zoe. Something about a small-group truth or dare game to ease everyone's minds away from Tom."

"So why didn't I get a notification?"

"I guess you weren't invited." you shrug.

"Interesting. Well, tell me about it when you get back and try not to admit to anything too stupid."

"They already know everything about me. I think." you gulp, hoping that you didn't find out anything about yourself later tonight when the session starts. You make your way down the ladder to the first floor and prepare breakfast for the two of you.

Monika climbs down as you place down your plates. "More Eggos today." you say, sitting down, "But it sure as hell is nicer than having to deal with the others..."

"Lucky you, you get to deal with them in a game of truth or dare. Who's organizing this, anyway?"

"I guess Zoe if she's the one who sent out the group text."

"Fair. But you do remember that the two of you aren't on good terms, right?"

"Are you talking about the rape?"

"Yes..."

"What are you implying? That this is a set-up, just like what Meghan did to me?"

"No, but I'm implying that this won't go down well. Do your best not to bring it up, and try not to let it get sexual."

You smirk. "Trust me, the last thing on my mind right now for that party is sex."

"Good. And remember safety in numbers. You can say "no" if others are around to enforce your power."

"Oh, come on, you know I rarely tell someone no..."

"Whatever, maybe you want to get fucked tonight. Who knows."

"I always want to get fucked."

"Well, I know that. Judging by the fact that your best friend died, and minutes after finding out, you fucked me."

"Well, to be fair, he's probably been dead since before the trip somehow."

"True, I guess. Anyways, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well... I read up on something on the way back from Bolivia... and... I think I may want to become your "pet"..."

"wait wat"

"..."

"You want to become my sex slave? You're better than that, Marty."

"Yeah, but... I've always felt like control was something I needed, and the older I got, the more I realized that everyone wants to control and that everyone has control."

"Right..."

"Well... Maybe I have been your sex slave for years and never realized..."

"Okay..."

"See, it makes sense. You bounced on me early, are usually dominant, and, let's be honest here, almost forced me to fuck who you wanted..."

"Are you implying something?"

"Monika, will you collar me?" you ask, trying your best not to sound cheesy. She blushes. 

"Gladly."

"Wait... Really?"

"Yeah, it seems like something you're passionate about, plus I know you're a little slut anyway."

"Wait... How'd you know that I like to get degraded?"

"Because you wished that Meghan was live streaming her rape of you."

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"What sort of nerd keeps a diary?"

"Where'd you find that?!?!" you insist.

"A favor Grace owed me..."

"Good for you, I guess."

"Shame you never kept it up."

"Maybe I moved it to a different document."

"Did you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well, Grace and I are super close, so I'm sure I could squeeze a thing or two out of her." Monika says with a teasing smile. "That's also how I know you'd rather be a girl than a guy, to the point where you'd feminize yourself."

"Well, the diary was meant for myself, so I didn't go into detail on that. I meant that I'd feminize myself to you guys, and be a trap, or whatever they're called if I hadn't of shown up here as a manly man..."

"The number of transitions you've made here at Rainbow are immense. I'm sure a sex change wouldn't fly over the heads of too many."

"I don't want a sex change, I'm fine with a dick, I've just always seen some appeal in being feminized..."

"So you wouldn't mind... I don't know... wearing my clothes for a day?"

"You don't wear girly clothes."

"But it's a step in the right direction."

"I guess. I probably won't fit, though..."

"That's the point. Anyways, I'll be looking for a nice collar for you."

"Well..." you say, reaching down to the floor and picking up a black leather collar with small stitching, and a ring hanging off. "Not the cutest one, but it's the best one I could find online that had a ring for a leash, which I didn't want you to miss out on..."

"Wow... Uhm... And you're going to wear that everywhere?"

"Yes." you say, blushing.

"And you're going to keep fucking around..."

"Only if you allow me to, _Owner_..."

"I will. I can't satisfy your every need..."

"I guess."

"Well... Just to fuck with you, wear long socks tonight. It'll be fun."

"Yes, well, uhm... "Owner" was a tentative name. What _should_ I call you?"

"Mistress, Owner, Master, Babe. I don't mind, as long as I'm superior." she grins.

"Of course, Keeper."

"That works. Now... What else did you have on your mind for the day, now that that's out of the way."

"Well... We could always..." your words slur and your mind seems to levitate as your vision fades to darkness and your hearing fades into a siren. You instinctively crush your hand on your alarm clock and open your eyes. "Wake up, Owner." you say, pushing around Monika.

"Owner? That's a new one." she says, her body rising into a sitting position. You blush. 

"I mean... Sorry, I had a weird dream that I became your sex slave and I was going to go to a-" your speech gets interrupted by a notification on our phone. You open your phone.

"A what?"

"Fuck off, what the fuck?"

"Did... did you just dream something that's actually happening?"

"Yes." you reply, perplexed. 

"Well... What is it?"

"Truth or dare game, scheduled by Zoe."

"Really? You trust _her_?"

"You think I would'nt've pursued legal action for no reason? I could get her kicked off Rainbow for what she did. And we've got proof, the burns are still visible. It's shawty, but it's proof."

"Why didn't you? Scared?"

"I can handle some watersports and milking, it's happened, what, three times now? If I hated her for any other reason, I'd've gotten her removed from Rainbow. But I don't. I like her. I saved her fucking life. We've made up since then."

"Then why didn't I get an invite?"

"Maybe it's lewd and she doesn't think you'd approve." I say openly, obviously knowing you would.

"I don't know. Anyways, have fun. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Definitely lewd."

"Of course."


	116. onehundredsixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking finally a new fucking chapter holy fucking fuck

Later that day, you walk down the hallway, at the appointed time for the game, and into Zoe's main room, which you notice is much smaller than yours. You're the first one to arrive.

"Welcome!" 

"We can hold this in my room if you want the extra space." you say, before sitting on the couch across from her.

"Nah, it's fine... I feel like the low amount of space makes it more intimate. I don't know, never done this before."

"Ahh.. makes sense." you say, "'This for me?" you ask, holding up a water bottle.

"Yeah. And don't worry, I didn't roofie it or whatever you're thinking. We're on good terms now."

"Yeah, I know." you say, taking a sip. "Damn I'm thirsty..."

"Well, drink up, then. The others should be here any minute, you got here early."

"Yeah, I enjoy doing so. I learned from an early age that 5:00 meant 4:50 and that you should leave even earlier than you think you should. But it seems like in other places that's not really the case."

"Back home, we always were a bit later than the time we should be at. Maybe the American system is better, I'm not sure." she says, as you genuinely enjoy the conversation.

"I don't know. Anyways, how's fixing your relationship with your sister going?"

"Elz? She's... not wanting to cooperate. She's not here today, either. I invited her, she told me that she wanted to talk about our relationship with each other in private... whatever that means."

"Hmm... I'd take her up on that offer, maybe offer her something back..." you say, tilting your head a little at the end of the sentence.

"Was that an innuendo for me to go at it with my sister, Marty?"

"I'm just kidding around with you, I know you'd never do that."

"Well... I'll confess... I have thought about her _like that_ before... That she might be having a pillow fight with me, this was back when we were good friends, and knock me onto my bed, clean. I'd just sit there and submit to her while she does anything she wants to me..."

"That doesn't seem like the Zoe I know."

"You only know dominant Zoe. Zoe goes both ways. In both ways you're thinking of."

"You're a bit aggressive when you dominate someone..."

"That was just what you've done with me... I was pissed off that day. Didn't help that Elz kept trying to get into fights with me."

"Yeah, I forgive you for that, it was... interesting."

"Another reason was that you and Monika were together. I didn't want to actively do anything but it's the only way I knew to rough you up without there being any evidence."

You stand up and turn around, lifting up your shirt, showing her your back.

"Oh shit... Sorry 'bout that..." 

"It's fine..." you say, sitting down, "It doesn't hurt much on the regular. Almost got you in heat, though. When I shot my muscle, Gustave noticed it. He questioned, I told him it was something from ages ago I didn't remember or something like that."

"Holy shit, saved my ass... you did like that, didn't you?"

You blush.

"Yes, I did."

"Well... Maybe you and I should've had a real play session, back when you weren't married."

"About that..."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Well... My relationship with her is completely open now. She doesn't mind if I, as you call it, "play" with other girls, or guys."

"Good. I was worried I'd have to get you drunk to play the game tonight."

"honestly depends on what the truths are, and what the dares are..."

"Well... About that..."

You raise an eyebrow.

"I hope you're into exhibition."

"What do you mean?"

"And hardcore stuff. I mean that the dares are kinky, and there's no safe word, so get out now if you can't handle that, though I'm sure you can..."

"I can trust me, I've done some crazy kinky shit. Tonight I hope to find out some new ones..."

"Ever tried foot worship?"

"No."

"Well you'll be hooked on it by the end of the night."

"Will I?"

"Yes. And... you're into men, right?"

"Yes."

"Damnit, so that means when I force you to suck a cock you'll enjoy it.."

"Is this truth or dare, or is this Zofia says?"

"Might be Zoe says..."

"Well... you know me, submissive..."

"I do, and I'll know you better by the end of the night. Perhaps the two of us will be together, alone, up that ladder, with you tied up nice and tight while I sleep next to you, having just fucked you real good." she says, causing you to begin to get hard. She notices. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" she asks, nodding at your bulge.

"I... I did." you blush, "Slutty and proud, I am."

"Well... you've probably never said "no" to sex..."

"I've been raped by Meghan and Tina, I think I said no to that... Maybe I was just saying no to the blackmail they had, though."

"You were blackmailed?"

"Almost, but I managed to behave for the two of them somewhat admirably... But, now that I think about it... as far as just normal, or within-reason levels of kinky sex goes, I don't think I've ever told someone no..."

"So you're a slut, then."

"I guess. Not like I care, I'm married and enjoy it when people talk to me like that..." you say, your bulge growing larger.

"Hmm... Do you want a quickie before the others get here... I'm sure you can cum in 10 minutes..."

"I can't... even if I tried..."

"Oh... Well, I guess you're going into the game with an erection. You might not lose it the whole night." she says with a wink.

"Good. I want that."

"Well, you'll get i-" she says, getting interrupted by a knock on the door. "Thank god I didn't suck you off, you'd be in a bad spot when they came in." she says, before getting up and opening the door for the others.


	117. onehundredseventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is an extension of the last one, similar to the last one.

A few people walk in; Eliza, Grace, Tina, Mark, Ryad, Aria, Masaru, and Yumiko (Ash, Dokkaebi, Frost, Mute, Jackal, Echo, and Hibana), talking amongst each other as they take their seats. 

"So, why were you here so early, Marty, getting some head?" Ryad jokes, knowing the two of you were close enough to understand the joke.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." you say with a grin.

"Now, enough of the joking and talking, I think we should start the game. You all know the rules. If it's your turn, you can select a truth or a dare. A truth means you have to tell the truth when answering the question, a dare means you have to do the dare. These can get a bit much, but there's no safe word tonight. Leave now if you don't think you can handle what Zoe can throw at you. If you think you can handle it, good, stay. We'll be glad to keep you. And you leave when you can't handle something... but only after you do it. So this'll make for a fun night, and whoever is the last man, or woman, standing, gets a nice prize. So... we all in, or does anyone wanna pussy out now?"

Grace stands up. "I thought this was gonna be a fun, girly party. I'm out."

"Are you sure... There's gonna be a _really nice surprise at the end..._ "

"I'm sure. cya." she says, exiting the room.

"Well, there goes Grace. I was counting on her for some of the dares... Hmm... Okay, I'll just throw those out. Now. Anyone else, while I'm still in the mood to deal with this without turning into the bitchy hostess..."

You hear a few random "Nope"s throughout the room, from Eliza, Tina, Mark, Ryad, Aria, Masaru, Yumiko, and yourself. 9 people in the room.

"Now. A few more ground rules. There's pretty much no privacy tonight, so don't expect it. I know for a fact we've all seen at least one other person in this room naked. Thanks, Marteño." she says with a giggle, "Also, there are no limits to what the dares can be or what the questions can be about."

"So... in theory, you could be asked to kill someone for a dare?" Ryad remarks.

"In theory, yes, but that's not one of the cards. I made these myself, they're curated, so don't think it's going to not include anything illegal per se, but also don't think it'll be for people with a death wish."

"Okay, good to have that clear now..." he says.

"So... what _exactly_ are the dares gonna be?" Aria asks, confused and worried, for a good reason.

"Well... most are sexual, some involve a bit of pain, it's just a good mixture of- Wait, are you... crying?"

The room turns to Aria, crying. You, knowing her problem, walk over to console her about it.

"Just step aside, Aria, we'll talk about it..." you say, pushing her into a corner of the room.

"You can't convince me to show them it..." she says in tears.

"Just think of how nice it'd be to get that off your chest. Not to mention that it's super cute..."

"Really? You think so?" she asks, looking up at you, her tears clearing up a bit.

"I've seen it, what, twice now? Of course I think so. Now go show them what they've been missing." you say, patting her on the back and sitting back down.

"What was that all about?" Zoe asks.

"You'll see when we get to some of the amorous dares... Anyways, let's just get started." you say as Aria sits down.

"Since Aria hesitated, we'll let her be the first to go. So... truth or dare?"

Aria blushes.

"Uhm... Truth." she says, slightly hesitating.

"Do you have a crush on Marty?"

You blush. She blushes.

"Yes." she says, giving an affirmative nod, and a wink in your direction.

"See, wasn't so bad, now was it?" Zoe says. "Now, Masaru..."

"Dare!" he says eagerly.

"Oh... A good one... So, you know _strip poker_ , right?"

Masaru's eyes widen. 

"Yeah, it's like that. Basically, you just remove a piece of clothing. There's a lot of these cards in the deck."

" _fine..._ " he mutters under his breath, taking off his shoes.

"Good."

"And good thing you didn't take off your mask, it's hot as fuck." you add. Echo blushes and winks in response.

"Now... Yumiko... Truth, or~"

"Truth!" she says excitedly.

Zoe sighs. "Who was your first kiss at Rainbow?"

"Masaru." she quickly replies.

"You two would be so cute together..." Tina adds, cuddling up a bit, testing out some elements of her new _Trapper_ uniform.

"I... Masaru, why aren't we together?"

He shrugs. "Want to change that?"

"I'll consider it." Yumiko says, before looking at you, reminding you it's your turn.

"Truth or dare, Marty."

"Dare."

"Alright, alright. I _dare_ you to... oh god, this one's good... put your cock through your fly in your pants and underwear." she says. You nod, managing to put your soft cock through the opening in your underwear and through your fly, giving the whole room full view of it. You blush a little, having never been as open as this to so many people, consensually.

"Now it's my turn to pick." she says. Since the cards were face down on the coffee table, she placed her hands on one. "Dare." she says with a giggle, picking it up, then sighing.

"Well, read it!" Yumiko implores.

"Fine... I dared myself to show my tits." she says, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt, revealing her large breasts.

"And?" Eliza prompts.

"Well... the first few cards are mixed up in a random order of level one and level two, basically the cards can go up to a level 5... This was a level two... and..."

"Spill it, Zoe." she adds somewhat impatiently.

"Well, you're allowed to play with them for the rest of the game. So have your fun. It _does_ say that you can't titfuck with them, though, so don't get too frisky."

Eliza reaches over and squeezes her tit. "Fuck yeah."

Zoe giggles a little. "Truth or Dare, Eliza."

"...Dare."

"Got it." she draws a card. "Ooh..." she reaches under the table and grabs a little egg-shaped device, a bit larger than a fingernail but smaller than the lens of glasses. It's pink and has a clip on it. "Stick this on your pussy, don't take it off for the rest of the night unless something else is involved with your pussy."

"What does it do?" she says, grabbing it hesitatingly.

"Well, this here remote allows us control over it... remotely. And there's enough to go around." she says, passing some thin remotes with a few buttons on them around the room.

"Damnit." Eliza says, sticking it into her pants and clipping it onto her labia. "And what does it do, you never gave a real answer."

"Oh, it's got a shock function and a vibration function. There are modifying cards at higher tiers, which are things you get with heavier dares at those levels, modifying someone else's torment. One of the modifiers lets people use the electric mode. For now, though, such is not allowed. Just tell me if anyone uses it. I'll make sure they get punished... Level 5 dare oughta do 'em."

You grin, pressing the 'shock' button on it. Eliza writhes backward in tremendous pain, moaning a bit.

"oh shit! I think someone used it!" Eliza moans.

"No shit, Marteño... It was you, wasn't it?" she looks at you.

"I couldn't help myself. I want to see a level 5."

"Naughty motherfucker. And you're into this, I can almost guarantee it." she says, pulling a card from the bottom of the deck.

"Oh, this one's good." she says with a slight smirk, beginning to read it.


	118. onehundredeighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo we got a new chapter lmaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You've got to be the toilet for the rest of the game, Marty." she says, holding back lots of laughter as you tense up, in fear, your eyes widening. "And we'll discard the modifier for this one, just because not everyone has had a chance to go yet."

"Z~Zoe..."

"No ifs, ands, or buts." she replies.

You sigh. "Fine."

"Really?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if that's the dare, then sure."

"Alrighty then..." she says, "So if anyone needs to piss or shit, or do anything they'd do in a toilet, Marty's got a mouth just for you."

"Damn right." you say, embracing your role. Zoe jumps back a little at your enthusiasm.

"And, that's what all of the level 5 cards are like." she says, "Anyways, back to the top of the deck... Tina!"

"Truth."

"You use your traps as a kink object."

"That's correct. Stop by my room if you want a demo. One at a time, please." she says with a wink.

"Hey, Tina, don't get slutty on us!" Zoe jokes, "Mark?"

"Truth."

"How big's your cock?"

"Top secret." he jokes, "Last time I measured, 33 cm."

"Holy shit... I've gotta see this'n. Pick dare next time, just for Eliza." Eliza says, before getting a five-second vibration on her pussy, making her soft moans silence her.

"Ryad, your go."

"Uhm... Dare." he says with confidence.

Zoe chuckles. "I dare you to write, or have someone write "Daddy's little slut" on your chest, with a small heart next to it."

Ryad sighs. "Marty, find a marker, come here."

You chuckle a little, pulling a marker out of your pants and walking over to him. "How big, Zoe?" She walks up to curate the size, drawing the first letter. You draw every letter after and the heart.

"Aria, your turn." Zoe says, after sitting back down. "Full circle."

"I'll take a dare, fuck it."

"Ooh... We're into the mix of levels two and three... This is a three... strip naked."

Aria blushes and looks at you desperately as if you could help her now.

"Guys... I didn't want to tell you this..." she leads on, taking off her shirt, revealing her beautiful smaller-sized tits, then getting ready to take off her pants.

"Yeah..." Yumiko says, a bit impatient.

She takes off her pants, revealing her underwear. At first, few people notice, then they realize when she takes off her underwear.

"WHAT?!" Masaru says, looking at her package in awe. Aria blushes, having put a hand over it.

"Aria..." Zofia mutters, looking at her cock. "So... you're a guy?"

"Marty knew, that's what we were talking about! I didn't want you guys to know about it, but I don't want to hide it any longer... I'm a biological male..." she says, slowly slipping her hand down, showing her cute cock in its full, soft glory. She gets a few interested looks from everyone in the room.

"So... are you down to show us what it can do sometime?" Tina asks, brushing her hands together to make them nice and warm. She was pretty much cold 24/7.

"Stop it, guys..." she says, blushing harder.

"What do you mean, Aria?"

"Well... I've got a huge crush on Marty... and I kinda want him to fuck me more often. Like, as a one-way relationship."

"Coulda' told me, Aria." you say, tensing up a bit, glad you've still managed to escape piss thus far.

"Well then." Zoe says, "What a nice surprise. Masaru, think you can top that?"

"We'll see. Dare."

"Oh, maybe you can..." she says after pulling a card, "Striptease. Basically the same thing as Aria, but better." Masaru blushes.

"A~Are you sure..."

"Yeah, you've removed a piece of clothing, now give us a good show at the rest."

He sighs. " _fine..._ " he says reluctantly, before beginning. He teases around his hoodie, fiddling with the strings, before taking the hood off, then, turned around, strips it off, leaving him in just his shirt. He manages to blush even more as he slowly strips off his shirt, then moves to his pants. He slides them off with his hands starting in his pockets, and, being sweatpants, they slide down with ease, leaving him in socks and underwear. He puts his hand through the top band of the underwear, massaging his cock a little, before bending over to take off his socks, turning around to do so, giving everyone in the room a view of his thick ass. He then turns back around, giving people a full frontal view, before stuttering a little attempting to take off his underwear, eventually building up the confidence to let his pecker shine through, and pulls his underwear down, extremely slowly, unveiling his cock in the process. 

Aria raises an eyebrow in envy. "Masaru, care to add a modifier card. It could allow you to put your clothing back on..."

"Why not? And not for the clothing thing. I'm fine like this... fine."

Zoe nods. "Alright, then... But they can also make it worse..." she says, Masaru nodding as she draws a modifier card from the level 3 deck. She looks over it, and sets it down. " _not applicable_ " she mutters, going to another card, doing the same before finding one she reads off. "Oohh... Public-use slut. For nude or exposed operators. The operator must allow any sexual intercourse promoted to them tonight. If they deny, they get punished by their pimp, me, and must complete the sexual act anyways."

"Oh, come on!" Masaru yells. "What's the punishment, at least tell me that, Zoe..."

"I'm not telling... It's a creative thing for me. Gets my juices flowing." she says, winking at you. Masaru shakes his head, just as Aria curiously sits down in front of him and begins to give him head.

"I~I'm not sure h~how I feel about this, Zoe~" he says as (he) sucked him off, not able to go too deep from inexperience with cocks in her mouth, which you set a reminder to help her train the next day. 

"Yumiko, you're up." Zoe says, shuffling the deck up.

"Wait.. why are you shuffling?" she asks, scared.

"Well, we've been here a while, a few of us are nude already, let's jut get to the extreme stuff..." she says, setting down the deck after a good 10 second or so shuffle.

"Fine." Yumiko sighs. "Dare."

"Ooh... Level 5, you'll regret you said that... Someone bring me my rope." she commands, nodding upstairs. You climb up her ladder, coming down a few minutes later with a few lengths of rope, presenting her with her knife as well. "Now, Yumiko.. don't struggle... but... I've got to tie you up on that chair for the rest of the game, and you've got to accept whatever people do to your bound body. Now stand up, at attention, hands down by your side, legs together." Zoe commands. Yumiko, with some reluctance visual, stands up, allowing Zoe to tie her hands to her sides and her legs together at both above and below her knees. Zoe holds her up for a few seconds, leaning in for a kiss, one Yumiko didn't accept too fondly but was forced to nonetheless, before Zoe pushed her back onto the couch.

"Alright, Marty, you're up again." Zoe says, nodding towards you.

"Truth." you concede, not wanting to be a slut and a toilet.

"You sure? You could get a fun dare..."

"Truth." you nod.

"Fine... Who did you enjoy fucking the best, other than your current partner, if applicable."

"Either Lera or Yumiko..." you say, nodding towards Hibana, taking a sip of your drink.

Yumiko raises an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah, I just wish you were a bit more passionate about it. Instead of something you did to repay me for helping Monika."

"Well... Marty... I was passionate... I wanted to show you a good time, not to pay you, but to steal you from her..."


	119. onehundrednineteen.

"Oh." you say, tensing up a little.

"What's wrong? Everyone here is into you. Though, we kinda hate you for only giving us a chance or two..."

"Oh, don't worry, you can have as many goes as you want, I wouldn't oppose." you reply, playing a little with your cock as if to strut it.

"Neither would we. Maybe we should organize a group fuck." Eliza suggests.

"Oh god.. not one of those. Last time that happened my asshole hurt for days..."

"Do any of us have cocks?" she asks.

You nod to Aria.

"Ok, fine. But she's the only one."

"True."

"And I'm sure you don't mind the pain, anyway."

"When it's from rape, I do."

"Whatever. I'm pulling you into an orgy if you like it or not. And it's more fun for us when you don't." Eliza says. You give her a long vibration on her pussy after she does, ending the conversation. 

"Anyways, my turn." Zoe says, "I choose a truth." She picks a card from the appropriate pile. "'Tell the truth: What's the worst thing you've done to someone sexually?' Haha, Marty, you put this one in, didn't you?"

You blush. "I didn't, but it's applicable."

"Well, for those that don't know-"

"They don't have to, Zoe. You make the rules here. You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. And I don't want Eliza to know I can handle that..."

"Handle what?" she chimes in.

"See, you've peaked her curiosity." Zoe says, "Nothing, Eliza. Marty knows and doesn't want me to tell... I'll respect that and draw another card." she says, drawing yet another truth card. "Who's the least sexy person in the room? Oh... no offense, Mark... But..."

Mark shakes his head. "Waste of time anyway." he says in his gruff voice before getting up and heading for the door.

"Mark! No! I want to see your cock!" Zoe pleas. Mark says nothing and leaves. "Well... someone just wanted some action tonight..."

"Don't we all, Zoe?" Tina replies, looking around the room for approval, which she's not met with.

"This isn't a sex party, Tina. I guess you've got the same mindset. You can leave."

"I~Is that a command, Zoe?"

"Do you think that this is a sex party? This is for fetish exploration, I'm trying to help you guys out here!"

"I'm... not that kinky, Zoe... I'm out." she says, also leaving.

"Damnit!" Zoe exclaims. "I thought she'd be kinky... Marty, you'd know..."

"She's a submissive rope bunny, that's about it..."

By now, only Zoe, Eliza, Ryad, Aria, Masaru, Yumiko, and yourself were left. You have enough motivation to last through whatever Zoe throws at you... You hope.

"Alright, Eliza... Truth or~"

"DARE!" She exclaims, overly loudly. Zofia shakes her head.

"Alright... I _dare you_ to... Oh god, Eliza... I feel bad for you... grab a cup and drink your own piss..."

"What the actual fuck, Zofia. Yeah, I'm with those guys, I'm out!"

"Nuh-uh. You've got to complete the dare first. Remember the rules?"

"Fuck the rules!"

"Just ask Marty what happens when people aren't obedient."

"Marty, what happens when people don't obey Zofia?" she asks.

"Have you ever been raped in such a way Gustave worries for you the next time he gives you a check-up?"

"Ok, fine..." Eliza says, taking a sip from her water. "I need to piss anyways. Where's a cup?" she adds, somewhat reluctantly. Zofia hands her a red solo cup. 

"Drink up cutie pie~"

"Shut the fuck up, Zofia. I'm doing this because I have to." Eliza replies, dropping her pants, taking off the R/C vibe, and slowly beginning to piss into the cup in full view of everyone. Most people looked away, but both Zoe and you look dead into her stream. Fucking pervs. "A~And I have to drink it, you said?" she falters, still reluctant.

"Yes. Unless... Nope. You've got to."

Eliza shakes her head once more, pulls some hair out of the way, lifts the cup up to her mouth, and tips it over, her piss trickling into her mouth quickly, as it falls against the sides of the cup and into her mouth making a quiet racket. She swallows it as she drinks it and throws the solo cup to the floor.

"You happy, Bosak?!?" she asks as she pulls her pants up and storms out of the room. Zoe giggles as she leaves.

"Down to 6, then... Remember, whoever lasts the longest gets a treat..."

"I'm getting that treat, damnit." you respond. Aria shakes her head.

"Nope. I'm getting it. I want to show her what this cock can do~"

Zoe shakes her head. "Stop fighting or I'll kick you out right now. With your hands tied behind your backs and completely nude with writing on you saying that you're "Zofia's Slut"s, and then take you in the next day and milk your cocks until your balls shrink in on themselves."

"God I love you, Zoe." you respond, nodding down at your hard cock.

"Of course you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she says, making you blush.

"You know how to please a masochist. What can I say?"

"I don't know anymore. Ryad, your turn."

"Uhm... Last time I had to write something on my chest, which was... uhm... Fuck it, dare again."

"I dare you to find the largest dildo in the room and take it down your ass."

"Misstr~ I mean... Zofia... I'm just going to leave after this one..."

"At least you're not leaving as saltily as Eliza." she says, finding her largest dildo and showing it to him.

"I think that's gonna change..." Ryad says, gulping at the size of it.

"What? Never taken 14 inches with about 5" of girth down your hole?"

"No... That's bigger than Mark..." he says, pulling his pants down, revealing both his hole and his large member, your erection managing to grow a bit larger looking at it. Aria then stands up.

"H~Hey... Marty?" she says, walking towards you.

"Yes?"

"We have to use your mouth as a bathroom exclusively for the rest of the night, right?"

"I think so. Well, has to be me... I don't think it has to be my mouth, but cut me some slack... babe..." she grins.

"Babe? But you're with-"

"Shh... I can call you babe all you want. It's just a noun."

"Fine, just... open up."

You sigh and open your mouth and she aims her stream into it and begins pissing down your throat, which you're forced to endure. You aren't sure if her being Aria is keeping you going, or if it's just because you've got to, but you manage to do it. Her flow of piss eventually ends.

"I'm... sorry, Marty. I had no other option."

You swallow her piss. "It's fine... Don't tell Monika I said this, but... I.. I love you just as much as you love me, Aria... I want you to know that."

You hear loud moans and the squirting of lube in the background as Ryad takes the dildo slowly.

"I... Marty, I..."

"It's fine, Aria..."

She begins to tear up then hugs you, your cocks brushing against each other.

"That really helped me..." she wipes away a tear, "I... I was thinking about doing it, Marty... Because no one knows the real me and I couldn't stand it... I'm glad that the cat's out of the bag now, it's a weight off my shoulders. Just like you being a pansexual... But even worse... I haven't fucked anyone but you in my life... I..."

"It's okay, Aria... Please, promise me you won't try again... I don't want to lose you..."

"I can't promise anything about what my brain tries to do every day. I usually stop it, but... with the news of Tom... I couldn't handle it anymore... I just don't want to be another statistic..."

"Aria... Please... Don't leave me... I'd do anything for you, you know that. Don't do it... for me, if not yourself..."

"I... Marty, I'll stop trying... to be honest, you were the only thing keeping me going. You know the real me and you were down to fuck me... I don't mind what you did back at the beach, even..."

"I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't know you were struggling... I didn't know that was a test..."

"It wasn't a test... I wanted to fuck you, that stays. I always do. Just that time, in particular, I was beginning to doubt I'd ever fuck anyone else again... It seems like people here don't mind, though..."

"Nope. No one cares. Remember when I came out? No one gave a fuck."

"I guess..." she says.

"Now... go sit down and flaunt your stuff!"

"Marty, I'm going to go. I've got to digest this all..."

"Okay... You could've told me that before pissing in my mouth, but... I'll take it for you. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"See ya." she says, "Hey, Zoe, I'm gone. I've got to think about depressing shit!"

"Alright, bye Aria... I hope you don't mind everyone knowing about your... y'know... I just didn't know..."

"It's fine, it's helping me out, actually..."

"Okay, that's good then. G'night!"

Aria quickly leaves, giving you full view of Ryad finally managing to take the dildo. He pants and screams as he does so. 

"FUCK! I finally did it!" he moans out. "Now get it out of me so I can leave... Fuck... out... it goes... two ways..."

Zoe smiles. "Yep, now gimme that ass!"


	120. onehundredtwenty.

eAs Ryad leaves, you're down to four. Zoe herself (with her tits flashed to you all and free to be used for anything but titfucking), Masaru (A free-use-slut), Yumiko (who's tied to a chair at the moment), and yourself (with your cock sticking out your pants).

"Your turn, Masaru."

"I feel like if I choose a dare I'll get one that's so fucked up I leave, so I'll go truth..."

"Good idea." she draws a card, "Would you rather fuck or get fucked? Rough."

"I'm not one to be too rough in the bedroom but I'd gladly take it if someone gave it to me..." he says, somewhat innocently.

"Fair. Yumiko, your turn."

"If I can do the first dare you draw, then dare. But I'm, err, tied up."

Zoe giggles a bit. "Alright. Lucky you; this dare can be done with you tied up. Ever heard of knife play, Yumiko?"

"I... I have... why?"

"Well, Marty, Masaru, or myself get to make a 1-inch long cut in your stomach."

"Can you let me out after this one, then?"

"I can assure you that this is the worst one."

"I don't care, I just don't particularly think this is the right game for me. But I can't really object to the cuts..."

"Of course. Who would you like to do it?"

"Who's the most gentle?"

"Probably me..." Masaru speaks up, hesitantly.

"Then Masaru cut me, I guess."

He nods and Zoe hands him a blade. He walks over to Yumiko and whispers something in her ear, as he cuts her. One of the two actions, or both, ended in Yumiko crying. After the cut was about an inch long, Masaru stops and pulls away.

"I.. I'm sorry, Yumiko~"

"Just get these ropes off of me!"

"Yes, ma'am..." he says before quickly using the blade to cut through the ropes. When she's freed, she pats Masaru on the back as she leaves without a word, still nude and still bleeding from her stomach.

"What the fuck happened then?"

"I think now's a good time to tell you that Yumiko and I are... kinda together... I'm her pet, basically... Her sex slave is the proper terminology."

"Oh..." you say, "Good for you two... So that means I don't get a second chance with either of you?"

"For now, I guess not. I could ask her if she'd be fine with opening our relationship up a bit, though."

"It's fine... I don't really mind, I've got Monika, and she's all I need... almost."

"Almost?"

"Sometimes us being partners in romance gets in the way of our sexuality. It's nice for us to mutually be fine with fucking around."

"True. But as a pet, I kinda half to only have one owner..."

"Yeah, and... I hope there's no offense here, but I always saw you as a cute little pet, Masaru."

"Maybe if Yumiko breaks up with me you and Monika could adopt me~"

"Oh my god... I'd love that..."

"If Monika'd be fine with it, and I do get dumped by the Miss, then I'd be down to."

"Alright... Marty, your turn..."

"Truth."

"Who's the hottest woman ever, in your opinion?"

"Hottest... woman... hmm... I'd say it to be... damn... Define "hot"."

"I'll use it as a perfect synonym for cute, here."

"Cutest girl ever would probably be Yumiko. That is; girls of age."

"Really? You're picking someone from Rainbow?"

"We've got really hot girls. Even the ugliest girls here are still pretty damn perfect."

"True. I'd say I'm the ugliest girl here but I can still make 'em chomp at the bit."

"Yep. Anyways, your turn!"

"We'll start skipping me since this is just a competition for the prize now..."

"Alright, so Masaru..."

"Dare."

"RIP you then."

"Oh god, why?"

"Yeah, you'll want to leave after this one..."

"Why?"

"Creampie anyone of your choice in the room. Ass if it's a guy, pussy if a girl."

"Well then..."

"Who's it gonna be?"

"Uhm... No offense, Zoe..."

"Just fuck your future owner's ass already." she rolls her eyes in jest with a giggle.

He nods. "Marty, you know what to do." he says. You turn over. 

" _At least buy me dinner first..._ " you jest lightly. He shakes his head as you pull down your pants, revealing your semi-tight hole.

"It looks... perfect..." Masaru says, taking his cock out to your backside and rubbing it into rigidity before spitting on his hand, lathering his cock, then slowly sliding into your hole.

"Oh god!" you manage to moan out lightly. Masaru moans with you as he thrusts his member into your ass.

"You like that?"

"Yes... I love it..." you pant out.

"And... I concede... After this, you can have your fun with Marty. I've got my Owner anyways." he says before thrusting a bit faster, his speed inclining with time's passage.

"Mmm... Marty and I will have _so much fun together_..." she says.

"Zoe, the way you say that worries me."

"Oh, I thought you liked pain... And humiliation... And nasty fetishes..."

"Nasty?"

"What if I have to shit and the bathroom's all the way down the ladder? Either you're carrying me down to the bathroom or I'll just use you as one."

"Zoe~ Oh fuck, Masaru~ Zoe, gotta love ya but I'm not letting you shit in my mouth."

"That's fine. Resistance is useless. You've seen Hitchhiker's Guide."

"Zoe, I'm dipping if you're going to use me as a toilet."

"No you aren't." she says, "I've got ways of keeping you in."

Your moans get louder.

"And if worse comes to worse..." she adds, "I can always sneak in your room after you've fallen asleep, grab you, restrain you, create some terrible photos of you, then share them with everyone until you're seen as such a weird person that your own wife leaves you and you get kicked off of Rainbow."

As Zoe finishes her sentence, you leak precum from your prostate getting pleasured, and Masaru begins to orgasm, his length sending multiple pulses and ropes of cum into your ass as he pulls out. Zoe walks over.

"That's a creampie alright." she says. You're unable to speak from what she just said. 

"Z~Zoe... I'll do it..." you finally conjure up while Masaru gets dressed back up.

"Good, good." Zoe says as Masaru leaves. "Come up here with me, I'll show you a good time, yeah?"


	121. onehundredtwentyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100,000 words... holy shit... i never thought i'd get this far... but it's done. as i'm publishing this chapter, freshman has crossed 100k words. the first special is the 2,000 word (on the dot) chapter. the second special is up to you. comment on this chapter what else i should do... other than the mission that i'm building up to here.

Zoe leads you up the ladder in her main room, one you had been up already tonight and shows you to her bed.

"Lay down, finish stripping," she continues, "tonight is going to be fun. First of all, Lera gave me some of her drugs. So don't worry about how long you'll last. That's under my control. Secondly, I'm Mistress. Got that so far?"

"Yes, Mistress." you say after you finish stripping down for her.

"Perfect. Now as you lay, put your hands behind your back and your legs together, for your sake I'd put your balls above your legs and not smashing between them."

You nod and do so and she grabs some rope and ties you up. Nothing too out of the ordinary, and a tie you've experienced quite a bit around Rainbow. Perhaps someone had trained everyone of it. You ponder over this as she brings over a needle. 

"This is for the nanomachines..." she explains, jamming it into your chest and depressing the plunger. It feels like a maggot running through the inside of your body for a few seconds, the feeling creeping to your cock before stopping. This makes you flinch a bit. "You'll thank me later. Or tomorrow. I don't know if you'll fall asleep or not by the time I'm done with you..."

"I am quite tired, Mistress."

"Aww..." she pouts, "That means you don't get to resist what I throw at you... And I love it when slaves try to escape..."

"I'm a slave, Mistress?"

"For now... yes. But don't worry about the particulars... unless I get annoyed with you, you don't need permission to talk, and stuff like that."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"No problem, slave." she says, undressing. "Now we'll start out by using Lera's special concoction to force you to edge as I eat you out, but you won't be able to cum until... Mmm... It'll let me control the volume of cum I want out of you... How does a gallon sound?"

"Is that humanly possible?"

"It's the highest the thing'll go, and Lera knows her stuff."

"Oh god... Mistress, that'll take hours..."

"Then I'll ride you for hours. Not like I care. I'm a chick, I can last as long as I want... Well, I can last a few orgasms before it starts hurting... I've gotten to 20 before in a session, but I can't drink quickly enough..."

"Mistress, please do ride me for hours." you plea. She starts... laughing her ass off...

"Did you _ACTUALLY_ think I was going to make you cum a fucking gallon, slave? I'm not that fucking mean, Jesus Christ!" You blush cutely.

"I...I~"

"Calm down and take a bit of pain, instead." she says, grabbing a flogger and rubbing the tassels along your curves and edges.

"I'll take some pain for you, Mistress..." you say.

"Good, but I didn't need your input to-" her words get cut off by the cracking of the flogger against your skin, a shockwave reverberating throughout it causing you to wince back into Zoe's bed.

"Aw FUCK!" you scream out.

"I thought you said you'd take some pain."

"Mistress Zofia, I will, but~" you get cut off by another flog, making you scream out again, though this time unintelligible words.

"It's "Mistress", not "Mistress Zofia". Get it fucking right, slut." she says, taking the end of the whip and shoving it into your throat, making you gag. Luckily for [her], the handle of the said flogger is curved and slides a bit down your throat, your gag reflexes kicking in even more. She pulls it out and deepthroats it herself to get your juices off. "Mmm... I can't wait until I shove a dildo down there..."

"Mistress, my gag reflexes are really bad..."

"We'll work on that, then." 

"Please no."

"You're tied up, the fuck do you think else we're gonna do? Have a friendly chat over tea?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Well too fucking bad. Not gonna happen." she says, crushing your little hope for such. "Now, how well do you respond to electricity, hot wax, and ice at the same time?"

"Not very well, Mistress."

"We'll see about that."

"Please no... I'll do anything else..."

"Take a picture of yourself with my shit doused on your face and I'll let you free."

"Why do you love scat so much?"

"I don't, but it gets slaves to calm down."

"... Fair point." you reply.

She walks to her drawer to find some toys. She starts with a taser, then grabs a few candles, and then an insulated container full of ice.

"Ever done ice play?" she asks a bit innocently.

"Sébastien did..."

"Of course. And wax play?"

"I don't remember, probably."

"And electricity play?"

"Also a probably."

"Well then, I'll make sure that by tomorrow you remember exactly how all of them feel... at once." she says, lighting the candles and placing them on your chest. "Oh, and I've got a special surprise for you... a new method of torture..."

"Please no, Mistress...." you moan out as your very breaths risk the candles falling down onto your chest and searing your skin. She shakes her head.

"Open wide, slave." Zoe says while holding the final candle upside down over your urethra. You instantly comply and open your mouth and she sets the candle inside. "Don't worry, if you close your lips around it then nothing goes down your throat which could be... very bad."

You instantly close your lips around the candle to this recommendation, moments before a bit of wax drips onto your lips, making you writhe around quite a bit from the sear it drives into your nerves. You manage to resist the urge to bite down onto the candle. As this happens, your distracted brain focuses on Zoe again, while she zaps your inner thigh with a taser. Your screams escape through your nose, seemingly, causing her a great laugh.

"Mmm... Does that hurt? Does the baby need some ice?"

You manage a shaking of your head.

"I'll take that as a yes." she says, finding some ice and sticking it against the spot she shocked. "Better, isn't it?" You shake your head and she brings the taser to your neck. "Your Mistress is trying to _FUCKING_ help, now nod your fucking head or I'll dig this into your jugular vein and shock it so hard it severs and bleeds internally."

You nod. Zoe laughs.

"Good slave." she says, taking the candle out of your mouth for a second, just to put in a bag of ice that quickly chills your entire mouth and teeth, and then puts the candle back in. You close your lips around it and she grabs the taser again and gives you a rough shock. You close your eyes, just wanting to take the pain and let time run its course. Your breathing speeds up a bit and your feelings numb away a little for a second.

"Mistress... Mistress..." you hear yourself say but you don't know how. You open your eyes back up and Zofia's laughing at you while riding your cock.

You weren't bound, there was nothing in your mouth or on your chest, and there was no pain.

"Who's this "Mistress" you were dreaming about there?" she giggles out.

"I... You led me up here and you raped me..."

"No... I just started fucking- Shit... Someone drugged your water, didn't they?"

"W~Was it you?"

"No... I'd never do that... I really like you... I just thought you were out and tried my luck at fucking you awake..."

"You... like... me?"

"Yeah, silly, everyone here does. Even my sister."

"No, she doesn't..."

"Yes, she does. She only raped you that once because you were in a relationship and she didn't think you'd cheat on Monika."

"So... what about Eliza?"

"Eliza? She hates Eliza."

"That's why she raped her that once." you reason together, before focusing your attention on the pleasure. "Fuck... Zoe... your pussy feels so nice..."

"Good... I hope to have you back a few times... Say, does Monika... care if you sleep with me?"

"She never has, I don't see why she'd mind with a girl like you..."

"Good. It's late. I just wanted to give you some exposition. We weren't off on the right terms last time we... well, "had sex" is a loose definition, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah... oh fuck... your pussy..." you manage to pant out as she drives you close to your edge. "I'm about to cum, Zoe..."

"Good... fill my pussy with your nice, warm cum... I want it... I need it..."

"Oh, Shit! It's happening!" You yell out as you begin to shake your way to an orgasm, creaming her pussy with your gooey juices as your eyes stutter around and your limbs falter limp.

"OH GOD YES!" Zofia yells out as she, too, orgasms, her cum dripping with yours onto your legs. She pulls off your cock after a few seconds of panting and leaking and pulls herself with the covers up to the pillow level and kisses you, draping the duvet over both of you.

"Are you one to cuddle?" you ask, hugging her into your body.

"Who isn't?" she replies, patting her chest. You quickly snuggle into her chest where she patted, her tits falling on your face as you close your eyes. "Goodnight, Zoe." you say with a yawn, slowly falling asleep on her chest.

-

You wake up the next day quite early, Zoe patting your back.

"Why so early?"

"I go exercise before anyone wakes up. Can't have anyone in the same room as me. It's just how I roll."

"Ahh. Well goodbye, I guess. I'll just go back to Monika's room, now~"

"Alright. I'll text you if I want a good time, alright hun?"

"Sounds great..." you say. She's already in exercise clothing and at the door by now. 

"Goodbye, and don't think about me dominating you too much... I only do it when I'm pissed off..."

"Alright. I enjoy vanilla sex just the same." you affirm. She waves at you as she exits the door, leaving you alone in her room. Part of you wants to snoop around, but part wants to just leave. You agree with the latter and, without putting your clothes back on, walk across and down the hall into your room. Monika greets you.

"Well someone had a good time. Forgot to put on pants..."

"Everyone's seen my cock, even Six. There's pretty much no one here that would be surprised."

"I guess. Why are you up so early?"

"Zoe went to work out. I could ask the same to you."

"I've been stressing out a lot recently. Six informed me that there's going to be a really important mission in a few hours, and I'm not sure why she's told me."

"Maybe there's a deep reasoning to it..."

"I can't think of one... What's your theory?"

"Well... Maybe she wanted you to do something to prepare for it, I just can't put my finger on what that'd be..."

"Well, she did say it was an important mission... but she only sent it to me... but why?"

"I've got it." you say, quickly putting on your suit. "Monika... I'll be back." you say, rushing out of the door and down the stairs to the basement, returning minutes later with a second suit in your hands.

"Why two?"

"I managed to get the R&D team to make one for you. It's the same thing, but... well... a bit different. For starters, it's designed around your body. Also, there's an inbuilt vibrator in there. Just because I can. The only issue is that you've got to take the suit off completely to take it out. But on the bright side, it's quite a good vibe, from what I've heard."

"Marty, I... I love it..."

"I wanted to do something nice for you."

"But why's there a vibrator in it?"

"Well, I was bored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 100,000th word was... "throat".


	122. onehundredtwo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the 100k word special i guess
> 
> there's some shocking new revelations
> 
> stay tuned for more parks and rec

A few hours later, the mission alarm rings at the top of its lungs. Monika and yourself had been chilling in the little-used commons room in your suits while waiting for it, and jump into action the second the ring begins, being first into the briefing room.

“I knew you two’d be first. Monika, looking snazzy.” she says, “Maybe one day I’ll have to keep you in and do something like what I did to Marty…”

“No offense, Miss, but I’d rather not.” Monika replies.

“So you know what happened?” Six says, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Of course, we tell each other everything.” Monika insists, “Everything worth telling, that is.”

“Ahh. Well just know, if you ever want to stay from a mission to have some fun, hit me up.”

“I take my work seriously, I doubt I’d do so.”

Six shrugs.

“Your loss.” she says “Well, you’re the only two for the mission today. Critical situation in Ibiza again. Try not to get too high, and it’s pretty much the same fare as last time. Still no rhyme or reason behind the Mask’s attacks.”

Monika and yourself walk to your room and lay in the bed together as you get into the B-52 on the way to Ibiza.

“I need some rest, Monika.” you yawn out.

“Alright, you can go to sleep. I’ll be testing out the suit. It still feels… weird…”

“Is the vibrator still on?”

“No, silly. It’s just a lot of strength and speed all at once.”

“Ahh. Well, I’m off to sleep. Try not to underestimate your power.” you say, still groggy and slowly falling asleep after she walks out of the room.

 

-

 

You manage to wake up as it’s almost time for the airdrop into Ibiza (again), though this could be attributed to Monika shaking you into consciousness.

“I’m up, babe!” you blurt out as you rise your torso, her face ending up pressed against yours in a kiss. She forces you to stay into it with her hand on your back, slowly lifting away, cupping your chin in her hand.

“I love you…” she says, standing up.

“I… thank you, Monika… I love you, too…”

“I forget how good being told that feels… you should say that more.” she says, you nod.

“Touché.”

“Anyways, it’s about time to drop in. Be ready. Have a banana.” she says, handing you one. “I have not masturbated with it. That would be sick of me.”

You raise an eyebrow, before un-peeling it and taking a bite, then another, quickly finishing it.

“I just… thought you might be hungry, that’s all. You never ate, after all.” she adds, standing up. “Anyways, let’s go.”

You go to the drop bay and Monika and yourself strap in.

“It’s interesting that we’re the only two for this mission… But we’ve both got the suit, so we’re pretty much unstoppable.”

“Yeah, I guess.” you say, seconds from being interrupted by the drop countdown.

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

“1”

The floor opens up and you both tuck forward and drop into the airspace above the same coastal party island you remember. It wasn’t _technically_ Ibiza, but it was close and similar. You manage to see a few White Mask vehicles, and even take out a few from the air as you drop in.

Your parachutes land you in on the roof of the building softly and you get to work, droning out the Masks. You manage to find quite a few and rappel to a sub-roof and hop over a half-wall into a hallway, taking out a few terrorists in the connected aquarium, and an angle into the stairway allows Monika to take out a Mask on it with her Commando.

“Nice kill.” you tell her, signaling to walk on forward into the connecting hallway and stairway. She nods and walks on into it, taking a Mask’s life, at the other end of the hallway, before continuing down and taking the first right into the VIP lounge, both of you tactically taking a few more, her taking her first bullet with her suit, and not even realizing it as you take a few more in the bedroom. She walks on in and clears the trophy room with you, before calling out at you.

“Hey, Marty…” she says. You notice her suit’s a little loose.

“Yes? Your suit isn’t on right, by the way.”

She begins to loosen her suit a little more before you realize she was taking it off.

“I know…” she blushes, slowly teasing her suit off. You do the same, but a bit quicker once her top was half-off, and walk into her body, her tits brushing against your chest. You manage to find a way to throw her all the way onto the bed and quickly join her, turning her body over and working up your cock while reaching in front of her to massage her tits, her light moans quickly hardening you up, allowing you to slide into her pussy.

“Oh god, Marty~”

“Your pussy is amazing, Monika!” you yell as her moans incline.

“Holy shit! FUCK ME!”

You begin thrusting even quicker, now almost at the fastest your hips would buck, as she grabs behind her onto her asscheeks and spreads them apart, giving you a great view of her hole. Your thrusts go quicker and her moans get louder. Your arms fall limp as you devote all of your energy into pumping into her pussy, your body becoming overcame with euphoria as the new experience welcomes you. You almost feel like you’re getting started at, but each check of your 6 reveals an empty room as you thrust into her pussy.

“Fuck, Marty, I’m gonna cum!” she announces out loud as if her walls tightening and her light quivers didn’t give it off. As each thrust begins to take a little more effort, your body perseveres even more as you near the ecstatic reaction.

“I am, too!” You confirm, moments before she begins to release cum on your cock, which, seconds later, releases a similar substance into her pussy in long shots and ropes, your mouth releasing both moans and loud pants as you slowly pull out.

“Oh god… I can’t believe we just did that…”

“I enjoyed it…”

“I did, too…”

“We should do this more often.”

“Agreed.”

Moments later, you’re both dressed back up in your suits and clearing the theater. Luckily, it was devoid of persons, or you’d probably be dead. Either way, you move on into the hallway, then to the billiards room. After a few more terrorists get killed, you move on to the hookah lounge, then down the stairs.

Purple, then kitchen, then blue bar. You clear out the lounge, the CCTV room, then finally the main entryway.

“Calling in. Requesting evac. McFly out.” you call out into your radio.

“Calling in. Evac is the blacked-out Rainbow Osprey. It’s already outside for you. Jäger out.”

You confirm the callout and walk with Monika to the Osprey and hop inside, closing the doors behind you. Six is waiting in there for you.

“I knew it would happen.” she says as you strap in and Marius takes off the jet.

“What?”

“I knew you two would fuck. Hell, I’m surprised Marty and Tom, rest his soul, didn’t fuck when they were on a mission alone.”

“It was at a school, Six.”

“Fair point. But… why? Why on a mission?”

“It’s hot and unexpected, not to mention spontaneous.”

“I guess. You know what’s even more hot and unexpected and spontaneous?”

“Us getting kicked from the Rainbow program because of our actions?”

“That’s not hot, Marty. Think about it.” Six says, taking off her jacket.

“You don’t mean you’re going to…”

“Wouldn’t it be hot?”

You and Monika answer at once, by stripping.

“I hope you’re not doing this because I’m your deputy director.” Six adds.

“I mean… you’re hot, Six.” You respond, “And you probably need a release every once in a while.”

“I’m not doing this because I’m stressed, I’m doing this because I think you two are insanely cute…”

“Oh?” Monika says, raising an eyebrow. Six nods.

“Anyways, what are you two into?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you want me to dominate you the entire way back, or would you rather it be something slower and more sensual?”

“Knowing you… the latter.” Monika responds with a smirk. Six nods in reply, also undressing, then going over to kiss you.

Your lips interlock slowly and securely before the open, allowing your tongues to free and dance with the other’s. Her hands travel around your body, resting on your balls and slightly kneading them around, causing a little whimper from you. Another hand of her’s travels over to Monika’s body and begins pleasuring her clit, allowing a stimulated moan to escape her mouth.

“ _oh god, Six~…_ ” she mutters as Six pulls away from your lips.

“Now Marty, just sit down and Monika and I will work some wonders on you. Perhaps you two could consider… me joining more often.” she says, pushing you down onto a seat.

“What do you mean?” you ask, adjusting yourself to get comfortable.

“I mean that maybe you want to have a polyamorous relationship with me.” she responds with a smirk.

“I mean… Monika?” you ponder if she’d be okay with it.

“I wouldn’t be opposed, Marty. Would you?”

“I’m fine with that. As long as I can still fuck around the team, I’ll be happy.”

“Sounds good. Oh, and… I’ve got a weird request for you, Marty…” Six blushes.

“What’s that?”

“As you fuck them… could you tell me about the experiences?”

“Monika and I’ve written them all in a journal I’ve kept since I was a Freshman in college. At least, them all so far. Which is everyone on the team, some multiple times.”

“Oh.” Six responds, “I didn’t know you were that… active.”

“Of course. He’s as hot as hell. There’s a reason why I swooped him up before he even arrived in Hereford.” Monika responds.

“Oh, that reminds me, you two are the first to know except my higher-ups… We’re moving to America.”

“What do you mean? Rainbow?”

“Yes… Rainbow’s moving to the blue ridge parkway, in North Carolina, or about that area. It’s beautiful and moves us closer to American Operations, which the Masks have been leaked by an insider to be focusing there.”

“We’ve got insiders?”

“They’re top secret. Please… don’t tell anyone. I just feel I can trust you guys with this information since… y’know… we’re together… And… for future reference, it’s one person. They’re pretty high up in the organization, apparently.”

“Oh, interesting. And we won’t tell.” Monika insists. “Anyways, you mentioned that we’d be showing him a good time, what was your plan?”

Six leans into Monika and whispers somethings in her ear for a few seconds before pulling away and giving her a kiss. Monika blushes.

“I can’t wait.” she adds with a sly smile. “Just sit right there, babe. We’ll be doing almost everything…”

You nod and stay in place, your crotch moved towards the two of them to be accessed easier. Six and Monika place their thick asscheeks around your hardened member and begin to bounce quite quickly and in unison, easing a gasp out of you. This being your-what, second- threesome, the thought of having two beautiful naked women hotdogging you begins to weigh down on you.

“This is so fucking hot, Six, Monika…”

They nod and continue, going a bit quicker, your gasps getting quicker. Eventually, they begin to exchange their cheeks for their pussy lips. One would volunteer their pussy for one quick bounce, then the other would move to replace the other pussy with their’s. The difference in their pussies propels you close to your orgasm.

“I’m about to cum, you two~” you announce. They go a bit quicker, fighting for your cum. “Oh god… Keep going! I’m cummming!” you yell, Six slamming down on your cock and staying on it as you fill her pussy with warm, gooey cum, your cock throbbing plenty, Six moaning loud as she begins to cum as well, Monika doing the same.

“CALM DOWN BACK THERE YOU THREE!” Marius playfully yells from the cockpit of the plane. Six shakes her head and begins to use said head on your cock moments later, as Monika starts using her fingers inside of Six’s pussy, her moans continuing. Yours do, too, as she sucks you off quickly. Monika moves her head to your balls and sucks on them, licking them and occasionally fondling them.

Minutes of quick sucking later, she takes it all the way down her throat once, causing you to, without an announcement, cum in her throat. Six pulls off of your cock after swallowing everything. 

“Tastes so good~” she says, moaning as Monika drives her near an orgasm. She moves her pussy quickly to your mouth, you instinctively begin to lick it, which moments later begins to squirt into your mouth as her moans climax. You swallow her squirt.

“Tastes so good~” you mimic as she sits back on the floor.

“That felt so fucking good… maybe again sometime?”

“Is it already time to land?”

“Yep. Time flies.” Six responds, getting dressed. You do the same, so does Monika. As everyone finishes dressing back up, you all sit back down, just as Marius begins to descend for a landing. “The wonders of modified modern VTOL aircraft.” she adds, “Oh, and no one laughed at my “time flies” puns earlier. I’d like to re-iterate it.”

“Oh, I was wondering if that was your intent there.” Monika replies. Six nods in response as you feel the craft land. The doors open moments later. Six departs quickly from Monika and yourself as you step off.

“What just happened?”

“I’m not sure.”


	123. onehundredtwentythree.

You had only been departed from her, and in your room by extension, for a few minutes, by the time that Six’s voice boomed over the intercom.

“All operators report to the commons for a special presentation.” her voice says, “Please be in full gear and uniform.” adds. You instantly jump up and begin down the stairs, being the first to the commons room since you were both still in your suits. Six welcomes you and ushers you to a seat, where you sit. Your seat’s on the front row in front of an (evidently quickly) constructed stage. (Though it didn’t look that way, actually seems quite well constructed…)

Moments later, the rest of the operators pile in. Everyone. Attackers, defenders, even Alexsandr. You had a small idea of what the presentation was going to be about, but it seems unworthy of a stage…

“Now, you may all, or maybe all of you but Monika and Marty, be wondering why I’ve brought you together today… Well, there’s a few big announcements. Monika, Marteño, even you two don’t know about this first one… We’ve recruited three new operators to Rainbow. Maverick, Clash, and Midnight. Come out you three, and introduce yourselves.” Six says, regarded with a round of applause from the team.

The first person to come out is a male, with a beard and a head of curly blond hair. He’s got blue eyes, he’s tall, and seemingly forceful, each step he takes getting the response of a thunderous echo into the room as he steps up to a podium.

“Hi, my name’s Erik, but you can call me Maverick on the field. A little bit about myself… I’m a pilot, and during a mission in Afghanistan went off the radar. ‘Few years later, they find me with this special blowtorch, lots of insider information, and tell me I might be the right fit for the Rainbow program. The rest, as they say, is history. Now, I don’t know any of you yet, so hopefully soon you will all find a way to meet with me, I can spill about my time off the radar, you can give me an anecdote or two… I’ll take it slow, though. I’m not too good at cognizing and recognizing names in particular.” he says, “Now it’s Morrowa’s turn… Closing remarks: I’d like to say hi to every one of you, and I’m glad to be a part of the Rainbow program.”

The room erupts again in applause as he steps away from the stage and sits in the nearest open spot.

Beside Monika. He talks to her for a few seconds as whoever Morrowa was steps up to the keynote podium. She’s an African American, who you’ll soon to find has a rough and annoyed Scottish accent. She’s got no hair, and to compound her scary look, from what you’ve heard from Erik, is a force to be reckoned with, and is known to brandish her shield often.

“Oi fagguts, if ye think oi’ll be as loight-hoaghted as Erik, yer dam well wrong. Me name’s Morrowa, don’t stress it out, don’t forget it.” She says, sitting down next to Six, who taps her shoulder after she sits down to talk to her. You can’t quite hear what it’s about, but the brevity of her remarks may be the root of the discord.

Then, finally, it’s Midnight’s turn. A female figure walks up to the stand. She’s a mid-height girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. Her look is one of innocence, and her gait displayed a similar characteristic. She happened to be wearing casual clothes, instead of a uniform like Erik and Morrowa, though her choice in “casual” clothing happened to be a pinkish-dark-red sweater, knit with vertical stripes. It was actually kind of cute, as her small hands only barely protruded the sweater’s arms. She shyly steps up and speaks.

“My name is Midnight on the field… Aila in person… Aila Forest, I mean… yeah, my last name isn’t interesting…” she blushes, “I’m not used to talking in front of people, so we’ll see how this goes… Okay, so when I’m the youngest person on Rainbow, I’ve been told, at 23. I grew up in America and due to a… a traumatic childhood experience, we’ll call it, I had enough drive to get into the military at a young age. Due to a specialized program, I was able to get in at the age of 17, and was apparently one of the best operatives they had, so they wanted me in the CIA, for some reason. I said yes, and after a few months working there, I was called by Six, who asked if I wanted to join the program. I agreed and they started the interview process. Luckily I was already in London on a vacation already, so it wasn’t hard… I hope I didn’t go on for too long… I’m sorry… I should shut up now…” she says, still deeply blushing as she sits down to your side. Six goes back to the podium.

“And the second and final announcement… We’re moving.”

“What?” Eliza yells out. Others start speaking up.

“Calm down, calm down everyone. Yes, it’s true that the Rainbow program is getting a relocation to… America! We’re going to be in the beautiful rolling Blue Ridge Parkway in North Carolina. The facility is still being built, but it’s on the side of a hill, features enough bedrooms for… a few years of generous expansion, and not to mention we’ve got pro chefs and a buffet… There’s more, but there’ll be a tour before you move in… Oh, and the bedrooms are larger. The whole place is actually super modern. Like something Tony Stark would have in a pipe-dream.”

“If it’s on a mountain side, where do we run laps?” Eliza asks, being as attentive as ever.

“Around the dual Olympic-Sized heated indoor pools.” she replies, getting a few excited squeals. “The gym’s a lot nicer, too. I know we just re-did this one, but since we’ve got more space… let’s just say Tom would be in free-running heaven.”

She gets a few groans from around the room.

“Too soon? I’m not good with jokes. Anyways, we’ve finally got a runway close to us. It’s just an elevator ride down into the valley. And, after a lot of sucking up to the US government and NATO, the area around us is a no-fly zone, secured by SAMs and the like. We’ve also got some new VTOL planes in the works, capable of longer distances and more crew carry, so you don’t have to cuddle into one another. Though… Yumiko, Masaru… Monika, Marty… a few of you might enjoy it…”

Masaru blushes after he hears this. Yumiko punches in his crotch and his face quickly returns as pale as it gets. Six raises an eyebrow at this behavior, but doesn’t question it.

“Now… there’s a lot more that I could talk about, but I’ll sum that up in an email later. This conglomeration is adjourned, and please be kind to your new operators. Set a good impression.” she says with a smile. The meeting ends in, mostly clapping, as people stand up and file out. You and Monika are the last to leave, other than the three new operators, who talk amongst themselves like it was an after-party.

Monika walks with you back to your room.

“So… Erik likes me.” she says, sitting upright in the bed.

“Oh?” you respond, sitting in the chair, a few feet away from her.

“Ja.”

“How do you know?”

“You need to start looking to see how often other guys put their hands on my thigh. Not to mention make verbal advances.”

“Did you deny him, Monika?”

“Hell-fucking-no.”


	124. onehundredtwentyfour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains scenes of grotesque nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> And even more fucked up shit.
> 
> And emotional shit.
> 
> And Marty finally doing his psychologist stuff.

“Thank god, I thought I’d have to take you ‘round the barn!” you joke as you here a knock on the door.

“Hu~Hello, can I come in?” A shy and short female voice asks. Aila.

“Of course!” you respond, sitting up in your bed as she hesitatingly opens the door.

“Oh.”

“What? You seem sad about something.”

“You two are… together?”

“Yeah, we’re in an open relationship, but yes, we’re married.”

“Married? In spec-ops?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

“It’s just rare, that’s all… Anyways… I… uhh.. wanted to greet you… I guess both of you…”

“Aila, what’s wrong? You seem overwhelmed and flustered.” Your psychologist side kicks in.

“Nothing, M… Marteño?”

“Call me Marty.”

“Marty. Got it. I’m fine…”

“You mentioned a traumatic experience in your past if you want to talk about it, one-on-one, sometime… I’m a psychologist. My license is probably sitting unrenewed, but I’ve taken the courses, I’ve got the degree, I can try to help you.”

“I… I might like that…” she blushes.

“Listen, there’s no reason not to want help. Everyone needs some every now and then. Hell, I’ve got a list of issues that could use a-fixin'.” Aila giggles.

“Well, I look forward to it… I guess. And it’s nice meeting you, Monika… Fideli?”

“I still go by Weiss.” she responds, “Or I guess it’d be obvious we’re married.”

“That’s true. I just thought that the list could be old, or something like that. Anyways, Erik will probably step in soon and vent to you about his time overseas. And Morrowa’s a recluse. I guess. I haven’t spent much more time with them than you have, all I’m saying is that Evans won’t last with her attitude.”

“Alright, well text me when you’ve got time to talk!” you request of her as she steps out of the room, waving you and Monika a goodbye. Erik seems to push past her into your room.

“Hi, I’m Erik.” he says, leaning into the doorway a little, “You’ve heard most of the blabber about me… If you’d like to hear more, I can tell you such.”

“I’m fine for now, maybe you could tell everyone over dinner, and-“

“Annoy Morrowa!” you three say in unison, completely unplanned.

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” he says with a smile, exiting the doorway and shutting it. Moments later you get a text from Aila. Oh no.

Aila: I think I need some help, now.

Marteño: What’s wrong?

Aila: ?

Marteño: Why do you think you need help now, instead of any other time in particular?

Aila: I’m not telling you over text. Come to my room.

You sigh and strip into more… comfortable clothes (to make it seem like you’re more relatable to her and such), grab your phone and navigate your way to her temporary room. (As the new base was almost done.) You then knock on the door.

“Aila? It’s me, Marty, ~”

A few seconds later she walks up to the door and unlocks a deadbolt, a feature you never had on your rooms and opens the door with her hand to the right of the doorframe just a bit.

“Thank god, it’s actually you… Come in,” she says, stepping aside, to where her hand was, as if she was hiding something, and leading you to her couch. You sit down and she sits across the couch from you, facing you.

“So… I can tell you’re a bit anxious, what happened?”

“I… Well… Erik… he walked up behind me, rubbed his crotch on the small of my back and groped my breasts with his hands, reaching one hand towards my pants.”

“He did _WHAT?!?!_ ”

“He sexually assaulted me.”

“So… you feel violated?”

“Of course,” she nods.

“Well… it might be beneficial for you to tell me about that traumatic event in your childhood. I had one myself.”

“Oh, what was it?”

“My dad killed my mom, I was four.”

“Oh… that sucks… you don’t want to hear mine, then…”

“Of course I do! Every bit of information helps me.”

“What if I don’t want to tell you?”

“Why wouldn’t you? Oh, it’s bad, then, isn’t it?”

“I was raped when I was… 13, I think.”

“I… I’m speechless… Did you tell anyone? Did you go to therapy for it?”

“I didn’t want people to think I was lying, or misunderstanding the word. I kept my mouth shut. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“You trust me that much?”

“You saying that makes me doubt that trust. And it’s not all trust. I needed to tell someone.”

“But you could’ve told Six.”

“Oh please! She wouldn’t do shit! There’s 43 of us!”

“She loves us all, very much. She’d get a therapist here to help you. Remember I’m not one. I’m just a psychologist.”

“Yeah, but you can at least tell me if there would be any mental conditions associated with the rape, causing me to get triggered by every advance someone makes on me. Well, most of them.”

“Most?”

“Most men, no offense, are douchebags. In need of sex. I value more to a relationship.”

“Ahh, I see. Well… there would be issues associated with getting raped at that young of an age, did you… know about sex yet? At any level?”

“To this day, no one’s told me anything about sex, I’ve never watched porn,” she blushes, “I do, however…”

“You can tell me anything, remember.”

“I masturbate. Lots. It drowns out the sorrow, the guilt, the hatred I have for my rapist.”

“And… how’d you learn about masturbation?”

“It sorta gets implied on the internet well enough. I just… never wanted to get caught watching porn, so I never did. And now I’ve got no idea what normal sex looks like, and probably never will.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m demisexual.”

“So you’ll only have sex with someone if you’ve gotten to know them well, formed a nice relationship?”

“Yep. And if not that, then bisexual. I don’t mind who it is- I’d… actually, prefer a female.”

“Ahh… well, I’m sure you’ll find someone to get into an intimate relationship with. I even know a potential candidate.”

“Really? Who?”

“I don’t think they want me to tell you who they are, but they’ve been drooling over you since before you were even really charted to come here. Insider info, or something.”

“Ahh, well I’ll have to find that out!” she says excitedly. You smile.

“Yeah, anyways… PTSD.”

“That’s what I thought it was…”

“Oh, and do tell me more about the rape… If you don’t mind. For journalistic reasons.”

“I was walking through a Wal-Mart alone, my mom was off in another aisle when a man walked up to me. Obviously, I’ve been short my whole life. Growth hormone deficiency. And this man… he knelt down to me…” she begins to tear up, “and asked if I needed help finding my parents… I trusted adults back then… I said yes… I know it was stupid of me…”

“That’s a normal response to have, even at that age. I imagine puberty didn’t go as planned for you due to the deficiency, so your brain might not’ve been as developed yet as others.”

“Possibly… but anyways… he took my arm and led me around the store a bit. He told me he had a special place where mommy and daddy go when they can’t find their children. I walked with him. He let go of my hand and I followed him. The man that raped me.”

“No, Aila… He was the man that was going to rape you, you had no way of knowing. You need to stop putting yourself down, so far you haven’t made a mistake you would’ve presented without hindsight.”

“I guess… but he led me to a back room and locked the door. “Wait here,” he said, leaving the room. I find a chair and sit down when I see a table full of snacks. I was hungry, so I treated myself. Not more than a few minutes later, I’m blacked out completely. I wake up in a foreign place, a bed I had never seen before, I was nude and being held down as my body, no more than 5’4” at the time was getting pounded by his cock. I freak out and try to squirm, but his grasp on me is too heavy. He orgasms moments later inside of my vagina and keeps holding me down. “I can make a lot of money off of you,” he says. He was going to sell me into sex slavery, or make porn with me… maybe both…”

“So, how’d you escape?”

“Everyone’s a human. Every human makes mistakes. And I knew that whatever he was doing was wrong… and I knew my mom’s phone number. That’s all I needed to know to be able to resist him, to fight back enough until my frail body found its way to his nuts and kicked them in. At first, it was light, as if I was to be obeying rules, as if I was being playful, but I saw him recoil back in pain and realized he deserved more so I thrust my leg down again, this time as hard as possible, making him run backward. I get off of the bed and find a landline phone, unplugging the cord and using it as a garrote wire, strangling him as he resisted _me_ , eventually he fell languid to the floor and I re-connected the phone line and dialed in my mom’s number. I called her. She was worried, wondered who, what, where, and why. And how. She seemed disappointed. So I never told her. I just told her a friend found me at the store and we went to her house and played with dolls then I wanted to get home. She believed me, I guess. Never asked questions. If she did, I’d be in a better state right now. I just didn’t want the man to get in trouble. He seemed nice. And like I said, I didn’t want to be told it was my fault. The feeling of rage… I never was violent. So it was a helluva thing for me to strangle someone. After that, I was different. I was tough and disciplined. I was a fighter. Because when I realized that my rapist was a bad man, I wanted to end my life. I wanted to let the guilt sink off of me in the only way I could figure, because I let him go, and he probably woke up and raped another child hours later. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened if I didn’t fight back against him. I’d probably still be birthing his children, or engaging in whatever fucked-up fetish he’s into. I don’t want to care about him, but I can only hope he’s in a better state.”

You were escaping a few tears by now.

“How close did you come to ending it all?”

“The noose was tied already.”

“What stopped you?”

“I don’t know, but honestly, I was religious after that point for years. I thought there was no way I was still alive if there wasn’t a higher being. I’m an atheist now, though. I hope that doesn’t lessen your opinion of me…”

“I am, too.”

“Why are you married?”

“Formality, mostly. Girls like it, apparently.”

“Ahh… well… that was just one time, actually. I never told anyone this, but I joined the military in hopes I would die in combat. That’s why I did so well. Because I didn’t care about my own life. I’d never endanger the lives of others… only my own. But I can safely say I held a record between every person I know as far as how many lives I’ve taken. It’s sickening to me. But something makes me want to kill. I managed to keep that drive, as I realized I was good at it, as I was recruited to the CIA, and the same is going for Rainbow.”

“Interesting. Well, I’m glad I’ve learned this about you. If I’m going to be completely honest here, I was planning to adjourn this session in a different way.”

“What’s that?”

“You don’t want to know. Anyways, I’ll get a therapist on site for you, and the others. I’m sure a lot of people need mental help here, but you… you need quite a bit. You’re broken. I get that. The only issue is I doubt that therapy would help.”

“Wh~what would?”

“You need a relationship, Aila.” you say, standing up, “I’ll tell your secret lover that you shyly said hi.”

“Marty?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you… this feels better off of my chest. I’m sorry I took away so much of your time…”

“You’re not taking anyone’s time. Time is not a possession. We merely just take it as a loan, one we rarely pay back.” you say as you open the door, promptly stepping out and closing it.

Will you pay your loan back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time isn't something we own. We take it as a loan, one we greedily rarely pay back, instead taking it as gluttonous fools.
> 
> No matter who you are, you're in debt to your existence.
> 
> Pay back your debt. With interest.


	125. onehundredtwentyfive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've left aila's room after the serious bit and this one's gonna start serious but it ends pretty fun just wait and seeeeeee

You arrive in your room with Monika staring you down.

“How did it go,” she asks.

“Not good.”

“Tell me more!”

“I can’t. She’s a client.”

“Wait… you’re taking the psychologist thing seriously?”

“I want to help people more than I want to hurt them these days. And Aila needs help.”

“Okay… well, what are you doing about it?”

“Texting Eliza,” you respond as you take your phone out of your pocket and open a conversation with her.

Marteño: Make your move on Aila. Please.

Eliza: As if I wasn’t already planning it out… why do you ask?

Marteño: It’s complicated. I’m sure she’ll tell it to you one day. She needs someone. Just- don’t get sexual on her. I know you’re not the type of person to make an advance unless you see the opportunity as wanted, but she’s not going to give you many. Cherish your time with her. Love her. It’s all I can ask of you.

Eliza: Of course. And… Marty… for all of our sake’s, don’t get involved. The last thing I need is someone to be diagnosing my girlfriend.

Marteño: I already have.

Eliza: Oh?

Marteño: Yes. Can’t tell you, she’s a patient…

Eliza: Is that all you see her as? A patient?

Marteño: Of course not. But when we’re dealing with this sort of information, she is. Dinner is coming up soon. Let her sit by you. You’ll want to make you being together official as soon as possible, too. That way you get a couple room at the new base. They’re only making 3, if I remember correctly. Monika and I, Yumiko and Masaru…

Eliza: I’ll try. I’m not that good at this, though.

Marteño: Oh, shut up! You’re brilliant and sexy!

Eliza: *blushes*

Marteño: ;)

Eliza: Well, in all seriousness, thanks for the head’s up. I could’ve fucked it up majorly.

Marteño: No problem.

You close your phone and set it aside as Erik knocks on the door. You raise an eyebrow at Monika as she tells him to open it. He does and slips inside.

“What are you two doing together?” he pushes, accusingly.

“Hanging out? What’s wrong with that?”

“Me and Monika have something to talk about together, in private, for a few minutes. Go to the gym, or something.”

Monika steps in.

“Erik, meet my husband, Marteño,” she says, shyly.

“Wait… you’re married?”

“Yep. Now what do you say we go forward with our arrangements?”

“With him watching? Hell no.”

“Of course not. He’ll be participating.”

“I’m not… like that.”

“What,” you ask, “don’t think you could try some dick once in a while?”

“… of fucking course not. Homosexuality is wrong. And gross.”

“How so?”

“Uhm… cocks shouldn’t be in people’s asses.”

“Why? A hole’s a hole. Straight men do anal all the time.”

“Well, what about religion?”

“What, the idea that there’s an invisible man in the sky that knows everything, is everywhere, and has power over everything, hates the basic idea that’s existed for thousands of years that people of the same sex should have sex, and firmly believes that sex is a means of reproduction, and that the only means of having fun should be through worship of him? Sounds like a cult to me. I don’t believe in the Bible. So why are you using it as a defense for your claim? A book that, as a pansexual polyamorous man, I obviously don’t believe in.”

“I… uhhh…. I…”

You lean into him and thrust him into a kiss. At first ,he makes an attempt at pushing you off of him, but after the kiss continues for a long three seconds or so, he stops resisting and begins to feel upon your body, his hands moving to your ass and groping it. Your hands, too, begin to explore him. Seconds later, his shirt was on the floor, next to yours. Monika watches eagerly as he pushes you onto the bed and lowers your pants, revealing your cock, making him blush. You smirk as he lowers his head on your cock and begins to suck you off. Monika joins in and strips, lowering her pussy onto your face, hovering a few inches above you by a feat of pure strength. You begin to eat her out while Erik begins massaging your balls while he continues to suck you off. You let out occasional light moans into Monika’s god pussy, as Erik sticks a finger into your hole.

“Mmm, a pro already.” Monika teases as she gets off of your face and kneels down under Erik, lowering his pants, revealing his cock.

“Oh my god…” you comment as you see his member. “I’m glad you didn’t take that to yourself…”

It was easily 13 inches and had a girth of, at least 6 inches. Extremely fat. Amazing. Perfect.

Monika manages to take it with relative ease down her throat completely once, before having to go back up for air, slob stringing between her mouth and his cock. He starts bobbing on your cock a bit quicker, rubbing off the areas he can’t reach with his virgin throat, which is most of it. He was, however, getting the tip. The most important and sensitive bit.

Your moans increase over the course of a few minutes as Monika continues to deepthroat him, which he eventually starts doing to you.

And then you let out an orgasm deep inside of his throat, though his face pulls off as you cum, some of it coating his face.

“I think you look amazing like that, Erik. Now, be a dear and fuck my wife.”

He swallows your cum, nodding and smirking as he stands up, thrusting Monika with him.

Rough.

Monika’s usually dominant. But it seems like she liked it.

He pushes himself into Monika and kisses her, cupping her chin in his hand while his length slips against her chest. He pushes her against the bed and thrusts himself onto her, then kneels down a bit, his cock sliding into her pussy easily, her lips gripping onto it as he begins thrusting in and out.

She begins to moan quickly.

“Oh god you’re huge!” she screams out as he violently pumps in and out of her pussy, his speed rising quickly.

-

Monika had came twice by the time his cock twitches, indicating a climax of his own coming up. His balls pulsate wildly as they ready themselves to fill her up.

“Just don’t cum inside, she’s not on pills!” is the last thing you say before he pulls his cock out of her pussy and it erupts in white viscous goo onto her chest. He lets out loud grunts as he continues cumming for another 15 seconds, at least.

“Holy fucking shit, Erik!” Monika exclaims, her chest a new shade paler from his ropey strings of pearl along it, leading up to her perfectly perky, but not quite busty, tits.

“So, Erik, how’d you like my cock?”

“I’ve always been a bit curious. I think I can make the decision that I’m… what do you identify as?”

“Pansexual… it’s more for people who don’t give a fuck what genitalia someone has. Like traps and herms or intersex.”

“Then bisexual, I guess.”

“Good choice,” you say, “I look forward to having your cock fill my ass one day. And maybe you could show me that rough side of you, too~”

“I’d love that. Say, I’ve never had a good rope bunny to experiment with. Try out fun ties, et cetera.”

“Oh, I’ve heard that I’m fun to tie up. It’s a challenge because I’m strong. I mean, we all are here, but I can be really strong at some times. A great candidate for rape… for… hey Erik… uhm… remember your advance onto Aila earlier today?”

“Yeah… it was just me being playful…”

“Of course I know that… she doesn’t. I’d stop doing it if I were you. Childhood trauma is reflecting onto her now, it’s not pretty.”

“Alright… I’ll refrain…”

“Thank you… Anyways, it’s about time for dinner. You should sit with us.”

His face lights up a bit.

“Getting into a group on the first day?” he says, as if it were unbelievable.

“What, is that not normal for someone like you?”

“Nope! But I’m glad!”


	126. onehundredtwentysix.

After dinner, you send an email to Six, notifying her that there needs to be psychiatric offices at the new base. She responds with a simple thumbs up emoji, and you drift off to sleep.

 

— (I fucking hate timeskips, but _A Few Months Later_ …) —

 

Six calls down everyone. It’s finally the day.

You had all been packing up for ages in an effort to make the transition to the new base as easy as possible. Things hadn’t gone exactly according to plan, actually. The “plan” involved two trips across the pond, to the States. The first would be one looking at the new base at an almost-complete state. The second was to be the actual move-in. However, due to some fallbacks on the build schedule, and prior commitments involving said base, the first time you were going to see it would be in a few hours… as you move in.

No, not quite the best way of doing things, but it’s all you’ve got, and from what it sounds like, it was going to be better than Hereford. The Rainbow program was out-growing the old SAS base, which they were to take back soon. The new one had enough space for, according to Six, at least 60 more operators. That means there’ll be at least 60 empty bedrooms. Quite interesting, and god knows where the funding for this monster project came from.

The main issue is sleeping 100 operators, a large team of scientists and researchers, and now a small medical/psych staff, as well as preparing all of them as many meals a day as they need. That’s why the building is, apparently, huge. Of course, you hadn’t even boarded the plane to see it for the first time yet.

Soon, you did.

And you flew.

And flew.

Perhaps, it may just have been the longest flight of your life. Not statistically, of course. But mentally. The anticipation had been building and building. It was all you could think about it for the two weeks since its announcement.

Just two weeks.

Not very long.

Just a few hours.

7, or so.

Not very long.

You keep thinking to yourself as you eventually fall into a deep, entranced slumber.

And wake up hours later, just before descent into the valley. Now, the B-52 doesn’t have windows. That’s important to mention, as it would’ve completely spoiled the surprise.

Because you land.

Walk out.

Sidewalk.

Don’t look up.

Don’t look up.

You never looked up, to the point where you got half-way up the large, 20-person elevator before the base comes into view.

Fucking huge.

Hundreds of feet long, the white building cantilevers onto the mountain with a large beam affixing it in steady place. It’s got at least 5 floors visible from here, and spread at least 3/4 of the way to the other mountain across from it. It was very high in the sky, and you could see a fleet of weird looking aircraft on helipads on the roof. Those must be what Six was talking about. The XC-29Bs. They can comfortably seat 40 people, feature VTOL (vertical take-off and landing), and have a longer range than the B-52s thanks to some fancy science shit that went over your head, not to mention are very fast.

The top of the elevator, which had cut through a steep cliffside of the mountain, reaches into the bottom of the structure like a hydraulic tube at a bank. You all (all the attacking operatives, at least) get out of the elevator before it makes another round to deliver everyone else. Six was somehow already up there.

“Welcome to _Site 2_ , Rainbow’s new headquarters! I’m sorry if I’m a giddy schoolgirl, this place is just insane, as I’m sure you’ve already seen. It’s taken billions of dollars and hundreds of thousands of man hours, if not millions, but it’s finally done. I managed to keep this under the wraps, but after I told Marty and Monika, I didn’t want to keep it a secret to everyone else much longer. Anyways, follow me and I’ll show you to your bedrooms. The map of the place, including camera access, is on your phones. I didn’t want Grace to be the only one who could get on them, so I decided to make them available freely instead of finding a way to out-hack Grace. Since that’s impossible for a good CCTV system, which the government requires them for places like this. They want a return on their investment, so their investment better be protected- and it is. But like I said, follow me,” Six says, beginning to walk towards a hallway. 

There were tiles on the floor that were glass, revealing the huge drop to the ground as you walk over them and around them.

And one-by-one, she takes everyone to their rooms, yours and the two other couple’s being last as she completes a full loop around, going to the first two rooms on each side. Four couple rooms instead of three.

The only difference in the couple rooms is size and amenities. Standard rooms are about 700 square feet. Quite huge compared to what you’re used to. Those rooms have a 50-inch TV (because it’s America, that’s a minimum), a couch, a rising coffee table (that can convert to a normal table, a desk with a workstation PC, and a queen bed, fit to your specifications just like the renovations back at Hereford. The couple’s rooms were 1200 square feet (somehow, the huge difference is unexplainable), had two PCs at the desk, which was larger, a king bed, a 65-inch TV, and a couch, though it was much longer, almost like a sideways twin bed. Of course, there were other, smaller details. For example, more closet space, two dressers, et cetera.

And another perk of all of the new rooms is that they include armory stations. All of your guns, your uniform, attachments, etc. This reduces response time to critical threats, which happens to be the reasoning behind the move.

 

By the time everything was packed up, it was dinner time.

New dinner place.

You grab your phone and open up the camera viewing app to check the layout of the base. The mess hall is on the floor above you, along with the gym and range. You and Monika, who were now pretty familiar with the room, decided to explore your way up there, leaving the room and heading into the main area.

The main area spans all five floors of the building, with stairs and elevators allowing one to go upstairs and downstairs. There _was_ another set of stairs at the other end of the building, for people closer to that side, but to get to dinner, they’d have to cut through a passageway exclaved from the range.

You begin to ascend the stairs with Monika, the floors not quite large enough to render such a hassle, and manage to find the mess hall. Only Six was there so far, and she was standing by the door to great anyone who enters.

“So, it’s a buffet, since we’ve got a full cooking staff now. Get what you’d like,” she says, smiling, nodding you into the room for the next person.

The room is large, with a huge table, with probably 50 or so seats, and smaller tables, for a max of 6 people, though 4 is preferred, around it. Along each wall was a table lining it, with a black tablecloth strewn on it, and classic buffet materials deposited on them. To your left was warm foods, for dinner this happens to be foods like steak, fries, pizza, chicken, hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, burgers, and just about any other hot food you can think of.

And along the right wall was room temperature foods. This could be anything from bread, to salads, various chips and candies. The room truly had it all, much better than two meal options per day per person, which was still quite the feat for one man to be making.


	127. onehundredtwentyseven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is full of twists and turns woohoo get ready for the ride

That night, after the delicious first dinner, you and Monika walk back down to your room, for the first time entering its complete state, or at least complete for now.

“So… what now?” you ask her, laying on your large, king-sized bed, sprawling out.

“Hey, leave some room for me, babe!” Monika says, “Either that or I tie you up, just like that, and do what I want with your restrained body…”

“I think I’ll just cuddle tonight…” you say, retracting your arms and legs. Monika shakes her head.

“No no no. I’m stressed out right now, and you’re going to help me with that. Spread back out.”

“I’m stressed out, too, babe…”

“First of all, I don’t give a fuck if you’re stressed. Second of all, it’s Mistress!

“You can’t make me do anything without force, Monika. Break me. Then, well actually, I guess we won’t talk. I’ll do what you tell me to. But until then, no.”

“Fine, then hold still. I’ve got to find my bondage stuff.”

“Nope,” you say, rolling over on the bed constantly.

“You fucking bitch… It’s that time of month, y’know…”

Time of month.

Oh god…

You had forgotten about periods…

“I… I’m sorry, Mistress…” you say, laying still.

“Really? Thank you, sl~”

“SIKE!” you scream, throwing yourself around the bed again as Monika approaches you with a ton of rope, visibly crying. “Stop fucking faking it and break me already!”

She hops on top of your gut, making you squeal a bit, as she begins to tightly and intricately strip and bind you, to yourself. She then grabs a large box. “What’s that?” you ask her.

“Oh, it’s a bondage exoskeleton. With this, you have to unlock every single joint, or else you can’t move. The fun part is that it’s got mounting and shit as well. For, oh, I don’t know, milking machines, gags, nipple clamps, force feeding devices, anything you could think of. I got it shipped here for a fun night, but since you want to be a cunt about it, I’ll be using it to turn you into my obedient slave, which we both want, anyways.”

You shake your head.

“You better get used to answering verbally, with this thing on, you won’t be able to move it. Or anything.”

“Uh… You won’t…”

“I will. And there’s nothing you can do about it…”

“I normally enjoy that, but… no movement?”

“Unless I let you.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re obviously scared now, imagine how it’ll be once it’s on and in use… I could have your cock being milked while I slap your ass…”

“I don’t think I ever recovered from either of those two-day milking sessions…”

“Good, I’ll do that, but check on you more often… oh, and I’ll, of course, make sure you’re in constant pain by _other means_.”

“Constant… pain?”

“I’m making you my bitch, whether you like it or not. That’s what all of this was culminating in. And the only way to _keep you_ my slave is to make sure you know what I’ll do if you fuck up.”

“What about missions? I need cognation…”

“I’ve got plenty of excuses to get both of us out of missions. And I can easily get favors from Gustave…”

“But… the people want to see another Aria chapter…”

“Quit that introspective bullshit. You’re mine now, whether you like it or not.”

“Please… Monika… just let me some freedoms… you’ve let us be open thus far…”

“What if it was all to make people jealous? Because trust me, you’ll be keeping it a secret by the time I’m done with this session…”

“What makes you think that?”

Monika shakes her head and walks over to you, beginning to put on the exoskeleton. “Because,” she says, “emotions.”

“I’m not an emotional person, generally. You can break me down as much as you’d like, it’d just be like using a hunting rifle to shoot a garden snake.”

By now, Mon was finished putting the device on.

“I don’t actually want to break you, I just want to test this out…” she whispers closely into your ears, very softly, with some words inaudible.

You smile as she begins stripping. “That being said, I’m still not gonna be a fucking lightweight, you better hope you don’t want to walk for the next few days…” she says as she finishes, grabbing a huge strap-on from one of the sex drawers. You attempt at cowering at the size, but can’t move, just like she promised. You let out an elated hum as she turns you over, loosening the exoskeleton and positioning you face down, ass up, then tightening it again.

“Mistress?”

“Yes?”

“Use lube.”

“I was going to, but I don’t obey your commands, so…”

She prods the tip of the strap-on on your tight hole, at least 8 inches of girth, you had remembered, and 16 inches long. It would easily be the biggest cock you’d ever take.

“Go hard!”

“Good idea!”

She then thrusts in very quickly into your ass, making you loudly moan, your whole body pushing forwards. “OH GOD!” you loudly moan out. She smirks widely as she holds you in place.

“Keep moaning for your Mistress! The walls are thick here, don’t worry…” she says, delivering a sharp smack onto your ass.

“OW! H~How do you know?”

“Why, I took the liberty of having some… er… things installed… and they had to view the floorpans. 1-foot thick, at least, they tell me.”

“Mistress, what did you get installed?”

“Would you be excited if I said ‘tasers attached to cameras’?”

“Do I _have_ to be excited?”

“Oh, stop acting like such a brat, they’ve got laser guidance!”

“H~How many a~are there?”

“Well, let’s see….” Monika says, getting out a small device that looks like a presentation remote and beginning to aim. “Where should I shoot?” she asks, already aiming at your already-pained ass.

“Wherever you’re thinking, please no.”

“Please shoot? Did I hear ‘Please shoot my ass!’?”

“No!”

“Oh, ‘please shoot my balls’, okay… sorry, bad hearing!” she says, quickly aiming the laser at your testicles and firing.

It fires into your balls quickly, pushing in an electrolyzed pellet

“OH GOD! HOLY FUCK! MISTRESS!”

“Ok, the walls aren’t _that_ thin… calm down…”

“BUT IT HURT!”

“That’s just one taser… I’ve got 10… and can fire them all at once…” she says, letting out an excited squeal.

“Alright, calm down, you’re giddy as a schoolgirl, Mistress.”

“Ooh… roleplaying?”

“Uhm… What?”

“I could be your teacher, you could be a schoolboy in detention, or…”

“The other way ‘round?”

“Mhmmmm…” she says, trailing off.

“If that’s something you want to do, we can…”

“Alright… can we… do it… now?”

“I mean…”

“I can’t be your hot sexy teacher if we don’t have outfits.”

“You underestimate me.” she says as she begins to take off the exoskeleton.

“But… you had everything set up for a long, fun night…”

“Wouldn’t it be more fun to give me some sex ed?”

You sigh.

“Plus, Mistress commands you to.”

You sigh, again.

“I was going to do it anyways.” you explain, now allowed some movement, as she works on the rope.

“Oh? You… share that fantasy?”

“I went to a private school back in México, I know my way around a school uniform.”

“Oooh… past girlfriend?”

“I was a virgin when I met you. I’m just saying I’ve seen a lot of ‘em.”

“Ahh. Now, dress like a teacher,” she says, quickly grabbing an outfit from the closet and going into the bathroom. You roll your eyes, shake your head, and then find an outfit that best represented a private school teacher. A simple blue button-down and black pants with a flat, black belt with a shiny silver buckle. You find a notepad and write a note, telling her to wait for you, sitting on the bed, then walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, you hear the sound of the bathroom door opening, then the note being picked up and crumpled around, then a light thud onto the bed. You open the door.

“So, Miss Weiss, I’m glad you asked for this home tutoring session,” you say, with a smile, after closing the door, “What part of Algebra do you need help with?”

_Algebra? Really, Marty? An 8th grader? That’s just fucked up._

She smirks, thinking for a few seconds, before responding. “Well, figuring out the slope of a line is hard for me… what’s the alliterative phrase? Jump over… no…”

“Rise over run, you mean?”

“Ahh! Yes, rise over run, how do you figure that out?”

You grab a note from the notepad and quickly sketch a graph in front of her, then draw a line.

“So, as you can see, this line, to go from one exact point, to another exact point, rises up 3, and goes over to the left 4. So rise over run is 3 over 4, or 3/4ths, meaning the slope is…”

“Three fourths! That makes sense…”

“And, the intercept of a line, do you need help finding that?”

“Sometimes I do get confused with y-interception and x-interception.”

“Oh really? So what I’ve been going over for weeks now, delaying material over, you don’t understand it?”

“No sir,” she says, shaking her head.

“Bad Monika,” you say, grabbing her chest and forcing her over the side of the bed, lifting up her skirt. “Oh, and no underpants? You’re dressed like a slut, too,” you say, before giving her a sharp smack on the ass. “Think you’ll understand the material now, Miss Weiss?”

“Spankings won’t help me learn.”

“Oh, of course they will. And if they don’t, I’ll find something that will, and I’m sure you don’t want that…” you say, giving her another sharp slap on her ass.

“I think I do want that!”

“Should’ve guessed since you _are_ a slut…” you say, unbuckling your belt and sliding your pants and underwear down, revealing your long, stiff cock.

Then there’s a knocking at the door and it swings open. “Marty! He did it a—— I should go.”

You quickly look at the door. “No, Aila! It’s fine! Take 5, Monika,” you say as you pull up your pants.

“No, you two were in the middle of… something…”

“Aila…if Erik is making advances on you, we can talk…”

“I… just wanted to tell you, since the therapist isn’t hired yet. So you could add it to my file, or something.”

“No, Aila, stop making excuses to ditch right now. Let’s talk about it. What did he do, where, how?”

“He was walking by my room and pushed me against the door then asked me if I wanted to take him up on his offer as he reached his hand down my pants. A shiver went up my spine as I just sat there… I didn’t want to fight back… I didn’t… do anything…”

“So you’re blaming it on yourself that he did what he did?”

“I am, yes.”

“Well that makes no sense. He’s just horny. Sure, you’re good-looking, but, again, that’s not your fault. He’s the freak.”

“So now you’re calling people freaks? I can’t trust you, either, Marty.”

“What do you mean?”

“Marty… I… I don’t think Erik’s doing anything wrong. I know he is. I know he shouldn’t be doing it, but something’s not telling me to fight back. I could, he’s not that strong, but… I don’t… and I don’t know why… I fucking hate him. I hate him more than my childhood rapist, and that’s someone I hate with a dying passion. I’d take my own life just to end his, or bring him to justice. As much as I’ve told you, and myself, that I wish he’s a better person, most of me just thinks he needs to get punished for abusing little girls like myself. Marty, I want you to know, that if I don’t wake up alive tomorrow, or any day, I wasn’t killed by anyone but the very person who’s stupid enough to like someone sexually assaulting her.”

“Aila, you better not. I’d go to great lengths to keep you safe. I know you don’t know that yet, hell, I know that you’re only coming to me, not because you think I can help, but because you think it’s the right thing to do- and it is, but… I… I’d do anything. That’s not me trying to comfort you, or making an advance; it’s merely a proposition. But you’ve got to tell me everything on your mind or I can’t help you, I can’t make you a better person.”

“I see how it is… you just hate me and want to not hate me so you can be like Eliza…”

“What? No, I don’t hate you. I don’t hate but… two people on this base. And you aren’t one of them. Erik is.”

“Who’s the other?”

“Ela.”

“Why?”

“She raped me at gunpoint- safety off, I checked.”

“What’s up with Rainbow and rape?”

“It’s just Ela and Erik as far as I know, and… Erik’s not too bad on my naughty list. I think that he thinks you like him, because you aren’t fighting back. Next time he does something, just fight against him as best you can. I don’t mean with words. Sure, say something, yell for help, but get physical. You know from experiences that us guys aren’t too fond of our balls getting smashed in. Hell, most guys don’t even know they’re sexually assaulting someone when they’re doing it. So give him a _very clear_ message that he should stop, and he might. If he doesn’t, tell me. That’s all I can ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's not actually on her period. I headcanon'd those away a long time ago.


	128. onehundredtwentyeight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one has the big surprise

I'm censoring this chapter completely since some people didn't want to see it. Feel free to complain if you enjoyed the contents of the chapter. There's... basically no plot here anyway, so nothing to worry about or miss!

\- invasion


	129. onehundredtwentynine.

also censoring this one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter because i wanted to go back to my normal breaks. I could've put this all in the last chapter but i'm a sucker for making landmark events on good looking numbers. like 130.
> 
>  
> 
> OwO


	130. onehundredthirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fixed everything.

aaaaaaand this one thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote: some of you guys are being closeminded assholes about this. some are cool and saying that that's my decision but politely that they'll stop reading. some of you are actually attacking me because i think monika's cuter as a [censored] than a human. this was my chance to fix my shitty character design and wanting to stay on-canon. but fuck it. it's not like anyone's reading anymore.


	131. ΡΛΑ´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week later. Note that this isn't quite in my style, it's rushed. I got a writing hunch and had to do something about it.

Marty manages to wake himself up from his deep slumber, kissing his wife as he rolls out of bed and lets his feet hit the ground.

"Good morning, babe!" he says, fidgeting a little; it felt a bit cold.

Then the day begun.

The two got dressed, went upstairs to eat, played around with some of the new facilities they had yet to try, then ate lunch.

They walk out of the mess hall, full as ticks, and begin towards their room. They get just be the door as Marty speaks up.

"So it's been a whole 24 hours," Marty says.

"Since?"

Marty doesn't answer, pinning her to the wall beside their door, reaching his hand into her pants and beginning to slowly rub and finger her as they kiss, his lips touching Monika's irresistible ones. He opens the door and quickly, giddy as a schoolgirl, rushes her inside and pushes her onto the bed, eliciting a moan from his betrothed as he rips down her pants and up her shirt, rubbing his hands along her body.

"God you're so perfect babe..." he mutters aloud as he strips himself, Monika already wet from the gentle domination.

First to go is his shirt, revealing his hunky body.

Then his pants, showing a large bulge under his underwear.

Then his underwear, out comes his member, which he quickly thrusts inside of Monika.

"... _oh fuck..._ " she moans as he begins fucking her, his hands wandering to her breasts as he motions his hips in and out with a vile potency, giving her more and more moans.

He continues to go, pleasing her without orgasm until well after she's had her own, not changing positions. Just fucking her right there, fucking her silly.

And soon, he nears his edge, letting out grunts, this time with an unmatched masculinity only a Rainbow could have, as his cock begins to wear out and twitch. He keeps going as he gets closer and closer to busting inside of her...

She lets out one last moan before he shoots his warm, sticky load inside of her pussy, bending over her and kissing her lips once more, before pulling out.

"What got into you, Marty?! I... like it."

"I know you do, Monika," he says, climbing onto the bed. "Now I need some rest. Sleep with me and maybe I'll decide you need some more dicking when we wake up," he lets out a warm smile in her direction.

She climbs next to him on the bed. "Please do, Master~" she giggles.

Marty smiles, putting an arm around her and closing his eyes.

He quickly falls asleep.

And never wakes up.


	132. ΡΛΒ´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty wakes up... in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy

Or did he?

Marty wakes up to a bright light and a loud noise. At first, he believed he was in a hospital. The noises fading in and out; the bright white light. Was he being saved from something? Why was he here?

But then his eyes finally got used to the light; his pupils adjusting soon to the luminousness. There were no lights to be found. Just a blue sky, not a single cloud.

He began wondering where he was. Was Monika taking him somewhere? After all, he felt as if he was moving now.

He had always felt moving. Ever since he woke up.

He remembered everything that had happened in his life. The blood dripping from his mom's corpse; blood caused by the hand of his father. Then the bullet traveling through the air as he got retribution. He remembered Rainbow, Monika, the wedding... everything.

Then he smiles. Vision of these memories plague the sky above him as he begins moving. He was still nude...

He gets up from where he was. Outside. Nothing bound him... there was no Monika.

Where was he?

Then he looked down. He was standing...

he was standing on a cloud.

Where was he?

The question invades his mind, but it quickly gets answered.

"Welcome to Heaven," a large voice says. It sounded old and... flamboyant. He wasn't quite sure if it came from a guy or a girl. He turns around and sees the figure.

"How did I...?"

"You're kind. You love others by default. You're a great person. And that's why you're in Heaven."

"So... what... this may be silly..."

"None of them," the voice replies quickly, stopping Marty's sentence in its tracks. "They're all bullshit."

"So where the fuck are we then?"

"I've already answered that; we're in Heaven. Now stop asking silly questions you know the answers to. Let's get down to business, Marteño."

"What's that?"

"Finally. A good question. You're going to be re-born."

"HAH! I KNEW THE BUDDHISTS WERE RIGHT!"

"Uhm... not like that, sweetie."

_God uses "Sweetie"?!?!_

"Calm your tits, Marty. I'm sending you off- to a realm the mortal world; that is, your home universe, could only dream of."

"Why?"

"I'll be honest; we need some warriors and you Rainbows are good at your shit..."

Then something begins rising through the clouds to his left.

"What's that?" he asks.

God gives him time to finish his question this time.

"Emma," he simply says.

"Why?"

"You needed a cute sidekick and you know it, Marty."

"I don't know it. I don't even know what I'll be doing wherever you're... wherever you're sending me."

Marty somehow seemed calmed and collected despite the situation as Emmanuelle breathes her first Heavenly breath.

She smiles, putting her arms in front of you and into an awkward hug.

"Emma, he's sending us to-"

"I already know it all, Marty, don't worry... let's get you your powers and get started. Peace is needed now in The Marazu Realm more than ever."

"How many realms are there, anyway?"

"13," God says. Marty nods.

"And uh... _powers?!_ "

Emma kisses Marty's cheek, making him blush. "Yeah, powers. Like, magic."

He staggers back a little.

"Emma, why are you being so... whatever, uh... what about powers? What can I choose from?"

"Anything."

"Well gee, that helps me, doesn't it?"

"No, that's the first power. Being able to do anything you put your mind to, literally."

"... _anything?_ "

Emmanuelle smiles, lifting one of her eyebrows before Marty feels a pulling in his chest and along his crotch. He writhes around. There was no pain, but it still felt... weird.

"What are you doing to me, Emma?!" he asks, frrantically, just before his vision clicks out, blinding him for a half second. His legs and chest get shorter, his cock feels a bit larger, and his hair turns brown.

"Making you cute," she says, "I was watching you and Monika last night... I uh," she blushes, "have my ways... anyway, you can try all you want to be dominant but I know you're a little slut at heart."

"Woah! Are you implying you're going to be my-"

God interrupts Marty.

"Calm down you two. Emma, stop trying to make your husband appeal more to you!" he covers his mouth.

"H~husband..." Marty stutters.

Emma sighs. "You weren't supposed to tell him, not yet at least."

"Wh-where's Monika, then?"

"Greed had taken her to the world deep below."

"Are you saying you sent my wife to hell?"

"Yes, Marty, I sent your wife to hell. But Emma is... a lot better, trust me, everything Monika told you was a lie. Remember what the Bozaks did? All of that? She paid them to do it. Because she wanted to take advantage of you. She wanted you to think she was the greatest thing ever because she had fun doing so. And then she tied you to the bed and could do anything she wanted to you. And you let her. Time after time. Orgasm after orgasm."

Marty sighs. "What could she do to me that I wouldn't like?"

"She could kill you. I don't want to say the other things, but the main concern is death... for someone like you, well... I didn't want to let her kill you herself..."

"So you killed me?"

"Carbon monoxide is a bitch."

"So you killed them all?"

"Relax, the Masks are taken care of. Rainbow Seven has them covered..."

Marty sighs. It was too much to take in. For him. Right now. He couldn't. Emma grabs his shirt collar.

"I'll just give you that one power that I have and some fancy gear- we'll get your suit from the Meta Realm as well."

"Can we give it shapeshifting though?"

"Yes."

"Do that."

And instatntly, Marty was bearing his suit. He looked the same on the outside, but had loads of information available to him now. He smiles, knowing he couldn't get hurt, even if they tried.

Then he begins to think of who he might be fighting down there.

And possibly, just maybe, he wouldn't stand a chance.

And God knows what happens then.


	133. ΡΛΓ´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Emma begin to have some fun in the Mazaru Realm... but it's an invasion realm. What more do you expect than... you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't harass me over spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm using wordpad and Nimble Writer to write now. Wordpad has no spell check, I'm too lazy to use Nimble's. Just point them out to me over Discord.
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote; best to announce now that Rule 34 and a Half's Discord has been deleted. (Friend first then) DM me @invasion#0001 if you want the new invite link. But we aren't quite sure if the new server is to be public or private, and announcing it to a fanfic with an audience like this pretty much counts as 'public'.

Marty finds himself holding to his colleague's- and that's all she was to him still- hand, as they walk towards a luminous purple door, from which there emitted a sound, similar to that of a portal from _Minecraft_. Emma reaches out her hand, the one not connected to Marty's, and opens the door.

"Ladies first," Emma says with a giggle, patting his ass. Marty blushes.

"I'm not a-" is all he can get out before Emma kicks him into the portal, then jumps in herself.

 

Marty's eyes open to a dark room. It looked like a bedroom- an old one, long abandoned.

"Where are we?" he asks Emma, who simply smiles.

"Welcome home," she says, patting him on the back.

"Uhm, you could've picked anywhere for us to live... and you pick... _this place_?!"

She smiles and nods. "Well we've got to remain inconspicous," she explains.

"I'm wearing a shape-shifting suit that makes me invisible and invincible," Marty comments.

"No, you will be far from invincible in this realm," she responds, "You need a health stat or you'll be killed the second you step out of the door. And some more powers, you've got some pretty weak shit right now."

He lifts up an eyebrow, the other staying tame. "Health stat?" he asks.

She nods. "Yes, health stat. Basically your one life here is equal to one health point. God gave me 10,000 points to start off with. I can't modify my own stats but I can change allies' stats. So I'm giving you a bit more... but I don't want you to be too full of yourself. 1 million sound good?"

"One million earth lives?"

She nods.

"That's uhm..."

She giggles and puts her other hand on his, which both light up pink from the connection. Marty slightly freaks out as Emma reaches into his soul, quietly giving him life.

The pink fades into a deep read, almost looking as if their hands were blushing as she gives away the power in its purest form -- Mana.

Quickly, Marty's back heals from the burn marks. His hands loose their calouses. The cutmarks from his ventures into kink with his widow are mended.

And seconds later, Emma seems to fall limp. She breaks the connection, her hands straying away from Marty's, as her face turns from a slightly blush-y red over peach to a pure white. She falls to the ground.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Marty, I'm not used to transferring away that much energy... Mana is powerful and I just gave you a lot of it..." she breaths a loud breath in, then out. Her face goes back to its peachy state. Her eyes take in the white, all strain and stigmatism removed. She stands up, perfectly healthy.

"What was that?"

"I died, well... one of me... as I mentioned, there's 9,999 more to go. But don't worry about me, you're more powerful. Uhm... powers? Weapons?"

"I can already fly and lift insane amounts, run at insane speeds, and-"

"No you can't, Marty. You're average for this realm. You need something. Tell me."

"Can you make me run faster and fly longer and lift more?"

"Yes," she nods, doing the hand-link again, then giving him the powers.

"What are the hands for, by the way?"

"So that I can transfer the energy, silly!"

"Are you... sure? Because you made my suit shape-shifting without touching it. Now you're making it faster and stronger and you need to touch it?"

"I'll be honest, Marty..." she links the hands once again, they turn pink then quickly fade to red, then they go back to the ever-familiar color of her skin. All the weight Marty had felt disappeared, and he no longer had a pack on his back. She leans into his face, downward due to his new, smaller height.

And kisses him. Her arms wrap around his back as she walks backwards, towards the bed, then turning over, pushing him on it. He blushes again as she strips the shirt he had been wearing the whole time- he hadn't remembered putting them on, however.

"Wh-where's my-" she cuts him off with a simple finger in front of his mouth, her pointer finger silencing him, then sliding into his lips and beginning to thrust in, then out.

Her other hand begins to explore his chest, soon making its way down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and stripping him to just his underwear. His boner begins to develop, visible through the thin fabric, which Emma lays her free hand on. It quickly grows, causing him to feel a weird tingle in his crotch, though he manages to hold back impuslive giggles as he sucks on her finger.

She smiles as she gently strokes his large member, at least 14 inches now, kissing it and smiling. Marty finally appealed to her sexual desires...

Well, not entirely. She had only done the cock enlargement because she wanted to try it. But him being a cute, short (fem)boy with dirty blonde hair and a submissive smile? That was perfect for her. She tapped his length once and it almost-instantly got smaller, to a size that was actually pretty cute, she'd admit. Perfect for domination, though she might have to enlarge it back when they got to the bridge trolls...

She snaps, her hands instantly getting moist and lubricated, as she takes the band of his underwear and lowers it, his shaft rising up, or at least as much as 5 inches can go. She begins to give him a handjob while she continues to humiliate his face, stuffing it with as much of a phallus she was willing to give herself.

His length soon begins twitching from the pleasuring, so she stops, gives his balls a playful squeeze, then starts again. He now seemed to have a re-invigorated stamina; somehow feeling as if he would be able to hold back his orgasm as long as he needed. As long as she needed. He was there to make her happy, after-all.

That's what he thought by now, at least. Obviously he'd be doing the heavy lifting when it was time to fight. But for now... she's got control. And she's willing to take it by the reigns.

After a few minutes, which had been longer than it took for him to get edged the first time, she pulls away her hands- both of them.

"I think you've been a good enough slut faceslut. How about you fuck my pussy?"

"Yes ma'-"

She forces his jaw shut and instead strips in front of him, somehow holding him in place without use of any visible restraint or hands. This reveals her perfect body, how it swayed slightly, her light and puffy pussy, which reminded Marty of Monika's, her tits that were a perfect fit in his hands but with small areolas around her nipples, her very curves defied the nature of beauty and aesthetic to the bewildered Marty, who laid in submission, ableit forced (he no longer posesssed the ability to move his limbs), though he knew he didn't need said force. She just smiles, crawling on top of him, moving his body as if it were a toy at her disposal, a rag-doll, and sets her pussy on top of his member, eliciting a great and faltering moan from his mouth, a much shorter pout from Emma's. With a smile, she grows his length inside of her pussy and shrinks it, giving Marty even more tingles along his cock.

"M-Mistressssss~" he hisses. She smiles as she allows him a release, giving him an orgasm as she continues to fuck him with her pussy, now filled to a spill with Marty's warm, nonfertile baby batter.

But she continues to ride him. She had yet to orgasm herself and, though she could trigger it whenever she wanted thanks to her large Mana pool, she'd rather get the orgasm on her lonesome. (Or rather, with Marty's help- no magic though.)

Soon, her pussy beings to shake and quiver as it rides Marty's cock, which ached by now from the over-stimulation. It still truged on, though, as he wasn't able to move any of his body parts still. His hips would buck autonomously, but that's about it.

She moans along with the pleasure, riding the wave it sent through her and allowing her to de-tense, moaning even louder as her pussy floods with even more juices and she reaches a climax of her own.

With a smile on her face, she gets off of Marty, allowing him movement once more as she lays beside him in the bed.

"Th~thank you, Mistress," he says. Emma smiles.

"No problem cutie," she responds, kissing his cheek. He had yet to move for a few more seconds, before cuddling up on Emma.

"So... what exactly will we be fighting?" he asks.

"Don't worry about that tonight. You just need some rest. Sadly we can't really will away tiredness with Mana. It's one of the many weird limits Mana has... you can't just use it for anything..."

"How much of it do we have?"

"150 million each for now. That's... about 10 million times a normal person," she explains.

"Normal person here or... home?"

"This is home, Marty. Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly was some of the best smut I've written. Proud of it immensely. 1.5k word chapter as well... not too bad!


	134. ΡΛΔ´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p l o t d e v

Marty wakes up the next morning next to Emma, clinging around her with his arms.

"Time to get to work?" he asks, not stopping the loving cuddle; Marty was being the big spoon. Emma nods.

"There's a lot to be learned for both of us on this fight," she says. "It's a crusade against the dark powers. God doesn't want to interfere with the free will of the opposers, so he brings us in to do it vicariously for him."

"Wouldn't that just be the same thing?" Marty asks.

"He's asking us to do something and we're choosing to do it, then choosing how we want to do it. He's telling us what to do and why, and that's it." Marty seems to raise an eyebrow to this.

"Interesting," he replies. "What if we don't do it?"

"Then we're disobeying God and get sent to hell... the point is that we have that choice."

"And if we win this... war?"

"Yes, war, and... if we win then we get to be together in a serene paradise for all eternity. It's Heaven or Hell."

"I just... I want to see Monika again," Marty says, "If that means going to hell I'm fine with it."

"Did you not here what God said? That she was abusing you? Listen, you don't have to be happy with me but we're the only two that made it to Heaven. And there needs to be two of us anyway, if there was just one then I- or you- would have no chance. You don't have to love me, just have to be able to fight for the same cause with me."

"A cause that I've never had involvement in, nor knew about until a few hours ago?"

"Yes, but it's a cause nobler than knowledge... Marty, do you understand the war we're ending? The Battle of the Gods has been taking place for centuries. If the real God let any Subgod win, he'd be proving that there's technically a correct religion- so he's making us into who we are now to win the war in the name of nontheism."

"... right... so what Subgods are we fighting?"

"The Greecian Gods are fighting against the Christian/Jewish Gods... there are more Greek but the Christian God- the one we'll probably find referred to as Yaweh- has immense power."

"How do we take someone like Yaweh down?"

"We don't. We and the Greeks take them down. We just need the support of Zeus. Then we can backstab him and his Gods."

"Zeus would never believe anyone."

"Well... I have sex with him."

"Oh," Marty says, "uhm..."

"If Zeus finds something he wants in me then I can give him all the sex he wants and make my way into his mind..."

"Then you'll be able to use him for your own purposes, which also happen to be his, then you can take him and his crew down on the spot allowing us to reign the victors of this war."

"Exactly," Emma says, "Even God thinks it's a great plan," she says with a giggle, "Now let's get you clothed up... just navigate to your suit how you normally would with the eye tracking and put on some armor of some sort, something fancy," she smiles, "You don't need to wear anything anymore by the way, nanoscales underneath your skin are allowing the suit to be on you despite no clothing."

"So I just walk around nude?"

"You've got enough mana to hide your cock, but remember Marty, we're fighting the Greecian Gods... we need to be similar in looks to them. When's the last time they wore underwear?"

He nods. "Fair point," he says, deciding on a toga which seemingly instantly appears on him.

"You see, to do what you just did, you used energy from an invisible, weightless fusion reactor core that's constantly bound to you. Sidenote: you may harnass that energy for whatever you'd please, including charging up the superconductor coils to become... a God of magnetism? Whatever, as I was saying you used energy from nowhere, I'd have to use Mana."

He nods once more, sliding out of the bed and standing up, his toga falling along his body to the point of it being kinda cute; he was very effiminate actually. Whatever Emma did to him made him look canny to Hermaphroditus, who is, of course, the God of effiminates and hermaphrodites. Perhaps they were a big thing in greek culture, to the point of deserving a God? It was this Emma wondered as she made the connection.

"You're cute when you're an ancient femboy," she says, standing up out of the bed and putting her arm around his, a set of armor-esque undergarments appearing upon her breast and groin. 

 

"Hey Marty?" Emma asks.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me yet?"

He blushes. "I was trying to hide it, Emma... but now I guess there's no better time to tell you that yes, I've always wanted you... I'm barely sad Monika is gone, she's a cunt for making me go through what I did."

She nods. "Thank you, that's all I needed to hear. I love you too, by the way. Now let's go backstab Zeus."

"Let's," Marty says, as they begin to the doors of the raggedy room.


	135. ΡΛΕ´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more plot dev lol

They exit the room promptly, as it gets revealed to them that the room, which had seemed to be a run-down motel room, was, in fact, nonexistant, or at least invisible. Then, Marty notices the landscape around the shelter. It wasn't nearly as bleak.

In fact, it was vibrant. The skies were a deeply light blue with a few, perfect clouds running through them like silk, no sun even being visible but the area still perfectly lit up, not a shadow to be seen. There were rolling, green hills running around them, the ground being a wonderful greek grass with medeavel-like dirt paths cutting through it. There were trees of many types, with their leaves fully present. There was no radiation inflecting down upon their skin to cause them unnecesary warmth, it was also a great temperature to boot, perhaps around 70, Marty would guess. He then finds a weather gague on his suit. "Temperate with mild clouds," it reads to him in the corner of his Heads-up-display. Wherever this place was, this realm, must have changing weather conditions, if this feature was important to be added, whenever Emma's upgrade to it occured.

"Ahh," Emma began, "Another nice day in the Kingdom realm."

"Wait, I thought this was the... the uhh..."

"Marazu realm. It is, but literally no one remembers that. Call it the Kingdom realm, you'll fit in better."

"Why the kingdom realm?" Marty asks, before the question is immediately answered. One of the paths begins to sound as a chariot- or something that looked like it- turned a corner hidden by a large stone building. It was tall and wide with a spire at the top.

"That's the mage's tower, and that's a chariot. Do you need an answer now?"

He shake shis head. "I think I understand why~" he comments as someone waves at him, nodding as they did so. It was the person on the chariot, which came to a halt in front of them.

"Ahh, you must be the nobile Latos, the Great God of the connection between Beast and Man. Indeed a strange title you've got, though I'm sure the Titans would enjoy a bout with you. Oh, sorry, I must introduce myself first, I am the Noble Adam of the Greeks... you might not've heard of me. I clean up the messes of the Gods and describe them in my Terrene forms; I prefer using Hesiod but occasionally prefer something less like prose... the style I go with when Homer. Who's your Terrene?"

Emma snaps, instantly sending her and Marty to a white room, Adam of the Greeks no longer with them.

"What?" Marty asks innocently as they shift to this alternate dimension.

"Here's the run-down... I didn't expect you to be noticed that quickly... uhm... I've given you a power and title. Since you're a furry well... it wasn't too hard to find something nobody had taken. Your power was the shapeshifting... that's why the nano-scales are inside of you. So that your suit stays in one piece as you change forms... which you're expected to do, actually... a lot. Your name is Latos, you're a Greecian God, your Roman name is Hano, and your Terrene form is Alisa Rose. She's just a transgender furry, which... with how you're looking now... makes more sense than you know."

Marty looks around, a tad bit shocked.

"Alright, we're going back to the true reality, act natural."

He nods, just as she snaps, sending them both back to the Kingdom Realm as Adam of the Greeks finishes his sentence... again.

"... when Homer. Who's your Terrene?"

"Alisa Rose, you might not know of her, she lives true to a future event, far past the presence of your Homer or Hesiod."

"A female Terrene for a male? That's..."

"It wasn't supposed to begin that way, she begun her life otherwise, though now she prays to Hermaphroditus for effemiancy."

Adam nods. "Interesting bio. Well, I hope to catch you later, Latos... And I shall write of your chronicles in soon event."

Marty smiles. "I shall wait for your representation of me with angst and interest. Take care," he says to Adam, just as he waves a goodbye, hopping on the chariot. His horses begin to move him forth.

"Where to next?" he asks Emma.

"To Mount Olympus," she says, "We're going to go fuck Zeus."


	136. ΡΛϚ´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my best attempt at slow-burn/long chapters to-date... 4573 words, 142 paragraphs, 32 words /pgph., 25282 chars., and it took _multiple_ days to write... but it's worth it, possibly one of my best chapters yet. I was telling the Discord that I plan on making my average chapter about 3k words... like a normal novel... but the day I can write one of these chapters as quick as I can write a standard 800-worder is either far in the future or never.
> 
> WARNING: The following chapters contains scenes of grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> (because of-course it does ;))  
> ((PS: it's kinda consensual anyway but whatever, Zeus will be Zeus...))

"And what about me?" Marty asks with a questioning look about his face. Emma raises an eyebrow at him.

"You might not like this..." she says, now fully facing him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Em? You know I'd do anything for..." he blushes, catching himself. "for this cause."

She shakes her head. "Remember Hermaphroditus?"

He nods his head slightly. "You want me to seduce *them*?"

She nods. "Yes. You are to fuck Hermaphroditus."

"Why them instead of... I dunno... Aphrodite? Maybe Hestia?"

"Would you rather fuck Hephasteus?"

He shrinks back into himself a bit; Hephasteus was known to be the ugliest God, and the God of Blacksmithing. There were no powers to which Marty's kinks could be rested, and no redeming beauty. "No ma'am," he quickly says. She nods, walking on.

"Follow me," she says, taking his hand anyway and beginning toward a mountain. It was seemingly no different than any other mountain around the valley. It was tall and green with some trees, just like the rest. However it seemed a bit more... important. It was the tallest mountain and, crowning it, was some sort of greek structuring. Pillars and a roof... Marty began to think of pick up lines to have the first gay consort between Gods in Greek mythology as they walk up to the base of the mountain.

"Can I just... fly up there?" he asks, readying his HUD for fly mode. She nods.

"Or you could just teleport."

"Wait, this whole time, we could just-" he gets cut off by Emma embracing him and them being instantly transported to what seemed to be part of a winding hiking trail. She takes his hand in her's and basically drags the bewildered Marty up for a few feet, before the same structure, the one that they had seen from the foot of the mountain, is in view, up-close and personal.

A large man, with an equally impressive beard, steps up to them.

"Fateful travelers, welcome to my acropolis... L-" The man, with a voice as gargantuan as his build, runs over to Marty, opening his arms. Just as so, the people behind him begin to perk up. " _Latos..._ " he says in a sob, " _You're okay!_ " he exclaims as the skies crackel a little, the terrain darkening as clouds form for a second. He pulls from the hug and the sun seems to come back. No doubt, this man was Zeus. "Who is this you've brought with you? Where were you? Why didn't you respond to my texts?!"

Marty sighs. "This is my friend, Emma... well, she's kinda my..."

"I'm his girlfriend," she completes with a smile, hoping he would be able to help her get the God in front of them horny enough to have sex with his best friend's girlfriend.

Knowing Zeus, it shouldn't be too hard.

 

He extends a hand nobly. Emma meets her's at his and they shake hands. Zeus smiles. "Nice to meet you, Emma," he says.

"Nice to meet you, too. You must be Zeus?" He nods, retracting his hand.

"That is me. Hey Latos, why don't you go get re-acquainted with your fellow Olympians, we've made some changes since... well since Adam was here, so you may not know who all is up here."

Marty smiles and nods. "Alright, are you going to show Emma around the Valley?" he says, as if almost second nature. In fact, it wasn't him saying it at all. The words fell out of his mouth.

He nods... "Uhm.. I probably should," he says, a smile forming on his face. Zeus knew more about what Marty just said than Marty did. Emma winks at Marty, before turning back the way they came. "Are we going to walk down that way, or are you going to just teleport us there or something?" she asks. Zeus takes her hand and begins down the trail. "Let's cease the moment," he says. Emma blushes and starts walking with him.

Just as this happens, Marty looks forth to the acropolis, noticing many dieties looking at him. One of them, who happened to be the sexiest, puts out a finger and beckons him forward. He raises an eyebrow, but walks forth. No doubt the sexiest of the bunch, it must be Aphrodite.

She was wearing an outfit similar to that of Marty's, the classic toga, which, in this case, exposed her left breast ever-so slightly. Aphrodite puts her hand on Marty's jaw and carresses him.

"Tell me," she says, "How do you engage with your lover?" Marty visibly scoffs slightly.

"I beg your pardon...?"

"You and Emma, how do you serve her?"

"You, of all people, should know that would be an inverse of the roles," Marty says, keeping a sly expression to himself. Aphrodite simply giggles.

"You're a funny one, Latos. Well, I should tell you what's going on since my beloved isn't present to give you the details, with my son in his absence," she says, giving an eye to a... well, Marty wasn't quite sure what _it_ was, but it was extremely cute. The figure had short hair, but thighs that reminded Marty of a female, and seemingly hid something underneath the standard-affair fig leaf that all of the _males_ were using to hide their junk. Marty darts an eye over to him, looking him over, and almost instantly identifes, although not _what_ it was, but who it was; His prime directive for now, Hermaphroditus.

Aphrodite quickly notices Marty's gaze towards his crotch. "Woah there," she says, using her grip on his chin to make him look back at her. "Not only is that disloyalty, that's..."

"It's okay," Hermaphroditus chimes in, in a voice far too deep for a man with his... build, but still somehow displaying innocence, "He's just curious, I get that look a lot. Lay off him, ma." She just smiles.

"Well, son, if you truly believe that, why aren't you looking at *his* crotch. After all, if I had to guess just by looking he's going for effeminacy." Marty nods.

"I am, because... well... I do serve my partners... as if I were their slave," he explains. "Their sexual slave."

The Goddess of beauty's son chimes in once more. "Latos, I think you're going to make her mad... perhaps you and I should go on a walk. I can show you around where everyone is..." Marty hides a smile.

"I'd love to," he says, taking Hermaphroditus' hand in his and pulling him from the bench on which he sat next to his fair mother.

"If... that's okay with you?" he asks, looking over at his mother. She knew very well what was going on.

"Of course, I'd be more concerned if Latos was fine with it, but he seems to be... interested."

"It's been a while," the God of Ferality explains to Aphrodite, "Perhaps I do need a refresher, especially as Adam has been..."

"He's been banished from the Acropolis. We didn't expect him to write all of those texts."

"Right, banished. Well, I shall see you later, Aphrodite. I promise not to have too much fun," he says with a wink.

\---

Emma was holding Zeus' hand as they made their way down the mountain to the Valley of the Gods, a place ruled in myth completely. It was isolated completely. Emma, of course, suggested Marty to tell Zeus to take her there because she knows what Zeus does alone with women. Hell, he was even walking as if they were in some form of emotionally binding consort, them holding hands and trying to gaze into each others' eyes on occasion... as if they were a couple.

They make their way down the mountain with some haste, Emma more focused on walking in the most seductive manner possible, not noticing a key feature of the mountain which she hadn't known about, that Marty would soon discover. Shortly, in fact, Emma and Zeus arrive at the base of the mountain, though they had seemingly taken a fork in the hike, leading them to an open area, a break in the trees from which was visible a valley. Zeus begins to take her down that way.

\---

Marty holds the God's hand, who begun to also walk down the mountain. He smiles as they get just past where it would be audible for Aphrodite to hear, then begins talking.

"So..." he says, with a touch of awkwardness in his voice. "Where are we going?~" he asks Hermaphroditus, who simply smiles in response.

"Why," he says, "we're going to meet the non-Olympians of course. We're going to my home when my father's spot is occupied by himself, I want to show you around where you'll be residing, too,"

"Tell me about your father," he says, almost as if it were planned in advance, "Why is Hermes so..."

"Absent?" he asks.

"Yes," Marty nods, "Why is he so distant to you and your mother?"

"Well... he just... I know he internalizes it when he's around her but I don't quite think that he loves her anymore... not as much as they used to. In fact, she's been around Ares and Hephasteus so much that some people think that she's married to either of them now, however she's not. If you see Adam, try to clear this up to him."

"We aren't bared from communication with him?"

"We are," he nods, "But you might be special. After all, Zeus didn't seem to mind when you just showed up after all that time. He even gets mad at Hermes when he's absent for a week. But you were gone for-"

"years," he finishes, "I was battling a war back on Earth, I didn't have the mental capacity for my Terrene and myself to be in discord at once."

"Ahh," he says, "Makes sense, but what kind of war?"

"Everyone ostracized Alisa's kinds, and I wouldn't let that stand."

"Her kinds? What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain... people feel more as if themselves by changing their appearance such as I... into animals, or the opposite sex. My terrene is just that- she-" he cuts Marty off.

"You changed your sex?" the hermaphrodite turns to him, stopping walking. Marty echoes this movement. Marty's heart sinks a little. He didn't want to lie but it may be his only chance.

"How would that change your view of me?" They both continue walking, though it seemed there was a more vested interest of Marty's body to Herm.'s eyes. He shakes his head.

"It wouldn't..." he lies. ' _Just a few more steps until I can do it..._ ' Hermaphroditus thinks to himself.

They walk up to a hole in the ground with a ladder. "So," he tells Marty, "this is where you're to be living. Let's climb?" he seems to ask, as if there was much else to do. Marty nods, getting on the ladder and beginning to climb down, Herm. follows behind him.

\---

Zeus had, by now, taken Emma well into the large, empty valley, only otherwise occupied by small, beautiful lakes and streams.

"How did you keep this so hidden?" she asks.

"Everyone wants to meet the Gods at the top, very few come this way. The few who do meet my wrath," he says, slightly flexing. Emma giggles. 

"Oh stop it, you~" she teases. His handhold weakens and he turns to her.

"Oh really? You want to fuck with real lightning power? I bet that Latos of yours just turns into a dog and knots you for pleasure!"

She blushes, obviously feeling insecure about _Latos_. Zeus laughs like a maniac and slips his hand up to her throat, causing the hair along her body to tingle, shooting up with goosebump-like sensations as Zeus seems to discharge a slight shock into her. She chokes a little, giving him even more reason to continue. He drops his toga, revealing his extremely large member, and then rips away Emma's, causing her to blush even harder.

"P~Put me down!~" she yells as loudly as she could, though muffled from the tight grip on which Zeus had on her throat.

"You knew what you were getting into, sweetie," he says, teasing her, then slapping her pussy, eliciting a shocked gasp and moan. The King of the Gods then slides his rod into her tight slit.

\---

Marty finishes climbing down the ladder, revealing what seems to be a beautiful landscape. There were rolling, green hills, similar to that of the rest of the Realm, and plenty of houses adorned the grass, dotting it like a spray of pepper over a salad, or like stars in the night sky- which, in fact, Marty had yet to see here.

Herm. quickly finishes climbing behind him.

"Welcome," he announces, "to the Solice." Marty smiles, looking around, then to his esteemed colleague. "It's where you'll be living during... well..." he continues, his expression drawing closer and closer to a frown, eventually reaching it in his words. "There's a fight going on, a fight between the Gods... more specifically, us, the Hellenistic Gods and Goddesses, are fighting to overpower the monotheistic universal God, that of... I believe Elf called it... Christianity?"

"And Judaism," Marty remarks, "And... Elf?"

"Don't worry, that's my Terrene's name... uhm... as I was saying, it's a big war, I hope you can help us fight it... Emma might have to stay back, though."

"Have you forgotten that I can allow others my abilities?" Marty asks. Herm. raises an eyebrow.

"I guess I never knew that about you."

"In fact, I can give others many powers... that of a God or Goddess. I'm sure Emma could help us in some way."

He nods. "Right, then I guess she shall. We need all the help that we can get, our strategy is managed by... well... my mom and Ares are figuring it out actually. We're waiting for a few more days until Persephone gets back from Hades' grasps so she can aide us."

"So... I know that I'll be staying somewhere down here, but... where exactly?"

"Well, we weren't exactly knowing of your return, we... kinda thought you were gone for good," he explains, "So... you can just stay with me. Luckily my mom managed to swing me my own place so I could have people over since I'm a bit of a social one... as you can see... well, hear." Marty simply giggles as the two of them make their way to a smaller cottage, just secluded in a valley. There were houses at the rims of the hills around it, but it was the sole abode in the small indentation.

In fact, there were many of these. As they approach the house that Hermaphroditus was leading Marty to, he realizes that, in fact, the landscape seemed to be minituraized. It was weird, but pretty cool. The large hills weren't a problem to his legs in the slightest, but yet they still were secluded enough for the whole cottage to not be able to be seen into... or possibly heard from.

They step down the hill and into his home. It was small and quaint, though had a few rooms to speak of; that of a kitchen upon entry, two bedrooms (one was quite a bit less capacious), and a mediocre living area. Overall, it was nothing special; after all this was the house of one of the lesser known, less important Gods, and was devoted towards the throwing of small, subdued parties.

As they walk into the kitchen, the God, along with Marty soon thereafter, paused. "I'm actually not quite sure why I'm taking you into my house," he says, "After all I'm sure you and Emma will be able to get _something_ , it's not like you'll have to pull my hair out just to be able to sleep in my guest room~" Marty giggles at this, his face in a blush as he awkwardly glares around.

"Perhaps I do have business here?" Marty asks, winking at him.

"I like your style," the femboy says, taking Marty's hand back into a firm grasp and leading him into a door, through which Marty sees a bed in a large room with extermely feminine decorations- pink and blue fabrics adorned the lightly colored bed and furnitures, the walls also painted in this pure white. _Marty also noticed that the room was seemingly the size of the house itself_... Hermaphroditus lets go of Latos' appendage and slams the door behind them, then meeting up their lips in a kiss, one Marty was very expectant of.

Their bodies don't just contact at the lips, however. Herm. takes control now, his hands rubbing over Marty's smooth, yet buff, body. The first stop his hands make is just before the toga, where he temporarily pulls from the kiss, still nuzzling up to Marty's face closely. "Are you sure?" he simply asks. Marty's reply of affirmation comes in, then he lifts up the toga, revealing Marty's body in its complete glory (though it's not like the toga leaves much to the imagination).

His small, adorable length begins to perk slightly, his body, shorter than that of the God-version of himself standing in front of him, displayed its fruits in completeness. He had nipples that were hard and perky, a muscular display just below that, and far above it, his hair would wave slightly from an open window letting in the valley breeze.

\---

Zeus' pure power lifts up Emma off the ground, to the point she can't move at all, then he places a miniature lightning bolt inside of the gap between her lips. If she were to close her mouth, millions of volts of electricity would radiate through her poor body. Of course, that wouldn't kill her for good, but it may take a few precious lives away. The same force holding her up and in place would part her legs and force her arms far behind her back. Zeus continues to thrust into her as all of this happens, not caring whatsoever about what happened to this obvious peasant. He had few questions in his mind; he knew exactly the second Marty said to take her to the valley that he would be raping her, or at the least pulling off seduction. But the former is always more fun.

Emma manages to pull off crying. In fact, she was bawling with little submittance, while the immortal man she was to kill pounded away at her body. He reaches up a hand and grabs one of her tits, squeezing it tightly, almost tearing at it for levarage as she bears the immense pain it caused her. All the while, she moans and groans.

"Fuck," Zeus says in a pleasured grunt, "I can see why Latos likes you, your pussy is great!" he exclaims, continuing to pound at her for what seemed like hours to the both of them.

You see, Zeus might've been a rapist, but he was also a woman's man. In fact, he was waiting for Emma to reach a climax to let himself blow his load. Of course, Emma knew that Marty's task would be taking a while and that it would be best if she held off as long as possible. 

\---

Hermaphroditus strips completely, which also wasn't too different from when he was 'fully clothed', then returned to assaulting Marty with kisses, pushing him against the wall and holding him there, before slipping his hand on Marty's dick. This was it. This was him turning gay for a man in-consort with a woman. Well, he did figure that not only was Marty completely fine with it (thus showing no resistence) but also that it wasn't entirely gay- he was barely hanging onto a thread of manhood more than his member and short, loose hair, which began to swell as the sensuality reaches a hypotonic state.

Soon, he puts a silencing finger between their mouths and pulls away. "We must stop eventually," he reasons. Marty nods.

"Maybe soon," Marty says, before Hermaphroditus re-assumes the kiss, but backing away from the wall, his hands around Marty's waist, just above his butt, rocking him backward, turning him around as they approach the bed. The real God still has control by now, pushing Marty over onto the mattress and then leaning over him, kissing him, his chest just barely above Marty's admirably about-average member. He smiles, running his hands along Marty's chest, eventually sliding down his entire body so that his had was at Marty's crotch, on which he begins playing with Marty's length, which jitters and jives to the touch, as if Marty were just loosing his virginity in sorts.

"Oh wow..." he says, "sensitive, eh?" he teases Marty, beginning to knead his balls a little, giving him an eye, almost of affection, though it was obvious due to his mannerisms that he was just being a little slut. Marty opens his eyes wide, exhaling lots of air in his response.

"Y~Yeah," he falters, gazing upon the man whose mouth is inches from his cock, though not wanting to push anything. Hermaphroditus, however, knew exactly what he wanted, and obliged wordlessly, putting Marty's length in his mouth and bobbing up and down, countless times on his shaft, teasing his head with his tongue, working along his cock for minutes upon minutes, as he gets closer to reaching an orgasm, he begins to tremble a little, eventually making a suggestion. "H~hey uh..." he begins, Herm.'s eyes darting to Marty's, continuing, "Why don't you uhm... present your ass?"

Hermaphroditus blushes, getting off Marty's cock. "Sure thing, Master," he giggles, hopping onto the bed and bending over like a dog. Marty get up on the bed, basically crawling up Hermaphroditus' body, then inserts himself into his ass, beginning to jerk him off from behind at the same rate as each thrust. He started slow, but could sense that Herm.'s ass was loose enough to encourage an increase in cadence, which he does, eventually speeding up to the point that it got almost uncomfortable, but not quite- in a mix of pain and pleasure, eliciting groans and moans that sounded like that of a girl's. Perhaps the anal was what drove him to the edge, or perhaps it was getting jerked off, but Hermaphroditus' cock was soon to begin twitching wildly. Marty smiles as he notices this, as his was doing the same. He goes faster.

"Where should I finish?" he asks. Herm. blushes again.

"Creampie me..." he requests with a young innocence in his voice, a light tone as if the request were too much to ask for. Instantly, the roles were seemingly reversed. Perhaps there weren't any to begin with.

Marty smiles, shoving himself inside of Hermaphroditus' hole one more time, which twitched along with the man's penis, as both members came. 

Jizz stains the sheets and coats the inside of Herm.'s ass, the thick, creamy substance allowing enough lubrication for Marty to simply slide out of Herm., before he then falls back onto the bed, spent.

"I'm sorry," Hermaphroditus says.

"Hmm?" Marty questions, looking over at him, who was laying next to him on his side by now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've seduced you like that. Emma's probably going to kill you for it."

"You saw how I just was. I'm sure she'd do some _other things_ before killing me," Marty says with a wink and a giggle. Herm. blushes along, giggling nervously.

"You say that as if that's something you'd enjoy endurance of."

He shrugs. "I don't mind it, plus you're... actually pretty cute... I wouldn't mind Emma getting extra kinky, which I tend to enjoy, _in tandem_ with being able to fuck someone like you... it's a perfect situation, at least to me... I'm sure if the other Gods and Goddesses found out, we'd be the laughing stock, though," he says, making Herm. nod.

"Yeah, they're almost all straight... my dad's actually seen some gay action, though," he says.

"... Hey Hermaphroditus?"

"What's up?"

"I've been wanting to ask this, since I've got no other names for you in my head, but... can I just call you... Jimmy, or something?" Marty asks. He giggles knowingly.

"Most people here call me Junior since I got stuck in my teenage years..."

"How old are you right now?"

Junior reaches his hand forward to Marty's nose, booping it. "A billion years~" he teases.

"Junior, this isn't a joke. At what age did you stop... developing? It seems not only physically, but mentally..."

"Calm down, I was 19," he says, laughing a little as he leans forward to Marty and kisses him once more.

"Oh thank God," Marty says once Junior had disconnected from the kiss. "Hey Junior?" he asks.

"Sup?"

"I think I want to... I think I want to cheat on Emma with you... like... a lot."

Junior giggles. "I know," he says. "Don't limit your infidelity to just me, though. There's plenty of super cute guys and girls here that-"

"No, like... I really like your personality and you're super cute and... I love it all."

Marty wasn't lying here. He really had fallen in love with Junior. 

"Still, I'm not that good," he says, "But I'll take it... anyway, you should probably go find Emma and Zeus, see how they're doing..."

Marty nods, kissing Junior once more, before rolling out of bed and onto his feet, putting his toga on before an issue arrises. "Hey Junior I've got an issue..." he says, his bulge obvious in the toga as he walks over, moving the fabric out of the way. "Can you do me a favor and fix it?"

Junior smiles, happily obliging, moving forth his face and getting to work at pleasuring Marty once more.

 

After not but a few minutes, Marty busts, sending his seed into Junior's mouth, moaning as he did so.

And as soon as he had came, he left with a smile, leaving Junior nude on the bed in his lonesome. He sprawled out, soon climbing under his worn covers and taking a rest.

 

Marty soon finds his way out of the hole in the ground, then navigates his way, managing to find the Valley. As he walks down the trail that seemed far less traveled than the one up the mountain, he heard some screams... not for help... just screams...

He knew Zeus well enough to know what was going on. He instantly begins running down the trail, eventually seeing it clear up to a beautiful valley, to which he shortly takes in, before continuing on his trek to find his wife.

She wasn't that far down the trail, but yet as soon as the yells got to their loudest, she wasn't in-sight whatsoever. Marty looks around, it sounded like he was on top of her... or perhaps...

Marty looks upwards, finding Emma, who instantly begins falling towards the ground. He manages to catch her in his arms, like a cat or something, before setting her down. She giggles.

"Did you fuck Hermaphro-"

"Yup," Marty says, cutting her off, "Call him Junior... oh, and uh... well, nevermind."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing... let's just get you back to Junior's place so you can rest, I assume whatever Zeus did to your body wasn't of mortal description."

"Something like that..." she says, blushing, though turned away as she takes Marty's hand, beginning to walk back up the trail and towards the hole in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was... long... well, thanks for sticking to reading it all... feel free to leave comments/criticism here or on Discord! I'm open to hearing anything.
> 
> Signed, Alisa <3
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: And to my IRL Friends that I shared this with... I'm trans. _Just wanted to tell you..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Huntsman’s Bounty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498111) by [Imperial Dreams (ImperialTrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialTrash/pseuds/Imperial%20Dreams)




End file.
